<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voice Past Present by bart415</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365210">Voice Past Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bart415/pseuds/bart415'>bart415</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy IX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bart415/pseuds/bart415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zidane's return to Alexandria, his time spent with Garnet has led to some new challenges in their lives that leads to Garnet relieving the painful memories of her past. With the help of her friends and with new faces in Alexandria's Palace they heed the call of their friend, who vow to stay by Garnet's side to heal her from her past. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. -Prelude-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voices Past Present<br/>
-Prelude-</p><p>Two and a half years it has been since the day he returned, the thief of Lindblum whom won the heart of a Queen from Alexandria. Not one single person in the audience could ever forget that moment. The reunion of the two spread across the Mist continent far and wide. Letters were swarming across Mognet than they could handle, causing yet another shutdown that hindered the story from being heard all across Gaia. Many people spoke of their story, the valiant journey of saving the planet.</p><p>For Alexandria, the people considered it their greatest moment in the aftermath of what was referred to as the "The Gaian War." Rising as the heir to the throne, Queen Garnet Til Alexandros 17th, served Alexandria with great honor, integrity and dignity that helped the kingdom prosper economically and no longer being known by its war driven reputation, now has become a world class trading post between the four nations and small villages of the Mist Continent, to the far reaches of the Outer, Lost, &amp; Forgotten Continents. Alexandrians praised the Queen's resilience to progress the kingdom into a direction that has brought hope to the people, no longer bounded by the memories of the destruction it went through. For the people remained strong, rebuilding Alexandria to its former glory.</p><p>As for the thief of Lindblum, the great Zidane Tribal remained by Garnet's side, while still serving as cast member with his Tantalus trope with the Prima Vista. He continued to tour city to city performing the famous "I Want to Be Your Canary" play. To which Garnet herself would occasionally travel to the toured cities wherever the Prima Vista landed to watch her favorite play with Zidane and company. Their lives had intertwined with each other with Zidane learning the ways of the palace life after teaching Garnet the outside world. Now it had become his turn to learn the life inside Alexandria Castle.</p><p>All leading up to an unexpected moment in their lives. Everyone was gathered in the once small room, the Queen's chambers. After the castle's reconstruction, the wall was pulled back to make the room larger. Laying on her queen sized bed, underneath her red with green embroidery flowers along the edges wool fabric bed sheets, the bed stood vertically in the room. The soft burgundy currants hung around the doorway of the room. The tan stone walls matched the redness of the currents, as well was the small red and brown couch that sat a few feet from the bed. A vase full of flowers sat on top of a brown desk that was between the entrance of the room, and the entrance of the whole room itself. A red mat with a large pink rose laid at the door. The stone fireplace and large gray knight statue was moved slightly to the left to compensate for the room's expansion. She was surrounded by the few who stood by her side throughout her journey, along with her two maids fixing her sheets and adjusting her pillows giving her as much comfort as she needed. Garnet laid in her bed in much fatigue. Her face slightly pale with a massive headache, hips cramping in pain like the feeling of a cactuar's needle pushing against her, and a bloating feeling that just did not seem to go away in the past month.</p><p>"Is that comfortable Your Majesty?" Melody asked as she adjusted the Queen's bed sheets keeping her warm.</p><p>"Dear gods this seasons' weather just seems to be taking a toll on many people here, even the guards are catching something." Allison said as she finished adjusting the pillows.</p><p>"I know the seasons weather changes usually does do some harm to the people here in Alexandria but for some reason the Queen seems to have been hit the worst. Didn't Dr. Valurum say she was just fine last month?"</p><p>Allison continued as she turned her attention to Beatrix. The General took some small but cautious steps towards the bed with Steiner by her side as she observed her bed ridden Queen. "If my memory serves me well, Dr. Tot did say on his last examination that Her Majesty was doing just well." She said stopping jus but a few feet before the bed. "However truth be told that was about three months ago." She added.</p><p>"I feel Dr. Valurum may have been responsible for causing Her Majesty to be this sick." Steiner spoke aloud just realizing what he had just said.</p><p>"Steiner!" Beatrix chided.</p><p>"Uhm, much apologies." He replied as he saluted Beatrix in an apologetic fashion.</p><p>Garnet led out a small moaning of pain, the sound echoed in the chamber causing a twitch of a fur tailed genome watching from a distance feeling helpless and wondering if he had done something wrong to hurt his beloved. Zidane observing from a distance with his soft ocean blue colored eyes glancing in fear of the only thing that mattered to him the most.</p><p>"I'm sorry Dagger….." he said under his breath. "I wish I could've done more to make you feel better."</p><p>"It's rather strange, because the one thing I can't seem to put in terms is that, she doesn't have a fever." Melody spoke as she and Allison took their steps away from the bed to give the ill Queen her space while brushing off their one piece black dress with white apron donning the front, and briefly fixing their bows behind them. "It's as if she's struggling with something."</p><p>Zidane with all his might stepped forward walking between the maids and Steiner. "My bo…erm lord, its best we give her some space." Steiner said as he raised his hand in front of Zidane preventing him from moving closer.</p><p>Under most circumstances Zidane would take the chance to tease Steiner with his usual banter but felt this was not the time to do so. He heeded the knight's words and kept his distance. "Zidane, if I may ask, how long has this been since she started showing symptoms?" Beatrix asked as she turned her attention towards him.</p><p>He took a deep breath still lost in thought, seeking the courage to answer Beatrix' question while distracted by Garnet's slow breathing and moans heard clear as rain in his ears. "I…I believe this started around…two weeks…at least? I'm not really sure to be honest…" he said having no confidence in his answer.</p><p>The General looked back at Garnet making her own observations. "Lady Beatrix, I do fear that something must be floating around the castle, as stated several guards have taken ill and I fear that maybe one of them must have been in contact with the Queen." Melody said adjusting the glasses on her face.</p><p>The maid had been by Garnet's side for since returning from her journey, she always tended to the Queen at every moment when needed and has always been aware of the people she comes in touch with in the palace, especially that of Zidane. The middle aged maid with her short light brown curled hair and gentle emerald eyes was brought into to the palace maids after taking a year off from her previous employment. Her colleague Allison a young maid from Dali whom recently joined the palace maids just a few months after Melody with her hazelnut hair that passed her shoulders slightly with two strains of hair falling through her front shoulders and the rest falling behind with a sincere pair of blue eyes that would make her approachable at any time and for any reason.</p><p>"I do fear you may be right Melody, granted you've always been of great service to Her Majesty, I can't thank you enough for standing by her side all these years." Steiner complimented.</p><p>"Melody, if I may add, I've noticed that the times I've helped Her Majesty prepare for her day, there has been some minor wardrobe issues. Particular relating to how they fit, this is mainly with her usual gowns for her outings. Have any of the guards had the same issue with their wardrobe or armor?" Allison added turning her attention to Melody.</p><p>"I'm not quite sure about that, although it wouldn't be any issue to ask." Melody responded.</p><p>"From my observations her gowns have become far less form fitting-"</p><p>"SHE'S NOT-"</p><p>"Zidane! Watch your language, she may be ill but she can still hear us speak." Beatrix instinctively interrupted the soon to be upset genome. Allison covered her mouth with a slight gasp. She quickly bowed in the direction of the Zidane, Steiner, &amp; Beatrix. "A thousand pardons." She apologized.</p><p>Zidane sighed and slightly held his head down in a bit of shame. "I…I'm sorry…I'm just….upset that she's this ill and I feel like I can't do anything to help her." He said clenching a fist and hanging his head.</p><p>Garnet as she laid in her bed wearing her soft off white silk fabric night gown, which didn't seem to have any signs of unfitness to her in the present moment. Though for many of the Queen's night gowns always were lose fit at her request as she felt more comfortable with the free flow of her sleeves and legs with no hoopskirt. The back of the gowns tend to have a small train following her feet giving her enough leg room walk freely without constriction.</p><p>While she heard the voices of everyone in the room slowly opened her eyes gazing upon Zidane. She felt as if she had caused stress to him the most for her current condition. "I…..I….." she tried to speak. "Your Majesty please try not to exert yourself." Melody interjected raising her right hand slightly up in the air signaling her to speak no more. Zidane looked up towards Garnet making eye contact with her, their eyes connected together with a sense of sorrow between them.</p><p>"This makes no sense at all, Dr. Tot said she was fine three months ago, yet Dr. Valurum spoke that she was fine just last month, this doesn't add up whatsoever." Steiner spoke placing his hand covered in armor underneath his chin thinking more into the situation. "It's as if some new disease is upon Alexandria."</p><p>Beatrix turned her attention to Steiner, noting his statement. "<em>Dr. Tot said three months ago she was in good health, and last month Dr. Valurum said she was also in good health. However, it does not explain the high amount of fatigue she's been in all the times I've seen her myself."</em> She thought. "Allison, you mentioned that she was not fitting into her gowns?" she spoke redirecting her attention to the maid.</p><p>Allison glanced at Garnet for a brief moment then diverted her attention back to Beatrix. "I would say primarily her formal gown and some of her daily outing clothing have become a bit very less fitting, primarily around the stomach."</p><p>The General glanced at Garnet whom was still keeping her attention towards Zidane breathing slowly keeping herself as much comfortable as possible. "Steiner, do you perchance know how many guards have become ill recently?" Steiner removed his hand from his chin and turned his attention to Beatrix. "I believe last roll call we only had two that have been ill, but they have been off duty for the past week." He responded.</p><p>"That's rather interesting…"</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Well, those two guards whom are ill, were they given duties inside the palace?"</p><p>"From what I was last told, Nabalt was stationed at the ferry terminal on the palace grounds and Calisco was stationed on the guard's towers by the main entrance on the city side. Other than that, no one else has become ill since they were dismissed from duty."</p><p>"Have they or any other guards who have taken ill perchance also mentioned any armor not fitting them upon their return to duty?"</p><p>"Nay, from the ones whom returned for duty after recovery, there has been no complaints of any armor no longer fitting them."</p><p>Beatrix started to wonder if what she is seeing before her along with the words being spoken of, she suspects it may be something else in the works. "If I may ask…" she said as turned her attention to Zidane. "By any chance Zidane, has Garnet been acting a bit….off per say?"</p><p>Zidane without taking his eyes off Garnet began thinking hard about Beatrix's question. "As…far as I'm aware of…she has been just a little stressed out from time to time but I figure it's because ruling a kingdom is a tough job. I'm not complaining at all about it. I just don't want her to think I'm blaming her job as for her being this ill and maybe taking a toll on her. I do everything I can to make her feel better I swear." He said trying to choose his words carefully.</p><p>Garnet led out a small smile, despite the pains going through her hips were still lingering. "<em>Zidane….you always knew how to keep me at my best.</em>" She thought to herself.</p><p>"Hmm has she experienced any mood swings?" Beatrix pressed on.</p><p>"Uhm….now that you mentioned it, she has, please don't take this the wrong way Garnet, she's had occasional mood swings, maybe in the past three weeks? But I figure it's probably cause she's under a lot of stress." Zidane replied as he crossed his arms &amp; legs in unison, tilting his head slightly keeping his eyes on Garnet. "I don't mean any ill will towards her, I know she has many responsibilities on her shoulder, I'm not here to tell her to relieve herself of them…I….I can't ever ask that much of her."</p><p>Garnet weakly keeping her smile hearing the comforting words of understanding, she wondered at the time of his return if she would leave the throne to live a different life. Given the circumstances it was seemed like the perfect opportunity to live a life of simplicity without the stress of monarchy responsibility. However Garnet remained loyal to where she belonged, she remained confident in her decision that not only did her people needed her, but given the renewed experience of exploration of Gaia, it proved to be her advantage to understand the people's needs and wants. Throughout the past two and a half years, she was better known by her alternative title. "The People's Queen."</p><p>"Is it quite possible that her exposure to the mist during her travels may play a pivotal role in her illness?" Melody ask. "It's quite possible, we were exposed to it a great deal of days, especially after the Iifa Tree's relentless attack before we crossed into the planet's core." Steiner replied. "But we don't travel as often as we use to, only for the Prima Vista tours but even then, she only goes to one show then returns to Alexandria." Zidane added.</p><p>As the group talk among themselves, Beatrix drowned out their voices thinking to herself of this new found information. "<em>No fevers, constant pains, unfit clothing, mood swings, stress and timeline of her wellness. I must be missing something else here</em>." She thought to herself. Suddenly she came up with another question to bring forth. "Allison, how has Her Majesty's appetite been, since her examination with Dr. Tot?" she asked.</p><p>"Uhm….let me think for a moment." The maid responded.</p><p>Allison slightly tilted her head upward giving thoughts of Garnet's meals she had. Most monarchs would have a three course meal; appetizers consisted of vegetables, with main course having protein and small side of greens and soup, and dessert if any, a small piece of bundt cake.</p><p>"Now that you mention, the head chef Quina has mentioned to me in passing that the Queen has been doubling her portions lately. It was quite rather an interesting conversation because s/he felt that it was rather odd for her diet to be doubled in portions due to the fact that she is currently ill. In fact in most other times during supper there were times where Zidane would occasionally-"</p><p>"AHEM!"</p><p>"Dear me, apologies sire, uhm as I was saying, Quina has made absolute that meals provided to Her Majesty provide every nutritional values needed for her to keep her healthy and in most cases ill free. Even at times when Her Majesty is ill, she would receive an alternative diet which required doubling her vitamin D intake while lowering her protein intake temporarily. However in this case, it's been doubled than normal which it was not at the recommendation of the head chef, but in recent days highly requested by Her Majesty."</p><p>Steiner gave a small glare at Zidane as he tried avoid eye contact with the knight but can feel his glare. "Have you…been feasting off the Queen's plates?" He asked raising a small tone. "Hey, to be fair, she asked me to finish for her, growing up on the streets of Lindblum food was never wasted. Some people grew hungry were I came from, in fact anytime someone at our table didn't finish their meal, even a small one no less, we finish for them. Not like here where everyone is given the feast and barely anyone can finish a meal….no offense by the way." He replied.</p><p>Steiner gave out a deep sigh and swallowed part of his pride. "I understand that your still not familiar with our lifestyle but please, please maintain etiquette at all times."</p><p>"I at least only do it private and not when there are guests present. I at least try to but it's not easy going from living on the streets to the luxurious palace life."</p><p>"Sire I understand you're not use to our lifestyle, I do implore you to at least make efforts to not make this habit become a serious issue further more."</p><p>Beatrix let out a small chuckle hearing the two's interaction between each other. Their growth for one another has dramatically changed, she could name all the times Steiner would lose his wits over anything Zidane caused. Enough to write her own novel even. From their first encounter of being at each other's throats to respecting their difference while living in the palace. She felt very proud of the two newly renewed friends. She began thinking further from all the information gathered. The group began talking amongst themselves again as Garnet listened wanting to speak her peace.</p><p>"<em>I feel like I've caused so much trouble….</em>" She thought.</p><p>"<em>Gods this bloating feeling I just can't stand either. I wonder if missing my brooding last few months has something to do with this. My hips feel like they're on fire, as if Ifrit is tormenting me. This is all my fault…I should've done better with taking care of myself. Gods I feel hungry now, I feel like seven hells but I'm so hungry. Maybe I shouldn't have asked Quina to secretly send up my meals to my chambers in those evenings. Have I done something wrong to deserve this? Have I harmed Zidane with having his stay with me at the palace? Are the gods upset with me? Am I doing a well enough job for Alexandria?</em>"</p><p>She began lowering her eyes away from Zidane's as he noticed as well. She was finding herself deep in sea of thoughts that began to make her feel uneasy with herself.</p><p>"Dag erm...Garnet are...are you okay?" he asked making a small attempt to walk closer but still held back by Steiner.</p><p>She sighed and slowly turned her head slightly to the right on her pillow feeling emotionally distraught with herself. "Gods…what is wrong with her, can anyone give any answer to any of this?" Zidane said getting a bit anxious.</p><p>"Sire, I know the doctors will do the best they can to heal her…" Steiner responded giving the Zidane a soft pat on his shoulders giving the best assurance he can give for him.</p><p>"I don't understand how she can't heal her own illness, nothing makes sense anymore, I don't understand why having doctors if she or Eiko, hells even you Beatrix can heal her."</p><p>"It doesn't exactly work that way Zidane, we can only heal just mortal wounds but illnesses is not something any of us are capable of healing."</p><p>"So what are we going to do then!?"</p><p>Zidane diverted his attention towards Beatrix as she still kept her attention at Garnet, still thinking hard.</p><p>"There has to be something that can be done to heal her, doesn't she have like the best doctors here!? Why hasn't Tot come back yet!? Three months! Yet the doctor she just saw said the same damn thing and hasn't been back since she took ill almost three weeks ago!"</p><p>As if on cue Beatrix twitched her head up, eye slightly wide open with a loud gasp escaping her breath.</p><p>Everyone took note of her reaction as if a chocobo just escaped the stables.</p><p>"Is everything alright m'lady?" Melody asked adjusting her glasses.</p><p>"Beatrix?" Steiner added.</p><p>"M'lady is something amist?" Allison asked.</p><p>"Uh…what gives?" Zidane said as he rubbed the back of his hand across his forehead cleaning up a small hint of sweat coming out from his hair.</p><p>Beatrix paced to the left of Garnet's bed as she followed her movements closer to her, slightly confused but aware of the General's presence. "M'lady, please I advise keeping distance from Her Majesty-"</p><p>"It's quite alright Melody…I don't believe Her Majesty…..is ill."</p><p>"You can't be serious, is this a sick joke?" Zidane said starting to feel a bit annoyed.</p><p>"Beatrix, surely you can't be serious." Steiner added a bit confused.</p><p>Beatrix kneeled beside the bed gazing upon the bed ridden Queen. Studying her eyes then slowly making her ways down to her upper torso studying the shape of the bed sheets pressing down against her body. She continued further to her stomach seeing the creases gently curving in an almost hidden but hard to notice round shape. She returned her focus back at the face of her Queen seeing her gentle brown eyes, hearing her slow breathing, sensing the feeling of listlessness. The more she glanced the more Beatrix began putting the pieces together, in that instance it made sense to her now.</p><p>"Wha…what is wrong…Beatrix?" Garnet asked softly.</p><p>Beatrix led out a small smile, leaving a perplexed look on Garnet's face. Beatrix stood up then gave her attention to Melody.</p><p>"Melody, in light of all the things we've spoke of, Her Majesty has no report of any fever correct?"</p><p>Melody glanced at Garnet briefly followed by returning her attention to Beatrix.</p><p>"None at all, even when I checked myself, no fever of any kind, even earlier before ten bells no fever was ever felt. This also includes checking before summoning all of you here."</p><p>"Given that, she has been experiencing much fatigue as of lately, much pains on her sides, appetite on the rise, and as Allison mentioned, wardrobe seems to not be fit for her anymore."</p><p>"I get all of that but what's the point? We know about all of this, so what are we going to do about it!?" Zidane said as kicked his foot up in the air while throwing his arms across all in unison.</p><p>"My point is, I do not believe she is ill whatsoever. It may sound off putting but I can safely assure all of you, that she is not ill. I apologize if my words offend you Zidane but, from a woman's stand point from my experience, I know fully well that she is not ill."</p><p>Zidane with his eyes shifted towards Beatrix giving a sense of denial from her words. "I'm…not sure I follow ya there. I may have flirted much in my hey days but I've stopped that after being by Garnet's side. So I do know most woman's needs and wants." The maids taken by surprise of Zidane's response let out a small gasp in disbelief. "Uhm, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. What I meant was that-"</p><p>"That's quite enough Zidane." Beatrix interrupted.</p><p>"It's not knowing a woman's wants and needs that will settle this discussion, however from this day forward, Her Majesty will most need you more than ever now."</p><p>Zidane then turned his head towards Beatrix giving her his full undivided attention.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p>Beatrix gave pause to give thought of how to answer the question, she came up with a somewhat vague and in your face type answer. "What if I were to tell all of you, we're not alone in this room."</p><p>With not really giving it some thought "An intruder!?" Steiner barked about ready to draw his sword but stopped as Beatrix instinctively turned her attention towards him giving him a death glare to stand down.</p><p>"No Steiner…that's not the case here." She responded.</p><p>"I don't follow you." Zidane added.</p><p>The two maids stared at each other for a brief moment before looking at Beatrix. "Someone else is….in here? But there are only six of us here." Melody said slightly puzzled.</p><p>"If I may remind you again, much fatigue as of lately, pains on her sides, appetite on the rise, and unfit wardrobe. When you add the timelines of her last examinations from both doctors, it's clear to me that she is not ill, only on account of the fact she has not had any fever of any kind, otherwise you yourself would have noticed it after all these months and in recent weeks as well." Beatrix said turning her attention towards the maids.</p><p>Melody glanced at Garnet as she turned her head towards her. Melody observed Garnet's solemn expression still breathing slowly. She slowly followed the bed sheets pressed against Garnet's body noting a very small but somewhat noticeable anomaly creases close to her stomach. As if a moogle just found itself a kupo nut, Melody made her realization.</p><p>"My gods!" she yelped covering her mouth with her left hand with Allison turning her attention to her. "Melody? What is it?" Zidane and Steiner both confused turned their attention to the maids as Melody leaned towards Allison whispering something into her ear. "No! You mean!?" Melody pulled herself back and nodded. Allison slowly taking in her colleague's words as if she had just witnessed a fight broken out before her.</p><p>"What the seven hells are you three onto? You know I'm still here in the room right!?" Zidane exclaimed.</p><p>Beatrix led out a small chuckle as she turned her attention to the only two men in the room. Garnet feeling confused as well diverted her attention towards Zidane and Steiner also.</p><p>"Zidane….how do I put it this way." Beatrix paused for a moment to figure out how to explain her finding. "What if I were to tell you that, your days of helping Her Majesty finish her meals are no longer….necessary." she stated.</p><p>Zidane felt a bit dumbfounded by the General's statement, still drawing blanks. "Look, I'm not really one for guessing games as it's not my forte." He answered getting slightly heated up a bit.</p><p>"Beatrix I'm just as perplexed as he is, by means please explain more rationally." Steiner added.</p><p>Beatrix sighed and scuffed at the two men.</p><p>"Men, always slow to see the signs."</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Zidane asked.</p><p>"Don't you get it? You were following everything being discussed did you not?"</p><p>"Of course! She's sick, has no fever, hips in pain, eating more, and clothes not fitting which I honestly don't see any reason why that's being brought up, she's just fine the way she is! She's still beautiful no matter what! I don't get why everyone is playing the guessing games…what in world am I missing here!?"</p><p>"Sire, think about it, she no longer need your assistance for finishing her meal anymore."</p><p>"What does that have to do with anything here!?"</p><p>"I'm saying she….no longer is feeding for one anymore."</p><p>"Beatrix, please I don't think these guessing games are helping the situation here, even I am at a loss of this." Steiner interjected starting to feel even more confused.</p><p>"Steiner's right, come on Beatrix out with it already!" Zidane added.</p><p>"I'm saying, she's not feeding for….ONE….anymore."</p><p>The two men paused for the moment trying to make sense of Beatrix's response. The two maids observing were highly amused at the clueless men while hiding their snickering. Even Garnet herself was lost trying to understand the General's words.</p><p>"<em>Am I missing something here as well?</em>" She thought.</p><p>For what felt like an eternity that was only a mere minute, the twitch of Zidane's tail in a domino effect caused a tingling feeling creeping up through his spine, into the back of his brain, and his eyes blinking harshly and without realizing. "SHE'S KNOCKED UP!?"</p><p>The maids gasped in shock, Steiner taken by surprised, Beatrix nonchalantly nodding her head and Garnet blinking in disbelief yet still confused. Zidane had not realized he screamed the quiet part out loud while looking like he had just killed a beast in the outskirts of Alexandria.</p><p>"Kn….knocked up….wait you mean the QUEEN IS!?" Steiner started to realize.</p><p>"It took you two long enough, yes, the Queen is indeed pregnant." Beatrix said as she brushed her curly hair to the side returning her attention to Garnet.</p><p>Garnet's eyes widened and she slowly started to push herself in an upright position while the maids instinctively rushed towards the bed assisting the young Queen. "You….mean I'm….having….a child?" she asked while trying to keep her posture and the maids struggling to keep her comfortable.</p><p>"It is the up most truth Your Majesty. Given the timeline of everything that has transpired it only makes logical sense to me in my expressive view, that you are indeed pregnant."</p><p>Garnet finally able to keep herself up after being adjusted by the maids. They finished their task then took a few steps away from her. She looked at Zidane whose shocked expression reminded her of the time she jumped off the tower during her escape from the palace during her sixteenth birthday. It felt very surreal to be where she is now compared to where she was years ago.</p><p>"Wait a moment….if Her Majesty is pregnant…then that means…."</p><p>Zidane could feel a pair of eyes glaring directly at the back of his head, he slowly about faced towards Steiner making note of his very familiar pouting face with fists clenched as if he had kidnapped the Queen again. "YOU SNUCK IN HER CHAMBERS!?" he screamed. Everyone in the room adjusted their attention towards Steiner whom was slowly starting revel to his old habits trying very hard not to jump up and down, throw his arms in the air, or shake his fists in anger. Zidane went from shocked to a hesitant laugh trying to draw up some excuse to get himself out of this predicament.</p><p>Zidane, not familiar with palace etiquette, is use to sleeping in a shared room with others all of his life. Even during their adventure he always found himself sleeping on the bed closest to Garnet, in some cases Vivi and Steiner would be in the beds further away from them if the inns allowed it. Eiko, Freya, Amarant, &amp; Quina would be in a separate room among themselves, although from time to time Eiko would sneak her way into any room Zidane was staying in. At times scaring poor Vivi in the middle of the night when he heard her sneaking into the room. The idea of Zidane sleeping in a separate room away from Garnet did not flow well with him. At times some guards had a hard time keeping him away from the Queen's chambers, his sly like movements proved useful to sleep with the Queen at times and sneaking out before anyone could realize he was ever there. Sometimes the maids would catch wind if he was not in his chamber and only guessed there was only one other place he was at. Though none felt the need to raise concern given his relationship to the Queen and his inability to adapt quickly to his newfound home. They decided to accept his personality difference and maintain their duties.</p><p>"BY GODS! EVEN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!? YOU'VE SNUCK INTO HER CHAMBER!?" Steiner screamed aloud.</p><p>"Steiner! The whole palace can hear you, quit your blundering!" Beatrix ordered with a stern voice.</p><p>"I…I…." Steiner kept diverting his attention between Zidane, Garnet, and Beatrix. The entire room was staring at him in awkward silence. He turned his whole body towards Beatrix giving her a salute. "Much pardons." He said.</p><p>"With….all due respect sire. I understand that you're still not…..quite use to our palace etiquettes….again as I repeat myself but, it's most unwise to ever be in the Queen's chambers during her slumber. It's where she needs her most rest." Steiner said trying to maintain his short fuse.</p><p>"I uhm….I can attest that, I don't do it all the times….." Zidane said attempting to lie knowing full well that the only two people in the room who beg to differ without any doubts were Beatrix and Garnet.</p><p>"With utmost respects, no one ever enters without her consent, especially in the middle of the nights."</p><p>"As I said…I don't do it…all the time…only when…I feel lonely."</p><p>Steiner raised an eyebrow at the response.</p><p>"Only when you feel….lonely?" he snipped back.</p><p>"Well y'know, after all the months of travels and two years of living together in separate rooms, it gets old and lonely in that room you call a chamber that, no offense, isn't to my likings."</p><p>"BY SEVEN HELLS! NO ONE DARES INSULT THE KING'S CHAMBERS!"</p><p>"Whoa ease up man! I said no offense!"</p><p>"IF ANYONE OUTSIDE OF THIS ROOM HEARD YOUR MOUTH, THERE WOULD BE OUTRAGE!"</p><p>"I didn't mean to sound offensive! Take a kupo nut or something!"</p><p>"You're most mad! We granted you permission to live among Her Majesty and THIS IS THE THANKS WE GET!?"</p><p>"I never said I was ungrateful! I'm just not use to this lifestyle!"</p><p>"If you just learn to beha-"</p><p>"Enough you two!" Beatrix shouted over the arguing men. Zidane and Steiner stopped and stared at the upset General with her arms crossed and a look in her eye ready to tear open a new one on them.</p><p>"Sorry." The two said together in unison.</p><p>"Now is not the time nor the place to speak of this and have you both forgotten that someone here is carrying a child!?"</p><p>The two men peeked over towards Garnet who awkwardly waved her hand at the two with the most confusing look on her face that anyone has ever seen. As the two men were making a scene the two maids couldn't help but chuckle quietly underneath their breaths enjoying the unexpected show they were entertained by.</p><p>"You two certainly do need to mind your manners in the presence of Her Majesty, after all the infant might be hearing all of this." Melody sarcastically spoke.</p><p>Zidane and Steiner both caught up in the moment brushed themselves off and bowed towards Garnet. "Apologies." They both said.</p><p>She briefly closed her eyes taking a deep breath trying to keep herself calm and not allowing the pains still lingering on her hips besting her. She turned her attention to Beatrix. "Beatrix." She spoke. Beatrix turned herself towards the Queen. "Yes Your Majesty?" she replied.</p><p>"What…..what does this mean for me? For Alexandria? And most of all…for Zidane and I?"</p><p>"Hmm, it so happens by sheer timing prior to my almost departure from Alexandria. I did manage to speak with Dr. Tot about this potential event to happen."</p><p>Beatrix walked beside the bed where Garnet was sitting up, kneeling by the edge with Garnet focusing on her. Beatrix took one deep breath preparing to explain the soon to be mother.</p><p>"Alexandrian general laws dictate any sitting monarch whom with their spouse give birth, hereby consider the child the heir to the throne, unless in cases where such matters do not exist, the throne is forfeited to the oldest Duke or Duchess of the extended family from Lindblum upon death of the last surviving member of the immediate sitting family. When the child is born, an announcement of their birth must be sent out immediately informing all the citizens of Alexandria and to members of the extended family. Should there be more than one child born at once, the first one that comes out of your wombs will be the first heir to the throne, while the second child will be next heir in line should, gods forbid, your first child pass. In which one hopes that would never come to fruition. This rule also applies to any child you may give birth to in a later time. We must hire additional maids to help raise the child, including at a later age a tutor, should Dr. Tot not wish to return, we must also prepare your former bedroom for the child, we will have to schedule most of your times to spend with the child, making sure it fits among your regular everyday schedule. There's also the concern of keeping the child safe since being a young infant at the time we'll need several more guards to keep them safe. As far as for you and Zidane is of concern, there's going to be much time spent between the three of you, we have to make sure the child is well aware that you are their birth parents and must be able to maintain emotional bonding. I do fear most of the time depending on the seasons there may be times where the two of you may be away from your child but hopefully not for too long."</p><p>Zidane shook his head trying to swallow every word of Beatrix's explanation, he felt like he had just been hit upside the face from a girl at a nearby pub. "That's….alot more than…I had anticipated." He said scratching his head.</p><p>"I do apologize it's a lot to take in but, this is only just a small portion, there's quite more to say actually, I was just trying my best to summarize it as best as possible." Beatrix replied.</p><p>"I feel like I need all of this written down on paper." He added.</p><p>"Zidane?" Garnet softly spoke extending her hand in his direction. Zidane took her gesture as a cue to be at her side. Without any hesitation he walked beside her bed on the opposite side of Beatrix was kneeling. He gently entwined his fingers with Garnet's fingers, feeling her soft delicate hand giving him a feeling of comfort.</p><p>"I'm….I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble for you." She said solemnly as she laid eyes on him.</p><p>Zidane shook his head with slight disbelief over her apology. "I could never ask you to apologize for all of this. I know you meant well when you wished for me to stay here with you. I know that, there are some things I'm not use to but I'm doing the best I can to make amends with not just living here but, knowing that you're…erm I mean we're going to be parents soon. I never could've imagine this was going to be such a wonderful experience."</p><p>"But…I feel like I put so much pressure on you. I feel responsible for your occasional depression with learning the lifestyle I've lived with for most of my life where as to you always been so free to live amongst the people everyday."</p><p>"I would never blame you for my upbringing having much restrictions being here, I want to be here with you, even if it hurts because for you, I went through many pains during my travels returning home to you. I'd do it again just to stand by your side with all my heart and soul."</p><p>Garnet carefully untwined her hand from Zidane's, rotating it and holding the back of his fingers as she stared down at the scars across the upper sections of his fingers and bruises of different sizes on the palm of his hand. She took her free hand with the tip of her pointer finger rubbed against each individual cross line on his palms. Following each curve flowing through some of the bruises feeling each trenched lines with his fingers playfully reaching for her finger as she continued.</p><p>"I only wished for you to be by my side. I feel like with my carrying, I feel as if I've brought more on to you than I should have…"</p><p>"Don't say that."</p><p>"But I…"</p><p>"Please don't say that, I know that being a father means taking on more responsibilities. Truth be told I want to take care of this child more than ever now."</p><p>Garnet stopped rubbing his hand and looked up to Zidane's gleeful eyes and smile as if he had just won a game of cards. "You mean…?"</p><p>"I'm willing to be not only the father this child needs, but I am more than ever willing to help raise this family together more. I know it won't be easy but I want us to be happy. I would sacrifice my time spent on the Prima Vista tour just to raise this child. Not because it's for the kingdom, but for us."</p><p>Garnet started to feel at ease by the genome's words. His words have always left a lasting impression on her since their first encounter. Despite not understanding most at times feeling confused but always learning more through her interactions with him as with the rest of the world. There was never a time where he would complain to her about anything, not even if his meals were undercooked from time or if she stayed out longer attending to her duties as Queen. Even being permitted to come as her escort, when she traversed into town.</p><p>"Zidane, truth be told but, I am a bit nervous about becoming a mother." She said trying her hardest not to be a downer in a moment that should be celebrated.</p><p>"I understand that Beatrix has more to say about this, but I promise you that I shall hereby do my best to be the father our child needs." He said speaking a very familiar tone all too well to the Queen's ears.</p><p>His voice with his words gave her a brief flashback of the moment she heard the words "<em>I shall hereby do my best to kidnap you</em>" on the Prima Vista, stowing away in her white mage robe keeping her identity sealed away from the guards seeking her out. Those very words that changed her life.</p><p>"We will all be by your side Your Majesty." Beatrix added in.</p><p>"As will I." Steiner chimed in with most confidence.</p><p>"So will we Your Majesty, it would be an honor to serve you and soon to be youngling." Melody cheerfully said with Allison smiling beside her.</p><p>"It has been a pleasure serving under you and will be an honor to be part of the staff to help with the youngling as well." Allison said giving a small curtsy towards the Queen.</p><p>Garnet took her time slowly browsing around her room, everyone smiling at her in confidence in her ability to become a mother whom will helm the additional responsibilities of her soon to be child. Given the nature of her past of overcoming the many hardships she endured, she had always told herself she must persevere, she must be able to overcome, and she must be able to take the stand. Her role as a mother is now going to become a part of her livelihood.</p><p>"….thank you, all of you. I'm…so grateful…for all of you for being by my side."</p><p>Everyone in the room altogether led a small bow to the Queen, giving her a sense of assurance and unity for a new chapter in her life.</p><p>"<em>I hope, I can do this…"</em> she thought to herself.</p><p>"<em>Why do I feel like this may become more cumbersome than it seems…</em>"</p><p>"If I may, perhaps we should leave Her Majesty to rest, I'm sure she must be exhausted given her circumstances." Melody recommended.</p><p>"Uhm, Beatrix, do you mind staying behind? I still wish to learn more about the meaning of my child's birth." Garnet said turning her attention towards Beatrix.</p><p>"Of course, oh and don't worry Zidane. I'll have one of the scholars provide you an explanation of what we have discussed earlier with regards to your child." Beatrix said brushing her hair to the side.</p><p>"Uh…that's alright, I'll talk to Garnet about it later on." He said trying to find an excuse not to let his ears be tangled with politics.</p><p>"Right, please this way everyone." Allison spoke with her arm extended in the direction of the chambers double doors signaling all but Beatrix to leave the room. Steiner gave his salute to the Queen, turning towards the door and making his way out first. Melody and Allison gave a quick curtsy at the Queen then shortly made their way together leaving the chamber as well, while Zidane was slowly stepping away from the bed trying to hold on to Garnet's hands as long as he possibly can. "Talk later?" He asked. Garnet keeping her eyes on his face giving a small smile. "Don't be late." She replied. He gave her a smirk in response as he snuck a peck on her hand, slowly releasing his hands from hers as he made his way out of her chamber with her eyes following him. He turned around making eye contact with her, slowly walking backwards to the doorway. He kept his head peeking through the door giving pressing his lips together making a kiss sound in her direction. Garnet let out a small chuckle and gave him an air kiss as well. With a smirk still on his face he pulled his head out through the door shutting firmly from the outside leaving Beatrix and Garnet alone.</p><p>The moment shared between Zidane and Garnet left a gentle smile on Beatrix's face.</p><p>"Your Majesty, I do hope that all this was not too much for him." Beatrix said as she stood up. Garnet nodded then turned her attention to Beatrix. "I don't believe he would ever give up on anything, he never has and never will." She replied.</p><p>"He certainly is not like many nobles in the realm, truth be told, most of the nobles your mother brought forth. I honestly despised them all. "</p><p>"You…have?" Garnet said tilting her head slightly.</p><p>"Gods yes, all of them had just one thing in common, they just wanted more riches in their lives than to be given the honor of wedding you. All these men brag about they are the greatest things to Gaia and always flashing their wardrobes. Gods I remember one noble would not shut up about his god awful summer home near the lagoons, which bored me to death. I swear I almost was about to pull the cloth of the dining table from under the silver wear in hopes it would hurt the bastard. Gods one after another it was just an annoyance that doesn't stop giving. I could go on and on I swear!"</p><p>Garnet let out a small chuckle at her General's unexpected words she thought she never would hear before. The idea of Beatrix opening up like this was very new to her. Garnet had always thought of Beatrix as the tough solider who did not ever let her guard down for anything. It made her wonder about how she felt about Steiner, given her life in the palace working beside him. For as long as Garnet had been living in the palace, Beatrix never struck to her as the romantic type, but solely sworn to duty for the royal family first before anything else.</p><p>"And what of you and Steiner?"</p><p>"Of course, that is a different story for another time."</p><p>"Beatrix…" Garnet said giving an authority like tone.</p><p>"That tone won't work on me this time Your Majesty, I do believe we of some business to speak of."</p><p>Garnet teasingly let out a pout towards Beatrix as she chuckled in response to the Queen's action.</p><p>"Seems you've taken some lessons from Eiko I see." The General teased. "Oh stop, I am quite curious about you and Steiner as well."</p><p>"As said, a story for another time, I promise."</p><p>Garnet let out a sigh of defeat, shaking her head. But she couldn't help but to smile back at the woman who stood by her side all her life. Even during Beatrix's tumultuous time when she had questioned Brahne's actions during Alexandria's uprising, she still stood by Garnet's side to the very end.</p><p>"Alright, you win this round, I will hold you to it the next time we are alone and the men are away."</p><p>Beatrix couldn't help but laugh at the Queen's words.</p><p>"Fair enough, seems you've even taken lessons from Zidane as well."</p><p>"Please, I've managed our diplomacy with Burmecia when we returned from Memoria with very little influence from anyone. To my own surprise our agreements to come to a peaceful treaty was beyond what I could honestly imagine."</p><p>"Wise truth indeed, I will give you proper credit for that. It certainly was your finest hour as a Queen. I am more than proud of your gifted knowledge you've learned all your years growing up."</p><p>"I couldn't have done it without everyone's help whom I've had by my side. Because of all of you, I've been gifted with so much knowledge from the world."</p><p>"Much obliged Your Majesty. Shall I continue with the information relating to your newborn?"</p><p>Garnet slowly adjusted herself just a bit, cautiously turning her body position in the direction of Beatrix.</p><p>"Well….."</p><p>Author's/Notes: Thank you for reading everyone the prelude, just to get this out of the way, the first few chapters will be kinda slow, so I apologize if it doesn't grab you attention right away, however I will promise you that the later chapters I hope will certain keep you wondering how the next chapter will fare. I will be introducing my original characters for this story in the first few chapters and then the story will progress more and more, I want everyone to get the know the new characters while at the same time keeping the spirit of the game characters alive and well. I hope everyone will enjoy this story, I'll post my notes at the end of each chapter to gauge the meaning behind what was written or in some cases explain references, oh yes there will definitely be references, in this story, just like how the game played. I wanna keep this spirit of this game alive and well. I also wanna thank my good friend Venus who is my beta for this story, she's been such a blast helping me edit and tailor the story in hopes all you readers will enjoy<br/>
Til then everyone have a safe holidays and Happy 20 years of Final Fantasy IX!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What's in the Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Chapter 1-<br/>What’s in the Name</p><p> </p><p>“Push!”</p><p>Heavy breathing and screams of anguish.</p><p>“PUSH!”</p><p>“GODS!!!”</p><p>Clenching her fists tightly on the white cotton bed sheets with many torn sections spread out, Garnet in excruciating pain while sweating like a waterfall, veins appearing in random parts of her body had finally reached the day she anticipated.</p><p>“Your Majesty please just a little more!” A nurse said whom was at the end of her bed looking between her propped up legs with the end of the sheet covering the nurse whose hands were close to her sensitive area. “You’re almost there Your Majesty.” Another said nurse who was cleaning the Queen’s sweat ridden forehead.</p><p>Garnet’s arms shaking vigorously, fists still clench, whom despite going through so much physical abuse from her many battles during her journey with Zidane and friends. She could not tolerate the pain she was going currently experiencing. “GODS WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH!?” She screamed and continued to moan furthermore trying to push with all of her might. In a instance the sound of tearing fabric became audible as she found herself ripping another portion of her bed sheets.</p><p>“I apologize Your Majesty but please just a little more!” The nurse on the end of her bed pleaded.</p><p>Though being known for her love of books, Garnet after reading many novels throughout her lifetime, never had any knowledge nor the any references for childbirth. Not one novel she has ever read contained any mentions or explanations of childbirth. Despite given preparations for this moment to come, her only knowledge of childbirth is how much pain a woman goes through when giving birth. In her eyes she was hoping for any details to help her brace herself. As luck would be against her, she knew of no one whom had given birth recently to give her advice to withstand the pains. She had been in labor for nearly seven hours feeling many contractions occurring every five minutes.</p><p>“PUSH! PUSH! PUSH!”</p><p>With all her might pushing the bowls of her body with an unknown weight forcing itself through a tight opening between her legs. Garnet continuing to scream louder and louder with each push, a large penetration feeling ensued the lower abdomen. “I SEE SOMETHING!” The nurse yelled out as she carefully placed her hand in range of the foreign object coming out of Garnet’s sensitive area. “Your Majesty your child is almost out, just a little more! PUSH!” the nurse followed up. With everything she could give, as if she was summoning an eidolon, Garnet pushed and screamed louder than an opera singer singing a high c note. Penetration became large more heavy then in a sudden instant, emptiness and huge deep breathes. “Breeched!” The nurse yelled out as she stood up from her seat wrapping her hands around the newly born infant in her hands, covered in vernix caseosa slowly dripping off the child becoming sticky on the nurses hands. “Grab me some towels!” she ordered a fellow nurse whom was standing behind her observing. “Yes Ma’am!” The nurse walked over to a nearby wooden drawer opening the top drawer grabbing four towels and quickly returning to the infant carrying nurse. “Lets go ahead and clean up the child, can you go ahead and grab the shears to cut off the umbilical cord?” As she present the infant carrying nurse with towels she quickly made her way to the medical cabinet above the wooden drawer, she opened the cabinet, grabbed a medium sized shears and returned back to the nurse whom just finished cleaning the calm and moving infant.</p><p>As Garnet was breathing heavily in exhaustion with her head being wiped down from the nurse by her side, she was observing the two nurses tending to her newborn child. “Is….is….my……child….okay? she struggled to ask. The nurses finished cleaning up and cutting off the umbilical cord. “Seems like your child doesn’t show any abnormal signs at the moment.” The nurse responded as the infant was constantly moving its arms, legs, and head while in the nurse’s arms, freeing itself for the first time into the world foreign to it. The nurse briefly studied the infant’s body, making note of its condition. Its eyes still closed head bobbing left and right. To the nurses’ surprise the infant did not let out any cries.</p><p>A half hour had passed by, wrapped in a thick wool blanket with head peering out of the sheet appearing to be sound asleep. The moment had finally come forth for the mother to be. “Your Majesty.” The nurse said standing beside her bed with Garnet laying at a slightly angled position making eye contact with the child in the nurse’s hand. “It is with great pleasure to present to you, your newly born daughter.”</p><p>The nurse carefully handed the young infant into the arms of her birth mother. The moment Garnet’s hands embraced her daughter, she felt the warmth of the blankets, many emotions rushing to her head, heart beating fast as lighting strikes, eyes wide open staring down beneath her, infant gently pressed against her chest. The three nurses in the room smiled with joy embracing moment of a mother and daughter making first contact with one another. “<em>Is this a dream</em>?” She thought to herself.</p><p>While keeping her daughter close to her, she felt a small gentle press against her hand holding the mid back of her daughter. Taken by a small surprise movement of her daughter, Garnet carefully raised her daughter slightly above her breasts trying to figure out the mysterious movement. “Your Majesty, please be gentle with the youngling, she does have a particular vertebrae protruding just slight past her hip on the back.” One of the nurses spoke.</p><p>Garnet stopped moving her child, keeping her attention on her; she wondered if the mysterious vertebrae was what she thought it was. “Does she…..have a…tail?” she asked. The nurse who delivered her child stepped forward. “Yes she does Your Majesty, it’s in good health and shows no anomaly signs, a bit sensitive but it’s quite unique. I’ve never met a hume child with a tail before, generally Burmecians &amp; Cleyrans, are the only other known race whom have such feature.”</p><p>Unbeknown to the nurse, Garnet’s knowledge of the genomes that came to Gaia after the destruction of Terra were the only other known race to have a tail feature on a hume body. Though they have not been made known, aside from Zidane and Mikoto being the only two that are seen in the eyes of the public, generally they still remain in solidarity with the Black Mages in Black Mage Village. At the request of Mikoto, their presence still remains a secret as she has begun spending her time with Dr. Tot in Treno learning about emotions that one possesses when living their life. Reproduction however is currently unknown to the genomes and Mikoto if such possibility can transpire.  In the case of Zidane and Garnet producing their first born together, this would be the first naturally born genome offspring with the genes of a hume and genome spliced together.</p><p>“I see….by…any chance did she have a…..horn as well?” Garnet asked as she looked up to the nurse standing before her.</p><p>“Nay Your Majesty, after giving a thorough inspection, I don’t believe there are any signs of a horn. If you are referencing to the summoners of Madain Sari, I was briefly given the proper knowledge of their summoner’s horn characteristics courtesy of Lady Eiko. I do not believe your daughter will grow a horn of any kind.”</p><p>Garnet refocused her attention to her daughter, studying her head, seeing her closed eyes, small nose breathing fresh air, and mouth slightly open just a bit. “<em>Does…this mean she can’t….summon</em>?” She thought to herself.</p><p>“So far all of her vitals have been consistently in the clear. She’s in good health, she has even yet to open her eyes, even after all this time that we have been cleaning her.”</p><p>Garnet nodded her head while continuing to study her newborn daughter’s head, trying to verify herself that no horn of any kind would ever make its presence known at a later time of her daughter’s life. “I apologize if I begin asking much questions but, is there a chance that, she may open her eyes soon?”</p><p>“Absolutely, it’s normal for most infants to open their eyes at a later time; it’s rather a game of chance for some infants to open sooner than later, however I can’t really give a clear answer on when that may be.”</p><p>“Oh, I see, I was hoping to see her eyes open soon…uhm, she seems very…light, is this normal?”</p><p>“By most certain, yes. The average weight of an infant child can range between three to five kilograms. In your daughter’s cause she weighs a healthy four point four kilograms.”</p><p>“Hmm…is her tail perchance going to….grow?”</p><p>“If like her Burmecian or Cleyran counterpart, it’s safe to assume that it will indeed grow.”</p><p>Garnet could feel the movement of her daughter’s tail through the blanket. A gentle brush like feeling moving across her arm slowly. Her experience with the vertebrae was mostly from Zidane’s flirtatious movements when they were alone. Mainly his tail would caress her legs that gave her a tingling sensation that made her feel drunk with pleasure, on most points not realizing that he was already nipping her neck, that would cause her to wrap her arms around him bringing him closer and nibble on his ear that led to a guarantee make out with one another. In other cases, the experience she could never find herself wanting to leave would be when his tail gently strokes her entire body starting from her ankle and finish off her breasts. This experience felt different, she felt a sense of calm, peace, and serenity.</p><p>“I see….thank you, I apologize for asking so much.”</p><p>“Not at all, it’s my pleasure.”</p><p>Garnet turned her attention to the nurses.</p><p>“Would it be possible to…see my husband?”</p><p>“Of course, it would be my pleasure to bring him in. We’ll give you two some space to spend time with your daughter.”</p><p>“Thank you…..all of you.”</p><p>The nurses gave the Queen a curtsey followed by making their way out the room, leaving the mother and daughter together for the first time.</p><p>Garnet returned her attention to her daughter, still sound asleep in her arms. She began to study her face figuring out who she resembles the most. “Hmm…she seems to have his ears……maybe my nose? Mouth? I’m not so sure….I can’t really tell how to determine…..gods why didn’t I ask Dr. Tot about figuring this out…….”</p><p>A bit fluttered from trying to figure out the shapes and sizes of her daughter’s face, she heard a rapping on the door, gentle but audible to the Queen’s ears. “You may enter.” She carefully spoke aloud trying not to awaken the sleeping infant.</p><p>The door to the infirmary room carefully opened, as a familiar blonde hair face came walking in, with a familiar white under shirt with a short teal vest topped with leather accents at the shoulders and back, a lacy white jabot topped with a green ribbon tied bow. His very same blue jodhpur pants, belts, bearing his light green gloves with large blue cuffs, and boots. It was as if she was reliving their first encounter again. She could not help but smile. “Hey.” He said to her. She took a deep breath keeping her smile and looking down to her daughter and back at the father to be. “Zidane…..meet….your daughter.”</p><p>Zidane made his way to the bed bearing his wife and daughter. Carefully positioning himself on her bed, peeking over to see the face for the very first time of his newborn daughter, leaving a smile on his face that made him feel like scored a treasure chest.  “Is this…her?” he asked. Garnet looked up to his eyes, gleeful as a child staring deep at his daughter. “She is.” She responded. Zidane took his right hand, gently resting it behind the infant’s head. The child’s head gently reacted to his touch and turned slightly right as if she was trying to find a comfortable position. Zidane’s eyes slowly widened in awe by his daughter’s reaction to his touch. “Does…she know I’m…her dad?” he asked. Garnet watched her daughter adjusting herself to his hand, finally stopping and resting herself above his hand. “I’m….not so sure to be honest.” She replied.</p><p>“This is surreal….I can’t believe you made her.”</p><p>“I never could imagine that, I would be capable of…doing this…”</p><p>“Mikoto would no doubt want to ask you a lot of questions.”</p><p>“She already did prior to me arriving here for delivery, though most of her questions were a bit invasive though…”</p><p>“Yeah ehehe, she has her moments, she’s still learning about personal space still.”</p><p>“Seems like you’re not a very good sibling.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Older siblings must teach their younger ones the ways of the world in good harmony and proper life etiquette. Not throw them onto others scaring them to death. The poor scholars felt like they were dealing with a mad student who enjoys tormenting them.”</p><p>“Uhm…..to be fair, she asked a lot of questions I have no clue about. I thought maybe she’d get the better answers from your palace scholars more than through me. I know nothing of the hume bodies and souls and eidolons and all that.”</p><p>Garnet chuckled a bit.</p><p>“I thought you traveled all across Gaia before you met me, you yourself said you knew <em>everything</em> about the world outside the palace walls.”</p><p>“Are…are you being sarcastic now?”</p><p>“Am I wrong?”</p><p>“I…I……”</p><p>Garnet chuckled and carefully with daughter in hand snuck in a peck on his cheek leaving him speechless.</p><p>“…..clever girl.” Zidane said shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>“I learned from you.” She said smiling.</p><p>The two redirected their attention to their daughter, her small breaths audible, well rested and calm. “She has your nose and mouth.” Zidane said. “She…does? How can you tell?” Garnet replied.</p><p>“The shapes, see how the edge of her lip curves on the ends? Very similar to yours. The shape of her nose, see how rounded the nostrils are? Very much you.”</p><p>“Oh…hmm…well…..she has your tail.”</p><p>“Sh…she does?”</p><p>“Hmm, it’s just resting in my hand behind her. I’m not sure if you may be able to feel it if you were to reach for it.”</p><p>Zidane adjusted the position of his hand from his daughter’s head and carefully following Garnet’s hand to where the tail was being held. Trying to carefully feel it through the blanket he felt a gentle movement from the blanket. “Whoa…she does.” He said taken by surprise.</p><p>“I’m sure Mikoto would want to definitely ask about this when she finds out.”</p><p>“Hmm….as long as she doesn’t get……to personal…..”</p><p>“I promise she won’t, I’ll be sure to give her a good talking to before she meets her niece.”</p><p>“Hmm…I really do appreciate it. I know she’s still trying very hard to understand our world and how we act around people in general.”</p><p>“I hear ya, big brother is always looking out for her.”</p><p>Garnet smiled as she carefully laid her back against the padded headboard behind her. Zidane carefully scooted himself closer to her. The sunlight began to shine through the sheer covered windows brightening up the room. The warmth from the sunlight was felt from the new family. “It’s getting a little warmer it seems, do you want me to cover the windows with the thick drapes? Zidane asked. Garnet nodded. “No thanks…it feels really nice actually.” She responded as she closed her eyes taking a nice relaxing deep breath. Seizing on the moment, Zidane reached in giving Garnet a gentle kiss on her cheek. She smiled and opened her eyes with his smile in return.</p><p>She suddenly felt a gentle twitch in her arms that caught her attention. She and Zidane both turned their attention to the movement of the infant’s cringing her eyes and slowly unveiling her sky blue colored eyes. The two parent’s hearts fluttered like a butterfly spreading its wings for the first time, as they saw the eyes of their daughter for the very first time. “She has your eyes.” Garnet spoke.</p><p>The infant turned its attention to Garnet, staring in awe. “Hi.” Garnet spoke softly. “Is that a little angel I see here?” Zidane added. The child moved her eyes towards Zidane. He smiled at her as she was studying him. “She seems very responsive.” He said.</p><p>“Do you know who we are?” Garnet asked.</p><p>Her daughter changed her attention towards Garnet studying what would be a mysterious voice to her. Garnet smiled at her, feeling rich with emotions that was rushing to her. The mother and daughter gazed at each other. The newborn led out a small coo sound making her first attempt at communicating. “Did…..she just?” The infant suddenly started to open her mouth, smiling intensely with a sudden movement of her arms creeping out of her wrapped blanket giving the mother a surprise. “She likes you!” Zidane exclaimed watching the two interacting with one another.</p><p>“She’s happy.” Garnet noted.</p><p>The infant led out another coo that warmed the parent’s hearts. Garnet carefully readjusted how she was holding her daughter trying to keep her comfortable while she was moving about. The young infant stopped her movement as she still kept her attention to her mother. As Zidane was observing, he couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. “She’s quite the curious type, just like you.” He said. “She certainly is. It’s like she wants to see the world already.” Garnet replied.</p><p>The infant turned its attention to Zidane, studying him again. He led out a smirk at the infant and a humming sound. The infant slowly smiled at her father. “Whoooseeeee happy!?” he said excitedly.</p><p>“Whose the curious one? Who you looking at?”</p><p>The young infant let out another small coo while extending her tiny arms in Zidane’s direction.</p><p>“He’s your father.” Garnet said.</p><p>“AGOOO!” Zidane playfully said.</p><p>Zidane covered his face with his hands and uncovered his face playfully with his daughter still reaching for him.</p><p>“I think she wants you to hold her.” Garnet said.</p><p>“Can I?” he asked.</p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p>Garnet carefully moved her daughter with Zidane carefully placing his hands around the infant. With the release of Garnet’s hands he gently grasped his daughter placing her carefully against his shoulder, looking eye to eye with her. The infant looked deep into her father’s eyes with her smile still holding. “Looks like I’m gonna have two lucky ladies in my life now. You and mommy gotta fight for me now.” Zidane teased.</p><p>Garnet chuckled as she watched Zidane playing for the first time with their child. Rubbing his nose against hers making many sounds to the child. The young mother felt very taken by the moment, watching the two interacting with each other for the very first time. Throughout her pregnancy Zidane went through many lessons about fatherhood. Most of his time was spent learning from the palace scholars. However from time to time he had asked Baku for lessons about fatherhood given his time with Tantalus. Though at most times Baku’s ways weren’t exactly the best of ideas given the harsh situations he had gone through whenever he and the rest of Tantalus gotten themselves into trouble at their hide out. Several times he reached out to Beatrix for advice on fatherhood. Although it was met with more lectures of fatherhood from Steiner who listened in on their conversations.</p><p>“I still can’t believe I’m going to be a father, I never in my wildest dreams would ever have thought this day would come.” Zidane said feeling more chipper.</p><p>“Neither could I, truth be told….I still feel like this is a dream.” Garnet said as she watched the two continuing to play with one another.</p><p>“Take it from me, Baku thought I was kidding around, Blank thought I was outta my mind, Marcus is still in denial, Cinna…well…..Cinna is Cinna. Ruby on the other hand won’t stop talking about all the clothes I need to buy for our child to keep looking beautiful and what not, although I think the moment she finds out it’s a girl, she’s more than likely going to be making her presence more known.”</p><p>Garnet chuckled.</p><p>“Seems like your friends minus a few seem to not have confidence in you becoming a father.”</p><p>“Aw man, that hurt a little. Compared to Baku, I was lucky to even eat at home if I came back empty handed from a bandit run between me Blank, Marcus, and Cinna. Most of the times I had to find my own food out on the streets if I ever came back empty handed.”</p><p>“Oh dear, that is such a harsh way to raise children.”</p><p>“Yeah, shoot the worst feeling ever was having to always be forced to bathe altogether, only cause Baku didn’t want to deal with us one at a time. The only exception was Ruby, she was the only one that got the special treatment!”</p><p>“Speak for yourself, what about the times when you snuck in when I was bathing?” Garnet raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Zidane froze in place as his daughter grabbed a hold of his fingers. “Uhm…ahahaha. Ah about that…” Garnet gently collected her daughter away from Zidane as he hesitantly laughed with her tiny hand still holding his fingers.  “Oh Zidane, always trying to sly your way out of things.” She teased. The child diverted her attention from Zidane to Garnet. Garnet looked down at her daughter with a smile on her face. “I guess your father has a lot to learn to raise you angel.” The infant led out what sounded like a struggle to laugh but still learning her own capabilities. “I think…she just…laughed?” Garnet said taken by surprise. “She…did?” Zidane replied. The two parents gazed as the infant continued to switch her attention between the two.</p><p>The parents spent time interacting with their newborn infant. Watching how she reacted to their words and actions. Zidane still let his fingers being held by his daughter, while Garnet had some thoughts crossing her. Mostly with the many responsibilities that will be forthcoming.</p><p>“Zidane, do…do you think we can….do this?” Garnet asked as she continued watching her daughter.</p><p>“Dagger…..I know that a lot has happened between us. Despite all the stuff I had to learn about being a dad, least…here in the palace wise. If there’s one thing I definitely can say is that, with you and I working together as we have in the past. I have no doubt in my heart that, we’ll raise our daughter well and she’ll get the best life that we can give her. I don’t mean in a way of abusing the servants here at the palace, though I get that there’s gonna be times where they do have to do their work but, truth be told, I wanna take care of her as much as possible. I know there’s still some things I’m not really accustomed to but, I want to be there for her when she really needs us.” Zidane confidently said.</p><p>Garnet raised her eyes that were met with Zidane’s. Staring at each other with his gentle smile. “It’s ok to be nervous, I know this is a lot to bare, but I will be by your side to bring this little bundle of joy the life that we can give her.” He continued as he drew himself closer giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek as she closed her eyes feeling sensation from his lips, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“I am here for you and for her Dagger. There is nothing in this world that would ever make me want to ever walk away from any of this.”</p><p>Garnet slowly opened her eyes feeling relaxed, she glanced at Zidane’s smile feeling slightly at ease. She turned her head towards her daughter whom was staring curiously at her in return. Zidane also glanced at his daughter who was very relaxed still in her mother’s arms trying to keep her attention at the two together.</p><p>“What should we name her?” Zidane asked. Garnet continued looking into her daughter’s gentle eyes, breathing slow and calm. She felt her heart beating in rhythm of her daughter’s breathing, feeling a familiar sense from long ago. “<em>So many possibilities</em>…” she thought to herself.</p><p>“<em>I survived the storm</em>.”</p><p>“<em>I wondered if you two are okay?</em>”</p><p>She took a deep breath.</p><p>“<em>Fear not the power of summon magic, but the ones who use it.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I see the two of you smile every time I close my eyes.</em>”</p><p>Garnet closed her eyes</p><p>“<em>I have a mortal wound.</em>”</p><p>“<em>If we can give birth to a legend, it shall create an eidolon that is friend and protector of humans.</em>”</p><p>The twitch of an eyelid subtle but seen by the eyes of Zidane.</p><p>“Dagger?”</p><p>The image of a boat flying in the air crashing into the water in a foggy storm, winds whistling and thrashing.</p><p>“<em>I wonder if you two are okay?</em>”</p><p>“<em>To my dearest wife….</em>”</p><p>The images of the Eidolon Wall flashing before her closed eyelids as clear as day.</p><p>“Dagger?”</p><p>“<em>Your mother wanted it! All I did was give her a little push!</em>”</p><p>An image of Kuja flashed before her.</p><p>“<em>That's right! It was your mother's soul. A wretched soul that clung to life to the bitter end.”</em></p><p>Garnet gasped.</p><p>“Dagger!?”</p><p>The image of the eye of the Invincible looking down upon Madain Sari being destroyed flashed before Garnet’s eyes.</p><p>“<em>To my beloved daughter….</em>”</p><p>The image of her birth mother laying in a boat with her last breath.</p><p>“<em>Sarah.</em>”</p><p>“Sarah.” Garnet blurted as she opened her eyes breathing rapidly.</p><p>Zidane slightly tilted his head slightly puzzled by Garnet’s response. “Are you ok?” She looked around the room confused as well and gazed at the genome’s caring eyes as he brought himself close to her sneaking in a small peck on her forehead. The Queen didn’t react to his kiss as she refocused her attention to their daughter. “Sarah…” she spoke again.</p><p>Her daughter remained calm and stared back into her mother’s eyes. Garnet sighed a bit and looked back up towards Zidane, she felt confused whether or not to tell him about the voices she had heard.</p><p>“Are you ok? You gasped so suddenly…is something wrong?” he asked.</p><p>“I…I was just…lost in thought…that’s all.” She said trying to breathe slowly regaining herself.</p><p>“Are you sure? You sounded like you just saw a ghost or something.”</p><p>Garnet nodded and turned her attention to Sarah.</p><p>“I was just thinking about, the Eidolon Wall, when we last were at Madain Sari. I remember the story it was telling of my past.”</p><p>Zidane began to think back about their time studying the Eidolon Wall, remembering the hours it took for Garnet to decipher the language of her people. The day he watched her studying very closely on her own accord seeing the truth brought to life of who she was. He felt their daughter would live the life that Garnet never truly had with her time spent in an emotional turmoil from a very young age. No child should ever experience the hardships and trauma she had gone through. “I wish for our daughter to never have to go…through all the experiences I had to go through, when I was growing up.” She spoke carefully cradling her child as close to her as possible, keeping her safe.</p><p>“Understandable, but are you sure you’re ok?” Zidane asked.</p><p>Garnet nodded.</p><p>Zidane took his free hand and gently rested it on Garnet’s cheek. She closed her eyes again, letting his touch sink in with her soft skin. Releasing a small energy of calm that eased her tense feeling. She opened her eyes with Zidane’s gentle smile before her. He pulled away his free hand, they both refocused their attention at Sarah.</p><p>“Sarah, I like it.” He complimented.</p><p>Garnet nodded.</p><p>“Do you feel that this could be your chance to give yourself a second chance at the life you want through her? Not to say it’s a bad idea but, I just don’t want for her to feel she’s just an extension of your life.” Zidane said as he carefully rubbed the back of his daughter head embracing the feeling of his becoming a father.</p><p>Garnet observed Zidane’s action giving thought to his concern. She felt a small bit of concern if she was going to extend herself to her daughter, though given their circumstances in Alexandria, it would be tradition for birthed royalties to be extensions of their birth parents.</p><p>“I…I’m not so sure to be honest, I just want for what’s best for her, that’s all.” She said as she began following her husband’s action. Zidane looked into the eyes of Garnet seeing a small hint of concern in them. He began to wonder if she might be struggling with herself as to what kind of mother she may be.</p><p>“Dagger, I know this is going to be quite a different adventure for us but, if there’s one thing for sure. I will be by your side and we will work together to give our daughter the life she deserves. It won’t be easy but, I know we will be the parents she deserves best.” He said in confidence.</p><p>Garnet looked at Zidane’s face with a small surprised look on her face. He smiled at her giving her a small reassurance with herself. She wondered to herself, what kind of mother she will become for her daughter. For years she lived in constant traumatic experience one after another. Since Zidane’s return, life as she knew slowly returned to some form of normalcy without any severe life altering experience.</p><p>“Zidane…..”</p><p>“What is it Dagger?”</p><p>She looked down at Sarah, still calm and relaxed in her arms. “I…I hope I’ll be a good mother….for Sarah.”</p><p>“I have good hopes that Sarah is indeed a lucky person right now. She’s in the arms of the most caring mother Alexandria has to offer.”</p><p>“I…I hope so…”</p><p>“Hey now, I know there’s a lot on your mind and many great deal of issues you have to deal with everyday. Y’know if there’s one thing for sure, most of the people are supportive of you. Not one person in town has anything against you. They’re proud you helped rebuild the city. They’re glad that you’ve managed to unite all four nations even during your pregnancy. You turned Alexandria into…one hell of a trading post? Whatever that means but, the fact that from hearing your advisors, they have nothing but praises. Hell, you managed to put up with me still, that’s no easy task either.”</p><p>Garnet let out a sigh as she continued watching her daughter.</p><p>“I…I..I’m sorry I didn’t mean that last part like that….”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“It’s….it’s not that…I just….I just feel a bit overwhelmed still by all this. I read much about being a mother, though…most were about…everyday motherhood. Where as to I, well….such is not the case.”</p><p>“That’s understandable. I know that for us, it’s unique, I get it, certain traditions must be followed and all, so I get that’s a thing. If anything well, Steiner did give me the whole rundown about how….your old man raised ya.”</p><p>“…..”</p><p>“Sorry for bringing it up…I didn’t mean to make it upset ya if it did.”</p><p>Garnet nodded.</p><p>“It’s…not your fault…I honestly don’t remember much….about my father….or both to be honest…”</p><p>“Since it’s been so long?”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>For as long as Garnet could remember, she had wondered much about her fathers who raised her. With the only memories she has of them were from that of the Eidolon Wall for her biological father and the words of the people who knew the King of Alexandria. While her biological father was killed during the destruction of Madain Sari, her adopted father had passed away from an unknown disease that many doctors could not determine. The last known information provided was that he was suffering from various symptoms including many headaches, nausea, fatigue, inability to sleep, with occasional struggles to walk, and much pressure on his head. Even Dr. Tot himself whom with much knowledge of causes of death, could not figure out what caused the King’s unfortunate passing. Very few people across Gaia had similar symptoms with some minor difference, some with memory loss, loss of awareness, paralyzes, and unintentional repetitive moments.</p><p>“I sometimes wish I could remember them…”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault…it was long ago. I guess I still worry to much don’t I?”</p><p>Zidane nodded, he gently removed Sarah’s fingers holding his hand and rested both of his hands on Garnet’s cheeks. Gently massaging them giving her a relaxing feeling that made her breathing feel more calming.</p><p>“You’re just naturally releasing all the stress that’s on your mind, it’s okay to feel down at times. You work so hard, I know me saying take it easy won’t really do much but I’m always willing to do whatever I can to help you feel better and comfortable altogether. I’m always willing to hear anything you want to say that’s on your mind.”</p><p>Garnet closed her eyes for a brief moment, reopening them staring deep into Zidane’s eyes. Compassionate as he has been since his return, at the end of her day Zidane would always ask how her day went. No matter how boring it may have been, he always listened to every little detail, even if the topic wasn’t to his likings. She felt at peace knowing he was there for her, listening to her, good or bad days, never once did she ever lose that feeling wanted emotions. No matter how repetitive her days were Zidane always listened.</p><p>The Queen focused her attention to Sarah whom was still staring at her. “<em>You have his eyes too. Such a warm feeling to know you too will be just like him as well.</em>” She thought to herself. Sarah yawned and rested her free flowing arms and hands on her blanket. “She’s tired already?” Garnet observed.</p><p>“Maybe?” Zidane responded.</p><p>The two watched Sarah adjust herself a bit within the blanket while still in the arms of Garnet.</p><p>“Are your arms tired?” Zidane asked.</p><p>“I’m…actually alright, I feel just fine holding her. As if, I can’t seem to want to let go of her.” Garnet replied.</p><p>“Can I holder her again?”</p><p>Garnet looked at Zidane who looked back at her. She looked back at Sarah and carefully extended her towards Zidane. He gently wrapped his hands and arms around the blanket covered infant.  With a gentle release, Sarah was in the arms of her father who brought her close to his chest. The infant started to eyeball her gleeful father who a huge smile on his face. “Hi!” he said.</p><p>“I think you’re the prettiest looking girl around here. You got that from mommy.”</p><p>Zidane carefully started bouncing Sarah in his arms trying to get a reaction from her. The small infant seemed to want none of it, but it didn’t hold back Zidane’s excitement of carrying his first born.</p><p>“I’m you father and we’re gonna have lots of fun together!”</p><p>“C…careful Zidane, please?” Garnet softly pleaded.</p><p>“I have her safe and sound Dag, I’m treatin this bundle like a fresh caught treasure chest.”</p><p>Zidane slowly started to gently rock the baby in his arms. “Get down, get busy, it’s your birthday.” He teasingly sung. Sarah seemed to not be impressed with her father’s random impromptu singing. “Oh she’s playing tough to please. I wonder where she got that from.” He teased.</p><p>Garnet gave Zidane a pouting look as he looked back at her giving a small hesitant laugh.</p><p>“I’m only joking, I don’t mean it.” He said.</p><p> Garnet extended her hand out with her pointer finger extended close to Zidane’s nose and landed a tap on it causing him to twitch. This led to Sarah to opening her mouth letting out another laugh attempt. “Oh I see how it is, taking mommy’s side.” He jokingly said. Garnet couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>“Seems like she enjoyed that.” Garnet again tapped Zidane’s nose causing him to twitch again and Sarah responded again with her laugh. “He…hey! My nose isn’t for ta-“ Garnet landed one more tap on his nose, Sarah reacted again.</p><p>“I’m sorry, did you say something? I was too distracted by Sarah’s laugh.” The Queen teased.</p><p>Zidane looked down at a happy daughter in hand who couldn’t seem to stop enjoying her father being played with by her mother.</p><p>“I thought that ol saying was, mommy means business and daddy is fun and games?” he said.</p><p>Garnet chuckled with her mouth covered by her hand.</p><p>“That can still be arranged, but mommy can have fun too, at daddy’s expense.”</p><p>“Oof, you sneaky Queen.”</p><p>“I learned from the best. Isn’t that right?”</p><p>“I..uhm, yeah of course you did.”</p><p>Garnet smiled and extended her arms reaching for Sarah.</p><p>“May I?”</p><p>Zidane smiled and gently handed her back their daughter. Garnet carefully wrapped her hands and arms around Sarah while carefully laying her against her chest. The small infant slowly quietly stopped her laughter and seemed at peace in the hands of her mother.</p><p>“This definitely is a day I will never forget.” Zidane said.</p><p>“Like the time you asked another girl out when we first got to Lindblum before the Festival of the Hunt?” Garnet joked.</p><p>“I…I…”</p><p>“Or the time you forgot Eiko’s birthday?”</p><p>“Whoa…jus to be fair, she didn’t specify what day, she only gave me the month.”</p><p>“And the time you forgot your…under garments in my room?”</p><p>“I…….can explain…..”</p><p>“Or perhaps the time you missed one of Ruby’s plays?”</p><p>“I….to be honest…I mixed up the dates because….well that was the time we were supposed to…go out to mingle with the people?”</p><p>“I can continue the list.”</p><p>“No no…there’s no need to-“</p><p>Garnet chuckled and snuck in a peck on his cheek leaving Zidane speechless. “I believe that is point set and match.” She teased. Zidane was left with a dumbfounded look, over time Garnet seemed to learned some of his sneaky ways while interpreting her own knowledge against him.</p><p>“Seems like you’ve learned a lot more than I expected.” He said still feeling dumbfounded.</p><p>“I’m always learning new things, even til this very day.” She replied.</p><p>“Then we shall learn more together with this angel in your hands.”</p><p>The parents turned their attention to Sarah, as she glanced back at them.</p><p>A new family has been born.</p><p> </p><p>A/N: Want give a shout out to couple friends who gave me their best description of child birth, though most of it was summarized for the most part in this story. I also wanna give a huge shout out to one of my favorite authors who helped inspired this fanfic, I highly recommend reading Brick by Brick and Foundations by CrimsonCobwebs also found here on ff net. I’m sure many of you are going another they have kids fanfic? While I understand the trend gets old, I will assure that this fic will not focus solely on the kiddos but they will play a vital role throughout the story. Now why Sarah? Cause why not? It is mentioned in the game if you did the Eidolon Wall side quest, which reveals Garnet’s real name. It made sense to use this name to carry on her true identify in the world of IX. With that said, til the next chapter, see ya’ll later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Rose Blossoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Chapter 2-<br/>A Rose Blossoms</p><p> </p><p>“I am very interested in seeing this process.”</p><p>“But…m’lady I cannot allow you in.” The perplexed nurse responded.</p><p>“I missed an opportunity once; I do not want to miss this one.”</p><p>“M’lady please, I cannot allow you admission. It’s a very delicate procedure.”</p><p>“There has not been any other chances, Lady Eiko is too young, Lady Freya did not wish to grant birth, the children of Vivi were created, and that odd lady that is with Amarant, Lani I believe, nearly killed me after I asked for her to volunteer to perform this process. Lastly Regent Cid and Lady Hilda stated no plans to have a child.”</p><p>“I don’t quite…follow you m’lady.”</p><p>“Sis…just let it be.” Zidane interrupted.</p><p>Mikoto, a bit frustrated, walked away from the nurse guarding the infirmary room and stood before Zidane with her tail thrashing. “If you had just allowed me to observe your daughter’s birth, I would’ve been able to see the…miracle as you speak of. Books can only show me so much, but seeing this take place would allow me to fully understand the biology behind it and see how a soul is procured.”</p><p>“It was Dagger’s request, I had to honor it. Only because she was really sensitive about it.”</p><p>“But this is not her, its Lady Beatrix’s. In which therefore I wish to still evaluate the birth process.”</p><p>“Maybe you should’ve been a nurse instead.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Just sayin. I mean you pretty much understand everything about all the different types of species giving birth, including that of our own kind too.”</p><p>“But I am not certain that we can grant birth. If any, I am the only female specimen and that requires mating with that of a male specimen.”</p><p>“Uhm…”</p><p>“Then grant me your sperms.”</p><p>“MIKOTO!!!”</p><p>“Please! I must understand if I am able to grant birth.”</p><p>“I can’t, it’s just... it’s not right.”</p><p>“How is it not right? You and Lady Garnet were able to exchange bodily fluids with one another allowing-“</p><p>“SIS! I’m not exactly about to suddenly betray my oath to her, let alone knocking up my own sister of all people, it’s not exactly something I can freely just give away, plus it’s morally wrong!”</p><p>The nurse guarding the entrance to the delivery room looked away from the conversing genomes trying her best not to eavesdrop on the conversation with the topic leaving her in an awkward position.</p><p>“Then how am I to understand this miracle you speak of then?”</p><p>“Find yourself a boyfriend?”</p><p>“Nay Zidane. I do not have time for such…an intricate role, my time spent with our people and understanding birth is still fresh in my mind.”</p><p>“Uhm, I am still in the room you know?”</p><p>The siblings paused their conversation and turned their attention to Steiner whom was sweating nervously.</p><p>It has been almost a year since the birth of Sarah, with many of the guards in the palace bracing for yet another addition to the palace grounds. Though given the circumstances of a new princess, many have feared Beatrix’s pregnancy as a vial potential for more extreme measures taking place given her history serving Alexandria. Throughout her pregnancy, she continued performing her sworn duty guarding the Royal Family. Despite many arguments with the doctors who advised her to keep herself more at rest than active. Over time Beatrix started becoming more fatigued to where she was near exhaustion at the end of her days. It took the words of the Queen for Beatrix to finally take the time much needed to relax herself before the delivery date.</p><p>“I simply wish to observe her, nothing more.” Mikoto said speaking almost tone deaf at her request.</p><p>“I…I under no qualms do not wish for her to be observed, why won’t you observe from others?” Steiner pleaded.</p><p>“Because the infirmary in Treno banished me, Lindblum told me to…what was it that they said? Oh yes, back off. Burmecia forbid me on account that their tradition is sacred, therefore only leaving Alexandria.”</p><p>“But what of Dali?”</p><p>“Dali has no record of birth since ten years ago, therefore probability is vitally low.”</p><p>“Cleyra?”</p><p>“They follow somewhat similar traditions of Burmecia, however, I was informed that I caused…what was that word they mentioned? Oh yes, sacrilege at their chapel.”</p><p>“Lady Mikoto with all due respect, Beatrix has gone through so much during her time of pregnancy. It took nearly Her Majesty herself to ask for her to take a leave of absences on account of her continuous service to the kingdom. We all feared she pushed herself so hard during these many months.”</p><p>“In which therefore it’s quite possible her child may have potential to procure a dominate soul and strength in genetic mutation, allowing her child to surpass that of her parents.”</p><p>“…..”</p><p>“I am fascinated by to idea of great potential, I merely wish to observe-“</p><p>“Sis, please I think poor Steiner’s been through enough already.” Zidane interrupted.</p><p>With hard flinch of Mikoto’s pink ribbon wrapped tail, she looked at her brother who was giving a serious look. “So be it then. Perhaps after she has completed her task, I can ask her questions. At least grant me the permission since I wasn’t even given any chance of that with Lady Garnet.”</p><p>“That’s up to Beatrix and Steiner.” He responded shaking his head.</p><p>Mikoto looked towards the bewildered knight still under the pressure of not knowing what’s taking place inside the infirmary where Beatrix was in labor. Mikoto walked towards the knight staring blankly into his eyes as he looked back. “Why do you sweat? What is there to be nervous about? Zidane was not like this when his daughter was born.” The curious genome asked.</p><p>“I...can’t even think of just….it’s just, I cannot really explain….” The knight responded as he now tried to avoid making eye contact.</p><p>“Do every male specimen act differently when their mates go into labor?”</p><p>Steiner shook his head violently still avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“I can’t speak for every man-“</p><p>“But you were always so adamant about speaking of this subject even during her pregnancy.”</p><p>Steiner swallowed his breath.</p><p>“It’s not something that…one speaks of in this palace.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“It’s…uhm…uhm…”</p><p>“What makes it so one does not speak of this in the palace? Is there some sort of curse? Taboo?”</p><p>“No it’s not that…”</p><p>“So what of it?”</p><p>Steiner started to tremble more inside of his damped armor from all the sweat he had been leaking. He had not changed since Beatrix went into labor, now have gone on to hour fifteen. The last update he had received from the nurses were the child was not in the anterior position, which therefore the nurses had to cautiously adjust Beatrix’s positioning in order for the child to be in the safest position for birth. This was not similar to what Garnet had gone through, which sparked much interest in Mikoto wishing to compare the experiences between Beatrix and Garnet.</p><p>“It’s just so much she has been in pain, I sometimes felt worthless I couldn’t help her. She had always been so strong to myself and others. To see her so…weak and helpless, I tried so much to grant her comfort with no ail. I felt as if I had failed her…” Steiner said slightly lowering his head.</p><p>Mikoto tilted her head, keeping observant eyes on the stressed knight.</p><p>“I promised Beatrix I’d do anything I could to keep her safe, yet I couldn’t during those months, her constant mood swings, her pains, her lack of sleep, gods so much I felt I could’ve done better.”</p><p>“But you have.”</p><p>Steiner brought his head back up and made attention to Zidane. Zidane walked forward towards the knight resting a hand on his shoulder giving a smile to him.</p><p>“You stood by her all those times, I’m sure to her that was all she wanted the most. She only acted strong because she didn’t want to worry you, in a sense that was her call to you that all she wanted was for you to stand by her.” He added patting Steiner’s shoulders.</p><p>“Si…sire….I was no help at all.” He replied.</p><p>“Don’t give yourself less credit that you earned. I still appreciated those times when you were also keeping my head cool when Dagger was pregnant. It’s only normal for us to be kinda scared when this day comes. You will be a great father to your child and a great husband to Beatrix too. You both have always been strong together, it’ll continue forward when you have your family.”</p><p>Steiner took a deep breath trying very hard to accept the genome’s words. Lowering his head slightly again taking in the comments. Even through their adventures, despite their differences Zidane still cared for the knight, always keeping him going in the right direction to think more for himself against the thoughts of servitude.</p><p>“….thank you sire.”</p><p>“So this is how male specimens procure compassion for one another.”</p><p>The two men slowly turned their attention Mikoto with a slight confusing look.</p><p>“Interesting, child birth seems to draw out very fascinating emotions.” The genome continued.</p><p>“THERE YOU ARE!” a familiar voice from the distance came about.</p><p>Everyone directed their attention to the direction of the voice seeing a familiar purple haired with horn protruding, person with a pout on their face and arms crossed.</p><p>“Zidane! How could you have not told me sooner about this! After all it was MY letter that helped make this moment happen!”</p><p>“So…sorry Eiko, it was so sudden and the curriers were on edge trying to get the message out.” Zidane hesitantly laughed.</p><p>“First I missed my cousin’s birth and now I barely made it to see Steiner and Beatrix’s! Y’know you’ve been sooooo preoccupied! I feel like you forgot about me again. HMPH!”</p><p>Zidane taken by surprise unintentionally jumped back a bit by the summoner’s comment. Eiko who grew taller reaching the height up to that of Zidane’s shoulders stared harshly at the thief. Wearing a florescent pink silk dress with two puffy sleeves with a light pink lace underneath. A white daisy sat in the center. </p><p>“I promise you I haven’t!” Zidane said struggling to please the young summoner.</p><p>“Oh Zidane…gods some things don’t change don’t they?” Eiko teased.</p><p>“It’s good to see you again too.”</p><p>Eiko walked up to Zidane and shared a quick embrace with one another, she continued with shaking Steiner’s hand. “Congrats to you and Beatrix!” she said.</p><p>“Tha…thank you Lady Eiko.” Steiner hesitantly responded.</p><p>She walked over to Mikoto awkwardly offered her hand. “I still don’t understand the meaning behind this….hand shake everyone does.” Mikoto commented.</p><p>“Hello to you too Mikoto, still stone cold huh?” Eiko said.</p><p>“Young Eiko, it was merely an observation.”</p><p>Eiko rescinded her hand and took a step back looking at everyone all at once. “I can definitely tell everyone is excited for today.” She said sarcastically.</p><p>“Is everyone else coming too?”</p><p>“Well…Freya and Fratley will be by later on, Amarant well…he’s not one of this kind of thing, Bibi &amp; Cici will be arriving later as well, Quina is prepping the General’s meals as we speak, and Dagger is…well she’s feeding Sarah at the moment.” Zidane replied.</p><p>“And you’re not there because?”</p><p>“It’s a mother and daughter bonding moment.”</p><p>“YOU!? LEAVING THEM TO BOND!? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAPPENED TO ZIDANE!?”</p><p>Zidane laughed hesitantly.</p><p>“That never stopped you from watching, gods only know you’re not one to ever miss a chance to see a half-“</p><p>“EIKO!”</p><p>“I only speak the truth! It’s not my fault I overheard you during those nights talking to Vivi when he was still around. Y’know I’m a very delicate child who can be easily influenced. Even Vivi was confused by all the things you told him. Gods such a womanizer you were.”</p><p>Steiner couldn’t help but chuckle at Eiko’s comments. Mikoto didn’t look amused at all from the comments. Zidane on the other hand tried his hardest not to lose his cool.</p><p>“Moving along now, are Regent Cid and Hilda going to come as well?” Zidane scurried to change the subject.</p><p>“Mother and Father will arrive late as well, they had to deal with politics that does not interest me, I wanted to be here front and center for Beatrix’s newborn. After all, since I didn’t get to SEE my cousin’s birth.”</p><p>“Ehehe..I’m sorry!”</p><p>“I’ll never let you hear the end of it Zidane, you’re lucky I didn’t summon any eidolon on you.”</p><p>The two continued to playfully argue with one another as Steiner and Mikoto watched. Steiner could not help but enjoy the moment in good graces of the people who cared for his wife. <em>”What a time to be alive</em>.” He thought to himself.</p><p>“<em>Beatrix, I hope you’re well, we’re all outside here for you. I know even Her Majesty is thinking for you alas. I wish I could be beside your side this instance</em>…”</p><p>The door behind the nurse carefully opened up as he turned around with another fellow nurse whispering something to her. The two nodded and the pulled away from one another. “Lord Steiner?” she asked.</p><p>“A…Aye.” He responded while saluting.</p><p>“The procedure has been completed, your child has been delivered. Lady Beatrix is a bit fatigued and your child is in healthy conditions, they were able to reposition the child into an appropriate delivery position in order for Lady Beatrix to deliver in the safest manner. There’s no severe signs of loss of bodily fluids, all of her vitals remain clear, and is resting as we speak.” The nurse explained.</p><p>“M…may I see her?” he hesitantly asked.</p><p>“Of course, you are all welcomed to see her now.”</p><p>“Ahh this is so exciting!” Eiko clapped and jumped.</p><p>“Ladies first Steiner.” Zidane joked as he nudged him forward.</p><p>“Guh!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Lets give them some privacy first you guys.” Zidane added.</p><p>The nurse gave a quick curtsey and stepped aside opening the door to the delivery room. Steiner slowly stepped forward as he walked through the door, seeing the nurses in the room cleaning up and before his very eyes his beloved holding in her arms wrapped in a warm white thick wool blanket with its head peeking out, sound asleep bearing their child. Steiner’s eyes widened at the sight, heart beating as fast as a hummingbird’s, butterfly like feeling inside his stomach, taking a deep swallow in his throat, he continued forward towards the bed. With Beatrix’s attention soon being diverted to the sound of the knight’s clank sound approaching her. She smiled at the knight as he stopped beside her bed, maintaining her upright posture with child in hand. One of the nurses quietly signaled the others to remove themselves from the room to give the new family some privacy. Each one of them walked out one by one giving them their privacy.</p><p>“Hello dear, meet your daughter.” She softly spoke.</p><p>“Da….daughter?” Steiner said surprised.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Beatrix carefully adjusted their daughter’s position revealing her to her father for the first time. Sound asleep with her soft skin face in sight. Her breathing audible in harmony to Steiner’s ears, he felt very happy. “She’s…the most beautiful precious child I’ve ever witnessed.” He complimented. Beatrix smiled at her husband’s compliment.</p><p>“She was quite the work, I guess this must have been what Her Majesty had experienced.”</p><p>“Very much so, she has stated she will be by to see our daughter as well. She’ll just be tardy since they are bonding with one another.”</p><p>“Understandable, the nurses also informed me of the bonding between our child and I. It seems quite an experience, though I truly feel blessed to be granted this wonderful experience as well.”</p><p>“As…as do I.”</p><p>Beatrix chuckled a bit from her husband’s comment.</p><p>“Oh Steiner…still a little naïve, I don’t believe you can do such bonding that a mother can do that fathers can’t do.”</p><p>“I…I meant…as in supportive…”</p><p>“It’s alright, I know what you meant, I just had to tease you there.”</p><p>Beatrix gently brought her daughter closer to her chest and she carefully adjusted herself against the head board of her bed. She looked at Steiner’s eyes with his attention at their daughter. She sighed of relief at the moment. She began remembering the moment she had told Steiner about her pregnancy.</p><p>“<em>You musn’t tell anyone about this.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Wha…what do you mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If word got out, well….some may think I would not be capable of leading Alexandria’s army.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Surely you always are capable of such feat. Even with you being so much fatigue lately, you still remain loyal to your duty. Even Her Majesty would understand, we’ve managed to serve her and Her Highness with up most confidence.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Steiner…it’s not exactly like that…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whatever do you mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I mean…things will be changing between us…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Beatrix….please….don’t tell me you’re….”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…I musn’t but…there’s nothing more I can say about this…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I….I swore an oath to forever love and care for you. In harmony and in death do us part, I care more about you more than ever before. If I have displeased you, I apologize. I never would ever want to displease you. I’d give my life to you for ends of Gaia, hells even Terra for that matter. I’d give up everything for your happiness.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wha….what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please…let me finish. I know times since I conveyed you to stay by my side, I have not been at my best for you. But I won’t let you down; please I beg for your chance to please let me continue to be here with you. I can’t live without you. My heart beckons for your eternal grace. I…I…I don’t wish to lose you for any reason. I can’t live without you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Steiner…I…I don’t understand all of this…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please Beatrix, do not leave me…I adore every aspect of who you are, your graceful beauty, your poised personality, your loyalty, your angelic voice that I can’t go one day without hearing, and gods your swordsmanship, gods I can’t ever keep my eyes off of your in your training quarters, so exhilarating and so graceful…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Steiner…do…do you think I’m abandoning you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh…..huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not leaving you…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wha…then…what are you trying to say?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Steiner…I’m…we’re………”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“….???”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re going to be…….a family….”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…I don’t understand…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m…carrying…….”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“……………”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was so afraid of telling you because…I thought you would….”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steiner fainted to the ground while his helmet falling out of his hands crashing to the ground passed out cold with Beatrix confused as ever could be. However that didn’t stop her from kneeling down before her husband placing a hand on his exposed cheek. She gently massaged the cheek hoping it would wake him up. To no luck such was not going to happen. “Oh Steiner…..” she spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I would never dream of leaving you.”</em>
</p><p>Beatrix smiled at the sight of her husband still observing their daughter; she turned her attention to the infant as well. Still sound asleep, at peace in her mother’s arms.</p><p>“Steiner, I believe we had spoken about what to name her? Since we made our prerequisites between the two genders.” Beatrix said.</p><p>“Of….of course…” he responded trying not to struggle with his own words.</p><p>“Are you still alright with the decision we agreed upon?”</p><p>“No doubt, I have full confidence she fits the name very well. Much like how Her Highness fits with hers as well.”</p><p>Beatrix nodded, she gently rubbed with the back of her fingers against the infant’s soft cheek, feeling the warmth through her fingers.</p><p>“Wa…WAIT!” a voice from the outside screamed.</p><p>The door flew open with Mikoto walking in eyes fixed on the bed where Beatrix laid, surprising the two parents. “I still wish to see the newborn.” She spoke as she stopped before the bed with Zidane and Eiko trailing behind. Both Steiner and Beatrix both taken by surprise of the genome’s intrusion gave a very confused look as she stood before them.</p><p>“SIS! You’re not supposed to barge in like this! They’re supposed to have time together!” Zidane said breathing a bit heavily.</p><p>“Gods your sister is stronger than she looks!” Eiko added also breathing heavily.</p><p>“But I must understand child birth…Lady Beatrix please, explain what happened.”</p><p>Beatrix still feeling confused tried to make sense of the moment transpiring before her. She looked at Steiner who looked back at her. They both returned their attention to the blank faced genome eyeballing them like a yan ready to pounce. “I’m…confused by all of this.” Steiner said.</p><p>“As am I.” Beatrix added.</p><p>“She didn’t want to wait for us to be let in, so she decided to barge in on her own.” Zidane explained.</p><p>“Mikoto isn’t really…one for patience.”</p><p>“So I’ve noticed.” Beatrix responded.</p><p>“Please Lady Beatrix, I am quite prepared to hear all the details, emotions, biological influences, everything about what you just had gone through.”</p><p>“I uhm……”</p><p>“Mikoto! Come on, she’s really tired, can’t this wait another day? Or if she’s even willing to speak?” Eiko interrupted as she walked beside the general’s bed.</p><p>“I know you flew all the way from Black Mage Village to see this, but, this is Beatrix and Steiner’s time. This is their time to shine, their time to enjoy this moment together. We shouldn’t have to interrupt them, especially not like this.”</p><p>Mikoto sighed displeasingly as she glanced at the small summoner.</p><p>“I hate to say it, but Eiko is right sis. Look I know you get very carried away learning a lot about the world around you. But there’s a time and place for all of this. This isn’t one of them.” Zidane added.</p><p>Mikoto looked towards her brother who was to her right as he had a pleading look on his face. She looked back at the new parents who were still looking at her confused. “Alright, but can I still remain here as you all attend to the child?” she asked. The two parents looked at each other for a brief moment then back at Mikoto.</p><p>“Until we ask you to retire.” Beatrix answered.</p><p>“Very well then.”</p><p>Eiko and Zidane smiled victoriously, though it was Beatrix’s decision that calmed the curious genome.</p><p>“Can I see her too Lady Beatrix?” Eiko asked as she turned her attention to infant in the general’s arms.</p><p>Beatrix looked towards the summoner and carefully extending her arms in the direction. Eiko looked in awe by the sleeping child. “Aww, she’s so adorable.” She said happily.</p><p>“She certainly is.” Beatrix said.</p><p>“Gods I can’t believe both you and Dagger gave birth to beautiful girls! Do you think they will be friends?”</p><p>“I would hope so, there’s nothing I wouldn’t want more than for Her Highness and my daughter to share similar relations such as myself and Her Majesty.”</p><p>“That would be so amazing to see.”</p><p>“I’m confident that Sarah will definitely be good friends with your daughter Beatrix.” Zidane said.</p><p>“Surely Her Highness and our daughter will be in close relations with one another.” Steiner added.</p><p>“Have you guys named her yet?” Eiko asked.</p><p>Steiner and Beatrix looked at each other for a moment, then back at their daughter.</p><p>“Rose.” Beatrix answered.</p><p>“Ooooh that’s a pretty name, is it because it’s almost like your name too or is it because of Alexandria’s heritage?” Eiko asked.</p><p>Beatrix nodded.</p><p>“I want her to embrace not just the heritage of Alexandria but also to carry on my name while maintain her individuality. I would have named her after myself but I felt this was a good fit for her. Steiner agreed as well.”</p><p>Steiner nodded as well while he began taking off his armored covered hands.</p><p>“Rosa isn’t it?” Eiko asked.</p><p>Beatrix nodded.</p><p>“I haven’t gone by that name in ages since enlisting with the army of Alexandria. I had always been known by Beatrix since day one, the drill instructors remembered me the most by that name on account of my strategic knowledge and swordsmanship at that time. Most of the men feared me since I always ended up with the upper hand during sparing matches. Let alone nobody else in the realm shared my name.”</p><p>“I bet! Gods you certainly had such an amazing time growing here at the palace. I still remember the story you told of the time you bested Steiner the first time he enlisted-“</p><p>“WHA!?” Steiner yelped.</p><p>“Oh ho?” Zidane chimed in.</p><p>“You…told her that story!?” Steiner shrieked.</p><p>Beatrix shushed Steiner along with moving her eye aimed at Rose. Signaling him to tone down his voice with their sleeping daughter in hand.</p><p>“I….I apologize.” He said bowing.</p><p>“It’s quite alright, please mind your tone.”</p><p>“Oh I wanna hear this later on.” Zidane snickered.</p><p>The only person who didn’t seem phased by the moment left Mikoto feeling out the loop. “Uhm…I don’t understand what just happened, can someone enlighten me?” She asked.</p><p>“I’ll tell ya all about it, girl talk only.” Eiko said with a chipper tone.</p><p>“But…what about me?” Zidane pleaded.</p><p>“Nah, after making me miss my cousin’s birth, you’ll never know.” Eiko stuck out her tongue at Zidane.</p><p>“Bah…” Zidane shrugged.</p><p>Beatrix chuckled at everyone’s interaction with one another.  “Steiner, did you wish to hold Rose?”</p><p>“I…I…of course…ye...yes.”</p><p>Beatrix carefully extended her arms towards Steiner, as he carefully wrapped his hands and arms around Rose, making the careful exchange, Rose was in the arms of her father for the first time. Steiner brought the child close to his armor covered chest. Awestruck by Rose’s calm and restful face, he nearly could not contain the wonderful emotions rushing to his head. “She’s no doubt just a splitting image of you Beatrix.” He said.</p><p>“Oh?” She replied.</p><p>“Graceful in beauty, no doubt like her own mother.”</p><p>“I’m quite flattered Steiner but she has yet to open her eyes yet.”</p><p>“I’ve no qualms, she will take after you the most.”</p><p>“Does she possess a tail too?”</p><p>Everyone turned their attention to Mikoto still observing the new family’s child.</p><p>“What? I’m asking a simple question.”</p><p>“She’s…not like us sis. Steiner and Beatrix are Gaian born humes.” Zidane answered.</p><p>“But genetics can play factor roles if their ancestors passed on recessive genes, in which it’s potential for one to grow one.”</p><p>“I don’t think this is such the case sis.”</p><p>“While I applaud your thoughts Lady Mikoto, I’m not so certain Rose will grow one.” Beatrix said.</p><p>“Please Lady Mikoto, I implore you to please hold off any further questions, she’s our daughter not an…experiment.” Steiner added in.</p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>The parents sighed with some sense of relief. “I’m sorry my sis is being so up front with all this. I guess she’s jus a bit excited in her own way.” Zidane said in an apologetic tone.</p><p>“It’s quite alright. She herself is still learning.” Steiner replied.</p><p>“I try, it’s almost like raising another child.”</p><p>“Huh?” Mikoto blinked in confusion.</p><p>“Zidane she’s much older than Sarah, you know that.” Eiko shrugged elbows out with hands on her hips giving Zidane a familiar look all to well to him.</p><p>“I’m teasing, man you always have to be so snippy?”</p><p>“I’m a lady, not a child too y’know? Ladies don’t snip. I call it like I see it, just like Beatrix and Dagger. Maybe one day when I have a child I’ll possibly forget to mention it to you when I go into labor.”</p><p>“Wha? Blasphemy! You couldn’t even keep Bibi’s surprise birthday a secret, he almost found out because you wouldn’t stop talking about it with Prince Puck “</p><p>“Things can change y’know? After all, we should be here to praise Rose being born.”</p><p>“I also agree.” Beatrix chimed in.</p><p>“See? We ladies stick together like chocobos and moogles.”</p><p>Zidane sighed but couldn’t help himself to let out a small smile. Seeing Eiko always reminded him of the times during their adventures where she would always ask him many questions about the world outside of Maidain Sari. She was no longer the small child who was scared and curious of the world around her. Her maturity had grown more in the years since she started living in Lindblum. One thing was certain that she never lost her wits and sense of caring she had always had when she first met Zidane and friends. Her knowledge had grown immerse full of ideas to help bring about rebuilding Maidain Sari to its former glory, with the aid of Alexandria and Lindbulm leading the funding. To someday rebuild the home of Eiko and Garnet was always high on her mind, when she becomes of age she will lead the reconstruction of the fallen village.</p><p>Steiner made eye contact with his wife as she followed suite. “Did you want to hold her now?” he asked. She nodded. He carefully extended his arm to her extended arm, carefully exchanging the small infant. Beatrix rescinded her arms holding Rose close to her once again. Still asleep not bothered by all the voices audible in the room.</p><p>“She certainly is quite the heavy sleeper.” The general commented.</p><p>“No doubt, she certainly is. I hope it won’t be the norm for her as she grows older.” Steiner said cleaning his hands with a nearby handkerchief and throwing it in a nearby waste bin.</p><p>“I’m sure she probably went through just as much as Beatrix did.” Eiko added.</p><p>“Well, I did do most of the work, she was just here for the ride.” Beatrix teased.</p><p>“Say do you know what color her eyes are?”</p><p>“Not quite sure yet, she hasn’t opened them since her arrival. The nurses said her eyes were closed the entire time, not even a single cry too.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s incredible. I betcha she’ll have your eyes, Sarah only got Zidane’s eye color cause the eidolons probably wanted to make her look so beautiful like her mother.”</p><p>“Eiko, such words.”</p><p>“I only want the best for my cousin, I want her to have an awesome friend.”</p><p>Beatrix chuckled a bit at the summoner’s words.</p><p>“Rose will be more than a good friend, she will be her defender when she becomes of age. As I am to Her Majesty. A guardian no less, I’ve good faith she will be as strong and noble when the time comes.”</p><p>Steiner smile and nodded.</p><p>“She will someday be Alexandria’s next General to protect her people and the heir to the throne.” He added.</p><p>Beatrix smiled and nodded. The new parents gazed upon their newborn daughter in the presence of their companions. The room had all their attention at Rose still sound asleep in her mother’s arms.</p><p>Alexandria had been gifted a rose that will flourish among of her kingdom in the coming years.</p><p>A/N: So, just a little heads up, there’s a ton of chapters that’ve already been written, but I’ll be releasing each chapter about  every 1 to 2 weeks on Friday depending on how revision goes, specially during the holiday season. So I figured since, last chapter was from Garnet’s POV of child birth while I felt for this one; it was Steiner’s time to shine from his perspective. Of course, nothing is ever simple with poor ol Steiner lol Now another note, why actually give Beatrix a first name? Well, one thing is she is always referred by her last name, same as Steiner. Why Rosa? Well, given the reference lore of FF9 and its love for the latin language and the constant rose references towards Beatrix, it made sense to use the name along with reference one of my favorite characters from FFIV. Til then, see ya next chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Service for Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Chapter 3-<br/>Service for Two</p><p> </p><p>“Now landing! Palace grounds! All must disembark now!”</p><p>The guard cried out as the wooden ferry made contact with land just in front of the palace. The group of passengers onboard began making their way towards the palace. Among them a young short haired brunette lady, with a large brown suitcase being tugged behind her, wearing a cream wool colored blouse, with a long deep ocean blue skirt, and small round glasses in front of her soft blue eyes as she observed the Alexandria palace. The morning sun rays beaming through the mild overcast landing on the cobblestoned towers of the palace, with a small glare reflecting off the sword, the young lady following like a herd of yans coming closer to the entrance while one by one the small group dwindled in numbers with each person walking in different directions to different parts of the courtyard.</p><p>“<em>It’s been so long since I’ve been back.</em>” She thought to herself.</p><p>She continued forward passing the archway entrance, the portrait of the former Queen of Alexandria still hung, greeting the visitors and workers from all across. Palace personnel were walking through the entryway, some walking up and down the stairs, with many guards patrolling the premises and two guarding the doorway to the main hallway.</p><p>The young lady passed the doorway, slowly coming to a stop as she looked around the hallway. The red carpeted stairway before her leading up to the floors above that houses the royal family. Along with access to the audience portion of the Prima Vista’s landing area. Awestruck by the cleanliness and large scale of the area before her eyes. She studied the architecture of the hallway, noting the newly repainted guard rails on the second floor. Marble flooring below her feet, clean and freshly placed recently. “Miss, are you lost?” a voice called out to her.</p><p>“Huh? Oh dear me, much apologies.” The young lady curtseyed to the guard walking by her as she was lost in thought with her observations.</p><p>“Are you new here?”</p><p>“I..I am…what gave that impression?”</p><p>“Well for one the maids walk around these parts without their belongings during shift change. Plus you were the only one studying the area very intently which none of them ever do.”</p><p>“Oh, much apologies, it’s been so long since I’ve been here, that is all.”</p><p>“You used to serve the palace?”</p><p>“Hmm…not exactly, I was originally from Alexandria.”</p><p>“Where do you hail from now?”</p><p>“Lindblum.”</p><p>“That’s rare to hear. Most people rather leave Alexandria for Lindblum given how much larger in scale it is compared to our small kingdom, let alone having more liveliness as to Alexandria, we’re more old fashioned per say. Mainly among the younger crowds.”</p><p>“As mentioned, I was originally from here before….”</p><p>“What made you wish to move away from Alexandria?”</p><p>“It’s…quite a long story to be fairly honest...”</p><p>“I see. Well I do wish you well in your endeavor here. If you’re looking for the Maid’s Quarters, just walk up the stairs here, follow the carpet on the second floor that’ll take you to another hallway where the stairs are to your right, straight is the Prima Vista seating area, left is the Pluto Knights barracks. Just slightly past the stairs you should see a door with two candles on the sides. That’ll be your entrance can’t miss it.” The soldier pointed out as the young lady looked upward to her right in the direction the soldier pointed out.</p><p>“Much appreciated, I look forward to serving the Royal Family.”</p><p>“Well, I hope you’ll be treated fairly well.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Her Majesty hasn’t exactly been quite herself since the birth of Her Royal Highness. The Head Maid can explain better than I can, I’ve only just heard stories.”</p><p>“Oh……dear.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry, better make post haste, the bells should be striking soon, I have to make it to my post.”</p><p>“Oh, my apologies for holding you up.”</p><p>“Not at all, best of luck to you…what is your name?”</p><p>“Nadine….Nadine Fallurum.”</p><p>“Val-Farron. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, perhaps we’ll meet again?” the soldier saluted.</p><p>“Perhaps, I’ll be around wherever they require of me.” Nadine said.</p><p>“Best of luck to you.” The soldier said as she began to walk off to the entrance of the palace with Nadine curtseying to her as she left.</p><p>Nadine resumed her walk making her way to the Maid’s Quarters. She walked upstairs following the red carpet, making a right, following the stairway upward past the guest hall continuing on the second floor walking past the archway leading to the next hallway, spotting the stairway to her right, straight before her the Prima Vista landing and seating area, and the Pluto Knights barracks to her left. Taking a few steps forward she spotted the wooden door with the two candelabrum on each side. She took a moment to study the area, seeing the red carpet intersections where it led upstairs to the Royal Chambers, the Prima Vista landing and seating area before her, and the Pluto Knights barracks on her left. Noticing the cleanliness of the marble floor outside the carpeted area, with bricks near at the base of the stairway and entrance to the maid’s quarters, she looked up the stairway spotting the white walls with golden floral pattern decor protruding with a large vertical sized window with its golden edges and seeing a hint of the golden candle chandelier upstairs. The sound of the bells in the distance began to echo through the room. “Dear me, I almost didn’t make it.” She spoke out loud.</p><p>Nadine walked towards the red wooden door grabbing the metal door handle she pushed the door open walking into a reception like area with a blonde haired woman, with her hair tied up in a ponytail, sitting at a medium size oak wooden desk to her left with a large window behind her and archway opening leading to the another corridor housing the sleeping quarters for the maids on her right. The high ceiling cobblestoned room with the rounded corners angled inward, had a few shares of fiddle leaf fig trees in pots, one beside the desk, one in the corner near the entryway, and one next to five teal cushioned oak finished chairs, surrounding  a small round oak table in the middle on top of a large red carpet with small red roses embroidered along the edges to the right of the entrance. The lady at the desk raised her soft red eyes towards Nadine, stopping in place with her quill in hand as the bells slowly stopped echoing in the air.</p><p>“Can I help you M’Lady?” The woman asked.</p><p>“I’m…Nadine Fallurum, reporting for my first day here at the palace.” Nadine responded as she curtseyed at the woman.</p><p>“Ah! Our new maid, thank you for coming, give me just a second and….okay, my name is Rubie, I’m the coordinator for the entire maid staff here. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Rubie stood up from her desk while placing the quill on the paper she was writing on, making her way towards Nadine while fixing the back of her tied up hair wearing her one piece blue dress with white apron donning the front, and matching dress colored bow on her back uniform. The two curtseyed each other in almost unison.</p><p>“A pleasure to be here. I never knew the palace changed so much since I was last here.”</p><p>“Much certainly has, ever since the reconstruction we managed to not only expand some of the spaces within the palace itself but we managed to expand our staffing needs to meet the Royal Family’s recent addition too. Taking care of Her Royal Highness has been quite a bit of a challenge since her birth.”</p><p>“Uhm…how so?”</p><p>“Right this way, we’ll walk and talk, we need to get you measured for your uniform.” Rubie extended her arm in the direction of the archway entrance that led to the sleeping quarters for the maids as Nadine began walking with Rubie by her side.</p><p>“I don’t mean to start off on a bad note here but ever since the birth of Her Royal Highness, many maids have left on account of Her Majesty’s over protectiveness of her daughter. It seems like many complained anytime they tried to tend to the young infant when she let out a cry, she would not be far from rushing over demanding explanations on why her daughter was crying. It’s been quite cumbersome lately, though most times she wouldn’t even give the maids a chance to explain themselves. Her maids have been noting her swing in moods seems to only change when Her Highness is crying. You’ll certainly have to work closely with them; I’ll introduce you to them after your fitting. If I heard correctly it should be eight bells which means Her Majesty should be having her morning meal with Lord Zidane and Her Highness. That should grant you at least two bells during that time frame to meet our Head Maid Melody, whom serves directly with Her Majesty, and Allison whom serves directly with Lord Zidane and serves as additional help for Her Majesty when needed.”</p><p>“Oh goodness, that seems quite the struggle.”</p><p>“It has been, most maids here don’t wish to be assigned to Her Highness. I don’t mean to be the burden of bad news however that is the only assignment I have available at this time. Because of your recent addition, your seniority will be the lowest, for now. Do you feel you may be up for the challenge?”</p><p>“Well, I promised myself to find the means of returning home by any means necessary, so I must do what I can.”</p><p>“You were from Alexandria before? Where do you hail from now?”</p><p>“Lindblum.”</p><p>“Ah, such a wonderful city to visit, I myself hail from Dali. I was given this position on account of my years serving as the staff resourcing coordinator for the Kensington Family Farmlands whom we have a special procurement with Regent Cid personally. The family were personally asked by the Regent if they could send someone to assist with the Royal Family here in Alexandria on account of the return of Lord Zidane since it would seem much help was going to be needed. I was offered with high praises in which, never would I ever imagine enjoying working with the maids here, everyone here is polite and modest. It just made my work so much more enjoyable. Since then I felt very comfortable, the maids here are pleasant to work with, very well organized, Her Majesty herself also being very flexible with her times, though that has changed in recent times with her daughter now in the picture.”</p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p>“How did you find yourself living in Lindblum if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>“Well, I was orphaned, after the attack on the city when Bahamut came from the skies.”</p><p>“Oh dear goodness my sincere condolences, I didn’t mean for you to have to relive that awful night.”</p><p>Nadine nodded.</p><p>“It’s quite alright…I promised myself if there was any way to return home here, I would do it. Hence being here today.”</p><p>Nadine stopped with Rubie taking a couple steps ahead turning her body towards the solemn sounding lady.</p><p>“I was raised here in Alexandria for most of my life, then in the aftermath of Bahamut’s attack I was sent to an orphanage in Lindblum. Many of the orphans, who were sent to Lindblum including myself, had lost our parents. Some were able to come back, some either stayed in Lindblum with other families or decided to leave to find where they belonged on the Mist Continent. I myself was given the chance to be raised by my adopted parents who were, like most of Lindblum, airship engineers. I did appreciate their time they spent raising me. Even though at times where I couldn’t sleep, the one thing many of us had problems with was sleeping. To be awaken to the sounds of explosions and screams from the night, didn’t really bold well for me. At times I felt guilty forcing my adopted parents to wake up in the middle of the night and so fatigued before they reported for duty at the Grand Castle on account of my nightmares. Even somewhat till this day, they linger. I must apologize in advance to any other maids whom I shall be sharing quarters with if I suddenly awaken them in the middle of the night. If it becomes too much to bear, I will understand if you relinquish me. At least I’ll have just enough to find a room to let in the city.”</p><p>“Oh goodness, that’s certainly quite the venture you’ve undergone. Well, as luck would have it, you currently do not have a shared room here at this present time, we’ve been shifting maids between the shifts since many of the maids have been becoming ill during the cold season. I do apologize if your workload may be a bit overwhelming during your first shift here.”</p><p>“Not at all…I just wish to do my best for my home and for the Royal Family.”</p><p>“Right. May we continue?”</p><p>Nadine nodded and the two resumed their walk.</p><p>“If I may also ask and you may ask me to stop if you wish, was Alexandria always your final destination, even if we did not hire you?”</p><p>Nadine nodded.</p><p>“It was, after becoming of age, my adopted family were kind enough to fund for my boarding school in Treno, it was them who recommended me going, they felt confident in my ability to care for others was what impressed them the most. They felt it would be much appreciated and be helpful for all the other maids I’d be working closely with.”</p><p>“I can see why, when we had requested your school’s letter of recommendation, we were quite surprised to learn you graduated first of your class with nothing but praises from all the instructors. Treno certainly does set the standard for the finest maids in the realm. We do our best to bring them to our palace. Many have their preference to serve in Lindblum, very few wish to come to Alexandria. I believe you were the only one from this class who chose Alexandria among the four nations.”</p><p>“That’s correct. I honestly did not have any interest in airships. I honestly did not know what I wished to do with my life quite honestly. I am grateful to have been given this opportunity, many thanks for my adopted parents for being very supportive of me. I couldn’t have been here without them. The years I lived in Alexandria, I felt it would always be home for me. To have it taken from me was something I did not wish to leave be, this has been my home and I am proud to be from here.”</p><p>Rubie smiled.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear all of that. Oh here we are, this will be your quarter.”</p><p>Rubie and Nadine approached the furthest door at the end of the sleeping quarter. Rubie pulled the large ring handle on the door revealing a generous small room with two red rose like colored sheeted full size beds at the furthest corners of the room, with two small desks in front of them and two large dark brown oak wood wardrobes for uniforms and personal clothing beside the desks. The room was well lit from the tall glass window with its marble edging between the two beds letting in a generous amount of light that was not harsh on the eyes of the two maids entering. The curtains red velvet colored, roped off to the side with a transparent curtain covering the window. “You will be assigned to the left bed. As said, we’ve had to shift around the help here, as mentioned you won’t be sharing at this present time.” Rubie pointed out.</p><p>“In the meantime, feel free to unpack your personal belongings and I will be right back with the seamstress who will take your measurements.”</p><p>“Thank you…Rubie was it again?” Nadine asked.</p><p>“Yes, Rubie di Fillipps. I will be just a moment. Please make yourself comfortable.” Rubie removed herself from the room, closing the door on her way out as Nadine observed. She walked towards her bed; she placed her suitcase straight up against her bed, continuing towards the window. She brushed the transparent curtain to the side looking out the window. She observed several gardeners tending to a bed of roses below her window.  Further in the distance she could see a large squadron of guards in formation, with one guard whom was pacing at the front of the group wearing a burgundy leotard, a faded pink stocking like fixture covering the upper part of her leg then overlapped by burgundy colored stockings compared to the other guards wearing a dark green leotard. Past the large squadron she can see the moat that circled part of the palace separating the city itself and flowing in from the lake behind. She then walked towards her bed, picked up her suitcase and laid it on the bed. “Guess I’ll start unpacking now.” She said to herself. She unbuckled the sides of the suitcase, carefully opening it revealing her clothing, towels, shoes and several books. Among the books was “I Want to be Your Canary” that she shared much interest in the most, pulling it out first and made her way towards her desk placing it just on the lower right hand corner above the drawers. She walked back to her suitcase and continued unpacking her belongings.</p><p>Several minutes later she heard a knock on the door just as she just finished putting away her clothes.</p><p>“May we come in?” Rubie announced from the other side of the door.</p><p>“Oh, please do.” She responded as she brushed herself a bit taking her position in between the beds facing the door.</p><p>The door opened with Rubie and a gentleman wearing a blue two piece butler’s uniform, silver curly like hair style, rectangle shaped glasses, carrying a measuring tape, &amp; wooden stepping stool. “Is this the new maid?” The gentlemen asked.</p><p>“Yes, her name is Nadine Fallurum, she’s been assigned to be serving Her Highness, for now she’ll only need the winter uniforms, we can hold off on the summer uniforms later. It is a bit urgent and normally I would not mind the time but could you scrounge something for her by tomorrow?”</p><p>“Normally I would prefer more time, but I can at least work one for tomorrow, the rest may come perhaps two to three days tops.”</p><p>“I appreciate all of this on such short notice, I dearly apologize. Nadine, this is our seamstress, Suzume, he’s been here for many years, if anyone can tailor uniforms with utmost comfort and presentation, he’s the one to reach out to.”</p><p>Nadine curtseyed the seamstress.</p><p>“A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>“Likewise, let's get started, I don’t wish to wait any longer given the urgency. Please step up for just a moment” Suzume said as he placed the stepping stool in front of Nadine.</p><p>“Should…I take off my boots?”</p><p>“It won’t make a difference, you can step up now.”</p><p>Nadine nodded and stepped on top of the stool. Suzume walked behind Nadine and started unraveling his measuring tape. “Can you please spread your arms far to your sides?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh…uhm yes.”</p><p>Nadine extended her arms as far apart as she could while Suzume stretched out the measuring tape, he first placed the end of the tape by Nadine’s wrists stretching it close to the innermost part of her shoulder meeting her neck. “Hmm hmm.” He removed the end of the tape, replacing it close to the edge of her shoulder and spreading the other part meeting the opposite end of her shoulder that made her twitch briefly. “Ticklish?” the seamstress asked.</p><p>“Oh…uhm just a bit. Much apologies.”</p><p>“Not at all, just relax, I’ll be done momentarily.”</p><p>Suzume continued with the measurements, he soon moved the end of the measuring tape inside of Nadine’s armpits causing another twitch reaction and a yelp following after her. “Just relax, it’ll just be a quick….there we go.” Suzume removed the measuring tape from underneath the armpit that was stretched just below Nadine’s hip. He walked to the front of her and started to wrap the measuring tape around her waistline. “You’re doing well Nadine, he’ll be done very shortly.” Rubie complimented trying to keep Nadine encouraged.</p><p>Suzume unwrapped the measuring tape, then started placing the tape on the side of her left hip, extending it to her ankle, he then took the end and placed it in the inner thigh area moving the rest of the tape inside ending at her ankle. He then removed it and wrapped the tape around the hip area, gently tightening just with a bit of a slack, noting the number then released it; he then wrapped the tape around the upper chest area, gently tightening the tape, noted the number, released and started rolling up the tape. “I believe I got what I needed, you may step down now.”</p><p>Nadine lowered her arms and stepped off the stepping stool sighing with relief. “That was…very…different…” she said.</p><p>“Many of the maids have said that, after years of service here at the palace, it’s become second nature to only grab certain measurements that I require.  I’ll have your uniform ready for tomorrow morning. It'll be left in your personal mail box that Rubie will show you where you may collect it prior to starting your day.” Suzume explained.</p><p>“Oh, that’s good to know, thank you for doing this.”</p><p>“Much obliged, now I best be off, I need to get this done, I more than likely will be up late again, some of the maids have been tearing their uniforms around here lately causing me to stay up late nights now. Till then good luck.” Suzume picked up the stool, did a quick bow towards Nadine and made his way out of the room.</p><p>“Such a rather…interesting person I must admit.” Nadine noted.</p><p>“Oh don’t mind him; he’s very focused on his work. He is Alexandria’s most gifted seamstress in all the lands. I personally recommended him with the Head Maid since our last seamstress retired. All the new uniforms the maids have were all designed by him personally.” Rubie said as she walked past Nadine taking a seat on the unoccupied bed across from Nadine’s. “Please have a seat.” She extended her arm in the direction of Nadine’s bed. Nadine walked towards her bed taking a seat across from Rubie.</p><p>“Now, let’s briefly discuss what will be taking place today.”</p><p>“Hmm!” Nadine nodded.</p><p>“So today I will be giving you a small tour of the palace, this also includes knowing where Royal Chambers are, you’ll also meet your fellow colleagues who assist with Her Highness as well. You will be shown the resting area for the maids, along with commissary, the washrooms, the infirmary, and as mentioned earlier your mail box. Let’s see what else, oh and the garden area, and just in case the guards quarters in the event of an emergency. You’re already familiar with the ferries and your sleeping quarter so that’s been taken care of. There may be a slight chance we may encounter Her Majesty, Her Highness, and Lord Zidane during your tour, so I’m not one to have to preach for you to be at your best when we encounter them. As previously mentioned I should be able to squeeze in time for you to meet Melody and Allison. Oh I almost forgot, General Beatrix will be meeting with you as well, you’ll have to undergo her safety lecture due to the nature of being assigned to Her Highness.”</p><p>“Oh…why is that if I may ask?”</p><p>“Well, in light of all the maids who’ve quit while serving the Her Highness, General Beatrix has grown a bit frustrated with the lack of consistency with serving Her Highness. See, the last maid only lasted two weeks, the one before her, just four days. The one before her, left after her first full night, the list goes on. As mentioned earlier in our conversation, Her Majesty hasn’t been quite herself ever since her daughter was born. Lord Zidane has been keeping closer eyes on her since then, he’s been more flexible working with us trying to seek a maid who will helm the task of looking after his daughter in a long term sense. Though he himself cannot explain why Her Majesty hasn’t been herself as of late.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, the reality is, she’s been experiencing emotional breakdowns anytime something happens to her daughter. Per Lord Zidane’s words, not that of my own. He says that she’s had many mood swings that frequently occur when her daughter is happy or crying. Most of the time when their daughter is crying for any reasons, she would lash out on the maid that was attending to her. Even if the child is crying out of hunger, she would still get upset over the fact that her daughter was crying.”</p><p>“Oh goodness…was she like this before Princess Sarah was born?”</p><p>“Nay, she showed none of these concerning outbursts before. The only concerned incidents we would worry about are her occasional outbursts in the middle of the night.”</p><p>“Outbursts? At night?”</p><p>Rubie nodded.</p><p>“Well, sometimes at night she would scream in terror, as if someone was attacking her. One maid long ago rushed into her chamber to aid her, only to see her in tears when she was found awakened. Luckily Lord Zidane never assumed we were the cause of it since he would always come in after one of us is there first. Recently she has been found to now rush to Sarah’s room after said events keeping her close by, almost as if she felt someone or something was going to harm her. It’s quite sad to see such a sight.”</p><p>“Goodness, the poor thing, it must be troublesome…”</p><p>“It is, between you and I, I fear Her Majesty may be on the verge of some sort of breakdown.”</p><p>“….Meaning?”</p><p>“Well, her wellbeing has been on the decline. Her doctors can’t seem to figure out why because she shows no signs of illness. No fever, no pains, no unusual bodily anomalies. It’s scratching many heads as to why she has been this way.”</p><p>Nadine paused for a moment to collectively think about the Queen’s recent. Slightly turning her head down she began to wonder if there may be a similar suite that she has been suffering as well. For years Nadine had still continued to struggle with sleeping, being awakened by the night Bahamut attacked Alexandria was buried deep in her memories. The fire and brimstone that laid across the city, imprinted in her for years to come, never letting up. The loss of her parents, watching them die before her eyes as she was blown away on a small boat when a fire ball landed right on them. The screams of terror echoing into the night including that of her own. Memories that continue to haunt her til this very day.</p><p>“Rubie…can I put in for a request?” Nadine asked as she raised her head making eye contact with Rubie.</p><p>“Oh…uhm as mentioned, we only have one assignment available at this present time-“</p><p>“It’s not that…oh my apologies for interrupting.”</p><p>“Oh, do please continue.”</p><p>“I…I wish to also partake assessing Her Majesty’s outbursts.”</p><p>“Dear goodness this is quite a first for me. Hmmm.”</p><p>“I only request because I wish to add a fresh pair of eyes to, well…assist with her doctors that are figuring what’s causing her to act in distress so often. I know it’s not within our duties. However I feel as if maybe we can do more for her to help ease her pains, I probably won’t be very popular among the staff but I want to do whatever I can to help her overcome her woes.”</p><p>Rubie was impressed with the new maid’s optimism, having gone through a high turnover rate at the palace. She smiled happily giving an approving nod to Nadine. “Well, I appreciate your optimism, I’ll highly take it into consideration, would that be alright with you?” Rubie asked.</p><p>Nadine nodded.</p><p>“Thank you; shall we begin the tour of the palace?”</p><p>“Oh…yes of course.”</p><p>Nadine and Rubie stood up from the beds; Rubie brushed off her apron and made adjustments to her bow. “Oh before I forget, under normal circumstances we would do this in the main hall, but given time sensitivity, I do have to rush your first day here to have you familiarized with everything we had discussed earlier. I hope you do not mind if we do this in here.” Rubie said.</p><p>“Do...wait I believe I am a bit lost.”</p><p>“I must swear you in under oath to Her Majesty.”</p><p>“Oh…uhm of course.”</p><p>“Please stand straight, raise your right hand.”</p><p>Nadine straightened herself and raised her right hand in the air.</p><p>“You will repeat as I say.”</p><p>Nadine nodded.</p><p>“I, Nadine Fallurum.”</p><p>“I, Nadine Fallurum.”</p><p>“Do solemnly swear on this day.”</p><p>“Do solemnly swear on this day.”</p><p>“That I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to.”</p><p>“That I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to.”</p><p>“Her Royal Majesty Queen Garnet til Alexandros 17<sup>th</sup> of Alexandria.”</p><p>“Her Royal Majesty Queen Garnet til Alexandros 17<sup>th</sup> of Alexandria.”</p><p>“Her heirs and successors.”</p><p>“Her heirs and successors.”</p><p> “To the best of my ability.”</p><p>“To the best of my ability.”</p><p>“With dignity and honesty.”</p><p>“With dignity and honesty.”</p><p>“And when called upon.”</p><p>“And when called upon.”</p><p>“I will protect the Royal Family of Alexandria.”</p><p>“I will protect the Royal Family of Alexandria.”</p><p>“Against her enemies”</p><p>“Against her enemies”</p><p>“So help me gods.”</p><p>“So help me gods.”</p><p>“Congratulations, welcome aboard.”</p><p>Rubie extended her hand with Nadine lowering her hand to Rubie’s sharing a handshake.</p><p>“Let us begin; we’ve much more to discuss and much to be seen.”</p><p>The two maids made their way out the door of Nadine’s room, walking through the Maid’s Quarters. Nadine’s first day as a newly appointed maid has begun.</p><p>A/N: Thus will be the semi conclusion of the introduction to all the new characters. I will be giving a fair warning there will be chapters were the game characters won’t make appearances just like this chapter, however there will be referrals to them and I’ll do my best to keep their spirit alive and well. Also, I’ve drawn designs for all the OC characters for this fanfic, if you wanna check em out, visit my DeviantArt user name Bart41 to see all of them in their glory. Til then Merry Christmas everyone! Be safe and have a wonderful weekend!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. One Struggle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Chapter 4-<br/>One Struggle</p><p> </p><p>“No…….”</p><p>Heavy breathing echoing in the chamber.</p><p>“Please………….no……………..”</p><p>Heavier breathing.</p><p>“No….no……………..no……..”</p><p>A vigorous rustling of bedsheets flailing across the bed exposing bare legs and feet shaking violently.</p><p>“Please……stop…….no….NO…………NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!”</p><p>Garnet flew herself upward from her bed sweating and breathing heavily. She nervously looked around her room, dark and damp, curtains covering her windows with no light in sight. She quickly removed herself off her bed walking towards the window of the just steps away from her bed ignoring her bed side placed slippers walking on the cold cobblestone barefooted. She pulled the curtains to the side revealing Alexandria calmly lit from the two full moons high above the city. She looked intensely at the city still breathing heavily with her eye lids barely keeping themselves afloat.</p><p>“A…dream?”</p><p>She pushed open the window as she felt a breeze blew passed her hair and night gown. She listened to the sounds of crickets echoing through the window, the calm flow of the moat surrounding the palace, the subtle but clear clanking sounds of guards patrolling. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes listening to the outside sounds embracing the warm serenity that was giving her a sense of relief.</p><p>“It was only a dream…..it was only a dream.”</p><p>She opened her eyes to a horrific sight of her city engulfed in flames.</p><p>“…No………no!” she screeched taking a step back. She turned towards the chamber doors with haste.</p><p>She flung them open to see the inside of the palace burning with the ceiling collapsing. “NO!!!” She started dashing across the flame induced hall making ways to her old bedroom.  “SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!” she screamed out loud. Many parts of the ceiling of many sizes falling at high speeds as she kept dodging each piece running faster than a chocobo chasing a gyshal green. She arrived at doorway to her former bedroom, pulling hard on the metal handle with no luck opening. “GODS NO!!! PLEASE!!!” she begged pounding the door with her fists. She heard a loud crash behind her as she turned around seeing the pathway to her chambers collapsing before her very eyes.</p><p>She turned around again pulling as hard as she could on the handle still no ail. “FOR GODS SAKE LET ME IN!!” She screamed. “MY DAUGHTER!! SARAH!!!!! GODS NO!!!”</p><p>A loud crashing sound heard from above caught her attention, seeing parts of the palaces’ columns falling directly above her, she quickly crossed her arms above her face closing her eyes in hopes of seeking protection from the falling debris. With her last breath “SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”</p><p>“DAGGER!”</p><p>Garnet suddenly opened her eyes in terror unbeknown to her loud screaming made audible in her chamber, with Zidane holding on to her for dear life. She was kicking violently pushing herself away from Zidane’s grasp pressing herself against her headboard realizing where she was.</p><p>“You’re okay! You’re okay!!” Zidane repeatedly said trying to calm the shocked Queen.</p><p>She was breathing very rapidly, her heart pounding with fury, confusion over where she is at the present moment. Her hair damped from sweat that trailed down to her night gown. Eyes wide open and dilated.</p><p>“WHA….WHAT’S GOING ON!? THE PALACE!!? THE CITY!!? IT’S IN FLAMES!!” she screamed.</p><p>“Relax!  Relax! Everything is okay. You just had another nightmare, everything is okay.” Zidane calmly said wrapping his arms around the grieving stricken Queen. She looked intensely into Zidane’s eyes as he started to rub in a circular motion on Garnet’s back. “Everything’s okay, you’re alright, just another nightmare that’s all.”</p><p>“….My gods, where’s our daughter?” IS SHE ALRIGHT!?”</p><p>“Sarah’s fine Dagger, she’s hasn’t awakened yet-“</p><p>“Please bring her to me! PLEASE!”</p><p>“Okay okay, I’ll call for her. MELODY!”</p><p>In a quick instance, Melody rushed into the Queen’s chamber making her way towards the bed where Zidane and Garnet sat on.</p><p>“Yes M’Lord?” Melody spoke hastily as she gave a quick curtsey.</p><p>“Can you bring our daughter? I know it’s early but, please?” Zidane asked still caring for Garnet who was trembling in his arms.</p><p>“Right away.”</p><p>Melody curtseyed again then rushed her way out of the chamber while holding up part of her apron and uniform. She dashed across the grand hall of the palace spotting Nadine on way her way over to Sarah’s room. As Nadine was approaching the corner towards Sarah’s room she spotted Melody dashing in her view towards her. “Melody, is everything okay?” she asked as the rushing maid came to a screeching halt before her. “Lord Zidane has asked for his daughter for Her Majesty, post haste!” She responded as she continued forth with Nadine trailing behind her. “Another case I assume?” Nadine asked.</p><p>“Yes, it seems she’s had another outburst, it’s been getting worse and worse each week it seems.”</p><p>The two maids approached Sarah’s room with the two guards positioned before the door, the two guards made eye contact with both maids as they stopped before them. “Melody and Nadine, Her Majesty and Her Highness’ maids.” Melody spoke.</p><p>“You may enter.” One of the guards spoke, pushing the woodened door open with the maids making their way in.</p><p>What was once Garnet’s room had become Sarah’s. There were no changes to the room itself, as it still housed the burgundy and brown canopy bed that still retained its decorative brown ceiling, and the red drapes, the top half was made of a cloth like material, wrapped in several bows while the rest of the drapes were made of out thin silk. The material was so thin, you could see the bed covers and pillows. The room with its white classical French décor finish filled the walls across the room, with small floral pattern designs protruding in certain parts of the walls and ceiling above, white marble flooring and red diamond pattern with gold edging carpet underneath the chairs and table. Her mother’s old oak wardrobe and small three candle candelabrum above stood beside her. With Sarah’s sky blue color bassinet placed just between the bed and the small tea set placed table on top of the red rug. The maids quietly walked towards the bassinet with the clear transparent covers covering the infant in a deep slumber. Nadine removed the covers unveiling Sarah underneath her white wool covered comforter and small light blue colored night cap on her head. Nadine gently reached into the bassinet carefully removing the child from her bed holding her closely making sure nothing was wrong with her in her light blue colored one piece wool fabric pajama.</p><p> “Is she alright?” Melody asked.</p><p>Nadine briefly studied the sleeping infant noting no anomalies.</p><p>“She’s alright, let’s bring her over now.” Nadine responded.</p><p>Melody nodded as the two backtracked to the Queen’s chamber.</p><p>Many months had passed since Nadine’s arrival. Despite the amount of pressure she had to endure since taking her position. She surprised many of the long time maids who had never in their lives witnessed one of their own undergo much verbal abuse and extreme pressures at the hands of the Queen. Not even at the hands of Brahne one would nearly experience so much. To Nadine however, this was just another day for her. Always standing by the side of Sarah, whether in tears or even in the hands of her parents, she made sure that anything that needed to be dealt with were met. At most times, anytime Sarah began to cry, she knew she had little to almost no time to calm the child before the emotions of a mother were made present. By the time when the Queen arrived, she would receive an emotional disheartening lecture about how she should doing dealing with Her Highness by the Queen’s standards.</p><p>“Are you certain you will be alright? I understand the Queen has been rather harsh on you recently.” Melody asked.</p><p>“I’ll be alright; I’ve managed to be in good graces with Lord Zidane thus far. If anything, I’m sure this will be another routine overnight occurrence and assurance in the morning with her daughter.” Nadine replied with a small hint of confidence in her voice.</p><p>“I do apologize for all of this, it’s the reason why most maids have quit on us but, you above all managed to stay here for so long. I’m most impressed.”</p><p>“I may not know the Queen as well as you do, but I don’t let her emotional frustrations bare ill will against me since I feel that she may share very similar experiences that I too struggle with in the past and can understand her frustrations.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“It’s…a bit complicated to speak of it now, but perhaps later tonight I can enlighten you about it.”</p><p>“If I may grant your audience, please.”</p><p>The two maids arrived at the Queen’s chamber, with Melody opening the doors, Nadine walked through with the eyes of the Queen instinctively looking in her direction. Nadine approached the left side of the bed with Zidane still on the right side holding Garnet still. Garnet pushed away Zidane extending her arms towards the maid signaling for her daughter. Nadine carefully rested the infant into Garnet’s arms, whom was still breathing rapidly.</p><p>Nadine took a few steps back with Melody standing beside her as the two watched Garnet held Sarah eyes glued to her. “Th….thank you…both of you.” She spoke in a monotonous tone.</p><p>“Our pleasure.” Nadine spoke.</p><p>Zidane scooted himself closer to Garnet as he joined in looking at his daughter. “She’s okay, see? She’s still at peace.” He said. Garnet took a deep sigh.</p><p>“Do…do you mind if we can…be left alone?” she asked.</p><p>“Of course, we’ll grant your space.” Melody responded.</p><p>“We’d be happy to; please let us know if you require anything of us.” Nadine added.</p><p>“Thank you, both of you for all you do.” Zidane said.</p><p>The two maids curtseyed and exited the chamber closing the doors giving the family the room for themselves.</p><p>“Zidane…I…..I’m sorry….” Garnet said lowering her head while keeping her eyes on Sarah.</p><p>“Dagger don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong here. It’s just another bad dream, that’s all, a really bad dream.”</p><p>Garnet shook her head.</p><p>“I…I’ve been such a hassle to be dealt with…I feel so awful…”</p><p>Zidane wrapped his arms around Garnet’s waist, resting his head on her shoulder staring down at Sarah. He snuck in a peck on Garnet’s cheek, keeping her close to him.</p><p>“I know I’ve been lashing out on everyone lately…I don’t know why I feel this way….”</p><p>“It’s ok, really, I’m sure everyone is understanding.”</p><p>“I’ve caused so much stress among the workers here….only because I don’t….want anything to happen to Sarah….”</p><p>“Dagger…”</p><p>Garnet closed her eyes with her body still trembling a bit; she could feel the tears creeping out from her eyes. “I…..I don’t….I can’t let anything happen to her…not after all we’ve been through….” She said with a tear dropping onto her pajama covered daughter.</p><p>“Nothing is gonna happen to her, she’s been in good hands since she was born, from you to me, to Melody, Allison and Nadine whose been doing her best so far. Freya was kind enough to offer her time to spend with us; Eiko is always thrilled to visit to keep us company. Bibi, always finds himself visiting many times just to see how Sarah is doing. Amarant surprisingly keeps listening out for anyone that makes any threats towards us which, not really the best of ideas but at least he’s lookin out for us in the underworld.”</p><p>Garnet sighed again and shifted her attention to Zidane with him pulling his head off her shoulder to look into her eyes. He laid out a gentle smile against her depressive look.</p><p>“I…I’m sorry…for all of this…” she apologized.</p><p>“Dagger.”</p><p>Zidane gave the Queen another peck on the cheek hoping to raise her spirit.</p><p>“…..Ma…..” a soft voice spoke.</p><p>The parents turned their attention right back at Sarah with her eyes open. “Ma..ma.” she said.</p><p>“Mommy’s here dear, so is papa.” Garnet said gently raising her close to her shoulder.</p><p>“Good morning angel.” Zidane spoke softly.</p><p>“Pa…..pa.” she responded with her fluttering eyes.</p><p>Zidane gently adjusted his right hand, gently resting behind Sarah’s head who started moving her arms around seeking some attention.</p><p>“Good morning my dear.” Garnet spoke softly. “I hope you slept well.”</p><p>Sarah eyeballed her mother letting out a smile and giggle. “Ma…ma” she responded.</p><p>“I’m so relieved you’re ok.”</p><p>“She’ll always be in good hands with us and everyone we know around.”</p><p>“Hmm…I still feel awful though…”</p><p>“It’s alright Dagger. I’m here for the both of you, no matter what.”</p><p>“….even if I’m….a mess like this?”</p><p>“No matter what, I vowed to be by your side to the ends of Gaia, til the day of passing. There’s nothing here that would ever draw me away from you.”</p><p>Garnet let out a small sigh, keeping her attention still on Sarah who had her arms extend towards her. Garnet repositioned Sarah to have her stand on her feet while keeping her hands on her daughter’s hips.</p><p>“Someone want to walk?” Zidane teased.</p><p>Sarah looked down below eyeballing the bedsheets she was standing on. She then looked back at her mother then slowly started placing one foot in front of the other with the help of Garnet keeping her up. Her tail now a good foot and a quarter long making a quiver like motion near the end during her walk.</p><p>“One and two and one and two.” Zidane cheered on.</p><p>“Ma…pa!” she spoke carefully pacing herself.</p><p>“Almost there.” Garnet cheered.</p><p>Sarah approached Garnet’s upper torso and leaned herself on her mother’s chest giggling happily and tail making a consistent wave like curl motion up and down.</p><p>“Ma…ma.”</p><p>Garnet smiled at the words her daughter was speaking. “Seems like she’s trying to cheer you up too.” Zidane said as he placed a free hand behind his daughter’s head gently massaging her as she rested her head on Garnet still.</p><p>“Hmm….I’m so sorry everyone….I didn’t mean for our morning to start off like this….” Garnet apologized.</p><p>“Dagger, it’s alright, really it’s alright.”</p><p>“I just feel guilty this has become such a nuisance for you….”</p><p>“It’s not, as long as I know you’re alright, I won’t ever leave until you’re one hundred percent fine.”</p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p>“Ma..ma..so…soft…”</p><p>Garnet looked down at her daughter who had a smile on her face, which led to Zidane letting out an awkward smile. “I…still can’t believe……her first word….was soft.” Garnet said in a minor serious tone.</p><p>“I…ehehe…didn’t think she would…y’know catch on…”</p><p>“Yet I was the one who kept reminding you to mind your tongue.”</p><p>“It’s not like I did it on purpose.”</p><p>“Oh Zidane...”</p><p>Garnet lifted Sarah from off the bed and cradled her onto her shoulder. “If she ever asks, her first word was mama. Not <em>soft</em>.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p><p>Zidane gave Garnet a gentle and passionate kiss on her cheeks and a quick peck on Sarah’s forehead. Sarah giggled from his kiss. “Pa…pa.” she said.</p><p>“It’s amazing how fast she’s learning to walk and talk.”</p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p>“I noticed her tail is growing pretty fast too.”</p><p>“It certainly has, I wonder how long it will grow.”</p><p>“Well, from what Mikoto said, if the genes she inherited keep up, more than likely it will be as long as ours. Which that reminds me, she sent us a late gift for her first birthday, she said she’s sorry for not bringing one during her birthday celebration.”</p><p>“Hmmm, she’s still learning but I’m glad she was kind enough to send one for her.”</p><p>“She’s getting better at least, especially after her new helper came into the picture.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Well, she’s been getting better at keeping in touch with everyone she knows here on our little continent. Her understanding of emotions has become more embracive than before when she first came through from Terra. He’s been able to give her more insight about what he knows about the world from his personal experiences along with the many people he’s met during his lifetime so far.”</p><p>“I assume that he may have played a role in sending Sarah her belated gift?”</p><p>“More than likely but hey, it’s least it’s the thought that counts?”</p><p>Garnet nodded and changed her attention at Zidane.</p><p>“Do you mind if we open it together with her?” she asked.</p><p>“Absolutely! Let me go get it real quick!” Zidane responded as he jumped off of the bed and dashed his way out of the Queen’s chambers.</p><p>Garnet smiled with Sarah looking in the direction Zidane went who slowly began to let out a small cry. “PA…PA!!” she screamed. Garnet instinctively diverted her attention back at Sarah, slowly &amp; gently bouncing her in her arms trying to calm her daughter. “It’s okay sweetie, he’ll be right back.  Papa will be right back, don’t cry now.” She said calmly. Garnet gently placed her right hand behind Sarah’s small fresh patch of black hair, stroking it gently in hopes it’ll ease the crying child.</p><p>“Oh Sarah sweetie it’ll be alright, you’re okay. Everything will be alright I promise.” She continued.</p><p>“PA…PA!” Sarah screamed.</p><p>Garnet gently rested her cheek just above Sarah’s forehead embracing her daughter as much as she possibly could. Her daughter still crying with tears letting out of her eyes, fists clenched, and tail thrashing. “He’ll be back soon sweetie. He’s not far now.”</p><p>Without any warning, Zidane busted open the doors with a pink ribbon wrapped white box in his hands rushing for the bed, taking his spot next to the crying infant. “I’m back I’m back I’m back angel! Don’t cry now.” He said while breathing heavily. Sarah opened her eyes making eye contact with Zidane slowly toning down her cries, extending her tiny right arm with fingers reaching for his face. “I think…I know what she wants.” Garnet said looking at her daughter’s extending arm and hands. “Oh no…oh no no no…” Zidane said shaking his head.</p><p>“You know the drill.”</p><p>Zidane sighed, turning his head with Garnet looking up to him with a tiny hint of a smirk on her face. Adjusting her right arm with Sarah cradled in it, she took her now free left arm and extending her pointer finger resting it on Zidane’s nose with Sarah’s eyes following.  Zidane’s eyes followed the Queen’s finger then suddenly she tapped his nose hard causing his face to twitch. “NGAH!” Sarah started to giggle at the sight of her dad getting tapped on the nose.</p><p>“Of all the things for her to enjoy.” Zidane said as he brushed off his nose.</p><p>Garnet chuckled as Sarah was attempting to follow her mother’s actions. Zidane eyeballed his daughter with her tiny arms trying to reach for his nose. “Zidane.” Garnet spoke in a playful tone. “Alright…” he replied. He lowered his head closer to Sarah’s hands that soon began tapping the genome’s nose, he wiggled it a bit with Sarah laughing playfully. “Pa..pa!” she screamed. “Papa one of these days will be Rudolf the Red Nose Chocobo.” Zidane joked. Garnet let out a small chuckle.</p><p>Zidane pulled himself back away with Sarah still reaching for him. “I got something for you from Auntie Mikoto, Sarah.” He said playfully.</p><p>“Tah-dah!” Zidane cheered as he brought out Sarah’s gift wrapped box before her eyes. She eyeballed the box tilting her curious head as he rested it before her with Garnet following the box as well. “Do you need help opening it?” she asked. Sarah unsure of what to do with the box looked up to her mother with a slight confused look on her face. “Is that a yes?” she followed up.  Garnet cautiously with Sarah still remaining in her arms slowly began unraveling the ribbon on the box, freeing it, then placing her hands on the cover pausing for just a brief moment. “Ready?” she asked with Sarah still looking at her. Sarah looked back at the box with Garnet’s hands resting on the sides. “One, two, and Three!” she lifted the box revealing a small deep sky blue colored bow shaped satin ribbon. “Oh goodness, it’s beautiful.” Garnet complimented. “It’s for you my little angel.” Zidane added. Sarah eyeballed the ribbon and with her own hands, picked up the ribbon, studying it, squishing it just a bit but still remaining in its shape.</p><p>“Do you think Mikoto means for this to go on…her tail perhaps?” Garnet asked.</p><p>“My assumption is most likely yes, given she also has her own little ribbon as well on hers.” Zidane said watching his daughter playfully shake the ribbon. “Mi…ko!” Sarah yelled out. “Mi-ko-to.” Zidane sounded out.</p><p>“Mi...ko…ko.”</p><p>“Mi, ko, to.”</p><p>“Mi….ko…….ko.”</p><p>“Almost there, Mi, ko, to.”</p><p>“Mi……..ko……….ko.”</p><p>“That’s good! You’re getting better!”</p><p>Garnet smiled at her daughter’s attempts to say her aunt’s name. “She almost has it; she’s able to say part of her name almost.” She said. “It’s an improvement, I’m sure Mikoto would be impressed she’s managed to get her name almost right.” Zidane said as he gently massaged the back of Sarah’s head.</p><p>“Would you like to do the honors?”</p><p>Zidane looked at Garnet with her pointing with her eyes in the direction of the ribbon. “Absolutely.”</p><p>He reached for the bow, gently removing it from his daughter’s hands as she watched intently where it was being taken to. Zidane looked at his daughter’s tail eyeballing where to place the bow. “I think right there would be perfect. “ He said as he eyeballed the center of her tail. He carefully placed the bow just a few inches from the center towards the end of the tail, carefully wrapping the loose ribbons from the bow attaching it to his daughter’s tail. To much of the parents surprise, their daughter’s tail remained motionless as her father was putting on her gift.  “Almost…and…done.” Zidane removed his hands from the bow, Sarah’s tail began to sway a bit like a cat that had just woken up from a nap. Sarah’s eyes still fixed on her bow, tried to reach for it but given the distance between her arms and the bow’s spot on her tail was unable to reach them. She struggled a bit in her mother’s arms but no luck getting closer to it. “Pa..pa! Mi…ko…ko!” She spoke up. “That’s right, Papa put it on you and it’s from Mikoto.” Garnet responded as she carefully rested Sarah on top of her lap, carefully making sure Sarah’s tail was not caught between her legs and keeping her in an upright position.</p><p>“She seems to love it.” Zidane said as he continued watching Sarah with her eyes still observing the bow.</p><p>“It’s a thoughtful gift; do you think she made it herself?” Garnet asked.</p><p>“Probably got help from her helper, but I’m sure she did give some thought into it at least.”</p><p>“That’s very generous of them at least; we certainly have to write them a thank you card for their generosity.”</p><p>“Well, you can thank her the next time she’s back in time, which is not long from now.”</p><p>“She’s coming back again so soon?”</p><p>“It’s only been a month.”</p><p>“It has? Gods, it feels like things have been going by so fast lately.”</p><p>“If I had to guess, probably cause we’re so busy taking care of this little angel. Just as we had planned, when you’re not too busy with your duties of course.”</p><p>“Hmmm. That’s true, though Alexandria’s economic growth as of late has been at a steady pace, I hope in the coming months with the new trade route being opened between here and Conde Petie through Fossil Roo’s expansion we designed will help boost revenue and help create more jobs for the people.”</p><p>“Even with your unemployment rate being so low? Is there even enough people to work the caverns once the route is open?”</p><p>“I hope so, I know Alexandria for most of our youth is not exactly the go to destination but for all the older workers, I do wish there was some way to help relieve their workload with young people to helm their work too.”</p><p>“You’ll find a way, you’ve always managed to find ways, just like how you were able to juggle Sarah’s first birthday and deal with Dali’s new airship route between them and Cleyra. You gave me all the planning needed for myself. Tantalus and I were able to give her the most amazing first birthday our daughter will, hopefully remember. Even though she’s so young.”</p><p>Sarah turned her eyes towards Garnet, with a smile on her face. The Queen had wondered at times if her daughter’s abilities to hold memories of events were possible. She had researched prior to delivery learning about an infant’s memory capabilities. On average from birth to their first five months, would only remember up to approximately two days but only remember objects that stand out to them.  From there on out, begin to gain photographic memories and in some cases depending on parental consistency with speaking, can learn words. For Garnet and Zidane, speaking to Sarah was no issue whatsoever. Every day the two parents would always spend as much time given to be with their daughter, always talking with her, helping her learn words and numbers. One guaranteed nightly routine before her bed time, she was always guaranteed a night story before she slumbered. Zidane would mostly read children’s books to her, while Garnet would read parts of her favorite novels, to encourage growth in Sarah’s vocabulary.</p><p>“I feel like she may remember.” Garnet responded.</p><p>Zidane leaned in to give Sarah a quick peck on her small patch of hair on her head with, giggling and clapping her hands in reaction to it. “Aww I love when she does that.” He said. Garnet smiled, she to followed suite but gave Sarah a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Ma…ma.”  She said as she leaned against Garnet’s stomach resting her head and hands on top. Zidane smiled. “She definitely has close attachments to you Dagger.” He said.</p><p>“All it takes is a mother’s touch, at least, most of the times. She does have her attachments to you too.” She replied.</p><p>“Did you by any chance prefer having morning breakfast here instead?”</p><p>“Hmm…I would preferably wish to do that, I’m still flustered from earlier.”</p><p>“No no it’s okay, I’ll let Allison know, she’s outside still waiting for us.”</p><p>“Oh, dear me, I’m so sorry for taking so long.”</p><p>“Dagger, you don’t’ have at apologize, you have no reason to ever apologize.”</p><p>“But, I-“</p><p>Zidane placed a finger just atop of her lips stopping her in place as she looked into his eyes. Seeing his gentle and caring eyes made her feel abit lost in the moment. Knowing how often her mornings have for the most of days become more routine with her having a rude awakening from her nightmares. “I wouldn’t change anything for me, but I’ll keep helping you no matter what. No matter how often it becomes, I’m here for you and Sarah. I know you’ve been speaking with Dr. Tot often about this, I know he is trying to find ways to seek remedy for you, but if he says this is the best thing I can do to help ease the pains, then so be it. I’m willing to take that chance.”</p><p>Zidane wrapped his arms around Garnet’s upper chest area resting his head next to hers. She closed her eyes slowing down her breathing, taking deeper breaths, feelings his energy. “Ma...ma” Sarah said as she copied her father’s action, attempting to turn her whole body towards her mother and spreading her arms across her stomach still head rest against it. The moment felt very encouraging to the Queen, feeling the warmth from her family. A family she help build, a family she wanted with some sense of normalcy, a family that cared for her, a family she can come back to after a long day’s work, who will always be waiting for her. She lowered her head a little, with a small sniff escaping out of her, she felt her eyes begin to water, her mouth letting out a small whimper.</p><p>“Dagger?”</p><p>She began to cry and unintentionally released her daughter to cover her face.</p><p>“Dagger!?” Zidane wrapped her tighter in her arms.</p><p>Sarah looked up to her mother crying before her eyes, studying her mother’s reaction, confused by it not knowing why she cries.</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” She cried out.</p><p>“What are you sorry for? You have nothing to apologize for.”</p><p>“I’m such a mess! Gods…I’m such a mess to you that…I don’t deserve this…”</p><p>“Yes you do! You deserve every moment of this.”</p><p>“I’ve caused so much problems though, to you, to the maids, to our friends, I just…I don’t deserve all this help from all of you when I should be stronger…”</p><p>“Dagger, you’ve been through so much, I know it’s more than likely your mother’s emotions are still rolling in the reality of where we are. It’s alright, honest to gods I know this has been an emotional trip for you to withstand so much emotions from out bursting. I can promise you, that no one thinks any less of you.”</p><p>“I-“</p><p>Garnet felt a small tug from her night gown down near her stomach, she removed her hands looking down upon the curious eyes of her daughter looking up to her. Tears still dripping down her cheeks and falling near her daughter. “Ma…ma…so…so…soft.” She spoke resting still against her stomach. Zidane took a hand and wiped off the tears still escaping the Queen’s eyes. “Even she cares about you too.” He spoke.</p><p>Still letting out some whimpers, Garnet looked at the eyes of her daughter, whose gentle eyes felt hypnotic to her, gently easing the sadness she was feeling at the moment. She wrapped her arms around the small infant, feeling her warmth, feeling a small energy from her. “My…my angel.” Garnet spoke out.</p><p>“I’m sorry too.”</p><p>Sarah slowly began closing her eyes still rested against her mother. “So…soft.” She replied.</p><p>Garnet took a deep breath, doing her best to savor her family’s warm embrace. “No matter what Dagger. We’ll always be here for you.” Zidane softly whispered into her ear.</p><p>“…thank you.” She whispered back.</p><p>A/N: Fun fact, I’ve been listening to a lot of “The Mandalorian” music while writing this fanfic, it actually helped me write most of the story with this and later on chapters. I’ve taken ideas from many references that’s helped me write this entire story. At the same time, replaying this game has helped me remember how our lovable main cast speaks so I do appreciate everyone’s input on their dialogues, I really love this game a lot and I do my best to bring out who they were in game here. And a happy new years to everyone and be safe out there and lets hope 2021 will be a better year for all of us!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Our Tradition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Chapter 5-<br/>Our Tradition</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, the palace always looks so big!”</p><p>“It is! Did Papa come here a lot!?”</p><p>“I always love seeing how big it is!”</p><p>“I also can’t wait to see Sarah and Rose too!”</p><p>“Yea!”</p><p>“I hope Quina makes delicious stew like s/he always make!”</p><p>“I wonder if Zidane and Garnet will be there too!”</p><p>“Same with Beatrix and Steiner!”</p><p>“Freya too!”</p><p>“Eiko said she was going to be here too!”</p><p>The four young blue jacket, green &amp; white striped trouser, red gloved, and tan pointed hat wearing Black Mages were exclaiming at the entrance of the Alexandria palace. Holding in their hands a white sealed broken envelopes each with their names addressed on them. Bibi, Cici, Gigi, &amp; Vivi all were excited to come visit the palace to reunite with their father’s friends. “I’m so sad, Lili &amp; Mimi couldn’t come, but I can understand since Number 15 &amp; 16 said they needed aid with the shop today.” Bibi said still glancing through the entrance of the palace.</p><p>“It’s alright, they did said they will come on our next trip!” Cici said as she adjusted her hat.</p><p>“COME ON MIKOTO! LETS GO IN NOW!! PLEASE!?” Gigi yelled out jumping up and down excitedly.</p><p>Mikoto along with a tall oversized purple jacket, white one piece like pants, with a large purple belt across the waistline, and tall brown pointed hat following behind the excited young black mages. “All of you now, please remember, we have to wait for permission to enter the palace.” Mikoto said with her and the large black mage standing behind the younglings. “Goodness they’re quite excited Mikoto.” The purple black mage said.</p><p>“They certainly are, they haven’t been this excited in quite some time now.”</p><p>“Mikoto, will Master Steiner be meeting us here still?”</p><p>“Yes, he normally brings us in all together. I do apologize if you’re not familiar with their entry process.”</p><p>“Oh not at all, I’m actually very excited to be here, given it’s also my first time as well. Including meeting Her Royal Highness too.”</p><p>Bibi turned around looking up to the tall black mage. “I saw her many times she’s so pretty! I wanna be like her one day!” Bibi said excitedly jumping up and down.</p><p>“Though, the possibility of looking like her is quite impossible, however it is possible to follow the same personality as her Bibi. However you are actually older than her so it’s quite hard to pin how her personality will factor in the future.” Mikoto responded to the young mage.</p><p>Bibi looked up to Mikoto with her glowing golden eyes. “Am I really older than her?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes you are, you are older by four years, in fact all of you are.”</p><p>The young black mages all turned towards one another studying each other wondering about their age. “They certainly are a unique bunch of black mages I must admit Mikoto, even I myself don’t recall my own age.” The purple jacket black mage spoke.</p><p>“Given the unique circumstances of these younglings, they were the first of the Ornitier Project we attempted after the fall of the Iifa Tree. To think your capabilities as black mages to reproduce via magical fertilization was something I was not expecting during Vivi’s final days. The idea of being able to produce a fertilized egg through his great concentration is certainly not of this world, not by any traditional means of mating though I do myself wonder if the-“</p><p>“Auntie Mikoto is using large words again.” Cici said looking at her with a confused look in her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, am I babbling again?”</p><p>The young black mages all nodded together.</p><p>“It’s quite alright Mikoto, perhaps we should save this conversation for another time?” The purple jacket black mage spoke again.</p><p>“You’re right, I’ve been getting so caught up with my research. Thank you for always keeping me in check from time to time Miyagi.” Mikoto responded.</p><p>“A pleasure, I’m humbled to be apart of your research.”</p><p>From not too far, a familiar clanking sound echoed from the entrance of the palace, a familiar armored knight appearing before everyone, with all the young black mages jumping for joy as Steiner made his way to the small crowd.</p><p>“Goodness, look at all you younglings! Everyone seems excited!” The knight exclaimed.</p><p>“Uncle Steiner!!” All of them cheered on.</p><p>“I, well, I am no means but, I’ll still gladly accept the title. A pleasure to see you again Lady Mikoto, as well as you Lord Miyagi.” Steiner said giving a salute to everyone.</p><p>“Thank you Steiner, how is Lady Beatrix and Lady Rose?” Mikoto asked.</p><p>“They are most swell thank you for asking, I see Vivi’s children are as excited as ever can be.”</p><p>“Oh most certainly, they’re very excited to have dinner tonight with the Royal Family.” Miyagi said.</p><p>“Splendid, allow me to escort all of you to the banquet room, nearly everyone has arrived. Please this way now.” Steiner said as he stepped to the side extending his hand outward to the entrance of the palace towards the stairway underneath Queen Brahne’s portrait. “Second floor going towards the right will be the room of choice for tonight.” He added.</p><p>“Remember everyone, stay close together.” Mikoto ordered.</p><p>The crowd walked together inside the palace, the small black mages observed the entire main hall, noting no changes since their last visit. Given the request of the Queen, she only asked the main hall remain the same in design prior to its destruction. “Wow! It looks so big still!” Cici said awestruck by sight she was exposed to. “It is Cici, preserved by Her Majesty no less.” Steiner replied as they approached the stairway beginning to walk up altogether.</p><p>“Do Sarah and Rose roam around here too?” Gigi asked.</p><p>“Of course they do, this is their home after all.” Steiner responded.</p><p>“And do they get to play in the palace too?” Vivi asked.</p><p>“Only when it’s safe to do so, otherwise they mostly play together in Her Highness’ room.”</p><p>“Do they eat like us too?” Bibi asked.</p><p>“My my so many questions younglings, well they sort of eat differently from us, but in time they will be able to eat like us.”</p><p>“Will they be joining us for dinner too?” Bibi asked.</p><p>“They certainly will, Her Majesty and Lady Beatrix are preparing them at this moment.”</p><p>The crowd together turned into the banquet room on the second floor, all set up in the center with a long seating wooden table with a clean white table cloth covering on top. The table was long enough to seat sixteen people. Four chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the one that sat  in the middle was twice the size of the other three, candles sat in a circle, brightening up the room. The light bounced off of the gray walls, a throne like chair was sitting in the back of the room, accompanied by two small chairs. A couple of pillars were holding the upper floor of the room which had railing. Black ribbons were laced around the top of the pillars, mini chandeliers sat a few feet from them. A ladder was latched onto one of railings. There was a large window that sat between the top half of the room, towards the upper floor. The cream colored titles were so shiny that the reflections were clear as if the people were looking through a mirror on the ground.</p><p>Inside the room were two familiar faces the young black mages recognized, the Burmecian Dragoon Knight Freya and Eiko from Lindblum. “FREYA! EIKO!” The young mages screamed excitedly as they made a mad dash into the room to meet the two. “Goodness! Please walk in the room all of you!” Steiner yelled out.</p><p>“Oh my, Bibi, Cici, Gigi, Vivi. All of you are so excited.” Freya said as she stood up from her seat and walked behind the chair to greet the young black mages.</p><p>“Wow! Almost all of you are here, where’s Lili &amp; Mimi?” Eiko asked as she got out of her seat to greet the black mages also.</p><p>“They had to take care of the shop back home, they’re really sorry they couldn’t make it.” Bibi replied.</p><p>“Aw it’s alright, but it’s been awhile since we all got together like this, especially with Sarah and Rose being born!” Eiko said as she was embracing the young black mages one by one with Freya following suit as well. Freya walked past the younglings making her way to shake Mikoto and Miyagi’s hands. “Good to see you again Lady Mikoto and Lord Miyagi. How are the genomes fairing to their newfound life these days?” Freya asked.</p><p>“They’ve grown accustomed to the lifestyle at Black Mage Village, they have been helping around with the black mages, ranging from taking care of the newly established chocobo stables, to assessing the store fronts, making trade journeys to and from Conde Petie. Eventually when the new trade route between the Outer and Mist continents launch, their services will certainly help Black Mage Village grow in terms of economic growth and prosperity with many of the items that have been in high demand. Especially in Alexandria no less.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful to hear, to imagine after four years they’ve managed to adapt to our fair planet, it’s wonderful to hear updates from you when it involves the genomes. It must have taken quite some time for them to learn all of our ways of life here.”</p><p>“It was indeed, I must also thank Miyagi for his great assistance, he was able to help demonstrate the various emotions that myself and the rest of the genomes have, somewhat difficulties understanding.”</p><p>Freya turned to Miyagi who turned his attention to her as well. “My goodness, it seems much has been accomplished between the two of you.” She said.</p><p>“Well, given learning as well, I was able to process the understanding of how our emotions have become more apparent compared to back then when we slowly became self aware in our own sense.” He said.</p><p>“I’m rather impressed.”</p><p>“Thank you, I do the best I can to help Lady Mikoto with her endeavors.”</p><p>Freya turned her attention to the genome as she was observing the conversation between Freya and Miyagi. “If I may ask Mikoto, how do you fair with learning about your niece?” Freya asked.</p><p>“Well, Zidane and Garnet have been very kind to occasionally allow me to observe their daughter when she is interacting at the most appropriate times. Though I am more intrigued by her interaction with Lady Beatrix’s daughter Rose more so.” Mikoto replied.</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“Well, from my observations, her attachment to Rose is very similar to that of Zidane and Garnet. She always seems to want to be by her side as much as possible when in the presence of one another; she also seems to be adhering to her parents’ words when it’s time to leave or calls out to her as well. Almost as if she’s beginning to understand our words.”</p><p>“That’s….quite…interesting.” Freya said, trying to sound somewhat interested. “Have you held her already at least once?” she added.</p><p>“Uhm, one time but, she kept moving a lot in my arms, I’m not quite confident in, holding her, though I’m not entirely sure of how one bonds with a child when carrying them.”</p><p>“You’ll get there eventually, raising a child is certainly a unique experience, though seeing you look out for Vivi’s children, it seems like you’ve bonded with them very well. Almost as if you are their mother.”</p><p>“I am not; I’m simply just their caretaker. Nothing more. It was Vivi’s request after all for me before he stopped.”</p><p>“Caretaker, that’s a nice way of putting it. Mother Mikoto.”</p><p>“I am not a mother.”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that.” Freya said, raising an eyebrow and snickering at the same time.</p><p>“I must agree with Lady Mikoto, she is just caring for the young mages.” Miyagi added in.</p><p>“I guess my sarcasm must not be registering with the two of you still, quite alright.” Freya teased.</p><p>“Huh?” Mikoto said, confused.</p><p>“Never mind, you’ll eventually learn.”</p><p>“Uhm, if I may interrupt all of you real quickly.” Steiner spoke up. Everyone in the room halted their conversations and turned their attention to Steiner just underneath the entryway to the banquet room. “I will be checking with the Royal Family and escort them here when they are ready. Please wait here while I acquire them.” The knight saluted as he made his way out of the room. “Let's take our seats everyone!” Eiko said out loud with everyone agreeing altogether.</p><p>Everyone began to take their seat at the table. Eiko quickly walked over to greet Mikoto and Miyagi prior to them taking their seats. The young black mage family sat together with Bibi at the end and Vivi on the other end of the family. Eiko rushed to take her seat next to Bibi, with Freya sitting next to Eiko. Mikoto was sitting next to Vivi, with Miyagi sitting next to her.</p><p>“I’m so glad we all agreed to at least once a year meet up together like this. It’s so exciting!” Eiko said, feeling giddy.</p><p>“It was such a wonderful idea, I’m glad you brought up this idea Eiko, it’s wonderful to hear from everyone, even though only one other person seems to not want to come. Can’t imagine why.” Freya said.</p><p>“Eh, he’s always keeping himself distant from us, then again Zidane did say he’s been mostly a personal bodyguard with Lani over in Treno last I heard. I’m surprised he managed to get a job there of all places!” Eiko said.</p><p>“Same here, but to be fair however, it was Garnet’s plea with the Duke of Treno to pardon him of his crimes as a reward for his partake in saving Gaia from certain destruction upon our return.”</p><p>“True. Yet he still hasn’t even bothered to join us. I’ve sent out too many letters to him but he never responds back! So rude of him!”</p><p>“Let him be Eiko, after all, it’s been only a several months since Zidane heard from him.”</p><p>“I find it odd he responds to him but not to us.”</p><p>Freya raised her shoulders.</p><p>“Let him be, I’m sure he has his reasons.”</p><p>“Hmm…Oh by the way Mikoto! Did you remember to give my cousin her present?”</p><p>Mikoto turned her attention to Eiko. “I have, I had a homemade bow for her.” Mikoto responded.</p><p>“You had Miyagi helped you didn’t you?”</p><p>“Yes I did, it was a bit challenging to tie it together.”</p><p>“Tis only a simple task, nothing special.” Miyagi added.</p><p>“Oh but it’ll mean a lot to her when she grows up! She’s going to look so pretty with it! It’ll be like me with my bow too!” Eiko said as she fluffed her bow on her head. “I’m sad she won’t have a horn like me but it’s ok! She’ll have something in the meantime!”</p><p>“How long have you been calling her your cousin now Eiko?” Freya asked.</p><p>“Since she was born of course! She is my little cousin!”</p><p>“Even though you’re not blood related?”</p><p>“Still, we come from the same village, it’s almost like we are family.”</p><p>“What about when you grow older? Will you still call her cousins still?”</p><p>“You bet I am! She’s my little cousin and I love her as much as Zidane and Dagger do!”</p><p>Freya laughed.</p><p>“I’m surprised you haven’t decided to move in here with them.”</p><p>“Well that was only because Regent Cid and Hilda decided to adopt me after coming back from the Iifa Tree. Plus they offered to help me rebuild Madain Sari also.”</p><p>“Well met intentions, I’m very glad they have taken well care of you since then.”</p><p>“No doubt, oh how is Fratley doing?”</p><p>“He’s been well, he and Prince Puck have been venturing between Cleyra and Burmecia lately, the young prince can’t seem to take his eyes away from a young lady he seems to be fond of.”</p><p>“EW! That rat found himself a girl? Gods he tried getting with me and I was like UH UH!! NO THANKS! I have higher standards in men thank you very much. Like Zidane standards!”</p><p>Freya laughed.</p><p>“You mean always forgetting every girl he snubs? Forgetting their names? Birthdays? And the places he’s going to take them?”</p><p>Eiko shrugged.</p><p>“Well he’s still handsome and caring.”</p><p>“And always trying to avoid going back to certain places where he knows a girl he snubbed at said location is more than likely going to smack him upside the face when he’s spotted by them?”</p><p>“It’s not all the places, just a few here and there.”</p><p>“Oh believe me, there’s more I can say but I’m keeping them to myself.”</p><p>“Somehow...this doesn’t surprise me, but I don’t care, I’ll find a man like Zidane out there someday!”</p><p>“Without the snubbing?”</p><p>“Yes…without the snubbing…gods forbid.”</p><p>Freya laughed again.</p><p>“…..”</p><p>“Oh don’t mind me, I still like giving him a hard time, I know he’s not like that anymore.”</p><p>“Me too…I’m still happy for him, I’m even happy that he’s gotten much more mature since we first met.”</p><p>“Highly agreed. To imagine he would become a father like figure still astounds me til this very day.”</p><p>“What do you mean by…snubbing?” Mikoto interrupted.</p><p>Freya and Eiko turned their attention to Mikoto, who was listening to their conversation. “Uhm, it’s one of those conversations we should not have around the younglings.” Freya said.</p><p>“They will learn, I can have them list-“</p><p>“No need to, as stated, this is not the right place for that conversation. We’ll speak later about it.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Mikoto, there’s certain dinner conversations we’ll speak of, that is definitely not one of them.” Eiko said almost face palming herself.</p><p>“I only wish to teach the younglings as much as possible.”</p><p>“You can but this is one of those when they’re older type conversations when they start developing…well uhm, feelings for people, and how to properly treat their opposite gender too.”</p><p>Mikoto tilted her head slightly confused by the summoner’s words. Miyagi turned to Mikoto wondering the same thing as well. “Uhm, what do you mean by when they have feelings for people?” he asked.</p><p>“Well, it’s a little deep conversation, but let's just say it’s similar to what Zidane went through with Dagger. Not exactly like verbatim but the concept of feelings wise.” Eiko said.</p><p>“Oh, I see, this may be quite the conversation I’d enjoy to partake.”</p><p>“A time will come, I promise!”</p><p>A clanking sound echoed just outside of the banquet room as Steiner entered the room, with everyone at the table looking at him as he stopped between the entryway and the table. Clearing his throat.</p><p>“If I may request all of you to please rise.” He announced.</p><p>Everyone at the table stood up from their chairs keeping their attention at the knight.</p><p>“It is with great honor to present to you, Her Royal Majesty, Her Highness, Lord Zidane, Lady Beatrix, and Lady Rose.” He said taking a side step turning his body perpendicular to the entryway of the dining hall while proudly saluting.</p><p>Garnet, Zidane, and Beatrix walked in together with Sarah and Rose in their mother’s hands, escorted by Melody, Allison, &amp; Nadine behind them. Garnet wearing her traditional white dress, strapless with white gloves that extend from her hands to a little past her elbows. The dress had two layers, a green vine like design steam from the top of the dress, stopping at the middle of the dress to curl around towards the back. The second layer was white, with a golden design around the heel bottom of the dress. Beatrix wore a red one piece dress, with transparent red sleeves that wrapped on her shoulder behind her neck, a brown choker with a red rose in the front on her neck and red roses of various sizes laced around her hips. Zidane wore a one button teal dress like blazer with a white button up dress shirt with a teal bow tie attached, his lacy jabot flowing, his cuffed gloves, matching teal dress pants and grey mid calf boots. Sarah donned a blue knee high dress, with puffy sleeves while Rose wore a matching dress, but instead of blue it was red.</p><p>Everyone was awestruck by the two families’ beauty and grace upon their arrival. They paused right before Steiner as they were greeted by their friends. “You all look so beautiful!” Eiko said excited.</p><p>“Goodness such a huge change in wardrobe Zidane.” Freya teased.</p><p>“Aww it’s like a fairy tale!” Bibi said.</p><p>“Surreal!” Cici said.</p><p>“Wowie! Everybody looks amazing!” Gigi said.</p><p>“What a sight to see!” Vivi said.</p><p>“Such wonderful wardrobe, bravo to all of you.” Miyagi complimented while quietly clapping.</p><p>“Certainly not your usual clothing style Zidane.” Mikoto said.</p><p>“Aw come on sis, still no words for your brother keeping up with the times?” Zidane said trying to impress his unamused sister.</p><p>“I don’t get it.”</p><p>Zidane hung his head. Garnet and Beatrix chuckled at Zidane’s misfortune with his sister. “Seems like Mikoto still has punches in her still.” Beatrix teased.</p><p>“Indeed she does.” Garnet agreed.</p><p>“Mi…ko…ko!” Sarah called out as she looked and reached her arms out for her aunt. Mikoto was taken by surprise at her niece’s calling. “She…knows my name?” she said a bit shocked.</p><p>Garnet nodded. “She almost knows everyone’s names. Even Rose’s.” Garnet said.</p><p>“She’s so smart!” Eiko said.</p><p>“Sa…wah.” Rose called out. Everyone in the room erupted in awe by Rose calling out to Sarah. Rose’s soft brown eyes were fixed towards Sarah not too far from her. Sarah turned her attention to Rose. “Ro…Ro…Ros.” She replied. The room erupted again by the two infant’s interaction with the two mothers smiling proudly. “Goodness! They’re aware of each other! And at such a young age too!” Freya complimented.</p><p>“I’m surprised Rose is learning to say things at such a young age, believe it or not, Sarah is her first word she has spoken.” Beatrix said as she brought Rose closer to Sarah. The two infants made eye contact with one another, all smiles and in their own little world of baby talk. “IT IS!?” Eiko shouted louder than she had wanted to. Steiner proudly nodded. “It took Beatrix and I by surprise. We’re very proud of her for learning how to speak at such a young age.” Steiner said.</p><p>“I can’t believe it, they’re both learning so fast! It’s amazing!”</p><p>“They have been, it’s amazing how well they’ve been boding with one another also.” Beatrix said.</p><p>“I’m astounded; it seems the four of you have done well raising them.” Freya said.</p><p>“Th…thank you Freya.” Garnet said.</p><p>“Thank you very much Lady Freya.” Beatrix added.</p><p>The two fathers smiled while scratching the back of their heads feeling proud of their accomplishments with their respective child.</p><p>“Your Majesty, Lady Beatrix and Lord Zidane, I dearly apologize for the interruption, may we prepare your seating arrangement?” Melody asked.</p><p>“Oh dear us, of course, please do. Sorry, we were caught up in the moment with everyone.” Beatrix responded.</p><p>“No issue at all Lady Beatrix, I’m just as pleased with everyone else in the room. Please right this way.”</p><p>The three maids walked past the two families, pulling out three seats, dusting them off, they stepped beside the chairs extending their arms to them signally Garnet, Beatrix, and Zidane to take their seats. “Master Steiner, will you be joining as well?” Allison asked as she pulled out a chair next to Beatrix who was taking her seat at the table.</p><p>“Oh, nay m’lady, I must remain at post just outside the entrance he-“</p><p>“Please Steiner!! You always skip out! For once join us!” Eiko pleaded.</p><p>“Yeah Uncle Steiner join us!” Bibi pleaded along.</p><p>“Please Uncle Steiner!” the rest of the young black mages all pleaded in unison.</p><p>“Steiner, it’s been so long since you’ve partaken, we did promise we’d all join together every year.” Freya said.</p><p>“I, but, I must make sure the preme-“</p><p>“Steiner, please?” Garnet pleaded.</p><p>“Come on Rusty, you can have someone else take your spot for tonight, we all said we’d eat together, even Quina joins us after s/he finishes prepping the meals for us.” Zidane said.</p><p>Steiner gazed at everyone staring at him. Including his own daughter and Sarah. Steiner normally would be guarding the entry way of the banquet room not formally being a part of the yearly tradition, aside from Amarant being absent in all the years past. He would mostly overhear the group catching up with one another, at the end always hearing Beatrix summarize the meet up. This year the group felt there is no reason for Steiner not to skip this year’s given the two new additions to the group. He felt a bit pressured to partake.</p><p>“Steiner, would you please?” Beatrix pleaded, something that is rarely seen from the General.</p><p>“I…I..”</p><p>Everyone looked in hopes he would finally give in. He kept turning his head at everyone, including the maids who were hopeful as well. He took a good minute or so to make his decision, feeling like this reunion was unlike the previous years they all promised to keep having.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll, join in.”</p><p>Everyone in the room, minus Miyagi and Mikoto cheered, Allison extended her arm below her towards the chair, as Steiner made his approach to her taking off his helmet, followed by his gloves. “I will take care of those m’lord.” Melody said as she approached Steiner retrieving his belongings and walked near the end of the room where the large cushioned chairs on the raised section of the room was. “Oh, uhm thank you Melody.” He said with his hands no free of his belongings. Everyone except for Miyagi and Mikoto again clapped for him as he took his seat next to Beatrix. “Thank you for joining us.” Beatrix whispered into his ear. “I…uhm, you’re welcome.” He said.</p><p>“Your Majesty, is there anything you wish for me to do for Her Highness?” Nadine asked as she stepped between Garnet and Zidane. Sarah looked up to the maid who looked at Garnet and Sarah in her peripheral vision. “Na…nadi…na…dy.” Sarah said. Nadine smiled back at the young princess. Garnet looked up as well making eye contact with the maid.</p><p>“I believe she’ll be alright…uhm…thank you.” she monotonously said.</p><p>“The pleasure's all mine Your Majesty.” Nadine responded keeping her smile at the Queen with Sarah smiling at her as well.</p><p>The two nodded at each other as Nadine took a step back and walked to assist Allison prepping the unwrapping of utensils wrapped in their napkins around the table . All but two spots was unoccupied, one everyone knew was guaranteed to be filled, the other however would be guaranteed left empty. The group began speaking with each other, catching up with their lives, Melody returned with a large pouring glass of water walking around the table pouring into the empty glasses for each guest. Allison and Nadine finished prepping the utensils took their positions between the entrance and the table as Melody returned the large pouring glass back on the nearby serving table closest to the entrance and took her spot between Allison and Nadine.</p><p>“Everyone, if I may direct your attention for a moment.” Melody announced as everyone halted their conversations directing their attention to Melody taking a step forward between Allison and Nadine.</p><p>“Tonight, the menu as prepared by Chef Quina, whom will join everyone after preparation, will consist of the following. For appetizers, we will be having the farro salad, which contains oven roasted tomatoes, radish, pistachios, parmigiano, and lemon. The main course tonight will be zaghnol prime steak with a small side of creamy risotto and zuu stew. For dessert, everyone’s favorite, South Gate’s famous bundt cake and per your request Your Majesty, your peach pudding will be served for you and Her Highness. If there are any requests for tea by all means please don’t hesitate to speak before we make our way to the kitchen. Nadine, would you care to do the honors of announcing the menu for the younglings?”</p><p>Nadine stepped forward, briefly clearing her throat as Melody took a step back.</p><p>“As for the younglings tonight, we’ve prepared a special menu for all of you. We will also be serving for your appetizers zuu stew, for the main course we have muu legs with a side of carrots and fresh greens. For dessert, we’ll also be serving South Gate’s bundt cake. For the drinks tonight, we’ll be serving juice of orange along with your meals. We’d like to thank you all for your patience tonight; we hope you will be pleased with tonight’s menu.”</p><p>“Thank you.” The party of friends said altogether. The maids gave a curtsey to the group, as they exited the room making their way to the kitchen.</p><p>“Now be honest Zidane, you give the maids all the work on my little cousin duncha!?” Eiko accused in a teasing like manner.</p><p>“NO! I take care of my daughter the most with Dagger!” Zidane rebutted.</p><p>“That’s not what I heard last time I made my rounds the other day.” Beatrix teasingly said.</p><p>“Well, there was that one day when Zidane went into town without letting me know and telling Nadine to watch after Her Highness.” Steiner stuck in.</p><p>“HEY!! Come on you two!!” Zidane blurted.</p><p>The table laughed, except for Mikoto and Miyagi who were a bit lost on the joke. “I don’t get it.” Mikoto said. “Oh don’t worry; we’re just picking on Zidane. That’s all.” Freya said.</p><p>“Picking on him? But what’s there to pick from?” the confused genome asked.</p><p>“Well even though you may be his sister and all, he hasn’t really told you much about what he’s done ever since he fell onto Gaia huh?” Eiko said turning her attention to Mikoto. “Uhm, not really.” She responded.</p><p>“Oh come on Zidane, what have you not told your own sister!?”</p><p>“Hey, my life is my business and she doesn’t have to know every little detail about it!” Zidane said.</p><p>“Wait, like the…what was that word you said earlier Eiko…snubbing was it?”</p><p>Zidane’s jaw dropped with everyone taking note and laughing at his expression. “That’s one prime example Mikoto.” Freya said. The young black mages were a bit confused by Mikoto mentioning snubbing.</p><p>“What’s snubbing?” Vivi asked.</p><p>“Uhh! Nothing! Nothing Vivi! Really it’s nothing!” Zidane said trying to defend himself.</p><p>Eiko leaned into Vivi’s ear whispering “I’ll tell you and your siblings about it when you’re all older, promise.” She said.</p><p>“Oh, okies, I’ll tell everyone else.” Vivi turned to his right whispering one by one to his siblings of Eiko’s promise.</p><p>“Oh Zidane…” Garnet sighed.</p><p>“Da…Dagger! Lil help please?”</p><p>“I’m not sure what you are asking for. I’m simply looking out for our daughter at the moment.” Zidane caught between a rock and a hard place at the dinner table, couldn’t seem to find words to defend himself.</p><p>“Aw man, do you guys always enjoy doing this to me every year?”</p><p>Beatrix, Garnet, Eiko, Freya, and Steiner looked at Zidane and without thinking on it. “Yes!” they all said together.</p><p>“Bah!!!”</p><p>The five friends laughed.</p><p>“Well I missed all of you too.” Zidane said sarcastically.</p><p>“Zidane.” Garnet spoke in a minor serious tone. “Ye..yes?” He asked.</p><p>“You know the drill.”</p><p>“Do I really have to? In front of-“</p><p>Garnet nodded without giving him a chance to finish his sentence. He sighed in defeat.</p><p>“Everyone, watch how Sarah reacts to what I’m about to do.”</p><p>Garnet turned herself towards Zidane as he leaned his head forward towards Garnet with Sarah being in her left arm and her right hand with pointer finger extended laying on Zidane’s nose. Sarah looked up to her mother’s finger noting it fixed on her father’s nose. In a split second, she flicked his nose. “NGAH!” His nose twitched with everyone but Mikoto and Miyagi laughed. Sarah smiled and laughed. “Pa…paaaaa!” she screamed. “That’s adorable!” Eiko cheered.</p><p>“Quite a change of sight Zidane.” Freya snickered.</p><p>“All those years Zidane, they come back very harshly don’t they?” Steiner grinned.</p><p>“What a charming sight to see. Her Highness loves her father’s pain.” Beatrix teased.</p><p>Zidane massaged his nose and stared as his daughter enjoying the moment. “One of these days you’ll grow tired of this.” He said jokingly. “But I won’t.” Garnet teased.</p><p>“Aww…no luck for me huh?”</p><p>“Never ever Zidane.” The Queen smirked a bit.</p><p>“Looks like the tides have turned on ya Zidane.” Eiko teased. Zidane sighed but couldn’t help but smile. “Truth be told, it’s good to see everyone together like this again.” He said.</p><p>The whole table minus Mikoto and Miyagi smiled at Zidane as he placed a gentle kiss on his daughter’s head. “Pa…pa!” She reacted to his kiss.</p><p>“Interesting, how she interacts with actions against him and how he placed his lips on her.” Mikoto observed.</p><p>“I wonder if the genomes can perform such thing to with one another.” Miyagi added in.</p><p>“A possibility worth attempting.”</p><p>“Uhm, not exactly.” Eiko intervened, as she overheard Mikoto and Miyagi speaking.</p><p>“How so?” Mikoto asked.</p><p>“Uh, let's save it for after dinner, besides, I wanna see Sarah’s gift!”</p><p>“Oh, where is her gift Zidane? Why is it not on her head like Eiko’s?” Mikoto asked.</p><p>Garnet and Zidane looked at Mikoto a bit puzzled by her words. “What do you mean? You mean it’s, not for her tail?” The Queen asked.</p><p>“Well I suppose that works well also. I meant it as a hair accessory.”</p><p>Garnet carefully placed her daughter on top of the table, tail exposed with her blue bow on her tail. Everyone noted Mikoto’s gift. “That’s so pretty!” Cici spoke.</p><p>“It looks nice on her!” Bibi said.</p><p>“That’s cute!” Gigi said.</p><p>“What a cute bow on her!” Vivi said.</p><p>“Hey, I actually like it on her tail, it’s kinda like yours Mikoto.” Eiko said.</p><p>“That’s a well-tailored bow.” Steiner complimented.</p><p>“It suits her very well.” Beatrix complimented also.</p><p>“It certainly reminds me of your little ribbon on your tail Mikoto.” Freya noted.</p><p>Mikoto observed her gift on her niece’s tail, her small fur tail curling within itself. She took a moment to think about its placement, being reminded of her own pink ribbon on her tail as well. Garnet and Zidane had intentionally placed the bow on her tail to give a nod to Mikoto’s. That and Sarah being the first naturally born genome and female among them as of now. Mikoto however still learning the ways of the Gaian world and customs, her intention to have the bow be placed on her niece’s hair, she began to realize now seeing it on her tail, made her understand the meaning behind its placement even more now.</p><p>“Well, I was following Eiko’s example, but seeing her on her tail, I can understand just a bit why you would place it there.” Mikoto spoke.</p><p>“It is very similar to yours Lady Mikoto.” Miyagi added.</p><p> “Agreed.”</p><p>“Rose, do you wish to be with Sarah too?” Beatrix asked as she looked at her daughter. Rose looked up to her mother then returned her attention to Sarah and back again at Beatrix. “That sounds like a yes to me.” Beatrix carefully rested Rose on the table next to Sarah. The two infants gazed at each other smiling at one another. “Ro…ross” Sarah said. “Sa…sa….sa…wah.” Rose responded. “They’re talking to each other!!” Eiko cheered as she clapped her hands.</p><p>“Goodness, they’re very aware of one another. Do you always have them together Lady Beatrix and Garnet?” Freya asked intrigued by the two infants' interaction.</p><p>“Well, for us, Steiner and I switch depending on who's on active duty. When not possible were we are both required for active duty, Zidane helps take care of Rose for us. During which Rose and Sarah usually spend their time together when myself, Steiner, and Her Majesty must attend certain scheduled appointments during the day. I must all commend the help of our new maid Nadine; she’s been quite wonderful to work with. At times when Zidane is requested elsewhere, Nadine herself manages to perform wonderful with our daughters.” Beatrix said.</p><p>“Beatrix pretty much summed it up well; I do my best to make time between my scheduled appointments to spend time with Sarah. Zidane has been very helpful raising her, even though I know I can do much more to raise her. It is a struggle, but I’m still doing my best to learn and help raise our daughter together.” Garnet said.</p><p>“It must be a bit cumbersome at times to have to juggle many responsibilities; I myself shan’t ever feel confident in myself to raise a child.” Freya said as she brushed her hair.</p><p>“It can be from time to time.”</p><p>“But you’ve done such a wonderful job so far Your Majesty.” Beatrix chimed in.</p><p>“I...I feel I can… do better.”</p><p>“Don’t say that Dagger! You’ve done so well with yourself! Look at you, you have a family, you have a kingdom that adores you, you have all of us. You have the perfect life right now!” Eiko said.</p><p>“Your Majesty, from all my years of serving you, you’ve surely earned your place here well respected and well earned.” Steiner complimented.</p><p>“My observations of your family so far, are most positive so far.” Mikoto said trying to participate in the moment.</p><p>“I must agree with everyone as well. Given the circumstances as of late, you certainly have made a fair name for yourself.” Freya said.</p><p>“Hmm…” Garnet watched her daughter as she and Rose made baby noises with one another with nothing but smiles on their face.</p><p>“Dagger.”</p><p>She turned her attention to Zidane with his gentle smile. “No matter what you may go through, we all made a promise to look out for one another. No matter what.” Zidane said as he grabbed her hand holding onto it. She looked at their hands then back up into his eyes. The feeling of his calmness made her feel at ease in the moment. She sighed then returning her attention to Sarah and Rose again.</p><p>“Lady Garnet, we care about you also.” Bibi chimed in.</p><p>“We all do!” Gigi added.</p><p>“Me too!” Cici said.</p><p>“And me too!” Vivi added.</p><p>Garnet looked around the table with everyone smiling at her. She felt everyone’s sincerity, their heartfelt comments lifting even a little bit of weight off of her shoulders. The feeling she remembered when they first ventured out together. Then some loud thudding became audible from just outside the room, continuing into the room with Eiko’s eyes suddenly focused on a tall figure walking through the entryway. “I….DON’T….BELIEVE THIS!” She screamed. Everyone turned their attention to the entryway seeing a familiar red dreadlocked hair, red chinstrap beard, bluish skin, with a green vest and green trousers with a red belt, and brown boots man.</p><p>“…Hey…” the man said with a scruff deep tone to his voice.</p><p>“Amarant…of all people to finally show himself!” Freya exclaimed.</p><p>“Well, if it’ll stop the kid from sending me her letters, I might as well show myself.”</p><p>“HEY! HOW RUDE!” Eiko screamed.</p><p>“Still a little brat huh?” he responded.</p><p>“I guess some things don’t ever change don’t they?”</p><p>“Same goes for you….uhm, what’s with the get up Zidane?”</p><p>“It’s a special occasion and like the last letter I sent out, I did say to dress nicely.” Zidane said.</p><p>“This is all I got, deal with it.”</p><p>“Still arrogant as always I see.” Steiner said.</p><p>“And a hello to you too.”</p><p>“I’m going to assume you will partake with us today as well?” Beatrix asked.</p><p>“Might as well, I was in town today anyways, my job is doing business in the area so I asked Lani to hold over for me.”</p><p>“Are you referring to the same Lani whom I requested her to mate with you to spawn a child?” Mikoto said.</p><p>“…..”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Y’know she’s still extremely pissed off at you for even suggesting that? You got no shame?”</p><p>“No? Am I supposed to?”</p><p>“Gods…you’re just as naïve as you were then and still are now.”</p><p>“Uhm, can we move along please before this gets a bit out of hand?” Eiko suggested.</p><p>“May I request you please take a seat Amarant?” Garnet asked.</p><p>Amarant looked at Garnet who he had not seen since Zidane’s return to Alexandria. Though he still does not wish to be associated with any royal families among the nations of the mist continent, he only made the exception with Garnet, Zidane, &amp; Sarah. Given his knowledge of their daughter, he ultimate decided to exile himself keeping low key about his connection with the Alexandria kingdom. At times if he had gotten word of any attempts to cause any harm to the royal family, he would take it upon himself to prevent harm from being done. In doing so, word in the underground would spread to not make any attempts to harm the Alexandrian Royal Family while keeping his regular job as a bodyguard with Lani still afloat.</p><p>“I might as well, I’ll sit next to that black mage next to your annoying sister.” He said as he slowly walked to the seat next to Miyagi now only leaving one seat left at the table.</p><p>Zidane sighed but expected no less from Amarant.</p><p>“Hello, my name is Miyagi. I’m Mikoto’s assistant.” Miyagi said cheerfully.</p><p>“She has an assistant now?” Amrant responded.</p><p>“Yes, I do.” Mikoto said.</p><p>“Hmph.”</p><p>“Ama…ama…ama…” Sarah said attempting to speak Amarant’s name while looking at him.</p><p>“She trying to say my name?” he asked.</p><p>“She’s quite the fast learner.” Zidane replied.</p><p>“I dunno how you do it, but as I said before and I’ll say it again. I’m not one for dealing with kids.”</p><p>“You do us a good service already with what you said to me in your letters, so it’s much appreciated at least.”</p><p>“I guess. I just don’t like the idea of people messing with people I know, nothing more.”</p><p>Zidane raised his shoulders. The group of friends resumed their conversation about how everyone was. Speaking about their personal lives taking shape, for the most part, Amarant, Mikoto and Miyagi were mostly silent until they chimed in here and there depending on the topic spoken of. After a fair amount of time had passed, a large group of maids with Melody leading them came into the room. Carrying their appetizers for the beginning of the meal service. Along with a familiar Qu trailing behind all of them.</p><p>“Greetings everybody!” the Qu spoke aloud as the maids were surrounding the table.</p><p>“Hi Quina!” Eiko spoke first.</p><p>“Greetings Quina.” Freya followed.</p><p>Hi Quina!” The young black mages all spoke at once.</p><p>“Hello.” Mikoto said.</p><p>“Oh, hello Quina!” Miya said.</p><p>“Yo.” Amarant spoke.</p><p>“Pleasure to see you as always.” Steiner said.</p><p>“Pleasure as well Quina.” Beatrix said.</p><p>“Hello again Quina.” Garnet said.</p><p>“Good to see ya as always Quina.” Zidane said.</p><p>“Alright everyone, together once.” Quina ordered.</p><p>The maids in unison all placed the appetizer plates onto the table dazzling the group. Sarah and Rose were observing the plates of their mother’s laps studying the salad their parents were about to enjoy. The maids all took their steps back, making their way out of the room while Melody, Allison and Nadine remained behind standing between the table and entrance again ready to assist the group when requested.</p><p>“Good food must share with friends!”</p><p>“Quina this looks amazing! I can’t wait to see the main course!” Eiko said with much excitement in her voice.</p><p>“You really out done yourself this year. I’m most impressed.” Beatrix complimented.</p><p>“I want all to enjoy good company with good food. It way of Gourmet. We travel together, we eat good food together, and save world together. Promise we keep seeing each other every year, we eat good together.” Quina said as s/he made her way to the last seat left open between Amarant and Steiner.</p><p>“My goodness, this is beyond what I was expecting tonight.” Garnet said in awe.</p><p>“I must certainly say, even though this is just the appetizer, compliments to the chef.” Freya praised.</p><p>“Aiya! Wait til you try!” Quina said.</p><p>Everyone began taking their napkins and placing them on their laps, except for Zidane as he stood up from his seat. “Do you mind if I can ask for everyone’s attention real quick?” Zidane called out. Everyone at the table all gave their attention to the genome, including Sarah and Rose.</p><p>“Oh, do you wish for us to give you a moment with everyone Lord Zidane?” Melody asked. Zidane turned around to face the three maids.</p><p>“No, I want the three of you here as well, this includes you as well.” He said happily.</p><p>The three maids looked at each other then returned their attention to Zidane who turned towards the table.</p><p>“I just wanted to say that…….since coming back from the Iifa Tree. The only thing that was really on my mind, was coming back home here to Alexandria. For many years in my life I had always been well, quite a rambunctious person…”</p><p>“That’s a given.” Freya teased as everyone in the room laughed.</p><p>“Very funny Freya, anyways but on a serious note. All I cared about was coming home, when I was in the Iifa Tree with Kuja, trying to save him. The moment I saw the roots coming for us, I honestly thought that was it, that my time was up. There was no coming home. However, I know for many of us he was not exactly, in our good graces. The truth is it was him, who helped us out of Memoria. He was the reason why, we all made it out alive. Not only that, he’s also the reason why…I’m alive. The same way he saved us, was the same way he saved me. His last words to me before he died and teleported me out of the Iifa Tree was, I am sorry. I know he caused us great pain throughout our lives in our own ways, but, after traveling for very long from the Iifa Tree, I had time to really think about all of you too. How we all came together, how we grew on one another, how we managed to survive all together. It kept pushing me, to keep walking each day. It was such a struggle to come back here, fighting many beasts on my own, sleeping in the rain from time to time, eating wild beasts. It was no easy task getting back home. But my mind kept thinking of all of you, for how you’ve all been a part of my life. That’s helped given me the courage to continue to live, that’s given me a reason to live, and most of all given me the reason…be in love.”</p><p>Everyone turned their attention to Garnet who looked around at everyone looking at her.</p><p>“I spent many months trying to come home, at first, when I finally made it to the Mist Continent.”</p><p>Everyone returned their attention back at Zidane.</p><p>“I asked myself, what should I do exactly, how should I tell all of you, it was something that I kept asking. I wanted to see everyone all at once. While at the same time, wanting a special someone, to be the star of the show. Because it was her time to shine too. It was then that I decided to detour to Lindblum instead. It was a bit hard to keep myself hidden away from the crowds who probably knew my face. So, I had to sneak back into my old stomping ground. At first, Tantalus couldn’t believe that I had survived and asked why not see you all first hand. I said to them that, I wanted to share this moment with all you and with them as well in a way that we could all share together. It was then that I was told about the traditional trip to Alexandria. It was at that moment that I knew in my heart, that was the right time for everyone. Our plan was ready, all it took, was for me, to play my role. A role that brought all of us together again. And most of all, bring me together, to my beloved.”</p><p>Garnet started to begin tightening her grip around her own hands with Sarah in her arms. Feeling butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>“I waited a long time to be reunited with her, to be reunited with all of you, to-“</p><p>“Pa..pa.” Sarah cried out.</p><p>Zidane smiled and gave Sarah his left free hand, having her small hands hold his.</p><p>“Where was I? Oh right, to finally come to a place, I can call my home. We all have a place we call our home. Tonight, I heard many people finding your place you can call your home. Finding your path in your lives makes me feel that, I too have found mine after coming home.”</p><p> He turned his attention to Freya first. “Freya, you and Fratley are finally together again, protecting Burmecia together.” Freya nodded. He turned to Eiko.</p><p>“Eiko, finding a new family and home with Regent Cid and Hilda, and someday to rebuild Madain Sari in the near future.” Eiko smiled and nodded back. He turned to the young black mage family.</p><p>“Bibi, Cici, Gigi, Vivi, along with Lili &amp; Mimi who could not make it tonight. All of you are my dear friend Vivi’s children, the first of his offspring. His memories live on with all of you from the stories you have heard of him. You all have a place to call you home.” The Black Mage children all nodded. He turned to Mikoto and Miyagi.</p><p>“My dear sister Mikoto, though you are sometimes very blunt about many things in life, I’m glad you have found something to help you understand the life around you, especially with the help of Miyagi whose served you well in your research. I’m grateful to have you apart of my life.” Mikoto and Miyagi looked at one another and back at Zidane, they both nodded. He turned to Amarant.</p><p>“And well, yeah you’re not always around but, I’m glad you Amarant still stay in touch at least in writing. I do appreciate your help keeping my family safe against anyone who wishes to cause harm to us and to our friends here. I know you do care about us, even if you don’t show it.” Amarant snapped and pointed his finger pointing at Zidane. He turned to Quina.</p><p>“And Quina, while you’re always close by to us, always serving us wonderful meals for all of us here. I greatly appreciate your hard work here at the palace not only keeping us well fed, but keeping everyone who works here well fed as well.” Quina nodded while licking their mouth. He turned to Steiner and Beatrix.</p><p>“Well…I’m sure you get the idea but, hehe. We’ve had our differences over the years, but to see you today with your family, that’s something you can take huge pride in. The both of you grew on one another-“</p><p>“AHEM!”</p><p>“And because of Eiko of course.” Everyone in the room laughed. Zidane scratched the back of his head. “But, the two of your grew stronger together, the two of you had given birth to a beautiful daughter who’ll someday make a difference to all of us here tonight.” Steiner and Beatrix looked at each other, they smiled at one another, Steiner embraced Beatrix from behind as they both looked at Rose who reached for her mother from the table. Beatrix gently picked up Rose and placed her on her lap with all of them returning their attention to Zidane. Zidane slowly turned his attention to Garnet.</p><p>“Not a single day goes without thinking about you. The day we first met, something just stuck out to me, something inside of me, just couldn’t stop thinking about you. I promised you that day, that I would do my best, when it all ended, your thanks made me feel appreciated, made me feel wanted. It was at that moment, that I promised myself, no matter what happened to me that day, I would find my way home to the place I’ll return to someday. Some fantasies are worth relieving, you were more than a fantasy, you were my reality, you made me feel whole, you helped me become who I am today like everyone else here have. Most of all, you’ve won my heart. We’ve become more than just friends; we’ve become more than just husband and wife. We’ve become a family, a family with our daughter, who I love and care for with all my heart.”</p><p>Garnet breathed slowly, while wiping a small hint of tears from her eyes and struggling to find words to say. “…………..thank you.” She said. He smiled. “I meant every word.”</p><p>“Ma…ma” Sarah cooed. Garnet and Zidane turned their attention to Sarah who was looking at them. “Pa…pa” Everyone awed in the moment of Sarah calling her parents.</p><p>“She’s so adorable when she does that.” Melody whispered to Nadine.</p><p>“No doubt in my mind, she’s a bundle of joy to work with.” Nadine replied.</p><p>Zidane turned his attention to the maids. “I can’t forget about the three of you too!” The three maids quickly stood up straight while being addressed.</p><p>“Melody, Allison, thank you, for helping me learn the ways of the palace, even though I am a lot to, well put up with.’</p><p>“UNDERSTATEMENT!” Eiko fake coughed out loud. Everyone laughed, including the maids.</p><p>“Jeez, everyone’s a comedian, thanks Eiko.” Zidane shook his head as Eiko smirked raising a v sign on her hand.</p><p>“Any who, what I was saying was, I do appreciate your guys help, for helping me get use to the idea of living here, along with Steiner, Beatrix, and my own beloved.  Though it took a long time, I am grateful for your guys’ patience with me.”</p><p>Melody and Allison smiled at the preaching genome as they took a gentle bow to him. “It’s been an honor to serve you, Lord Zidane.” Melody spoke.</p><p>“An honor that I couldn’t have asked for a better family to serve.” Allison added.</p><p>“And to our new maid Nadine. I know things around here have been off to a little rocky start, but you managed to keep up with all of us here, managed to help me learn how to raise my own daughter well. I do feel bad at times when I have to meet other appointments that, you’ve been so great of watching out for our daughter when we cannot be there for her. She’s been in good hands since you arrived, she will always be safe, and I will be able to become a better father with some of your wonderful advice that’s helped me embrace fatherhood more and more each day. I thank you for your help as well.”</p><p>Nadine smiled and gently bowed.</p><p>“It has been a blissing and an honor to be here to serve Her Highness. I express much appreciation to Her Majesty and extend it to you as well Lord Zidane for allowing me this opportunity with grace.” The maid said.</p><p>Zidane smiled and turned himself back towards the table.</p><p>“I want all of us to be here every year like we have done in the past. Even though two certain people however had their own ideas in past meets.” Steiner and Amarant looked away from the group trying not to have their faces seen. “But, I ask everyone here, to help, keep this tradition alive. I know we all can’t be together again all the time, but at least on this day every year, it’ll give all of us a chance to see everyone together again like we have in the past. With our new friends and two very special people here today, who’ll someday join us to speak of their lives.” Everyone turned their attention to Sarah and Rose who were being held by their mother’s as they kept observing everything around them. “Someday, they will tell us their story, when they grow up. Thank you everyone, for taking the time to come today. I know there will be days where we’ll meet again from time to time, but for all of us to be here together like this, is something I know we will all cherish dearly the most.”</p><p>A small clapping pair of hands began clapping as Freya stood up from her seat applauding Zidane’s monologue. One after another each person stood up applauding, including Mikoto and Miyagi. The maids chimed in from where they stood. Zidane embraced the applause as he smiled at everyone. He leaned down towards Sarah planting a gentle kiss on her forehead as she smiled back at him. “Papa.” She spoke. “I love you angel.” He said to her. “As do I.” Garnet whispered into his ear as she snuck in a peck on his cheek catching Zidane off guard but letting out a grin. Zidane brought himself back up with Garnet following. Everyone slowly stopped applauding, taking their seat one by one, pulling their chairs in and fixing their napkins on their laps.</p><p>“Shall we begin?” Zidane asked.</p><p>The group nodded, picked up their utensils and began their dinner service as the maids stood by observing the group of friends enjoying their time spent together.</p><p>A/N: Today is Garnet’s birthday! Jan 15<sup>th</sup>! Happy birthday to one of our favorite characters from FF9! So this chapter (despite being written awhile back) I really wanna to give nod to 20 years of this game so I really buckled down replaying and finding ways to give Ziddy’s lil monologue a generous nod to the game. I feel happy how it came out, and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Also I also wanna give a huge recommendation to a fellow FF9 fanfic writer here on ff net, I highly and I mean HIGHLY recommend reading Birds of a Feather by Anti-Broadcast, if you want sitting on the edge of your seat reading, definitely a wonderful story worth your time to read. Thanks again for reading, see ya’ll next chapter!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Weight of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Chapter 6-<br/>Weight of the Past</p><p> </p><p>“Gods what a day.”</p><p>“At least we can now rest for the remainder of the evening.”</p><p>“I thought it was wonderful to see them altogether again, it’s always pleasant to see their friends like this every year.”</p><p>“Her Highness was well behaved tonight, she usually struggles to get through meal time but this certainly was her night.”</p><p>The three maids Melody, Allison, &amp; Nadine were speaking amongst themselves in the lounge area of the maid’s quarters resting themselves. The candle lit room filled with many dark brown couches, a tea table in the middle of all of them on top of a large red rug underneath. With the night lit windows in the back with the curtains tied to their sides. A fireplace that was burning adding more light in the corner of the room. Their day had officially ended, on top of their regular duties; their day included preparing for the big dinner for the Royal Family and their friends.</p><p>“Hello everyone!” A  cheerful voice called out to the maids as they all turned their attention to Rubie making her way into the lounge feeling very pleased.</p><p>“Good evening Rubie.” Melody said as Allison and Nadine waved their hands, unable to really speak up due to being worn out from their day of exhaustion.</p><p>“Goodness, Allison, Nadine, are you both alright?” Rubie asked out of concern.</p><p>“Just a little tired, but we’ll manage.” Allison responded with Nadine slightly slouching a bit on the couch.</p><p>“Well, I wanted to come by and thank all of you for your hard work today, Her Majesty is most pleased with how today fared. Also Nadine, I also wanted to express my great appreciation for your work as well. You’ve certainly done such a fantastic job!”</p><p>“It’s really nothing; I do what I can for Her Highness and the family.” Nadine responded, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“If I may also add, I too appreciate all the work you’ve done. You’ve been a wonderful addition to our staff, to manage to stay as long as you have so far, we’re very grateful for your work. You certainly have been a rising star among the maids, everyone has been very grateful for your work. It is indeed a privilege to work with you Nadine.” Melody complimented.</p><p>“I must agree as well, you’ve been such a wonderful person to work with. With all the maids who’ve quit on us in the past, you have been a god sent. I’ve had my fair share of Her Majesty’s outbursts from time to time when assisting any of the maids who were assisting Her Highness.” Allison added.</p><p>Nadine looked at all everyone in the room with her as they all smiled at her. “I…I…I’m most flattered by your kindness everyone. I really am…I do everything I can to be as good as all of you. Honestly speaking.” She said as she brushed her hair a bit and adjusted her glasses.</p><p>“But you have such patience and tolerance. I do feel sorry that I had no choice but to put you with Your Highness. After all these months of you keeping yourself afloat, your work ethics do not go unnoticed. I’ve been so grateful for all that you’ve done for us. I’m certain even Melody is grateful as well.” Rubie said as took a small bow at Nadine with Melody nodding and smiling.</p><p>Nadine closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She looked up to Rubie with her smile. Nadine started feeling more appreciated by her fellow maids. “As I spoke when we first met Rubie, I understand a lot was at stake with my arrival, I do whatever I can to be understanding of Her Majesty, given her unfortunate circumstances.” She said as she took off her glasses and cleaned the lenses with her apron.</p><p>“It’s greatly appreciated, honest to gods it really is. Well, it’s almost getting late; I bid you all a good night and a job well done today. This certainly was a grand day for all of us. We shall do it again tomorrow. Get much well deserved rest all of you!” Rubie said as she took a bow again to the maids.</p><p>“Have a good night Rubie.” Melody replied while waving to Rubie.</p><p>“Best of rests to you Rubie.” Allison added in waving also.</p><p>“Thank you again Rubie and may you enjoy a good night’s rest as well.” Nadine said as she finished cleaning her glasses and waved back, then putting them back on.</p><p>Rubie left the room leaving the three maids alone again. The three of them yawned one by one feeling the busy day catch up to them. Their day had rewarded them a good night’s rest for the night. Allison stood up from her couch and stretched her arms. “I believe I shall take the same suit and retire for the night. Thank you both for today, we certainly accomplished a lot.” Allison said as she finished stretching. “Likewise, thank you again and hope you rest well.” Nadine replied. “Thank you as always Allison, have a good night’s rest.” Melody added.</p><p>Allison bowed to her fellow maids as she left the lounge making her way back to her room.</p><p>“Oh, Nadine if I may.” Melody had just remembered.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You mentioned earlier today that we would continue what we had discussed?”</p><p>“Hmmm oh, right. I apologize, I almost forgot. I’m just a bit worn out from the day.</p><p>“If you wish to speak another time that’s alright, I know we had a long day but we can return to it another time.”</p><p>“No no I don’t mind, let think of where to begin…”</p><p>Nadine fixed herself on the couch, straightening herself and brushed her hair a bit.</p><p>“Where to begin.”</p><p>“Well, you mentioned that you feel that Her Majesty and you had a similar experience?” Melody reminded her.</p><p>“Oh right, yes. Do you recall when Bahamut flew in and caused destruction to Alexandria?”</p><p>“Heavens yes…I will never forget that night…I almost thought I was going to perish. Thankfully I managed to escape before the entire city was destroyed from the eye that was in the sky.”</p><p>“How did you survive?”</p><p>“Well, I managed to take a boat into the lake where many others were escaping, for the most part my family and I had to share with three others that were rowing faster than Leviathan’s tidal waves. We were very lucky to have made it before the explosion. Gods that night was something I wish to forget forever.”</p><p>“Do you ever find yourself relieving it from time the time?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well….”</p><p>Nadine took a deep breath.</p><p>“Sometimes at night……I would relive that night. It feels so real too. I can feel the flames, I can smell the burning ash in the skies. The screaming. Gods, it never goes away…”</p><p>“How….did you survive?”</p><p>“……….I was on a boat by myself at first. As it was blasted away from one of the fireballs that landed near me causing an explosion that launched it inward towards the palace’s direction. I lost consciousness after it had struck a building along the stream because of the impact. When I awoke, I was in the middle of the lake with many other boats. There were people who were on my boat that told me they found me floating along, they pulled my boat along an undocked street end they were at and loaded it with others fleeing. There were eleven of us including myself. They made sure nothing else would happen to me until I awakened. They rowed myself and the others to the lake as fast as they could, they had made it well before the blast from the eye hit the palace and launched us further into the lake with others as well. We were lucky we did not crash to the other side of the lake. Gods only knew I could’ve drowned as well.”</p><p>“Why were you by yourself in the boat?”</p><p>“…….”</p><p>“What of your family?”</p><p>“……..they died before my eyes….”</p><p>“Oh gods I’m terribly sorry for asking. I dearly am sorry for asking…..”</p><p>Nadine shook her head.</p><p>“It’s alright; I was young at the time. I was…unfortunately lucky to have survived that night…I was orphaned since then. Till this very day, I still have dreams of that night. It’s as if I am cursed to always relieve that awful night.”</p><p>“I feel a bit guilty…I don’t…seem to have any nights where I dream of that dreadful night.”</p><p>“You’re very lucky…I as well as those who I met at the orphanage in Lindblum, would occasionally in the middle of the night wake up screaming bloody murder. All because some of us would still dream of that night. I’ve tried very hard to find different means and ways to overcome them. It hasn’t been quite easy however.”</p><p>“How come?”</p><p>“There isn’t really anything that seems to remedy it. I’ve tried herbal remedy tea that I heard of from Conde Petie. I’ve tried speaking to myself in the mirror repeatedly saying it’s only a dream, no luck. I even tried those spiritual dolls they sell in the Theatre District in Lindblum, to no avail. I’ve learned of meditating at night, no such luck too. The worst however, from time to time, though not as severe as before, some sounds I hear would give me these, really terrifying flashbacks. Like, once when I heard a stove top ignite, I would panic aggressively, as if I heard the fireballs landing into the city again…”</p><p>“Sounds? They cause you to panic?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s hard to explain really, I’ve spoken with many doctors about it, some feel it’s some sort of memory relapse, they haven’t figured a term for it yet, but they are aware that many people who lived that night, experience the same symptoms I’ve been feeling. For the longest time they’ve tried to find some remedy for it, no medicine so far has been able to cure it. They did however speak that, soldiers whom they speak with, share similar experiences during war times. Some sort of like, post relapse experience they have called it so far.”</p><p>“Interesting, I do recall reading about soldiers having similar experience as to what you are going through. I never thought someone such as yourself can experience the same thing, it appears that yours is more aggressive. If I may inquire more about your sound relapse, I’ve never heard of that before.”</p><p>“Well….the doctors couldn’t really explain it either, though they feel that it may be tied in to the post relapse of my nightmares. I’m not really good at explaining it very well, I do apologize.”</p><p>“It’s alright…you did mention earlier that when the stove top ignited it caused your relapse?”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>“Hmm, I’m truly sorry for your past experiences Nadine…I’m sorry you have to go through all of this. Do you think Her Majesty may be experiencing the same symptoms as you?”</p><p>“I believe so. It may explain the nights she has her outbursts.”</p><p>“Hmm. When I first came here, I recall she never had these outbursts until her daughter was born. It’s rather strange that since the two of you both went through the same experience, I wonder why hers has been acting more recently.”</p><p>“If I had an answer for that, I would wish to provide you one.”</p><p>“Hmmm…are your nightmares as constant as they were back then?”</p><p>“Hmmm…not as much, though I did neglect to mention one thing though I have been trying lately that in a sense helped me during boarding school.”</p><p>“What would that be?”</p><p>“I’ve taken up reading, aside from my studies, I took extra time to do some personal reading of my own, reading many stories the school’s library had. It felt like an escape for me, at times it helped ease my pains and reminders. Not extremely effective but, as of lately, it has worked for me for the most parts.</p><p>“Interesting, how often do you read?”</p><p>“Well every night actually, until I feel I cannot read no more.”</p><p>“Goodness that’s quite the dedication.”</p><p>“Hmm, I’ve read many novels in my time since boarding school. When I first saw the library here at the palace, I was astonished by their catalog. I only wish I would be privileged to read all the novels Her Majesty has at her disposal.”</p><p>“Well, Her Majesty is quite the literate; I can promise you that the library has always been expanding since the reconstruction. Gods eventually it’ll become a maze of its own when there’s no room to give.”</p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p>“If I may, is there anything you may potentially be able to do to help her?”</p><p>“Well…I’ve been studying her anytime she has her outbursts with me when her daughter cries, same for when she has her nightmares as well. I’ve this feeling that her daughter may have something to do with it. Not in a negative way but possibly a relapse like trigger mechanism. I would think her doctors would know of this.”</p><p>“Surprisingly they have not been able to curate her symptoms; it seems that you’ve more familiarity with them than they have. No disrespect to Dr. Tot.”</p><p>“To be fair, not many doctors have studied this type of illness, it’s of rareness.”</p><p>“Hmm. Do you think you may be able to help Her Majesty?”</p><p>Nadine paused for a moment looking down at her apron, thinking of the times Garnet had snapped at her at random times. Mostly when Sarah would cry out in pain, hunger, or missing her parents. She had studied the Queen’s reactions when the infant would cry out. Despite the many ridicules, lectures, and anger aimed at her, Nadine always maintained her composure and kept her head cool under the Queen’s watchful eyes. She never felt the need to take her abuse personal; knowing full well her duty at the palace would require great perseverance to make it through the day. Given Garnet’s previous traumatic life experiences, some not known to the maids, Nadine felt there was no reason for her to vent her frustrations out loud knowing the Queen and her share similar experiences.</p><p>“I hope so, when I first started, I asked Rubie if she would be able to allow me to partake not only Her Highness but Her Majesty as well.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“She did say that it was not possible, which I understand, given how much Her Highness requires the most attention, I am comfortable with what I have for now.”</p><p>Melody gave some thought to Nadine’s explanation of what she has been through. Melody’s only known knowledge of Garnet was whatever she spoke to her personally. She was never told of who the Queen really was, that she was not the real Garnet who passed away years before her time at the palace. She was only familiar with her growth only at the palace but not of Madain Sari, only few people at the palace knew of that portion of her past. That only being Zidane, Steiner, Beatrix, Dr. Tot, and Quina.</p><p>“Well, given everything discussed, I will speak with Rubie tomorrow. I will requisite for you to also participate in assessing the Queen’s wellbeing. I am more than convinced that you will be of great help to her.”</p><p>Nadine looked towards Melody taken by surprise of her proposition.</p><p>“Are you sure? I mean, I am willing to wait for my time to be given the opportunity to take the responsibility.” She said.</p><p>“Nay, I have made up my mind. After observing you these months, you’ve more than proven yourself by my own standards. Allison was the last maid I had requested for after her great dedication with Regent Cid in Lindblum. I remember observing her when we would visit Lindblum Grand Castle and was pleased with her phenomenal work ethics, professionalism, and dedication. It was quite the request but thankfully Lady Hilda was kind enough to let Allison be with us. Before her arrival, some of the maids didn’t feel very comfortable with Lord Zidane due to his…uniqueness. Some felt overwhelmed by his…personality difference per say. With Allison however, the two were quite compatible with one another, allowing her to perform her duties with him. During her tenure here, I felt the need during Her Majesty’s pregnancy; she would be able to assist me during crucial times. Thankfully she proved her worth, if anything for me personally, having the two of you by my side with Her Majesty, she will be well served and well taken care of. I’ve good hopes that you may be able to help Her Majesty overcome these woes she is experiencing. Gods only know she needs it more than ever.”</p><p>“Well…I do appreciate your offer and help. If it’s not too much trouble for you.”</p><p>“It won’t be, will you be able to balance caring for Her Highness and observe Her Majesty’s wellbeing?”</p><p>Nadine nodded.</p><p>“I will do the best I can for them, I’ve made it this far, I don’t ever wish to give up on them.”</p><p>Melody smiled.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you very much for your efforts Nadine.”</p><p>“It’s a pleasure and an honor.”</p><p>Melody stood up from her couch stretching her arms and yawning. “Well, it’s getting, let us retire for the night, I will speak with Rubie in the morning to have you be added to my roster for Her Majesty. Have a good night’s rest.”</p><p>“Thank you again, you as well.” Nadine replied.</p><p>Melody bowed to her fellow maid and made her way to her room. Nadine looked to the corner of the lounge where the fire place was still burning. She took a deep breathe while thinking about the conversation with Melody. The harsh remembrance of a night she wish she could forget, the night that harms her sleep, the night she lost her parents, her home, many friends, and some sense of safety. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, remembering her time in the orphanage and her adopted family. She took a deep breath and worked the courage to stand up from the couch and began making her way back to her room.</p><p>The eerie silence and echoes of her boots made her feel uneasy; knowing everyone else was either asleep or preparing to sleep. She always found herself being the last person to return to her room. She tried to be focused on her destination but would be distracted by the sounds of her boots echoing the hallway making contact with the marble stone ground.</p><p>She arrived at her room, she slowly gripped the handle, taking another deep breath and opening the door. She walked in and closed the door behind her. The room was lit from the two moons outside the window beaming through, dark but lightly lit enough to see her side of the room while the unoccupied right side of the room remained dark. She made her way to her desk on her left, taking off her glasses and placing them at the edge of the desk just above a piece of paper with a quill on it. She then took a couple steps to her left, opening the tall wardrobe, revealing all of her clothes and uniforms. She began untying her bow behind her, kicking off her boots, tossed her bow into the laundry basket at the bottom of the wardrobe. She then took off her apron hanging it on the hook on the door panel.  She reached behind her back unraveling the straps on her uniform one by one, slowly removing her entire uniform briefly exposing her naked body to the cold as she shivered just a bit, quickly tossing her uniform into the basket below and grabbing her light red colored nightgown. She struggled putting on a bit but managed to fully cloth herself.</p><p>She closed the wardrobe; she began walking to her bed while grabbing “I Want to be Your Canary” off her desk. She fell backwards on her bed landing on top taking a huge breath with the book in her hands. “What a day.” She sighed.</p><p>She closed her eyes taking in the comfort of her soft feathered, covered in thick red covered wool blankets meant for the cold season bed. Giving herself a moment to feel relaxed, a feeling she embraced at the end of her day.  She reached out to her nightstand feeling it for another pair of glasses, she managed to find them then placed them on before her eyes, she then opened her eyes while feeling her book for the tassel bookmarking. She opened the book to the bookmarked portion, removing it, then held the book above her face.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Marcus! I missed you so!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cornelia embraced Marcus before her father’s very eyes. Causing displeasure before him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wish never to leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“See, King Leo? Thou shouldst give them thy blessing!” Zidane pleaded with the displeased king.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Never!” Never leave his side thou sayest!? Foolish banter I’ll not allow it! Cornellia shall marry none other than this man – Prince Schneider!” The King shouted in anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young prince proudly stepped forward, while Marcus and Cornelia gazed at the prince and the king still embraced.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that no so, Prince Schneider?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aye, thou wish to take Cornellia’s hand in holy matrimony, til death do us part.” The prince spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aye! And this traitorous crew, I will put to death!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus gently pushed Cornelia off of him as he and Zidane were approached by two of the king’s guards. They threw punches at the guards, causing them to flee for their lives not standing against their strength.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Too many of them!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Run away!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two guards fled the courtyard leaving King Leo, Prince Schneider, Cornellia, Zidane, and Marcus. Prince Schneider pleaded with the Princess for her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pray, my princess, come with us back, for a harmonious virtue.” The prince spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nay, for my heart belongs to Marcus.” The princess spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nay Father! I shan’t return!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cornellia…Trouble me no more. This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not if I can help it!” Marcus shouted as he drew his sword against the King.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love Cornellia...I shall cut thee down!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus retracted his sword back and began thrusting it towards the King, unbeknownst to him, Cornellia rushed in front of her father, with the sword stabbing through her torso, causing a sea of shock among Cornelia’s troupe. Her father stricken with grief at the sight of his own flesh and blood being killed before him. Prince Schneider dropped to his knees in disbelief, his arranged marriage in shambles before his very eyes with the sword in Cornellia. Marcus, her love, shocked in horror as his beloved dying before his eyes, hoping to free her from her father’s grasps, not knowing why she stood before him protecting the man he sought vengeance against. Zidane, taken by shock whom stood by his close ally, sworn to help him free Cornellia from the clutches of King Leo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NO…CORNELLIA!” Marcus screamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mar…cus, forgive me. I still….love….my….father….”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“CORNELLIA!” The King and Prince screamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Prithee, forgive my selfishness, Father, and spare my sweet Marcus…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Princess Cornellia, fell before her knees, looking up thy love’s eyes one last time, before closing her eyes falling upon the floor with his sword pulled out from her with King Leo and Prince Schneider lowering their heads before her. The blood stained sword still in Marcus’ hands trembled as he hung his head, in disbelief of his selfish actions. His heart sunk, his body shaken, his hands tingling with nothing but grief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What have I done!?” he screamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Am I never to hear her living voice again!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned around with his head lowered in shame.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch!? O, cruel fate! Thou has robbed me of all I treasure!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus extends his blood drenched sword aiming at his own heart. Without hesitating, thrusted straight into his heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“MARCUS!” Zidane screamed.</em>
</p><p>“Pa...pa.”</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“Pa…pa.”</p><p>Garnet lowered her book taking a peek into Sarah’s bassinet as she looked back at her while sitting from her seat. “Ma…ma…” Garnet smiled.</p><p>“It is papa; he was there for me that night.”</p><p>Sarah reached out for her mother, Garnet closed “I Want to be Your Canary” then placed it on her lap, she hovered her hand just above Sarah’s body. Her daughter grabbed her mother’s hand with her own tiny hands holding it close to her. “Ma…ma.”</p><p>“I hope you enjoyed seeing everyone today Sarah, those were all the people who helped your mother survive….” The Queen said as she took a deep breath.</p><p>“I pray to gods that…..you won’t ever have to go through what I had to…I will protect you no matter what.”</p><p>Garnet leaned into her daughter’s bassinet gently kissing her forehead, she pulled her head back out as she stayed watching her daughter slowly fall asleep before her very eyes in her former room where she once stayed.</p><p>“Good night Sarah.” Garnet softly spoke.</p><p>“May you sleep well tonight.”</p><p>A/N: Lil fun fact, prior to writing this fanfic I was looking up names and such and how they could be used for this story, because like in the games Square def has reasons to use certain names for FF series. So I decided to follow their suite with my OC here, so over time the meaning behind their names (including Sarah’s as well aside from honoring the lore of Garnet) will certainly surprise you. Til then see ya next chapter. ^^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Chapter 7-<br/>Friendship</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Mother, I beg you please, don’t leave without father!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You heard him, we need to get out now, we can’t wait any longer.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But all the boats will be gone before he has one for himself; please we can fit a fair amount of them and him!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s no time for this discussion we’re leaving now, grab an oar and help me row.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not without father, mother!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There is no time for argument, we’re escaping now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then so be it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young woman picked herself up and hopped over the seat and jumped off the boat onto the dock as her mother watched in horror. “FOR GODS SAKE GET BACK IN HERE!” the mother cried now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going back for father! There is nothing you can do stop me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“FINE! I’ll go! Gods sake!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The mother grabbed the rope and threw it at her daughter whom picked it up and pulled her in making sure the boat did not stray far. The boat remained motionless against the dock. “Stay in the boat and I’ll go after him.” She said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright.” The young woman said as she laid the rope on the dock only slinging it around the bore. She carefully hopped back onto the boat as her mother handed her the rope to keep it from floating away as it still slung shot around its bore. She sat herself down on the small bench-like seat in the middle of the boat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hold on to it, as soon as we load everyone, we’ll push away fast so do not tie it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Understood.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The mother nodded as she ran up the steps, she called out to her husband as she ran up the deck. The young woman watched her mother make it to the upper deck as she stopped and looked at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mother?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A bright light like flash lit behind her mother as she looked over her shoulder gasping in shock, while the young woman saw just over her mother’s shoulders a large spiraling fireball coming towards them. Her eye’s opened as far as its eye sockets would allow her, with her mouth opened as wide as it could, and without realizing it her hands let go of the rope.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“MOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fireball landed directly into the steeple with a large explosion engulfing the area and her own mother. A loud explosion caused the young woman’s ears to ring hard while the boat was launched from the explosion flowing at an uncontrollable speed down stream of water with other boats being thrown included.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!”</em>
</p><p>“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Nadine woke up breathing heavily in sweat and tears as a small beam of light creeping through her heavy curtain covered window landing in front of her bed as she looked out towards it. The maid looked around her room, being the only person in it; no one came barging in to check upon her. She laid back down covering her face with her hands in defeat. “Gods…not again….” She sighed.</p><p>She rolled over to her side away from the light, rubbing her face trying to cleanse herself of sweat. She kept to herself for a little longer in bed, taking her time trying to collectively breathe slowly to ease her anxiety. To this very day she never had anyone room with her since her arrival, from time to time her nightmare of that night, continued to haunt her to no end. She felt as if she was given a special treatment given her circumstances, though never asking Rubie if she was purposely trying to avoid causing any discomfort with someone having to deal with her outbursts in the middle of the night.</p><p>“Na…Nadine?” A soft low tone voice called out from the outside.</p><p>Nadine brought herself up from her bed to the unknown voice to her, feeling groggy from her rude awakening. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. “Uhm…you may enter?” she responded.</p><p>The door to her room opened, appearing before her a small brown hair child with a small red rose hair clip on her hair, wearing a white long sleeve blouse with a brown collar centered with a matching colored bow and brown ankle length skirt, and brown flats entered the room.</p><p>“Goodness, what brings you here? Does your mother know you’re here?” Nadine asked, taken by surprise of the young child.</p><p>“Uhm, nay, I wanted to come here on my own. I wish to ask you something…” the child responded.</p><p>“Aw bless your little heart; you know you don’t have to on my account.”</p><p>The child closed the door behind her as she nervously approached the maid in her bed looking up to her with her brown eyes. “What did you wish to ask?” Nadine asked.</p><p>“I…I wanted to know if we could go into the city today? If so, I wanted to visit the florist by the ticket booth. To pick flowers for mother’s birthday.” The small child asked looking up innocently.</p><p>Nadine felt her heart become warm at the child’s request, she smiled at her. “Well, I have to see if I have time, Her Highness does have her lessons today, so I’ll have to see if I can squeeze in some time for this.”</p><p>“Well…uhm, it was…actually her idea…”</p><p>Nadine paused for a moment glancing at the nervous child. To her it didn’t come as a surprise to her, yet she wondered if there was something happening she was not made aware of.</p><p>“Was it now?” she asked.</p><p>The child nodded.</p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll hear for myself when I meet with her today. So, let’s consider this as a potential yes. Would that be alright?”</p><p>The child’s eyes lit up feeling assured; she raised herself at the tip of her toes to the maid giving her a small embrace as she returned an embrace as well. The two released from one another and the child gave a small curtsey to her. “Aw you sweet child, run along now, I do have to get ready, make sure your mother knows where you’ve been too okay? We don’t want her to worry about you.” Nadine said as she began to uncover herself from her bed sheets.</p><p>“I will, tha…thank you Nadine.” The child said as she began making her way out the door, she looked one last time at Nadine waving at her while she waved back at her. The young child closed the door as Nadine sighed with relief.</p><p>“How fast you’ve grown Rose….” She said to herself smiling.</p><p>Later that afternoon, Rose was in the palace’s library, sitting inside the grand marble floored with its expanded rows of books line across from the walls pulled back from its original foundation, almost twenty four shelved rows in the middle of the room, with the walls still covered in shelves of books. Near the small stairway leading into the library sat the young child writing a letter with her scholar guiding her on the table with six red cushioned stools and the globe of Gaia at the end. “D, a, u, g, h, t, e, r.” the scholar instructed. Rose finished writing and looked at the letter. “Does it look good?” she asked, feeling flustered.</p><p>The scholar flipped and slid the paper towards him as he proofread it. He nodded his head several times and returned the paper back to the young child. “She will certainly be most pleased, Lady Rose. She will surely cherish it.” He said to her smiling.</p><p>“I hope so too, I’m still not good at writing like you.” She said timidity.</p><p>“Aw, you sweet child, there will come a time where you will be as wonderful as you can be. Remember, it’s the thought that matters most for your mother, she loves and cares about you no matter what.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Will that be all you’ll need?”</p><p>“Oh uhm…yes, it will be. Thank you so much.”</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine Lady Rose, I do believe now may be the best time to deliver that letter to your mother, we’ll end lessons early today on account of her birthday and it’s only fair for you to spend time with her.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you very much! I was nervous to ask because I didn’t wish to miss your lesson.”</p><p>“Haha! Ah young child, this is your mother’s special day, it certainly must be celebrated.”</p><p>“Hmm! Thank you very much for letting me spend time with her today…I hope she’ll be happy.”</p><p>“Ah she most will, I promise she will.”</p><p>“Hmm! Thank you again.” Rose said as she jumped out from her chair with her letter in hand. She gave a quick bow to her scholar. “I’ll see you tomorrow for lessons.” She added.</p><p>“Enjoy your mother’s birthday; give her my regards and your father also.” The scholar said as he waved at Rose.</p><p>“I will! Have a nice rest of the day.” Rose said as she waved back and jogged her way out of the library making way to her family’s private residence on the palace’s grounds.</p><p>Rose made her way outside the palace, running outside the courtyard following the path to the dock as she paused for a moment studying its brick layers with its steps reaching the water below. Remembering the story of how her parents first began falling for one another, not in the most traditional fashion with the unintentional help of Eiko at the time, whose letter was originally meant for Zidane was misinterpreted for Steiner and Beatrix. She resumed her jog following the stoned path, the clear blue skies above her made her feel as radiant as she was making her way home. No more lessons for today, every child’s dream, for her it was a special day.</p><p>She finally arrived at her home, a refurbished portion of the palace that had housed Generals of Alexandria in the past, though not meant for a family residence, under Garnet’s request she wished for the residence to be fit for her General’s family. Rose pulled the ring handle of the door, entering with excitement as she saw her mother in her in the living room with her cup of afternoon tea in her hands, wearing a red long sleeved wool blouse, long cream colored mid-calf length skirt, red pantyhose, and brown low heeled boots as she took note of her daughter entering. “Rose, this is a surprise, have your lessons ended early?” she asked.</p><p>Rose closed the door behind her with her note in hand as she stepped forward to her mother sitting on a large red cushion colored, with woodend edge couch. The living room with its generous white walled French décor with many floral patterns, A small wooden brown coffee table sat in front of the couch, matching the night brown nightstands on both sides of the couch. On the right was a gray stoned fireplace with a portrait of Steiner, Beatrix and Rose hanging above. In front of the coffee table was a large drawer and a large window sat above it. There were four plants in the house, one in the kitchen on the far right of the table. The other three were in the living room, one by the door, one by the drawer,and the last one was by the cobblestone titles, which divided the kitchen and living room. White marble was titled throughout the living room with the exception of the area around the couches, and the coffee table in which rose red carpet was placed there. The kitchen was smaller than the living room, and the only furniture was a medium square table with right chairs around it. The back of the kitchen had a long counter top. The counter was made of white garnet, while the bottom was a deep brown color. On the left were the stairs leading the next floor. </p><p>The general placed her cup next to the nightstand beside the couch as her daughter sat next to her. “The instructor was kind enough to let me out early and I made this for you.” The young child said as she handed Beatrix her letter with both of her hands.</p><p>“You wrote this?” She asked as she received the letter in her hand from her daughter.</p><p>“I did, the instructor was nice enough to help me write it since…since today is your birthday.”</p><p>Beatrix looked into her daughter’s eyes and couldn’t help but let out a sincere sigh by her daughter’s kindness. “That’s very sweet of you Rose. It really is, now let’s read what you wrote.”</p><p>She looked down at her daughter’s letter as Rose followed along.</p><p>
  <em>“Mother,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy birthday, I love you very much, may your day be filled with happiness and joy. You mean the world to me as I hope I am for you. I wish you the greatest day for you and may we always cherish our memories together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your Daughter Rose.”</em>
</p><p>Beatrix felt her heart sank fast like an airship making an emergency landing. A fluster of happiness almost leading her shed a tear. She placed the letter on her lap and reached in to embrace her daughter. “That was the sweetest thing I’ve ever read, thank you very much Rose. I love you very much too.” Her happy tone made Rose let out a smile as her mother kissed her forehead. Rose turned to her mother and embraced her in her arms as she buried her head against the General’s shoulder. “I’m happy too; I really wanted it to sound good for you.” She said.</p><p>“You’re all that matters to me. I couldn’t ask for a better daughter than you.”</p><p>“Re…really?” she pulled her head away looking up to her mother.</p><p>“Hmm, your father and I are proud of having you. You’re the greatest reason we love you very much.”</p><p>Rose smiled.</p><p>“Mother, I’m happy to hear that and I’m happy you loved it.”</p><p>“Rose, your heart has always been in the right place. There is no doubt in my heart that your thoughtfulness will always lead you to a wondrous life.”</p><p>Rose rubbed her head against Beatrix’s upper chest keeping herself in comfort of her mother’s embrace. Beatrix savored the moment being shared with her daughter. Though herself not being one for big celebrations of her own birthday rather would spend her time with her family. She was given the day off by order of Garnet, while Steiner currently on duty would be leaving early to spend the rest of the late afternoon with the family.</p><p>“Mother, will there be dinner and cake served for you tonight? Like how we did with Sarah’s birthday?” Rose asked.</p><p>“Oh…well, I’m not really one for large celebrations, I rather it be spent with just us like always.” She responded.</p><p>“Oh, I see, it would be nice to host a large celebration for you, everyone looks up to you.”</p><p>“Well, my role here at the palace is very important, guarding Her Majesty and Her Highness. Someday you too will be the one to protect them.”</p><p>“I…I will?” Rose said as she pulled away looking up to her mother’s face.</p><p>“You certainly will, when you become of age, there will come a time where you will make a very important decision for yourself, a decision that only you can choose that will benefit not only yourself, but Sarah’s as well.”</p><p>“That sounds very….important.”</p><p>“It shall be, but for me, my only worry is for your wellbeing. No matter what you decide Rose, I will always support you, I will never stop loving you. I will always be your mother first before anything else in this life we live.”</p><p>Rose nodded and looked to their family painting just above the fireplace over Beatrix’s shoulders. The young child studied the portrait, the oil painted canvas bordered by a gold trimmed frame, displaying Steiner and Beatrix in their armor with their hands closest to Rose placed her shoulders who was centered between them wearing the same dress she is currently wearing while sitting on a wooden stool. Beatrix looked over her shoulders to gaze at the portrait with her daughter. “As long as we are together, this is what I treasure the most with my life. I apologize for speaking large words with you, but I know you’ll understand when you grow up.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I kind of understand a little…I’m sorry if it’s not…one hundred percent.”</p><p>Beatrix looked over to her daughter still staring past her and smiled. She began massaging the back of her daughter’s hair as she closed her eyes feeling the sensational comfort of her mother’s touch. Beatrix paused her hand just before her daughter’s rose hair clip. “Just like a flower does in the gardens, you will blossom someday. I never wish to set high expectations of you Rose. All I care for is for you to live your life to the fullest.” she said. Rose opened her eyes and looked into her mother’s gentle eye gazing back at her. “I love you mother.” Beatrix smiled. “Mother loves you too Rose.”</p><p>The two embraced each other and pulled away, Beatrix took the letter from her lap and placed it on the nightstand next to her cup, when they both heard a familiar high tone yet gentle voice just outside the door with their attention turned to the door.</p><p>“Auntie Beatrix!”</p><p>“Hmm? Is that who I think it is?”</p><p>“Auntie Beatrix!”</p><p>The door flew open as a black short haired, blue eye, wearing a tunic like one piece outfit that reached just slightly above her feet with its outer ocean blue with a mint green and light red inner layer wrapped left over right by near her neck, along with a light blue obi wrapped around her just above her waist wrapped in a bow on her back, and a gentle pink colored puffed sleeves, black flats, the falcon claw pendant hanging from around her neck, and a long fur tail with a sky blue bow near the end child stood in the doorway.</p><p>“Happy birthday!!” the child cheered.</p><p>“Aw thank you very much Your Highness, uhm aren’t you supposed to be at your lessons today?” Beatrix said.</p><p>“Nope and HI ROSE!” she cheered more.</p><p>“Hi Sarah!” Rose said as she gently released her mother’s embrace and hopped off the couch jogging towards her friend embracing one another.</p><p>“Are we still gonna go!?” Sarah asked.</p><p>“Uhm, yes, we’ll still go.” Rose responded.</p><p>“And where are you two going and where is your father Your Highness?” Beatrix asked, raising an eyebrow. The two friends pulled away turning their attention to Beatrix.</p><p>“We want to go to the flower store today Auntie Beatrix!”</p><p>“Oh? What for?”</p><p>“Hehe, we wanted to look at all the pretty flowers.”</p><p>“Is that so? Well, you certainly can see the gardens around the palace as well Your Highness, however you’ve yet to answer my question about where your father is?”</p><p>“Well...papa is busy with mama; they had to do something important because mama wasn’t feeling well this morning. She had another scary dream again.”</p><p><em>“Oh no…she had another one…”</em> Beatrix thought to herself.</p><p>“Auntie Beatrix is mama going to be alright?” the young princess asked.</p><p>“She will be Your Highness; I have good hopes she will be alright.” She said.</p><p>“Mama has been having so many nightmares and the doctors don’t know why, can they help her?”</p><p>“They will, I promise you, your mother is in good hands with them and your father too.”</p><p>“I hope so, mama gets so upset when she has a scary dream and she hurts Nadine’s feelings too.”</p><p>“Oh dear, where is Nadine? Is she with you?”</p><p>“Mama sent her away for today. She yelled at her again and I was hoping she would take us into Alexandria. I asked Melody and Allison, but they said they can’t leave the palace. Rose and I wanted to pick up something today at the florist.”</p><p>“<em>Oh dear, poor Nadine, she got sent away again? Her Majesty’s outbursts seem to have gotten worse.”</em></p><p>“Well, I’m sure she just needs to rest, that’s all, I have good faith she will be alright.”</p><p>“Mother, I had asked Nadine if she would be so kind to take us to the florist today, I spoke with her this morning before lessons...I know I shouldn’t have wandered off but...I wanted to be sure she would take us…” Rose said as she held her hands together lowering her head slightly while looking at her mother with her eyes.</p><p>“Rose…” Beatrix smiled.</p><p>“If you wished to ask, I would greatly appreciate it if you would be considerate to either ask your father and I. The maids do work hard here and I’m sure they have their own agenda to attend to as well.”</p><p>“I’m sorry mother, I’ll...I’ll ask your father next time.”</p><p>“It’s alright Rose, I appreciate your honesty, chin up dear, you know I love seeing your face when we speak.”</p><p>Rose lifted her head to her mother and smiled.</p><p>“Thank you mother, I wish Nadine could still take us…”</p><p>Sarah looked to Rose.</p><p>“Me too…I was really hoping Nadine wou-“</p><p>“Your Highness! My goodness!” A voice called to her with Melody running into the living room and shutting the still open door catching her breath. Sarah turned her body around facing the exhausted maid. “Melody you caught up.” Sarah said as she walked to her.</p><p>“I guess that answers my next question I was going to ask.” Beatrix said as she casually brushed her curly hair.</p><p>“Your Highness, please don’t run off like that, and my apologies Lady Beatrix, she ran so fast I couldn’t keep up.”</p><p>“It’s quite alright Melody; it does not surprise me Her Highness is quite the sprinter.”</p><p>Sarah turned around towards Beatrix giving an innocent smile with Rose smiling at her. “So, Rose, did you and Your Highness still wish to go into the florist today?” Beatrix asked. The two children looked at each other and nodded, then looked back at Beatrix. “Yes Mother, we wish to go to the florist today.” Rose responded.</p><p>“I must apologize Lady Beatrix; I wish I could take the girls myself, but I have to clean the Queen’s laundry this very moment, and with Allison occupied with Her Majesty and with Nadine being sent away for today, as well as Her Highness no longer with her instructor for the day, along with several maids on holiday, I’m a bit short handed. Is there anyone we know whom can be their chaperone?” Melody said as she finally fixed her posture and was relaxed with her breathing.</p><p>Beatrix looked at the hopeful girls, who had their heart set on visiting the florist, unbeknown to her that Rose was going to pick up something for her birthday. She turned her eye to Melody with a concerned look, she felt like she had to make the only logical choice.</p><p>“I will take them.”</p><p>“You will!?” Sarah jumped up excited.</p><p>“But, m’lady you were asked to rest for today, it’s your birthday you shan’t be working.” Melody interjected. Beatrix shook her head and smiled at the maid. “It’s alright; I actually would love to spend time with my daughter and Her Highness. The weather is nice and warm outside, Steiner won’t be back until about three bells, so I can spare a trip for them.”</p><p>Sarah’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She jumped up and down excited with Rose clapping her hands. “Thank you Auntie Beatrix!” Sarah said. “Thank you mother!” Rose added in.</p><p>“Thank you Lady Beatrix, again I sincerely apologize for not being able to chaperone the younglings into the city. I will make sure Lord Steiner, Lord Zidane, &amp; Her Majesty are made aware of your venture into the city.” Melody said. “Do you wish for me to request any of the guards to partake?”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary; I will be all they need. Let’s be off now, I believe there is a ferry that is departing soon?” Beatrix said as stood up from her couch. “Yay!” The children cheered.</p><p>The group walked together towards the dock with Sarah and Rose leading the way and Beatrix and Melody following behind. The two children were talking to each other about their studies, hands being held with one another while Beatrix and Melody had their own conversation about Garnet.</p><p>“So why was she sent away today?”</p><p>“Unfortunately due to lack of urgency of not bringing Her Highness to the Her Majesty’s chamber in a timely matter…”</p><p>“Oh goodness…”</p><p>“When she asked for her daughter, it was during the time which Nadine was just about to begin dressing Her Highness for the day. Everyone was rushing so fast that poor Her Highness was confused and flustered by our attempt to rush her to her mother. Because of it, Nadine bore the brunt of it all…”</p><p>“Even after all the years…she’s kept her head up straight longer than any of the previous maids who’ve served Her Highness.”</p><p>“Hmm, to my own surprise, she til this very day holds no ill will against the Queen.”</p><p>“She hasn’t? That’s surprising; the only other person who obviously would show the same faith is Lord Zidane himself. This maid certainly has her work cut out.”</p><p>“She certainly does…I just hope it won’t build up too much for her to bear.”</p><p>“Hmm, I hope so as well.”</p><p>“At the rate of Her Majesty’s outbursts, I hope it does not harm her emotional wellbeing as well.”</p><p>“Has Nadine ever managed to figure out what’s causing all these outburst?” Beatrix asked.</p><p>“Nay, it’s been hard for her to better understand Her Majesty. Unfortunately, I had been forced to remove her from my roster at the request of Her Majesty. She did her due diligence with diagnosing what Her Majesty has been struggling with. She herself has mentioned to us that she and Her Majesty have similar symptoms.”</p><p>“She does?”</p><p>“Hmm, when she first came aboard, Rubie spoke of her unfortunate history here in Alexandria, when Bahamut attacked.”</p><p>“What happened to her?”</p><p>“Well, I really shouldn’t speak of her misfortune without her consent. However I know that since then, she herself has occasional outbursts herself. Similar to that of Her Majesty.”</p><p>“Hmm, interesting, it seems like that night has certainly caused a mass stir among those who remember. Although for Her Majesty’s colleagues many, including myself, did not suffer any similar experiences as she has ever since then.”</p><p>“Huh, interesting, do you mind if I may pass the information to Nadine?”</p><p>“I don’t see why not, by all means please. Nadine has been very helpful in this matter; perhaps she may be to solve the mystery behind this.”</p><p>“Most appreciated Lady Beatrix. I do hope it will someday help Her Majesty overcome this debacle.”</p><p>“I hope so as well.”</p><p>Beatrix watched the kids as they were walking and talking with each other, laughing together, and still holding each other’s hands. “Has it affected Her Highness in any form and way?” Beatrix asked.</p><p>“As far as I’m aware of, she worries when her mother has her outbursts. Lord Zidane has remained diligent keeping Her Majesty at ease, however lately several things have been noted that have progressed in years.”</p><p>“Such as?”</p><p>“Well, she has developed some breakdown by certain sounds.”</p><p>Beatrix turned her head to Melody.</p><p>“By sounds?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s new; this started happening approximately two years ago.”</p><p>“Why was I not made aware of this?”</p><p>“With great apologies, the cases were very little to nonexistent. They have only progressed more often in the recent past several months.”</p><p>“Even so, I do plead for you to make me aware as well, does Dr. Tot and Dr. Farrell know of this?”</p><p>“Nay, we’ve not informed them as well, I shall make them aware of as well upon their next visit for Her Majesty’s examination.”</p><p>“Hmm, we need all the help we can give her, I’m very perplexed by her decline in wellbeing. I do worry it may progress to Her Highness as she ages.”</p><p>“As do I, but so far Her Highness has not shown any signs of discomfort from Her Majesty. If anything when they are together, Her Majesty feels at peace the most. Her Highness has demonstrated bringing calm and comfort to Her Majesty the most. Even Lord Zidane expresses the same observation as well.”</p><p>“I see, well I do appreciate you speaking of this Melody. I have been concerned for the longest time as do everyone else.”</p><p>“Auntie Beatrix we’re here we’re here!” Sarah shouted. Beatrix and Melody looked towards the two children as they made it to the dock. They both caught up with the girls as they gave each other one last look before separating. “Let us continue this conversation for another time, until then safe travels Lady Beatrix, may you three enjoy your time in the city. Oh and happy birthday to you as well.” Melody said as she gave the General a curtsey.</p><p>“Oh thank you and thank you for everything as always Melody, may you enjoy the rest of your day. We shall continue our discussion at a later time.” Beatrix replied.</p><p>The maid turned her attention towards the children. “You two be on your best behavior alright? I will see you both later.” She said smiling. “Bye Melody! Thank you again!” Sarah said waving with her free hand. “Thank you Melody…uhm have a nice day too.” Rose added in shy fully waving back.</p><p>The maid gave the girls a curtsey as she began making her way back towards the palace.</p><p>“Let’s run along girls, the ferry looks like it’s about to leave.” Beatrix said as she turned her attention towards the ferry. “Okies!” Sarah said. The three hopped on to the ferry as the guard saluted them upon boarding. “Good Afternoon Your Highness, General Beatrix, and Lady Rose.” The guard said.</p><p>“HIII!!” Sarah responded back waving at the guard as she pulled Rose to the very front of the ferry. “Afternoon.” Beatrix responded saluting the guard back. “We shall depart immediately on account of Her Highness coming onboard.” Rose looked towards her mother and the guard saluting each other and rescinding their salute. She looked back at Sarah who was watching the front of the ferry waiting for its departure from the palace.</p><p>“ALL BOARDED! HER ROYAL HIGHNESS IS ONBOARD! FERRY DEPARTING! OUTBOUND TOWARDS ALEXANDRIA CITY!” The guard called out as she began pushing the ferry away from the dock with her large oar. Beatrix walked to the front of the boat where the two girls were looking over the guard rail. “Be cautious you two, I wouldn’t want either of you to fall over.” Beatrix cautioned as she approached the two. “Yes Auntie Beatrix.” Sarah responded. “Yes mother.” Rose added.</p><p>The ferry rotated in the direction towards the city where the walls blocked off the view of the city itself with an arch gate in the distance that separated the palace and city itself. The guard began rowing the ferry towards the gate with the current helping it move at a faster pace.</p><p>“Mother, may I ask a question?” Rose asked as she turned her attention to her.</p><p>“What is it Rose?” Beatrix replied.</p><p>“That…that gesture you did, to the guard, what does it mean?”</p><p>“Oh, well, it’s our salute. We do this when we see one another and acknowledge each other’s presence, the royal family, and special visitors that we all meet. It’s almost our own version of waving to one another.”</p><p>Rose made her attempt to copy her mother’s salute to her as her own mother chuckled. “That’s so sweet of you to follow my example. You are by no means needed to copy me.”</p><p>“I…I like it. It’s really fun looking.”</p><p>“All the guards wave at me like that too Rose, let’s do it together!” Sarah said as she tried to copy the salute as well.</p><p>Beatrix chuckled again and smiled at the girls’ salute towards her. “Well Your Highness, you are no means required to perform such a salute. You are a special person who receives these salutes. Perhaps you and Rose can have your own special salute to one another, something only the two of you will know.</p><p>“Ooh! I like it! Rose can we have our own salute?” Sarah said resting her free arm and swinging her other hand with Rose’s. “That sounds fun. I like the idea too.” Rose agreed.</p><p>“Aw you two are very charming.”</p><p>“Rose is my best friend in all of Gaia! I want us to do so many things together!”</p><p>“What do you think we should do for a salute Sarah?” Rose asked.</p><p>Sarah tilted her head giving thought of what the two could do as Beatrix watched. Watching them grow up together, Beatrix felt a huge bonding between the two. Since their birth, they had practically grown up together as siblings. The moment they were able to stand up on their own two feet and walk freely, they always found themselves together through many interactions, never really separating themselves. The only exception was during their scheduled lessons as they did not share the same instructor and during night hours when it was time for bed. At random times during the nights they would spend time together in each other’s room talking or playing together until they were until it was close to bedtime.</p><p>“What do you think Auntie Beatrix?” Sarah asked. Beatrix blinked for a moment lost in thought. “Oh, well hmm, that’s a good question.” Beatrix tilted her head thinking as well. Rose turned around seeing her mother and friend pondering an idea for a dedicated salute between herself and Sarah. “What about this.” Rose said as she placed the palm of her hand above her chest with her pointer and middle fingers extending at a forty five degree angle while her thumb, ring, and pinky fingers were curled. “OOHH! I like it!” Sarah copied her friends salute as Beatrix smiled and nodded.</p><p>“That’s a very wonderful salute Rose. Very creative.” She complimented.</p><p>“You….you think so?” Rose said.</p><p>“Of course so.” Beatrix kneeled before her daughter saluting her with their newfound salute.</p><p>Sarah jumped up and down excitedly. “I like it too!” She saluted the General and her friend. As they all smiled. “From this day forward, we shall greet each other as so.” Sarah decreed.</p><p>“As you wish Your Highness.” She replied.</p><p>“Yay! I’m so excited!”</p><p>Beatrix smiled as she stood up.</p><p>“Hmm, I noticed you’re wearing your Aunt’s dress she made for you Your Highness.”</p><p>Sarah spun around showing off her dress.</p><p>“Auntie Mikoto said the people of Terra used to wear these. She said it represents our people and I am special like them. I like it a lot, it feels nice and I love the colors too!”</p><p>“It looks marvelous on you, I always see you wearing it the most out of all your dresses.”</p><p>“Thank you! I like it too! Isn’t it pretty Rose?”</p><p>Rose blushed a little while letting out a shy smile.</p><p>“I like it, I really like the bow too, it’s almost like mine.” Rose adjusted her bow on her shirt and fluffed it out a bit as Sarah watched.</p><p>“Your bow is pretty too.”</p><p>“Thank you Sarah, mother bought this for me and I like it.”</p><p>Beatrix smiled.</p><p>“You two certainly are fond of your clothing. They certainly suit you both well.”</p><p>The kids smiled.</p><p>“NOW APPROACHING! ALEXANDRIA CITY! STAND BY FOR DOCKING!”</p><p>“We’re here, we’re here, we’re here!” Sarah jumped up and down excitedly turning around seeing the large cobblestone gate just behind the dock with the guards preparing for arrival.</p><p>“LOOK ALIVE! HER ROYAL HIGHNESS IS ABOARD!!”</p><p>The guards on the dock doubled their efforts to prepare for the docking ferry. The guard on the ferry slowly paddled the boat to its docking position as the guards threw the rope around the bollard bringing the ferry into the dock. They secured the line to a nearby mooring making sure the ferry was fully secured to the dock as the guards completed their task.</p><p>“DOCKING COMPLETED!” A guard called out.</p><p>“HER ROYAL HIGHNESS HAS ARRIVED!” The guard on the boat called out.</p><p>Ten guards from the dock positioned themselves on the edge of the dock single filed awaiting the disembarking of the small group. “Shall we proceed?” Beatrix asked the children. “Yes please. Rose are you ready too?” Sarah asked, turning her attention to Rose. Rose nodded.</p><p>The two children walked first as Beatrix followed behind. The guard guiding the ferry stepped down from her platform walking to the edge of the ferry as the group approached. “Allow me to assist you Your Highness.” The guard offered. “Oh, it’s okay, I can do it on my own.” Sarah politely declined. Sarah carefully stepped off the ferry first, as all the guards on the dock saluted in unison. Rose and Beatrix stepped off together as the guards remained saluted. “At ease.” The General ordered. The guards rested their arms at their sides as the three progressed forward.</p><p>“Wow, everyone listens to you Auntie Beatrix.” Sarah said amazed at the guard’s reaction.</p><p>“Someday they will listen to Rose when she grows up.” She responded.</p><p>“Re…really?” Rose asked.</p><p>“Hmm, there will come a time.”</p><p>“When will that be mother?”</p><p>“Well, as you grow older, you will learn more about what your father and I do here at the palace. Very important jobs.”</p><p>“Like, doing my homework important?”</p><p>Beatrix smiled at her daughter’s question.</p><p>“I would say, yes, just as important, if not, more important.”</p><p>“Oohh, that sounds very important. I remember Dr. Lowell mentioned to me that you and father had very important jobs. I hope someday I can have an important job like you someday.”</p><p>“Like us being friends forever important?” Sarah teased.</p><p>Rose blushed a bit trying to fiddle with words to scramble. “Uhm…you are important to me.” Rose replied. “Yay!” Sarah cheered as she grabbed Rose’s hand holding it close to her.</p><p>“Hehe, you two certainly care so much for one another.” Beatrix observed. Sarah looked over her shoulder to Beatrix. “Yep! I want Rose to always be by my side no matter!”</p><p>“Me…me too.” Rose added as she looked at Sarah who turned her attention towards her.</p><p>“Always together?”</p><p>“Always together.”</p><p>The two nodded at each other as they returned their attention forward noticing they’re about to cross the palace gate into Alexandria. The two guards posted just inside the gate saluted the group as they walked through into the bustling streets of Ticket Square. The large crowds of many different people walking all around, with shops surrounding the ticket tent in the middle of the square. With its organ beside it playing music adding to the atmosphere. The group stopped just steps away from the gate as Sarah and Rose gazed with delight in their eyes. Sarah was filled with joy seeing the large crowds. “There’s so many people!” she said.</p><p>“There certainly is, try not to stray far from me you two. We don’t wish to scare your poor mother, Your Highness.” Beatrix expressed.</p><p>“I won’t Auntie Beatrix, Rose and I have each other. We’ll stay in sight, we promise.”</p><p>“Good, now do you see the florist on the other side of the ticket stand?”</p><p>“Yes I do, right where the giant flower cart is right over there!” Sarah pointed to the left of the ticket stand where the flower cart with people surrounding it was.</p><p>“Great job, so is that where we are going today? Just the florist?” Beatrix asked.</p><p>“Yes Auntie Beatrix.”</p><p>“Did you two wish to go anywhere else while we’re out here?”</p><p>“Nay Auntie Beatrix, only to the florist. Right Rose?”</p><p>“Right.” Rose responded.</p><p>“Alright, let us walk, Rose lend me your hand.” Rose extended her free hand holding her mother’s as they traversed through the crowded plaza. Walking along the cobblestoned area, the plaza’s atmosphere was filled with many voices and music in the air. Hearing the vendors shouting out their wares to the people in passing, conversations being spoken as the three kept passing people left and right of them. Sarah kept looking at the many people passing her, the many different clothing they all wore from the nobles with their ritzy clothing to the commoners wearing less than ritzy but moderate yet presentable clothing. She kept smiling with each passing, to the many people she passed by, many greeted the young princess and the General.</p><p>If Sarah had been before under the normal regime her mother was exposed to, her presence among the crowd would be considered ungraceful and unorthodox. A member of the Royal Family walking among the people without a large amount of presence from the guards was the norm, however under Garnet’s ruling, which all changed where she felt the need to be with her people, to walk among them as she once did before and continued to do so. She did not feel it was necessary for a large presence of an escort rather she be approachable to listen to the calls of her people to better understand their needs and wants. This proved popular among the kingdom’s people, while outside influences tried to steer her away from this unheard of approach of ruling her kingdom, she declined their influences as she saw the effectiveness paid off in Alexandria’s overall morale and economical prosper.</p><p>“We made it.” Beatrix said as they arrived at the cart filled flowers and people surrounding them. Sarah and Rose stopped before the cart, filled with flowers of many, ranging from roses, irises, tulips, orchids, and lilies. “Now you two try not to stray far alright? They do have more inside too so please let me know if you wish to go inside the shop too.” Beatrix added. “Okies!” Sarah said. “Yes, mother.” Rose added. Beatrix gently let go of her daughter’s hand as the two girls slowly paced around the cart observing the flowers as Beatrix watched taking small steps keeping them in sight. “Wow they’re so beautiful!” Sarah chimed.</p><p>Beatrix took a moment to look around her surroundings, seeing the difference in Alexandria’s atmosphere. Under Garnet’s rule, the morale of the people were relatively high, boosting much tourist attraction, abundance of new shops opening, families walking together carefree of the world. It was clear to her, despite the Queen’s unfortunate wellbeing; she still upheld her duty to the people. Despite only the few that know if it, she asked that her emotional outbursts remained secret to her people, fearing that it may hinder her trust with them. Even her own advisors did not know of her outbursts. The General returned her attention to the two girls looking at the orchids sniffing the small hints of their scents while smiling and enjoying their relaxing fragrance.</p><p>“Rosa?”</p><p>She shook her head looking around her locating the source of the voice knowing that very little to almost no one knew her by that name.</p><p>“Rosa!?”</p><p>She turned around where a tall blonde long hair woman wearing a small golden yellow vest with matching detachable like sleeves, a purple top underneath tucked into another golden yellow pants, and white boots stood before her.</p><p>“Is that really you?” the woman called to her in her warm soft tone voice.</p><p>“I…I apologize but, do I know you?” Beatrix said as she was confused on account that very little people know of her true name.</p><p>“It’s me….Celes.”</p><p>“….Celes? As in…my gods! Celes Chere!?”</p><p>“It is you Rosa!” Celes said as she walked up to Beatrix. “My gods has it been so long!?”</p><p>“Goodness it has!”</p><p>The two saluted each other with a hint of excitement. “Commander Rosa Beatrix of the Alexandrian Army in the flesh, I can’t believe my very eyes.”</p><p>“Oh…I’m no longer Commander anymore…”</p><p>“I’m well aware but to me, you will always be my Commander no matter what. After all the years I’ve served under you.”</p><p>“Fair enough, how is your father?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, he passed away just months after I left Alexandria.”</p><p>“Oh…my condolences to your family.”</p><p>“Nay, it’s alright, his time was bound to have ended sooner, though I am grateful for your understanding of my departure from your squad at the time.”</p><p>“Of course, I would never say nay to you, given all that your family has done for me…which…I do apologize for not writing back since the King passed away. There was so much going on I had no time to write back to you…”</p><p>“It’s quite alright, I understand, being a General is no easy task. Given what Alexandria went through all these past years.”</p><p>“Thank you for understanding, what brings you to Alexandria?”</p><p>“I moved back here now, I partook in the theatre down the street, the one that was started by Tantalus?”</p><p>“You have now? I wasn’t aware you were much of a theatre personality, given what we both went through.”</p><p>Celes laughed.</p><p>“There are some things you still don’t know about me Rosa, even after we grew up together. Do you still visit Treno from time to time?”</p><p>“Only on dignitary trips when Her Majesty is requested there.”</p><p>“Do you still visit their resting place?”</p><p>Beatrix paused for a moment as she turned around to look at Sarah and Rose still smelling each flower on the cart. “Sometimes……”</p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Nay, I’m just…oh my apologies, allow me to introduce you to someone. Rose! Your Highness!”</p><p>Celes shook her head after the General’s calling. “Did you just say, Rose and…Your Highness?”</p><p>Beatrix looked over her shoulder and nodded as Sarah and Rose trickled before her. “Celes, I want you to meet, my daughter Rose and Her Royal Highness Princess Sarah til Tribal 1<sup>st</sup>.” The two girls smiled and waved at Celes as she was amazed with what stood before her. “Your daughter and the Princess of Alexandria standing before my very own eyes!?” She said a bit shocked.</p><p>“The very same.” The General smiled.</p><p>“My goodness you two are so gorgeous! And an honor to make your acquaintance.” Celes bowed to the children.</p><p>“Your name is Ce…ce…..Celesee?” Sarah asked.</p><p>“Ce-less, Your Highness.” She corrected politely.</p><p>“Ce…less.”</p><p>“Atta girl! You got it.”</p><p>“Yay!” Sarah cheered.</p><p>“A pleasure to make…your acquaintance.” Rose curtseyed.</p><p>“Aww, such maturity and at such a young age too. How old are you two?”</p><p>“I am six years old!” Sarah said.</p><p>“I am five years old.” Rose added.</p><p>“Such younglings gods this is too much to bear, Rosa, you certainly have done such a fine job raising them.” Celes complimented.</p><p>Beatrix nodded. “I can’t take all the credit. I’ve had great help, especially with my own daughter, in fact, Her Majesty and Lord Zidane have been taking care of Her Highness mostly all on their own accord.”</p><p>Celes shook her head in disbelief. “So much has changed since I left, gods back then Princess Garnet was never allowed on her own to roam the streets even with just us. We always needed a platoon to keep her guarded and now, it’s only you protecting this little gem and with your own daughter too!”</p><p>“Have you not seen the Royal Family walk among the people since moving back?”</p><p>“Nay, I’ve only been here for just under six months now. I rarely have time to venture around the city or even see any major events take place. I live over near the entrance of the city in Madelene Plaza. I live mostly alone but it’s quite alright, it gives me an opportunity to practice before a show.”</p><p>“You certainly have done well for yourself. I’m most impressed.”</p><p>“Thank you very much, as well as yourself also.”</p><p>“Mother, may we go inside? To see more of the flowers?” Rose asked looking up to her.</p><p>Beatrix looked towards her daughter. “Absolutely, is there something in particular that you are looking for?” she asked. Her daughter nodded.</p><p>“Would you like a second pair of eyes Rosa?” Celes offered. Beatrix turned her attention to her friend who smiled upon her.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t mean to distract you from any errands you may be running.” Beatrix declined.</p><p>“Not at all, it’s been so long, it’ll be like old times together.”</p><p>Beatrix nodded and smiled. “Just like old times.” She added.</p><p>“Auntie Beatrix, why is the nice lady calling you…Rosa?” Sarah asked. The two adults turned their attention to the gleeful princess looking up to them. “Well, it’s a special name she goes by Your Highness, just like how your name is special too.” Celes answered smiling at Sarah. “Oooohhh, is it special like, hmmmm like hmmm.”</p><p>“Like how you call me Auntie Beatrix, even though we are not related.” Beatrix chimed.</p><p>“OOOOOOHHHHH Yea yea!”</p><p>“Same idea, me and Celes here are good friends like you and Rose.”</p><p>“Ooohhh! I think I got it now.”</p><p>“It almost sounds like my name.” Rose added.</p><p>“It almost does, I’m sure your mother wanted you to share a similar name to her as well.” Celes said as she kneeled just a bit gently placing her hand on Rose’s cheek as she looked up to her with an innocent look.</p><p>“You’re a splitting image of your mother, no less. Gentle and sincere, such wonderful traits you share of her.” She complimented. Rose placed her hands behind her back tilting her head in a shy manner. Celes smiled and removed her hand from the child’s cheek and turned her attention to Sarah.</p><p>“As for you Your Highness, my my, you are also a splitting image of your mother when she was your age. Your eyes are very beautiful too, so pure and innocent. And…wait…what is that behind you?” Celes noticed a floating blue bow behind Sarah as she waved her tail just beside her. “It’s my bow! My Auntie Mikoto gave it to me for my birthday a long time ago!”  Sarah responded wagging her soft thin furred tail.</p><p>“My gods, that is…..beautiful.” Celes responded trying not to misaddress the Princess’ tail.</p><p>“She got that from her father.” Beatrix noted.</p><p>“Goodness, such a marvelous vertebrae.”</p><p>“What’s a ver…ver….ver..tee…bray?” Sarah asked.</p><p>“Oh my such curiosity, hehe. Well, it’s a very big word to say that you will learn as you grow older. It’s something that is a part of your body that makes you who you are. I was referring to your tail by that word because it’s a special bone in your body.”</p><p>“Oooohhhh, like Papa and Auntie Mikoto’s?”</p><p>“That’s…correct, when you grow up, you’ll learn all about it.” Celes hesitantly said as she was unfamiliar with who Zidane and Mikoto were.</p><p>“That sounds exciting.”</p><p>“It will be for you Your Highness.”</p><p>Sarah smiled and playfully curtseyed the lady.</p><p>“Shall we continue forth inside?” Beatrix politely interrupted.</p><p>“Yes please.” The two kids replied.</p><p>“Oh, my apologies for keeping all of you distracted.” Celes apologized.</p><p>“It’s okay; you’re fun to talk to too!” Sarah jumped up and down.</p><p>“I agree and you’re really nice too.” Rose added.</p><p>“Aww gods you two are just the most precious things I’ve ever met. By all means let us continue forth.” Celes said as she stood up. “After you.” Celes stepped aside, extending her arms to the children as they walked first with Celes and Beatrix following behind. “You certainly have not changed a bit yourself Chere.” Beatrix teased. “As well as you, Beatrix.” Celes teased back.</p><p>The group walked towards a rowed storefronts building in the direction of a store called “Gardens of Gaia'' above the door. The group entered one by one as a bell rang upon entering the store with the shopkeeper looking over her shoulder from her work table and greeted the group. “Good afternoon, welcome welcome.” The keeper greeted as she turned around and bowed with a smile from behind the counter that separated her and the rest of the store front. The store itself was filled with an abundance of flowers ranging from Tulips, which were by the counter. Oxalis, Anthuriums, and cl rivas sat in a two leveled wooden stand on the left of the store. Roses, Geraniums, Lillys, and Jasemines sat in the middle, Orchids were towards the front of the store by the entrance, and Gloxinia, Ixoras, Blomelias sat in a 3 leveled wooden stand on the right side. The white painted walls filled with several different paintings of various flower arrangements adding to the atmosphere that dazzled the children. They turned their attention towards the keeper.</p><p>“Hi hi!” Sarah greeted back.</p><p>“Hello.” Rose greeted too.</p><p>“We have just received fresh orchids from the fields of Dali today and we are having a special today on our tulips. One bouquet for only six hundred gil.”</p><p>“That sounds very splendid.” Celes complimented.</p><p>“Her Majesty would certainly appreciate that if she were here.” Beatrix added. Rose turned around looking up to her mother.</p><p>“Mother, may we look around?” She asked.</p><p>“Of course, make sure you two come back to us when you have finished.”</p><p>“Sounds good!” Sarah cheerfully said as she looked over her shoulder.</p><p>“Yes mother.” Rose said as she gently bowed her head. Beatrix let out a smile as her daughter turned around.</p><p>The two kids walked together as they began walking through the store studying all the different flowers inside as the storekeeper stepped forward from behind the counter assisting them. “Is there anything in particular you two are looking for? You both seem very excited.” She asked. “Well….” Rose signaled the keeper to lean closer to her whispering what she was looking for with Sarah looking on.</p><p>From the distance Beatrix and Celes watched the children interacting with the keeper as she was speaking to them, Beatrix noted her daughter’s whisper raising an eyebrow at her. “Seems your daughter has something she doesn’t want you to know.” Celes said.</p><p>“Hmm, I get the feeling I know why we’re here.”</p><p>“Even till this day your feelings have always served you well.”</p><p>Beatrix laughed.</p><p>“All my years of serving Alexandria, you grow to be accustomed to it.”</p><p>“Fair enough, so going back to what we were speaking of, have you visited them yet during your last trip to Treno?”</p><p>“Hmm…to be honest, I’ve had trouble finding the time to see them…”</p><p>“I understand, I’m sure they would too.”</p><p>Beatrix continued observing her daughter as she, Sarah and the storekeeper started pacing their way to the opposite side of the store to where the roses were. She took a deep breath thinking back to a time in her life she made her decision to come to Alexandria.</p><p> <em>“Will you leave for Alexandria?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“I must, I’ve given thought for years about this. I wish they were still here to see me on this journey.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They truly cared for you Rosa. I know my family has done all we could to raise you since their passing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am eternally grateful for you and your family.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rosa, if you ever feel the need to return home, we will always welcome you with open arms.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beatrix nodded her head as she observed the tombstones with the names “Stella Scherwiz Beatrix” etched in one and “Leo Nox Beatrix” on the other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Father, Mother. I promise to carry out our name, to serve Alexandria with great commitment and honor.” Beatrix kneeled before the tombstones bowing at them with the rain pouring down on her and her friend watching from behind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Celes, please extend my gratitude to your family, for all the years I’ve spent under their guidance, I am able to stand freely on my own now. I am ready to progress forward with my family’s wish. To be able to serve the place we called our home.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rosa, you have my full support, you have my family’s full support as well. We will see you off to Alexandria when the time comes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, my dear friend. You’ve been a sister that I’ve never had in my life before. I’m deeply saddened that the plague that cursed Alexandria spared my life while taking my parents away. I sometimes curse myself for being alive while they perished in agony.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rosa…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beatrix hung her head beginning to tear up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I vow to become strong and resilient. The same way they served the Royal Family.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They will be proud of you Rosa, no matter what you become in Alexandria, they will be proud of you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beatrix raised herself to her feet, giving the tombstones the Alexandrian Army salute.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Father, Mother. I will honor thy name. I will return to Alexandria, to continue our legacy.”</em>
</p><p>“Rosa, I’m sure they’re proud of you, you’ve done so much for Alexandria, ever so more for yourself as well.” Celes said.</p><p>Beatrix shook her head a bit, slightly lowering it.</p><p>“But I’ve failed to even see them…I’ve been too caught up with my own endeavors that I neglected them…”</p><p>“Your parents would never in their lives ever be upset at you. They lived their lives the same way you have when you came back here. You trained very hard to make it to where you are today. Even I myself am grateful to have participated with you.”</p><p>Beatrix looked to her friend who smiled back at her. She recalled asking Celes to join her in traveling to Alexandria to join Alexandria’s Army. A decision Celes did not regret, the two throughout their years in training were notoriously well known for their skilled swordsmanship. Striking fear among the cadets who refused to spar with them against their instructor’s orders. While Celes fared well with her strength and agility, Beatrix was gifted with her strategic knowledge that gained her rank promotions. She only partook her promotions as long as Celes was by her side. Over the years Beatrix’s strengths were garnered by her friend teaching each other how to better improve one another.</p><p>That soon came to an end when Celes had requested to dismiss herself to attend to her father who fell ill after the two were given their own squadron to command. With Celes’ departure, Beatrix continued her time with the Army, leading up to her now held rank of General.</p><p>“Rosa, don’t ever feel you’ve not done enough, look at what you have.” Celes pointed in the direction of her daughter.</p><p>Beatrix looked across the store seeing Rose, Sarah and the storekeeper wrapping a large bouquet of red roses on the counter.</p><p>“You managed to do more than what you said you did. Your parents would be more than proud of you. You made more than a name for yourself, you are continuing the one thing they cared for the most. They cared for you as you are right now caring for your daughter. She demonstrates much matureness at such a young age, which leads me to believe that you as a mother have taken great care for her. After all these years I’ve always wondered how you have been, seven hells even after the attack on Alexandria.I tried writing letters to see if anything became of you, but no one responded back. My mother and I had thought that you had perished.”</p><p>“Well, as you can clearly see I’m still standing.” Beatrix teased.</p><p>“Gods, even during serious conversations. You still pull out your wits.”</p><p>Beatrix laughed.</p><p>“Rosa, I’m very glad to see with my own two eyes you are still alive and well. Perhaps I shouldn’t have given up writing to you, in hopes that someday you would respond.” Celes said, sighing with relief.</p><p>“It’s alright, I myself would more than likely have done the same myself if I were in your position.”</p><p>Celes nodded, she extended her hand to the General as Beatrix looked at her friend. She reached out with a firm grip. The two smiled at one another as they released their hands. “I must invite you over sometime, now that you are back in town.” Beatrix said.</p><p>“That would be splendid, I am curious to see what has changed since my departure.” Celes replied.</p><p>“Much has, I must also speak to you of my husband.”</p><p>“The Great Commander Beatrix with a husband, words I never thought I would ever hear in my lifetime.” Celes teased.</p><p>“Oh gods, stop. And yet you’ve none yourself?”</p><p>“Come now, I still expect to find a suitable husband to match my swordsmanship.”</p><p>“Gods only know if such a man exists in your world.”</p><p>“Certainly not in Alexandria no less.”</p><p>The two chuckled together.</p><p>“After all, we were the ones they feared the most during training.” Beatrix said as she brushed her curly hair.</p><p>“Without a doubt, we ruled the barracks.” Celes said, also brushing her hair.</p><p>“Mother…?”</p><p>The two turned their attention to Rose with a large bouquet of a dozen red roses beautifully wrapped in a gold trimmed white sheet, with many red ribbons holding the bouquet together.</p><p>“Happy Birthday Mother.”</p><p>Beatrix gasped in disbelief; she reached down to the bouquet and gently picked up the present to her. Rose smiled holding her hands together with Sarah behind her smiling as well. “You bought these…for me?” Beatrix asked.</p><p>“Yes mother, I know you like red roses, so I wanted to buy red roses for your birthday. I was saving my gil each day too.”</p><p>“Oh Rose.”</p><p>Beatrix kneeled down placing the bouquet wrapped in one arm and embracing her daughter in the other. “I love you mother.” She said. Beatrix pulled her head back a bit to look into her daughter’s eyes. “Mother loves you too Rose.”</p><p>Celes and Sarah smiled at the sight of the mother and daughter embracing each other.</p><p><em>“Celes is right; I do have much to be proud of.”</em> Beatrix thought to herself.</p><p>
  <em>“I kept my parent’s promise, I returned to Alexandria, I grew stronger over the years of training, I’ve overcome many hardships during those times, even during Brahne’s rule, I married someone whom I truly love, and most of all, I have a daughter who I cherish so dearly. I couldn’t have asked for a better life now.”</em>
</p><p>“Hooray!” Sarah clapped.</p><p>“Well done Rose.” Celes complimented.</p><p>Rose separated herself from her mother’s embrace and looked up to Celes. “Thank you, I only wish to make my mother happy.”</p><p>“You’re just too precious.”</p><p>Rose smiled and turned her attention to her mother.</p><p>“Mother, may we go home?”</p><p>Beatrix smiled.</p><p>“Of course, let’s get home before you father does, he will be very surprised to see your gifts today.”</p><p>Beatrix stood up as she looked at Sarah behind her daughter. “Are you ready Your Highness?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes Auntie Beatrix.” She responded.</p><p>“Well, I guess this is where we separate?” Celes asked.</p><p>“Aww, won’t you come with us? Please?” Sarah pleaded as she stepped beside Rose.</p><p>“Aw that’s very kind of you Your Highness but I have prior arrangements I must attend to, perhaps another day I may come by the palace for a visit.” Celes said as she knelt down and brushed the back of Sarah’s head as she closed her eyes and smiled.</p><p>“Okies.” The princess responded as she opened her eyes.</p><p>“We will meet again, I promise.”</p><p>Celes removed her hand and turned towards Rose. “As for you young lady, your mother is very proud of you and is very lucky to have you in her life. As well as you also are very lucky to have a wonderful friend with you too.” Rose looked between her mother, Sarah, and back at Celes while hiding her hands behind her back. “Thank you Lady Ce….Ce….Ce…less.” Rose responded trying to pronounce Celes’ name. Celes smiled. “Well done Rose.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Celes stood up and turned her attention to her friend. “Shall we go outside real quick before we go our separate ways?”</p><p>“Of course, oh and…what do we say girls?” Beatrix said turning to Sarah and Rose. The two girls turned around looking at the store keeper who was watching from behind the counter.</p><p>“Thank you!” the children said as they bowed towards her.</p><p>“Aww, you’re both welcome! I hope the roses will fare well in your home m’lady. May you all have a great rest of the day.” She called out waving.</p><p>“We will, thank you again, have a nice day.” Beatrix said.</p><p>The group made their way outside back into the plaza, as they stayed close to one another. They stop just before the cart of flowers as Celes turns around to Beatrix, Sarah, and Rose. “Well, I must be off now; it was a pleasure seeing you again after all these years and a happy birthday to you dear friend.” Celes said smiling.</p><p>“Ah thank you very much, we shall catch up soon. I will be sure to reach out to you soon.” Beatrix said.</p><p>“I look forward to it. Well, may you all get back to the palace safely.”</p><p>“We shall.”</p><p>“Bye bye Ce..less!” Sarah waved.</p><p>“Goodbye Celes.” Rose waved also.</p><p>“Aw, goodbye you two, we will meet again soon.” Celes replied as she waved back.</p><p>“Safe journeys Celes.” Beatrix said as she waved with her free hand.</p><p>“Likewise as well….Commander.”</p><p>Beatrix chuckled a bit. “Alright you two, let's head out, Rose lend me your hand?”</p><p>Rose walked beside Beatrix holding her hand, with Sarah grabbing a hold of her other hand as they both looked up to Beatrix. The three started walking towards the direction of the ticket tent as Celes watched.</p><p>“Commander Beatrix……” Celes said to herself.</p><p>She sighed with a huge sense of relief.</p><p>“I’m grateful to know, you’ve accomplished so much with your life. It is well deserved.”</p><p> </p><p>A/N:  I’m sure you’re probably wondering, Celes from FF6? I’ll leave that to you the fans to decide that fate hehe, as a matter a fact, in the near future I am going to be writing a Beatrix dedicated fanfic after this story is done. So why the time skip? Why not? Everything has a reason, but those reasons will indeed come forth if you read between the lines carefully in this story. I’ll just leave it at that, thanks for reading. See ya next chapter! ^^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Chapter 8-<br/>Smile</p><p> </p><p>“Mama!?”</p><p>“…….”</p><p>“Mama!?”</p><p>“…….”</p><p> “Mama!?”</p><p>“....Sarah?”</p><p>“Mama, please wake up!”</p><p>“I’m up Sarah, are you okay?”</p><p>“There’s…a scary eye in the sky!”</p><p>“….WHAT!?”</p><p>“It’s outside the window and everyone is scared!”</p><p>“WE HAVE TO GET YOU OUT!”</p><p>“But, where mama?”</p><p>“TO THE RED ROSE!”</p><p>“What Red Rose?”</p><p>“Sarah you know what I mean!”</p><p>“But mama, papa is outside summoning with the elders!”</p><p>“Papa doesn’t know how to summon, what are you talking about!?”</p><p>“But mama, he said to wake you up so we can escape!”</p><p>“What are you talking about Sarah, goodness it’s so dark in here, hold on.”</p><p>The sound of a match could be heard igniting as a candle lit up the room, with a horned Sarah looking up to her mother fearing for her life, as her mother looked around the room confused as could be. “This…isn’t the palace….and Sarah, you have a horn?” She said confused.</p><p>“Mama, I’ve always had a horn, are you okay mama!?”</p><p>The mother turned her attention to a mirror beside her bed revealing herself to be Garnet’s biological mother in her reflection. “<em>I’m….my….mother?</em>” she thought to herself.</p><p>“Mama, I’m scared!”</p><p>The mother turned her attention to Sarah who jumped onto her mother’s bed holding onto her for dear life as she studied her surroundings as quickly as possible. A giant circular window in front of her bed,a small nightstand was next to it. A wardrobe was sitting next to the window, and on the right of the room was a large bookshelf and a mirror. The mother looked down at her daughter gripping her white satin nightgown with all her might trembling before her.</p><p>“Sarah, let’s get out of here fast!” The mother said as she held onto Sarah.</p><p>“But, what about papa?”</p><p>“Papa…..will be alright, go get your robe, we have to leave fast!”</p><p>“Okay mama.”</p><p>Sarah quickly released herself from her mother’s arms and dashed out of the room. The mother quickly got out of her bed and rushed to the window. “Madain….Sari?” she spoke out loud. Tornadoes were swirling around near the Eidolon Wall area, high winds blaring through the window, heavy rain crashing to the ground, and a firestorm tearing across the village.</p><p>“Am I, my mother?”</p><p>The eye in the sky started changing its color to a deathly fire like color; the pupil began to dilate with the iris slowly unleashing an energy like beam just in the distance from the window. The mother gasped in horror as a huge white light blinded her.</p><p>With a desperate gasp for air, sounding like she was choking, Garnet threw herself up from her bed, gasping for air desperately, soon feeling her lungs filled with air as she looked around her chamber, still dark with little light from the windows sneaking in through the curtains. Her forehead damped from the sweat. Breathing heavily, confused by where she is. “Gods…..why…..why” she cried to herself as she fell back onto her pillow covering her faces with her hands.</p><p>“Gods why does this keep happening...”</p><p>A knock echoed in her chamber as she turned away from the sound, trying to ignore it. The knock kept repeating over and over. Garnet shook her head trying to bury herself into her pillow. Until the door opened itself. “Please leave me alone….I don’t wish to be seen.” She called out.</p><p>“……Mama?” a voice called out.</p><p>Garnet gasped as she quickly uncovered herself and brought herself back up seeing her daughter by the doorway with a sad look on her face, wearing her light blue with small chocobo prints nightgown, and her tail looking lethargic. “Mama….I had a scary dream….” She said with a somber tone as she took a couple steps away from the door.</p><p>“Sarah, please…close the door.” Garnet responded.</p><p>Sarah nodded and closed the chamber doors behind her as she looked up to her mother extending her arms. “Come here sweetie.” She called to her. Sarah dashed to her mother, jumping onto her bed with her slippers falling off her feet, crawling into her mother’s arms sniffling, burying her head on her chest. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I…I had a scary dream about…about the tonberry…he was scary.” She said trembling in the Queen’s arms, eyes shut tight.</p><p>“I’m sorry sweetie, he’s gone, he’s not here, you’re safe.” Garnet said, assuring her daughter.</p><p>“But…but…he had a big knife and I was screaming for help and nobody came. But then I woke up in my room and I was really scared to stay inside so I came here to be with you.”</p><p>“I’m here now, you’re safe. Did the guards walk you over?”</p><p>“They did…I asked if I could be with you and they said it was ok and walked me over.”</p><p>“Hmm, did you want papa to come be with you too?”</p><p>“Yes please.”</p><p>Garnet nodded and reached for a golden color bell with a moogle face engraved on the handle that was on her nightstand beside the bed, she gently rang it but not too loudly for her daughter’s ears. In a matter of moments, the window to Garnet’s room opened up gently as a moogle flew in; it closed the window and flew towards the bed as Garnet observed the feathered critter land on the bed. “Kupo, do you require assistance Your Majesty?” the gentle voiced moogle asked.</p><p>“I sincerely apologize for this late night request, but can you please send for Zidane?” she asked.</p><p>“No issue at all, Your Majesty, I will gladly send for him, is it urgent?”</p><p>“It is.” Garnet looked down at her trembling daughter still sulking in her arms. “Oh goodness is Her Highness okay?”</p><p>“Please Mogri?”</p><p>“Apologies kupo, I shall send for Zidane right away.” Mogri bowed to the Queen as he began taking flight out of the room through the chamber doors. “Mama…” Garnet looked down to Sarah, her cold tremble could be felt through her own nightgown, fists clenching the fabric, and her tail’s trembles could be felt on the Queen’s legs through the bed sheets. “Papa will be here soon.” Garnet assured.</p><p>“Is…the evil…tonberry coming…for me?”</p><p>“No no sweetie, he won’t come after you, not as long as me and papa are here.”</p><p>“But…he always comes after me in my dreams; I’m scared to go to sleep again.”</p><p>“It’s okay, you can sleep with me tonight, papa too.”</p><p>“Re…really?”</p><p>“Of course, you know if you ever feel scared, you can always sleep with either one of us or both of us.”</p><p>“But I don’t want to go back to my room…I’m scared he’s still in there.”</p><p>“It’s alright; you can stay here as long as you want.”</p><p>Sarah pulled herself away from her mother’s chest as she looked into her eyes with her own tear stricken eyes. Garnet took her right hand and gently wiped away the tears under Sarah’s eyes and rested it on her cheek. “I’m sorry mama. I wish I was strong as you.”</p><p>Garnet briefly closed her eyes taking a quick breath, looking back at her daughter. Unknown to her that her own mother had just experienced a flashback of her own. “It’s…alright Sarah. You are strong, you just, haven’t…found a way to use your strength…yet.” She replied.</p><p>“I’m scared…he was very scary…”</p><p>“I know he was, it’s okay, papa and I will stay with you tonight. I promise.”</p><p>“Tha…tha…thank you…mama.”</p><p>Sarah leaned back on to Garnet’s chest and rested her hands on her own lap closing her eyes. In just a short moment Zidane came through the doors while catching his breath. “Are you two okay?” he asked as he stared at the bed with Garnet looking onward to him. “She had a bad dream.” Garnet said. Zidane closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed, he sat himself beside Garnet as Sarah looked over seeing him. “Papa!” she cried as she threw herself onto his body wrapping her small arms around him. “Sarah, what happened, are you alright?” he asked as he embraced his daughter.</p><p>“Th…th...the scary tonberry…he came back again…”</p><p>“That mean ol 'tonberry? Does he even know who he’s messing with?”</p><p>“He…he had a big knife too…I was scared.”</p><p>“You’re alright angel, papa is here, and papa is gonna scare off that tonberry.”</p><p>“But…but he was chasing me…”</p><p>“Well looks like I’m going to have to scare him away and not mess with my daughter.”</p><p>Sarah pulled away and looked up to Zidane’s eyes as he was trying to comfort her; she still had some tears escaping her eyes. “Papa…can you…stay with me and mama tonight? I don’t want the tonberry to come back again…” she pleaded. Zidane placed a hand on the cheeks of his daughter, he smiled at her as Garnet observed. “I wouldn’t mind you staying as well.” Garnet added as she leaned in embracing her daughter from behind, resting her cheek on Sarah’s hair and looking towards Zidane.</p><p>“Of course I will. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Zidane said. Sarah clenched her father’s teal nightshirt sniffling and gently rested her head back against Zidane with her mother still rested on her head.</p><p>“But, first thing’s first.”</p><p>Zidane gently pushed Sarah away with Garnet pulling herself up and holding Sarah closer to her with the two of them watching him scoot himself off the bed with a smirk on his face. He then pulled up the sheets on the side of the bed and crawled underneath the bed as the two leaned over the side watching him. “It’s you! How dare you scare my daughter!” he said. “PAPA!?” Sarah screamed.</p><p>“LEAVE HER ALONE! HYA!! AND TAKE THAT! AND THIS!”</p><p>“PAPA!! BE CAREFUL!”</p><p>Garnet held on to Sarah as she began to tremble in her arms and feeling a small press against her hip from her daughter’s tail. “It’s okay Sarah, papa will vanquish the tonberry.” Garnet said massaging her daughter’s shoulders in comfort. Zidane made various sounds under the bed trying to convince his daughter he was defeating the would be tonberry. “And stay away from her or you’ll have to deal with me again!” Zidane pulled himself out from underneath the bed; he crossed his arms and rested them and his head on the bed in front of Sarah who was frightened by the pretend interaction. “You won’t have to worry about him ever again angel. Papa took care of him.” Zidane said with a huge grin. “But…what about…my room?” she asked.</p><p>“Whelp, how about every night, when you go to bed, I’ll check underneath your bed and make sure nothing is there to hurt you. How about that?” Sarah placed her small hands against Zidane’s cheeks as he tilted his head keeping a smile. She slowly started feeling less frightened and kissed her father’s nose. “Promise?” she asked.</p><p>“I promise.” He said kissing her daughter’s forehead. “Let’s get to bed now, shall we?” Sarah nodded as she and Garnet started adjusting themselves on the bed preparing to lay to rest. Zidane watched as Sarah crawled just underneath the covers and popped her head out while Garnet slid herself further under the bed sheets. He stood up for a moment stretching his arms, then grabbed part of the bed sheets uncovering part of the bed as he slid in taking his spot with Sarah in the middle of him and Garnet. He rested his head on the pillow with Garnet following, Sarah rested her head between her parents as they finished adjusting themselves in a comfortable resting position where they could keep their eyes on her.</p><p>“I’m sorry mama and papa…”she said feeling bad for her misfortune.</p><p>“It’s alright sweetie, we don’t mind keeping you company.” Garnet said as she wrapped an arm around her daughter, soon momentarily feeling Zidane’s arm wrapping around hers as well. “I don’t mind at all too, I kinda miss all of us being together like this.” Zidane said as he looked towards his daughter making eye contact with him. “Papa…why do we have bad dreams?”</p><p>Zidane paused for a moment, thinking of a rational answer that wouldn’t want to scare Sarah anymore than necessary. He looked at Garnet for a moment with her looking back at her. He knew that he had to think of something, but cautiously not wanting to have Garnet feel a sense of guilt of her misfortunates as well.</p><p>“Well……bad dreams are…something that comes to scare us. And sometimes we have to not be…scared of them. If we are scared of them, then they keep coming back. We have to be strong and not let them scare us.” He said.</p><p>“Like…when you scared away the tonberry?”</p><p>“Exactly, I wasn’t scared of him so I scared him back. Just so he won’t scare you again.” Zidane felt his tail being tugged by his daughter’s tail trying to wrap itself around his. He briefly lifted the bed sheet catching the tails twinning with one another, he lowered the sheet and looked back at his daughter. “I’m sorry…” she said softly. “It’s alright, if that helps you sleep, I don’t mind.” He said. Sarah nodded, and then rolled over gently to Garnet who looked at her. “Mama?” she asked.</p><p>“What is it sweetie?” Garnet replied.</p><p>“Can…can you sing a song…please?”</p><p>Garnet smiled. “Of course I will.” Garnet kissed her daughter’s forehead, as she looked back at her with her eyes feeling more at ease in the presence of her parents resting with her.</p><p>“Which song do you wish to hear tonight?”</p><p>“I…dunno, I’m sorry…”</p><p>“It’s alright sweetie… maybe I know just the right song for you tonight. Garnet gently brushed part of Sarah’s hair to the side from her face more clear. She took a small breath, closing her eyes for just a brief moment, opening them up to her daughter’s eyes looking back at her.</p><p>“<em>Little bird, little bird</em><br/><em>Fly through my window</em><br/><em>Little bird, little bird</em><br/><em>Fly through my window</em><br/><em>Little bird, little bird</em><br/><em>Fly through my window</em><br/><em>Find molasses candy.</em>”</p><p>Sarah adjusted herself a bit as she placed her hands on the arms of her parents holding her underneath the sheets. She continued looking at her mother.</p><p>“<em>Through my window</em><br/><em>My sugar lump</em><br/><em>Fly through my window</em><br/><em>My sugar lump</em><br/><em>Find molasses candy,”</em></p><p>Garnet smiled to Sarah.</p><p>“Do you know a bird sweetie?”</p><p>“Chickadee.” Sarah said quietly as her eyes gently relaxed themselves.</p><p>“<em>Chickadee, chickadee</em><br/><em>Fly through my window</em><br/><em>Chickadee, chickadee</em><br/><em>Fly through my window</em><br/><em>Chickadee, chickadee</em><br/><em>Fly through my window</em><br/><em>Find molasses candy.”</em></p><p>Garnet gently brushed a small lock of Sarah’s hair to the side to see her whole face.</p><p><em>“</em>How about another bird?”</p><p>“Cho…co…bo…” Sarah softly spoke slowly feeling drowsy with her eyes closing.</p><p>“<em>Chocobo, chocobo</em><br/><em>Fly through my window</em><br/><em>Chocobo, chocobo</em><br/><em>Fly through my window</em><br/><em>Chocobo, chocobo</em><br/><em>Fly through my window</em><br/><em>Find molasses candy</em><br/><em>Through my window</em><br/><em>My sugar lump</em><br/><em>Fly through my window</em><br/><em>My sugar lump</em><br/><em>Find molasses candy.</em>”</p><p>The soft breathing sounds of Sarah could be heard between Garnet and Zidane as they glanced at her, taking her sleep by the harmonious voice of her mother, laid rest to her. Zidane smiled as he looked at Garnet who was still keeping her attention to their daughter. “Such a beautiful song.” He complimented. Garnet shook her head carefully not to wake up Sarah. “My mother…my…biological mother, used to sing it to me…when I was little. It was another song I remember her singing to me when I went to sleep.” She said while letting out a sigh.</p><p>“Are…you okay?”</p><p>“……No……”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I…I…had a dream that I was my mother….for….a short moment.”</p><p>“What happened in it?”</p><p>“I saw Madain Sari, in flames.”</p><p>“What else?”</p><p>“The Invincible……”</p><p>“What else?”</p><p>“I……I really don’t wish to speak anymore….”</p><p>“That’s fine; I just want to make sure you’re okay too.”</p><p>Garnet shook her head carefully.</p><p>“Sarah’s more important…not me.”</p><p>“Dagger, you’re just as important as her too.”</p><p>“…..”</p><p>“I mean it, I know it’s been dragging on for a long time but I don’t care how often I have to ask questions to make sure you’re okay.”</p><p>“I just don’t understand why this keeps happening…”</p><p>“We’ll figure it out together Dag…we’ll figure it out. Let’s get some rest together; it’s been awhile since we all slept like this together.”</p><p>Garnet looked at her daughter sound asleep in peace. It was rare for the family to sleep together under one bed. Zidane had finally accepted the palace’s traditions he kept constantly breaching. He knew he had to set a good example to his daughter as she grew up, knowing that someday she will become the Queen of Alexandria, following her mother’s footsteps. The only times he would sleep with Garnet is when Sarah had asked for the two of them to be together with her. Whether it be for sleepless nights or at times when she wants to spend more time with them.</p><p>“It…it has been…” she said.</p><p>Zidane carefully leaned in to give Garnet a gentle kiss on her cheek as she closed her eyes. “Love you.” He softly said. She opened her eyes feeling a bit fluttered by his kiss and words. “I love you too.” She said softly. Zidane smiled as he pulled part of her bed sheet higher along her neck keeping her warm. They both closed their eyes, relaxing their bodies in the bed. “<em>I…I do miss…this feeling too.</em>” Garnet thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Mikoto and Miyagi were visiting the palace for their routine visit to meet with Garnet, in the years since Sarah’s birth; Mikoto had taken the time to study her niece’s emotions while at the same time studying Garnet’s emotional wellbeing. The three were meeting together in the dining hall while Zidane was spending his free time at Sarah’s lessons.</p><p>“So, this time you were your mother?” Mikoto asked.</p><p>“Yes…it was weird because I saw myself as a child from my mother’s perspective.” Garnet said as she twiddled her thumbs.</p><p>“Interesting and this morning Sarah was experiencing a nightmare of her own?”</p><p>“Yes, she had a dream that a tonberry was trying to hurt her…”</p><p>“Interesting, the brain seems to be very creative with younglings at such an early age, though Sarah hasn’t encountered any tonberries personally, it’s not as if you subject her to such atrocious creatures.”</p><p>“Nay…she’s only read about them in her studies. I did request her scholar to please refrain from mentioning them to her.”</p><p>“That was today correct?”</p><p>“Yes. When I met with him, I asked him to remove it from future lesson plans.”</p><p>“Hmm, well one will hope that will help ease her nightmare, however yours is intriguing me.”</p><p>“How…so?”</p><p>“Well, the last time you said you recalled the death of Brahne at the Iifa Tree, when Bahamut destroyed her fleet and the…oh apologies Miyagi, I didn’t mean to bring that up.”</p><p>“None taken, I fully understand Her Majesty’s memory of that day, I in no means offended by it.” Miyagi said.</p><p>“Very well, as I was saying, the recurrence of all of this has become frequent since the birth of Sarah. On very few occasions there were times where she demonstrated nightmarish dreams herself, though mainly focused around creatures attacking her. The last she had such a nightmare of another creature was about five months ago when a herd of Yan were attacking her. The tonberry was just a little over a month ago.”</p><p>“I recall that night very well, that night, I remember before Sarah came into my chamber that night, while I had a dream about Kuja speaking to me, of my adopted mother.”</p><p>“Hmm, all my notes I have don’t seem to add up unfortunately. I can’t seem to pinpoint the cause of what I’ve been calling, flashbacks that you have been experiencing lately. All data collected from many doctors I’ve spoken with around Gaia show very little data of similar experiences you have. I can’t seem to analyze even a potential solution, even with Dr. Tot’s record of your traumatic experience after Alexandria’s destruction, going mute for several weeks; you were able to recover your voice in such a time. For some reason, with these flashbacks, it’s uncertain how long you’ll remain with them, I’m not sure if there is any recovery from them.”</p><p>Garnet looked down at her hands, turning them to see her palms, feeling like she’s been given a curse that would not let up. The words she did not wish to hear, feeling her world become more vulnerable with each day in passing. While in the eyes of the public she remained strong while in the comfort of her own home, she felt weak against her flashbacks. “I’m well aware this is not what you wish to hear, but it is the truth.” Mikoto said as she closed her personal booklet with all of her notes written in it.</p><p>“Your Majesty, from my perspective, there are times where I myself feel discomfort with my own sleep, my own nightmares and flashbacks have in time rescinded themselves into oblivion. I feel as if in time yours will rescind themselves with much patience.” Miyagi said, trying to add a sense of hope to the Queen.</p><p>Garnet sighed and closed her eyes.</p><p>“For nearly six years, this has been ongoing; those six years were so dreadful to me. At times I would not wish to leave my chamber, ashamed that I would inflict harm to everyone around me. It’s been done too many times with Nadine who got the worst from me. All because anytime I had an awful nightmare or even hear Sarah’s cries I would always get upset that she was not well taken care of. I even yelled at Zidane of all people too…the times he stood beside me, I lashed out on him, all because these awful flashbacks just caused me to lose so much of myself…”</p><p>“Your Majesty, I know I am not much of any help but, I do have good hopes there will come a day where you will be able to overcome this.” Miyagi pleaded with the depressed Queen. Garnet opened her eyes looking up towards Mikoto and Miyagi. “Mikoto…may I ask you a question?” she asked.</p><p>“Of course, what do you wish to know?” The genome responded.</p><p>“Do….do you feel I might…become a bigger burden, down the line for everyone?”</p><p>Mikoto tilted her head for a moment thinking of an answer. While she herself is still learning about the world she’s living in, at times she may not be able to give an answer that would cope with whomever was asking for her own opinion.</p><p>“With…all due respect, I am afraid that is something I’m not able to answer…though the idea of you being a burden does not seem to be something I can foresee in you, given your nature of how you have been as a mother and as a ruler.” She answered.</p><p>“Hmmm how so as a mother, from your perspective?”</p><p>“My perspective? Uhm, I base on what I’ve read and observed of you and your daughter’s interactions. Through the years, every action you’ve taken to my niece as you sometimes refer her as to me, I’ve seen consistency.”</p><p>“Consistency?”</p><p>“Such as always caring for her when she cried during her infancy, teaching her to talk during her growth, feeding her during meal times, making sure her assignments are completed, reading to her, and what was that word you use? When she is about to sleep, you do something with the bed sheets?”</p><p>“…tuck in?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s the word; you tuck her in every night. These observations demonstrate that of a mother who cares very much for her daughter. Quite frankly my only focus was more on you than that of my brother. Though his change in behavior since Sarah was born is quite a shock to me, for someone who was created to destroy a planet now suddenly is a caring father like figure that is beyond his capabilities. He has more than demonstrated dramatic changes that still puzzle me.”</p><p>“Did…you just call Zidane your brother?”</p><p>“I have, why should I have not?”</p><p>“No, no, I‘m just surprised you called him that, you rarely speak of him like that.”</p><p>“Well, since he has been calling me sister more often, I learned to follow suit, therefore he is my brother and thus I should call him my brother as well. Same as he has been calling Sarah my niece, in which if I read correctly since we are related by blood, that makes her a part of my family per Zidane’s words.”</p><p>“It seems even you have grown so much Mikoto.”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I myself have taken note as well; Lady Mikoto has been demonstrating quite the personality change as she continues to learn. In fact, because of her observations with Sarah, she has been able to teach all of Vivi’s children to adapt to their changing lives since they have been growing up. The most brilliant observation of them so far is the fact that their emotions continue to develop at an average rate of that of a child such as your daughter. They’re learning happiness, fear, sadness, disgust, and occasionally anger.” Miyagi said.</p><p>Garnet looked down to her hand, eyeballing her golden wedding band on her left hand, gently rotating it a lot. “<em>Even Vivi’s children are growing too…</em>” she thought to herself.</p><p>“The marvel of their progression is exquisite, if I may Your Majesty, would it perhaps help to speak with them on how they have progress? Maybe it can lead to a way to help ease your pain from these flashbacks.”</p><p>Garnet stopped fiddling with her wedding band as she looked up to the black mage. Looking into his eyes reminded her of Vivi. She remembered their final day spent together before he passed, the day was spent together where they two traversed across Alexandria, with Vivi telling her the story of how he came, looking forward to watching “I Want to be Your Canary.” To the time when they first returned from the Iifa Tree with Vivi spending much of his time meeting several friends he had made from jump roping, to his races with Hippaul, to even helping the moogles with their mognet deliveries in town.  At times Vivi would mention how he was not afraid of passing, because he felt his memories would live on as long as the friends he made would remember him.</p><p>“I…well…I guess it couldn’t hurt. Can it be arranged?” Garnet asked.</p><p>“Of course, we can arrange for them to meet with you, would it be best for us to bring them on our next visit?” Miyagi asked.</p><p>“Please, I greatly would appreciate it.”</p><p>“Splendid, when we return to Black Mage Village we will certainly make arrangements.”</p><p>“I agree, perhaps speaking with the children may benefit you in some senses of positive emotional outreach may help curate your awful experiences.” Mikoto added.</p><p>Garnet nodded.</p><p>“Excuse my language however they more than likely will be excited to see Sarah more than they are of you.”</p><p>“Uhm, none taken, but I understand. I know their time is very short when they visit, so I’m perfectly alright with any itinerary we can come to an arrangement with.”</p><p>“With Fossil Roo’s expansion from Qu’s Marsh to Alexandria now, it does expedite the travel between our village and Alexandria. Allowing a small additional time to be spent here, a pity we cannot utilize an airship to our continent until a proper route can be designed.”</p><p>“Uncle Cid is still trying his hardest to let that become a reality, unfortunately my unfamiliarity with airships and the safety measures to create such a route is not my forte, I leave that portion with Uncle Cid more than I do with myself. It’s a good thing we’ve been letting it run its course. I know it can be quite an expensive trip to send forth a personal airship to transport all of you.”</p><p>“Someday, but one can only wish.”</p><p>Garnet nodded. The sounds of footsteps became audible as Nadine entered into the dining room with everyone at the table turning their attention to her, the maid gave a curtsey. For Garnet it left her in an awkward position. “Your Majesty, apologies for the interruption, Her Highness’ studies are done for the day and she has asked if she and Lord Zidane may come to meet with Lady Mikoto.” She said as she made eye contact with Garnet.</p><p>“Oh, uhm…yes, they may partake.” She replied gingerly.</p><p>“Excellent, I will summon for them, they will be here momentarily.” The maid said as she gave another curtsey and excused herself from the room. The small group returned to their attention with one another, with Garnet letting out a sigh. “Does something trouble you?” Mikoto asked.</p><p>“I…I feel guilty…for putting that poor girl under so much duress…” Garnet said, lowering her head slightly.</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“As…I mentioned earlier, when I get upset over anything that happens to Sarah…she bares the most from me…I just feel guilty for putting her through so much…”</p><p>“If memory serves me well, she is the only maid since Sarah’s birth who still remained. The previous maids left with very little time spent with her.”</p><p>“Have that many left? Because of me?”</p><p>“I’m not familiar with how the maids go about their business, it’s just an observation I noticed when I came by the palace when my niece was born and since I stayed for those first few months to study her. In which, I apologize for the inconvenience.”</p><p>“…..did you just apologize? For something that happened so long ago?”</p><p>“I have, was I…not supposed to?”</p><p>Garnet shook her head.</p><p>“No it’s just, truth be told, there were times were I had wondered if you yourself were growing as well.”</p><p>“I see it more as learning more versus growing more, if that makes sense?”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“I understand that I tend to be very, what’s that word again? It’s something Eiko said, oh yes, I can be very blunt, with what I speak.”</p><p>“I have no qualms against that.”</p><p>“As Eiko once said, I call it as I see it?”</p><p>Garnet let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“But going back to the topic at hand, I don’t see any particular reason for Nadine to leave, given the bonding my niece had been gaining from the maid, my best guess is that she feels the need to uphold her duty to serve Sarah even during the most duress times. I recall a conversation with her for a brief time, where she had mentioned that no matter what happens to her, she vows to uphold her responsibilities to Sarah to the very end.”</p><p>“She…said that?”</p><p>“Indeed she did.”</p><p>Garnet began to reflect in that moment of all the times, she had yelled at Nadine, sent her away for the day or at times even a week causing a huge stir among the maids that had to cover for Nadine. Several maids have expressed their displeasure having to care for Her Highness when they are not assigned to, which led to even more maids to feel the wrath of an upset mother when her daughter cries. The thoughts kept rushing to Garnet as the guilt began to cloud her mind much further.</p><p>“Maybe I should ask her to leave; I’ve done too much to her…”</p><p>“Why terminate her?”</p><p>“Because…it’s not fair for the poor girl to always get the worst end from me.”</p><p>“I don’t feel it is needed to be honest.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“She’s been here all this time, has maintained her professionalism, from my small interactions with her here and there, I don’t feel there will be another person as dedicated as she is.”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“I may not live here at all times and see every little detail that you see, but from my own views, I don’t feel she should be replaced at all.”</p><p>“If I may also add, Sarah does speak highly of her too. In fact, she was willing to traverse to town with her, Rose, and two guards when they wished to purchase a gift for Lady Beatrix’s birthday despite being sent away for that day. Though surely her resilience to keep pushing despite being verbally abused does not seem to faze her whatsoever.” Miyagi said.</p><p>“I also agree, I feel terminating her from the palace may potentially upset Sarah.” Mikoto added.</p><p>Garnet turned her eyes towards Mikoto’s, despite her blank like expression, the words struck her the most. The idea of having Sarah lose someone close to her whose almost been at her side since day one, would more than likely be ultimately the worse decision she could potentially make. Given her track record of leading Alexandria with at ease with great praises, the last place she did not wish to fail the most was being a mother. Garnet’s only wish for her newfound responsibilities was making sure Sarah was safe and can live life to her fullest.</p><p>“I…I’d feel awful if that became the issue…” she said slowly.</p><p>“Perhaps it’s best to let the maid be?” Mikoto replied.</p><p>“Mikoto is right, even at times when I observe Her Highness; even I note the maid’s sincerity does help play a role in her emotional wellbeing. It helps keep her focused on her studies and it helps brighten her day. These are similar to her interactions with Rose, which removing Nadine may cause discomfort in her growth.” Miyagi added.</p><p>“I may not be a parent myself, but from all my observations, I feel it is wise to not terminate Nadine.”</p><p>“I sincerely agree as well.”</p><p>Garnet took a deep breath, giving thought of Nadine’s fate. The idea of her taking someone away from her daughter wouldn’t bold well for her. Not only that, but the potential domino effect of maids being forced to carry on with Nadine’s work could potentially lead to a protest, which will then lead into her political efforts she had accomplished to all collapse. To juggle being a responsible monarch and mother, added additional stress on her. She tried her best keeping the two worlds apart, even at times when one would fall into the other. The times she had not read stories to her at night being one example; she felt missing one night was bad to her. For this moment in time, she knew what she must do, not knowing if her mishaps will continue causing harm to the maid who cares for her daughter.</p><p>“I…well…I…I appreciate your efforts and words Mikoto and Miyagi. I, I’ve come to my decision to…let Nadine stay…”</p><p>Miyagi clapped for joy while Mikoto nodded her head.</p><p>“Most wise choice Your Majesty.” Miyagi complimented.</p><p>“My niece will appreciate this the most.” Mikoto added.</p><p>“I just hope that…I won’t continue to be this way to her…I still feel guilty for all I put her through…” Garnet said.</p><p>“I’m sure there will come a time where you will overcome this and she will not be offended by your actions towards her from all these years.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Mama!”</p><p>Sarah came dashing through the dining room entrance with everyone watching as she stopped behind Garnet’s chair. “Hello Sarah, goodness, you’re excited.” Garnet said smiling. Sarah quickly embraced her mother as Garnet returned an embrace as well. “Uh huh! Uh huh! I’m happy that Auntie Mikoto is here! Hi Auntie Mikoto! Hi Mr. Miyagi!” she said cheerfully as she turned her attention to Mikoto and Miyagi while placing her hands behind her back.</p><p>“Hello Your Highness.” Miyagi responded.</p><p>“Hello Sarah, how is your day?” Mikoto responded.</p><p>“It’s going great, mama, I passed my exam toady!” Sarah said looking back at Garnet feeling proud.</p><p>“You did? Congratulations, what was your exam on for today?” Garnet asked smiling.</p><p>“The exam was about geography, I remembered where all the cities and villages on our continent! “</p><p>“That’s wonderful, I’m very proud of you…wait where’s papa and Nadine?”</p><p>“I ran here because I wanted to see Auntie Mikoto and Mr. Miyagi.”</p><p>As if on cue, Nadine and Zidane came rushing into the dining hall catching their breath. “Uh…sorry we’re late…” Zidane said, still catching his breath.</p><p>“Apologies Your Majesty, Her Highness is extremely fast for a sprinter.” Nadine said also catching her breath and fixing her glasses. Sarah looked over her head letting out a tiny laugh.</p><p>“I can almost promise you she did not get that from……me.” Zidane half lied,slightly smirking. Garnet and Mikoto arched a suspicious eyebrow at Zidane as he was brushing himself off while Nadine brushed off her apron.</p><p>“Why are you two staring at me that way?” he asked.</p><p>“I think we beg to differ.” Garnet said in a monotonous tone.</p><p>“Agreed.” Mikoto added.</p><p>“Come on, that was a long time ago, you know I’m not like that anymore.” Zidane said as his tail twitched.</p><p>“I believe maybe I should excuse myself, if you require anything of me, please don’t hesitate to call for me.” Nadine said as she did a quick curtsey and slowly back stepped out of the entryway, making her escape as Zidane watched in horror of now being left alone with his family.</p><p>“Uh oh…”</p><p>“Zidane…”</p><p>“That tone…….”</p><p>Zidane looked back at the table with Garnet giving a disapproving face, while Mikoto remained blank stare, Miyagi confused, and Sarah smiling innocently. Garnet raised her hand in his direction extending her pointer and middle finger, and curling them repeatedly signaling him to come towards her. He hesitantly walked to her as she turned her chair slightly and looked up to him. “Kneel.” She commanded.</p><p>“Do I really have to?” he pleaded.</p><p>Garnet nodded, Zidane sighed and got on his knees. “Sarah, I believe you know that this means.” She said turning her attention to Sarah.</p><p>“Oh yay!” Sarah cheered as she repositioned herself in front of her father who was looking at her. Zidane lowered his head reaching to his daughter’s height as she giggled and raised her hands placing them on his nose. He twiddled his nose a bit upon contact, holding his breath. “Hya!” she yelled as she tapped his nose. “Ngah!” he yelped as his nose twitched harshly and impulsively closed his eyes. “Heehee!”</p><p>“Angel, I think I’ve told you this before but I’ll say it again, one of these days you’re going to break off papa’s nose.” Zidane half teased as he opened his eyes to his daughter’s smile.</p><p>“But mama can fix it!”</p><p>“I dun think mama would fix it, she thinks it’s funny you do this to me.”</p><p>Garnet let out a small chuckle as she smiled. “And he’s right too.” She chimed in.</p><p>Sarah turned around looking up to her mother who turned her attention to her. “Sarah sweetie, go give Auntie Mikoto a hug too.” she continued.</p><p>“Okies mama.”</p><p>Sarah started walking around the table as Zidane stood up rubbing his nose. “Even after all these years, she still loves doing that.” Zidane said while pulling out a chair taking his spot next to Garnet.</p><p>“Deep down inside, you know you enjoy it too.” Garnet teased as she adjusted her chair facing the table again with Zidane pulling up his chair taking a seat. “She’ll outgrow it, I promise you she will.” Zidane said, still rubbing his nose.</p><p>“I’ll never grow tired of it.”</p><p>“Aww…so much for that.”</p><p>Garnet chuckled a little as she and Zidane watched Mikoto embracing their daughter while Miyagi was observing.</p><p>“My, you’re certainly as jubilant as you are when I come to visit.” Mikoto said.</p><p>“Because I passed my exam I’m happy!”</p><p>“Excellent work, your brain excels when your studies are well met and consistent reading will certainly allow your brain to withhold all the information you’ll need.”</p><p>“Hehe, Auntie Mikoto is talking big words again.”</p><p>“Oh…my apologies.”</p><p>“Hehe it’s okie!”</p><p>“Well met Sarah. Hmm, I see you’re wearing our people’s clothing.”</p><p>Sarah tilted her head and smiled jubilantly.</p><p>“I like it Auntie Mikoto, I wish I could wear it during the warm seasons. It gets very hot in it and I have to wear something else.”</p><p>“I see, well Terra was not one for warm weathers, in fact it was mostly a cold climate, due to the distance from the sun to the planet, the climate could not bring forth the warmth where most of our people resorted to dressing up in war-“</p><p>“Auntie Mikoto?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh…am I talking aloud again?”</p><p>Sarah nodded.</p><p>“Oh…uhm…I uhm…”</p><p>Zidane and Garnet chuckled quietly from across the table.</p><p>“Hehe it’s okay Auntie Mikoto, are you going to ask me more questions again like last time?”</p><p>“Of course, in fact, your mother told me about what happened to you last night. Do you mind if I ask about that?”</p><p>Sarah took a step back feeling a bit discouraged by the topic of choice.</p><p>“Uhm…”</p><p>“It’s alright, uhm, papa told me about it. So…I…checked this room to make sure…that…….there is nothing…that would…scare you.”</p><p>Zidane shook his head in disbelief from the words that came out of his sibling’s mouth, something he normally would not hear from her. “Did you tell her to say that?” Zidane whispered to Garnet. “Nay…I didn’t ask her to say anything.” Garnet whispered back.</p><p>“You…you did?” Sarah asked.</p><p>“Yes, I managed to dispose of the creatures. So…you are safe with us too.” Mikoto said, nodding her head. Sarah lunged herself to embrace her aunt, taken by surprise Mikoto slowly wrapped her arms around her niece. “Thank you Auntie Mikoto!” she said. “You’re….you’re welcome.” She replied.</p><p>“Do…do you wish to sit with your mother or with me today?”</p><p>“I don’t mid sitting next to you today, if that’s okay with mama.” Sarah turned her attention across the table with Garnet and Zidane smiling. “It’s alright Sarah; maybe it’ll be easier for Auntie to be able to hear your story much better.” Garnet said, giving nod.</p><p>“Okies!”</p><p>Sarah pulled out the chair next to Mikoto and took her seat. “Miyagi, do you mind?” Mikoto asked as she glanced at the Black Mage. “Of course Lady Mikoto.” He said. He pulled out his book, a small case of ink, and quill from his large book bag he had over his shoulder; then placed them on the table, then opened the book to the next available blank page.</p><p>“Mama, Papa, can I play with Rose when Auntie Mikoto finishes?” she asked. The parents nodded. “Of course you may.” Garnet said. “You definitely can, where do you two wanna go today?” Zidane asked.</p><p>“I wanna go visit the chocobo stables again! It was fun seeing them two day ago and the chocobo handler was so nice to us! I love her so much!” Sarah said.</p><p>“Sure, I’ll take you down when your Auntie finishes.” Zidane said.</p><p>“Okies! Yay!”</p><p>“Are you ready Sarah?” Mikoto asked.</p><p>“Yes Auntie Mikoto.”</p><p>“Alright, please face me.”</p><p>Sarah turned her body towards Mikoto as she looked up to her.</p><p>“Miyagi, are you ready?”</p><p>“Ready Lady Mikoto.” Miyagi said as he dipped the quill in the ink glass.</p><p>“Remember Sarah, I’m only asking because I want to make sure you are in good spirit and health.”</p><p>“Yes Auntie Mikoto.”</p><p>“Alright, tell me about this dream you had last night.”</p><p>“Well…I was in my room. It was really dark, and and…when I looked around, I yelled for Mama, Papa, Rose, Auntie Beatrix, Uncle Steiner, you, Eiko, Freya, Uncle Cid, Auntie Hilda, uhm Bibi, Cici, Gigi, Mimi, Lili, and Vivi, uhm uhm, Nadine, Melody, and Allison too. But nobody heard me.”</p><p>“Hmm, you’ve improved on remembering everyone’s names, so what happened next?”</p><p>“Well…I hear this really loud, cracking noise, like it went screech and then I look at my door and there he was, really big, in that scary brown robe, almost like mama’s, with his lantern and big scary knife too…”</p><p>“Hmm hmm.”</p><p>“And he walks really slow to me, saying mean things like…I’m going to hurt you, and and he was going to hurt mama and papa too.”</p><p>“It speaks to you?”</p><p>“Hmm…he sounds very…mean, like like, King Leo mean!”</p><p>“King Leo from I Want to be Your Canary?”</p><p>“Yes…mean like him, he’s scary too. Just like Uncle Baku.”</p><p>Zidane snickered while Garnet instinctively slapped his shoulder. “Ow!”</p><p>“Hmmm. Did he say anything else?”</p><p>“Nay…but every time he talked, he would get closer to my bed, and he almost got to me too. I was so scared that I kept screaming for help from anybody, but nobody came…”</p><p>“Hmm, I recall you’ve had this dream before in the past, did he get close to you then? And did he say much more this time compared to last time?”</p><p>“Uhm…..I think so…I think he said less last time…I…I don’t remember…I’m sorry…”</p><p>“It’s alright; I just want to make sure that’s all.”</p><p>“Hmm….”</p><p>“Then that’s when you woke up?”</p><p>“Hmmm….yes…”</p><p>“What did you do next?”</p><p>“I ran out of my room crying for mama and papa, the guards chased me to mama’s room and they wouldn’t let me in to see her…I begged them to let me see her…”</p><p>“And they did?”</p><p>“They did…I knocked first but…I couldn’t wait…because I really wanted her…”</p><p>“Hmm I see…when you were with her, did you feel safe?”</p><p>“I did…I wasn’t as scared as I was when I was with her, then she asked papa to come too and when he came, I felt more safe…I really didn’t want to go back to my room…and mama said I can stay with them together this week too.”</p><p>“She offered that?”</p><p>“Yes…mama and papa will sleep with me in mama’s room until I feel better.”</p><p>Mikoto turned her attention briefly to Zidane and Garnet across the table with the two of them nodding at her. She returned her focus on her niece.</p><p>“And you all went to sleep together?”</p><p>“Hmm after papa checked under the bed to make sure the tonberry wasn’t there and then mama sung me a song.”</p><p>“She did? What did she sing?”</p><p>“She sang Little Bird, my favorite song.”</p><p>“Ahh, does it help you sleep at night?”</p><p>“Only…when I feel scared and lonely.”</p><p>“I see, were you able to sleep after that?”</p><p>“I did…but I woke up late for lessons…and I felt sorry too.”</p><p>“How come?”</p><p>“Because I made the instructor wait for so long, because mama dressed me up this morning before Nadine came for me, then papa said he would meet with me during lessons so he could watch me do my exam too. I tried not to be late but I was very tired from last night.”</p><p>“I see, was the instructor…upset with you for being late?”</p><p>“Nay, he was very nice to me about it, I told him about what happened last night and he said that I will be okay too since mama and papa are strong enough to keep the tonberry away from me. He wanted to make sure that I was safe too.”</p><p>“I see. This next question is a two part, did you study before your exam and if so, how long did you study?”</p><p>“Uhm…..I did…and I studied for…hmmm…..one week? Nonstop too?”</p><p>“And you scored very high correct?”</p><p>“Yes, I got an A.”</p><p>“Hmmm, that’s a good score, your neuralgic memory is quite strong, especially with the learning you are being succumbed to.”</p><p>“Auntie Mikoto, big words again.”</p><p>“Oh…my apologies, uhm where was I? Oh yes and how are you feeling at this very moment?”</p><p>“I feel fine, I’m also happy to see you here too.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Auntie Mikoto, can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Hmm? What do you wish to ask?”</p><p>“Do you get excited to see me when you come to visit?”</p><p>Mikoto paused for a moment, she slowly began turning her head toward Zidane and Garnet who were still observing the two’s interaction. She looked at Zidane first, studying his observant like expression; she turned to Garnet who had a concerned look on her face. She fixed her attention back at Sarah who had a hopeful look on her face.</p><p>“I…well..I uhm…”</p><p>“Do you?” Sarah said tilting her head slightly.</p><p>“I…I…I actually…kind of do.”</p><p>Sarah gasped happily.</p><p>“Every visit, I’m learning…much about you, seeing how you grow up. I don’t really recall much of my growth, other than I was created differently from you. You could say that me and your father share much similarities with one another. You on the other hand are much different. You see, for myself, I just recall just coming to be, my surroundings were ve-“</p><p>Zidane fake coughed out loud.</p><p>“Oh…I’m getting carried away again, uhm, to put it simply, I do get, as you say, excited when I see you.”</p><p>“Even though you don’t smile?”</p><p>“Smile?”</p><p>“Smile, like this!” Sarah gave her best smile to Mikoto as she observed Sarah’s face, trying to understand how the facial structure is shaped into her smile.</p><p>“I don’t ever see you smile, papa smiles, mama smiles, everyone else smiles too, but you don’t.”</p><p>“I...I’m not sure…how to smile…”</p><p>“Like me!”</p><p>Sarah smiled again.</p><p>“Uhm…I’m not sure I can follow…such shape. I’m not really one to do such…expressive emotion.”</p><p>“Let me show you. You do this…then this…and finally this.”</p><p>Mikoto was very reluctant to follow her niece’s expression; she kept resisting herself from following her example.</p><p>“Please Auntie Mikoto?”</p><p>Mikoto stared into the eyes of her niece, seeing her reflection, something sparked something inside of her and without knowing it she slowly followed her niece’s instruction, the tip of her mouth struggling to raise themselves while she tried to press her lips together.  Her eyes switching between half open and fully open, her eyebrows raising high and low. The struggle she managed to make a weak attempt of a smile, with her mouth slightly open, the tips of her mouth slight curving upward and her eyes a fourth way open.</p><p>“Yay! You’re smiling.” Sarah said.</p><p>Zidane and Garnet couldn’t believe what they were seeing; mostly Zidane was more surprised out of the two.</p><p>“Goodness, this is the first time I’ve ever seen Lady Mikoto smile.” Miyagi noted.</p><p>“I…want…a record…of this…” she said, struggling to keep her smile.</p><p>“Yes Lady Mikoto.” Miyagi said, writing a description of Mikoto’s smile from his perspective.</p><p>“I never thought I’d ever see this day come.” Zidane said.</p><p>“Me either.” Garnet added.</p><p>The parents observed Sarah clapping for her auntie, Mikoto finally broke away from her smile shaking her head and breathing somewhat heavily. “That was…quite the work.” Mikoto said.</p><p>“Auntie Mikoto’s smile is silly, but I like it.” Sarah replied.</p><p>“Maybe not my best attempt, but I shall try harder.”</p><p>“It’s okay; I like it no matter what.”</p><p>The two continued to speak about of Mikoto’s smile as Zidane and Garnet continued watching from across.</p><p>“Dagger?” he called to her.</p><p>Garnet looked over to Zidane. “Hmm?”</p><p>“Sarah seems to really be making a big difference in Mikoto’s life too.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Well, while I was resting in Black Mage Village recovering from my injuries from the excursions from the Iifa Tree, I kept trying to teach my sister how to smile. She was always resistant against it, mostly cause she never really understood it.”</p><p>“Well, she herself is still learning as well.”</p><p>“True, but to see Sarah convince my own sister to smile, it’s like she’s influenced her as well.”</p><p> “Hmm…”</p><p>“But not only that, Sarah seems to have some kind of spiritual bonding that keeps giving people comfort in them.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Well anytime we’re all together, we feel at peace, we feel comfort, we feel whole. When she’s with Rose, no doubt they are inseparable, when she’s with Mikoto, well, even though it’s not exactly what we want it to be, but she seems very thrilled to be with her. When my friends at Tantalus last came by, oh man, they couldn’t stop playing with her, even though Baku slept for most of the time but everyone was thrilled to play with her. And of course, the maids always have a blast spending time with her.”</p><p>“Hmm…that’s all true…I must be so focused on her safety I just…forget sometimes that she is enjoying herself and lifting up everyone’s spirits..”</p><p>“Dag, it’s alright, I know you mean well for her.”</p><p>“I just…I get so caught up with wanting to make sure she’s okay….”</p><p>“It’s alright, trust me, if anything I want to make sure she’s okay but I’m mostly making sure that you are okay too.”</p><p>Garnet shook her head.</p><p>“Zid…am I too much to bear?”</p><p>“Never! Gods you’re the least burden in my life, since Sarah was born, I appreciated my life even more now, gods having a family with you has never felt better.”</p><p>“Re…really?”</p><p>“No lie Dagger. This has been the most wonderful feeling I’ve ever had. More wonderful than all the treasures I’ve stolen in the world.”</p><p>“Zidane…..”</p><p>“I mean it Dagger, these past six years with our daughter was been the most blissful feeling I could ever ask for. I know not everything is one hundred percent perfect, but you know that? That doesn’t matter to me, I’m willing to work together to overcome any obstacle that comes our way.”</p><p>“Even…if it’s because of me?”</p><p>“No matter what Dagger, I said I’d stand by your side, there’s nothing on Gaia that would ever push me away from you.”</p><p>“…..”</p><p>“Everything will get better with patience and time. Dagger, I promise you it well.</p><p>Zidane embraced Garnet in his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder while keeping her eyes on Sarah and Mikoto still speaking to each other. She noticed Sarah’s change in demeanor from her fearful morning to her now being more uplifting. The tone of her voice differed from their time spent in bed together to this very moment.</p><p>“<em>Sarah…</em>” the Queen thought to herself.</p><p>“<em>If you can overcome your nightmares…so quickly…and be a spiritual influence…maybe…there might be a way for me to follow in your footsteps as well…I just hope…it won’t be too late for me...”</em></p><p> </p><p>A/N: So you’re probably wondering, where did that song Garnet sung to Sarah come from? Well, if you’re a fan of the series Futurama, then you’ll know where it comes from. If not, Season 6 Episode 6. It’s slightly altered from the original lyrics to fit in the world of FF9 of course. I thought of using the theme song but somehow I felt “Little Bird” was a better fit so hence using it instead. The more you know haha til then see ya next chapter. : )</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Worlds Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Chapter 9-<br/>Worlds Apart</p><p> </p><p>“Goodness, please slow down.”</p><p>“Gotta catch me!”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“Not until you catch me!”</p><p>“Oh dear gods, I can only run so much.”</p><p>“Nyah! I can run forever!”</p><p>Sarah was darting across the palace courtyard, with her maid Nadine trying to keep up with the sprinting princess. Despite being small, Sarah had been known by her natural sprints to be faster than even that of her own father. Sarah hid near the ferry dock by the fountain in the small stairs below as she watched Nadine struggling to catch her breath. The young princess was enjoying her time off from lessons while her parents were attending to her mother’s scheduled meeting with a few of her advisors. It’s rare she spends time by herself on days like this instead she would take the time to spend with Rose or Nadine, whomever was available. In today’s case Rose was still attending her lessons, leaving her maid to be fortunate to spend time with her. Unless it involved chasing the princess around the palace in which Nadine didn’t enjoy as much as Sarah does.</p><p>“Gotta catch me Nadine!” the princess yelled out.</p><p>“Oh dear gods…..I grow old of this….” The tired Nadine said out loud to herself while fixing her glasses. Sarah giggled as she waited for her maid to catch up with her.</p><p>“Your Highness, it’s too warm to be chasing you, I’m already starting to sweat.”</p><p>“Nyah nyah!”</p><p>“Gotchu!” A valiant voice from behind Sarah yelled out.</p><p>“AAHH!!” Sarah screamed. Nadine rushed quickly to the dock seeing Steiner holding up Sarah in his large armored gloved hands as she was shaking vigorously to get out of his clutches. “Lemme go!! No fair!” she screamed.</p><p>“Oh Lord Steiner, thank you for catching Her Highness.” Nadine said as she curtseyed the grinning knight.</p><p>“My pleasure Lady Nadine, The Pluto Knights always triumphs! Perhaps you should be more aware of your surroundings, Your Highness.” He gently put down Sarah as she shook herself out of his hands and dusted off her white long puffed out sleeve blouse with two small frills lining down vertically, a knee past length sky blue skirt with a light blue obi wrapped around with a bow tied behind her. She turned her attention to Steiner as he saluted the women with his grin still remaining. “Meanie Uncle Steiner!” she pouted.</p><p>“Haha, all is fair and love is triumph.”</p><p>“I’m going to tell Auntie Beatrix on you, she’s going to be very upset at you.”</p><p>“Your Highness, I can assure you Auntie Beatrix will certainly not be upset with me capturing you, after all, there was no agreement of sneaking from behind, was there?”</p><p>“…....No….but no fair, you weren’t playing with us!”</p><p>“Haha, perhaps your mother should inform me of the terms and conditions of playing with you, so it will be fair.”</p><p>Nadine chuckled at the knight’s choice of words as Sarah was trying to find a way to win this battle.</p><p>“But…mama said that it’s not nice to sneak up on a lady.”</p><p>“Very true, however it only applies to particular times.”</p><p>“Par…tic…cular?”</p><p>“Hahaha, one day you will learn the meaning behind that word.”</p><p>“I wanna know now, please?”</p><p>“In time you’ll learn from your scholars, they will be happy to teach you that word.”</p><p>“Aww…okies…”</p><p>“Atta girl, I must say, you look charming today.”</p><p>“Thank you! It’s been getting warmer lately so mama and Nadine brought out all my warm weather clothes and I took the obi from my Terran outfit to keep it close by.”</p><p>“I must say, your outfit reminds me of your mother when she was your age, she wore a very similar outfit only her color scheme was orange and included a bow on her blouse.”</p><p>“She did?” Sarah tilted her head.</p><p>“Indeed she did, in fact perhaps one would suit you well if you were to add one as well.”</p><p>“But I like my bow on my back Uncle Steiner, just like the bow on my tail, I feel like a…a…uhm…a butterfly.”</p><p>Steiner smiled.</p><p>“A butterfly you say? You’ve quite the imagination Your Highness.”</p><p>Sarah placed her pointer fingers on her cheeks and smiled with her mouth slightly open. “Heeeeeeee!” she sounded out.</p><p>Nadine couldn’t help but smile at Sarah’s interaction with the Pluto Knight. “<em>Such a care free spirit she holds dearly.”</em> She thought to herself.</p><p>“Oh before I forget, Rose will meet with you at the next bell, she’s almost done with her lesson for the day so the two of you will have the rest of the day to spend time together before dinner time.”</p><p>“Really? Yay! I’m so happy to hear that!”</p><p>“As am I, well I must apologize for cutting this conversation short however I must be off now to make my rounds, be on your best behavior with Nadine alright?”</p><p>“I will, I promise.”</p><p>“Good and apologies for not having time to spare a conversation with you Nadine.” Steiner said as he turned his attention to the maid.</p><p>“Oh it’s quite alright Lord Steiner; I know you have such a busy schedule. Perhaps we can speak again post dinner?” Nadine said as she smiled.</p><p>“We most certainly can, it would be a privilege. Well I best be off now, may you both have a splendid day.” Steiner said, giving the girls a salute. “You as well.” Nadine said giving the knight a curtsey.</p><p>“Bye bye Uncle Steiner.” Sarah waved.</p><p>“Until we meet again Your Highness.”</p><p>Steiner marched off the dock area heading towards the left of the palace while the two girls watched leaving their sights. Nadine turned her attention to Sarah. “Your Highness, if I may recommend, let us temporarily retire to your room, it’s almost time for your afternoon tea.”</p><p>Sarah turned herself to her maid looking up to her with a smile. “Okies.” She replied.</p><p>“Right this way Your Highness.” Nadine said as she extended her arm in the direction of the palace entrance. Sarah took the lead as Nadine followed behind.</p><p>The calm blue skies of Alexandria brought in the warmer weather, flowers across the kingdom blossoming in time for the season, the scent of clean air refreshing to one’s nose, the sounds of birds chirping like music to everyone’s ears. Beyond the walls of the palace, many people took the streets to enjoy the weather, kids playing outside on the streets, businesses booming with tourists, families spending time together at local eateries, and many trade merchants trading their goods among the locals and business proprietors meeting in Alexandria away from their homelands. The perfect weather brought out many people across the city; many even took to the canals with their boats making their ways towards the lake just beyond the walls and on the other side of the palace. The possibilities of how one would spend their day in Alexandria were endless.</p><p>Not far from the Ticket Plaza, one small theatre was closed for the day as the performers were beginning their rehearsal for their upcoming play. It caught the attention of General Beatrix whom was invited to watch the rehearsal by one of their lead performers. She was sitting not far from the stage while in the presence of Ruby observing her performer on stage dressed in costume in her white cream colored dress that had a large blue bow in the center of the chest. The fabric was soft yet the texture was rough. Several frills spraining towards the floor. The sleeves extended a little past the elbows, blue ribbon tied to the end. Underneath the sleeves was rough fabric that extended towards her wrist, as she was rehearsing her vocals.</p><p>“<em>We must part now, my life goes on.</em><br/><em>But my heart won't give you up.</em><br/><em>Ere I walk away, let me hear you say,</em><br/><em>I meant as much to you...</em><br/><em>So gently, you touched my heart.</em><br/><em>I will be forever yours.</em><br/><em>Come what may, I won't age a day,</em><br/><em>I'll wait for you, always...</em>”</p><p>“DARLIN YER A SMASH! THANK THE GODS FOR YER VOICE!” Ruby yelled out as she applauded the singer on stage.</p><p>“It’s…it’s nothing really, I still practice much to hone my voice.” The singer said.</p><p>“Come now! Dun get all gussy with me. The cattle on the ranch would bow to ya if dey could! Come ere now, to meet with ya friend now.“</p><p>“Oh, most certainly give me a moment.”</p><p>“Dun make er wait too long, otherwise I’mma tell er bout the time you had to-“</p><p>“OH GODS NO!! WE NOT SPEAK OF THAT INCIDENT!”</p><p>Beatrix laughed, as Ruby stood up from her seat. “Then step off stage so you dun make yer friend wait any longer. The show’s debut is roundin the corner faster than a chocobo at the tracks so come now n have a lil laugh at least.”</p><p>The lead singer shrugged off Ruby’s comments and proceeded to exit the stage from behind the curtains. She shortly appeared from the door near the left side of the stage in the seating area, she approached the round wooden table Ruby and Beatrix were sitting. “Celes, I am quite curious about what Ruby was about to say before you rudely interrupted her.” Beatrix snickered.</p><p>“Forget it Rosa, it’s not happening.” Celes snipped back.</p><p>“Aw come now, that ain’t no way to treat a friend now, even if she is the General.” Ruby said as she picked up a piece of paper from off the table and started glancing through it. “Besides, it honestly wasn’t that bad anyways, it was only a stupid octopus anyways.” </p><p>“GODS NO! WE’RE NOT SPEAKING OF THIS NOW!”</p><p>“Octopus?” Beatrix arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“Ruby, we’re not speaking of this now!” Celes pleaded.</p><p>“Aw come now, Marcus played that lil prank well and ya know it.”</p><p>Celes sighed.</p><p>“I’m intrigued to want to hear more of this.” Beatrix chuckled.</p><p>“As much as I’d love to, I do gotta run, I’ll leave ya two be for now, I’ll speak of it later when I finish this next scene, I gotta get Blank for it, he’s been lazy as hell and I’m gonna rip him a new one. Anyhow, talk to ya’ll later.” Celes and Beatrix hesitantly smiled as Ruby made her way to the backstage area. “BLANK! GIT YOUR LAZY BUM OUT HERE NOW!” she screamed as she slammed the door leading to the backstage area.</p><p>“Quite the charm I must say.” Beatrix noted.</p><p>“She gets the job done well, though at times she can be broody.” Celes said as she took a seat next to Beatrix at the table.</p><p>“So, what is this play called?”</p><p>“It’s called Maria and Draco, the story is of two lovers who find one another during war. However after the war ends, Maria feared Draco died because his country lost the war and then she is forced to wed the Prince of the east where she hails from. I can’t really say much more since this will be the first time we’ve done a new play here at the theatre and we want to surprise everyone.”</p><p>“I see…although…to be quite fair seeing you in…that dress…it’s quite…how do I say…different?”</p><p>“What? You miss seeing me in those gods awful leotards they made us wear? Whoever the hells thought that was a grand idea clearly mistaken.”</p><p>Beatrix raised her shoulders.</p><p>“It's tradition, I didn’t question it.”</p><p>“Please…flattery was all I felt back then and you know it.”</p><p>“Why because most of the men wouldn’t stop gawking at you?”</p><p>“Oh gods! Don’t get me started…need I remind you about the time when you had that incident whe-“</p><p>“Enough Chere!” Beatrix snapped in her commanding voice as her friend laughed.</p><p>“Now who's the one who doesn’t want to be embarrassed huh?” Celes smirked.</p><p>“Touché.”</p><p>They both chuckled together.</p><p>“I must thank you for taking the time to come by; it’s such a pleasure to see you again.” Celes smiled.</p><p>“Indeed it is, I’m actually impressed how well your voice fairs.”</p><p>“That’s very generous of you to speak, I’ve been practicing for quite some time now, I feel much more confident in myself more often than I have when I first started.”</p><p>“Well, if it’s worth noting, I shall certainly take the time to bring my family to one of your shows.”</p><p> “Oh please do, it would be such a great honor to finally meet them altogether.”</p><p>“I will, I’ll speak with them to see when we can all take the time to come to a showing.”</p><p>“Thank you so much Rosa. I do apologize for not having stopped by the palace sooner; it’s been very busy here with everything we do. Despite being such a small theatre our turnout is always large in numbers. Lady Ruby has been debating about expanding it to host larger crowds.”</p><p>“I’m sure that would greatly help her in the long run, from all the letters we’ve exchanged, she would benefit it if she were to start sooner while the weather is warmer, you know how most people here in Alexandria fear the cold season, especially when it does snow. No man ever sets foot out during the snow.”</p><p>“I’ve almost forgotten about Alexandria’s snowfall, gods the men were such children about it. Always complaining about the cold and wanting to stay in the barracks. While we went out to practice our drills and aerobic routines.”</p><p>“I certainly remember all of that. Is this the reason why you still can’t find yourself a husband?”</p><p>“Oh stop Rosa, gods must you run your mouth as always.”</p><p>Beatrix brushed her curly hair to the side.</p><p>“Remember who your superior officer was prior to your departure, Chere.”</p><p>“And don’t forget who your closest friend was growing up, Beatrix.”</p><p>The two women laughed.</p><p>“Tis never a dull day when you’re around, how is the family?”</p><p>“They’ve been splendid; Rose is at her lessons today while Steiner is doing his patrol.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful to hear, I am excited to meet your husband, gods who woulda thought Adelbert won your heart from all those years.”</p><p>“Oh stop Celes, now look who's running her mouth now.”</p><p>“I learned from the best.” Celes said as she let out a smirk on her face. Beatrix sighed and shook her head.</p><p>“Touche…touche.”</p><p>“And how is Her Majesty?”</p><p>“Well……she still continues with her flashbacks; I was able to read Lady Mikoto’s notes of her assessment. I unfortunately cannot really pinpoint what may be the cause of all of this and why they suddenly surfaced since the birth of Her Highness.”</p><p>“Hmm and what of the maid, Nadine was it?”</p><p>“Gods, that poor girl, I honestly don’t understand how she does it, gods bless her heart for handling all the stress she has to undertake. I sometimes wonder if at some point she was a soldier herself. She rarely speaks to us about her personal life; she mostly keeps it with Melody and Allison, whom vowed they would not speak of her past without her consent. All I know is that she and Her Majesty have the same symptoms of having flashbacks. Melody spoke that hers were caused by the night Bahamut attacked Alexandria and when the kingdom was destroyed by the Invincible. As far as Her Majesty’s we don’t know what may have caused it.”</p><p>“Oh my, the poor thing, maybe that’s why she’s tolerable to Her Majesty’s outburst of flashbacks.”</p><p>“….What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, awhile back I read about instances of people who encounter someone who share similar misfortunes in their past, over time as they learn of one’s hardship, they become more understanding of emotional sentiments that is similar to that of their own. Meaning their tolerance level is much higher than those who have not shared the experience.”</p><p>“Hmm, that’s interesting, where did you read about this if I may ask?”</p><p>“Gods I don’t really recall to be honest, though I remember I read it when I was visiting Treno not too long ago, if I come across it again I will certainly pick it up for you.”</p><p>“Much appreciated, I do apologize if my letters to you recently haven’t been quite pleasant as I hope they would be.”</p><p>“Oh don’t apologize; I don’t mind at all, besides if there’s anything I can do to help you and Her Majesty, I still swore an oath to Alexandria and to the Royal Family. I still in a sense live by it. I guess it’s one the reasons why I came back.”</p><p>“Not just for the entertainment?”</p><p>“BLANK YA STUPID INCONSIDERATE BASTARD! WHY DID YOU RIP UP MY COSTUME! I WORKED SO DAMN HARD ON IT TO GET IT TO FIT YA! GODS FRIGGIN HELLS TO YA!” Ruby screamed out loud from backstage with a large crashing sound that could be heard. The workers working in the theatre looked over in the direction of the sound they all heard and brushed it off.</p><p>“It still has its perks.” Celes said, raising her shoulders a bit.</p><p>“MARCUS!”</p><p>“Most of the time.”</p><p>Beatrix laughed.</p><p>“She doesn’t yell at you does she?” Beatrix asked as she picked up a small cup with warm tea in it taking a sip of it.</p><p>“Nay, if anything she’s more concerned about my image being tarnished compared to her friends. Quite the tough love I must admit.”</p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p>“Anyways, in your last letter you had mentioned to me that you gave some of your own observations to Nadine, have you spoken with her about her findings as well?”</p><p>“Not…exactly, truth be told Nadine has mostly kept everything to herself, not really giving out any information about what she knows.”</p><p>“Huh, interesting…”</p><p>“Certainly, I’ve asked her countless times but she keeps saying she needs more time. I feel as if Her Majesty may not have any more time to lend, six years is quite a long time.”</p><p>“Six years this has been ongoing!?”</p><p>“Yes, six years, since Her Highness’ birth to be exact.”</p><p>“Goodness, this hasn’t by any chance spread to Her Highness has it?”</p><p>“As far as I’m aware, it hasn’t, if anything, the stranger part of the matter is that anytime Her Majesty sees Her Highness, it helps her ease the pains and calms her. I myself have not experienced such similar feelings that Rose provides. I mostly receive the bonding of a family versus that of comfort and calmness. Rarely do I worry of any demise of Rose when she is not in my presence.”</p><p>“Interesting, many incidents seem to tie to Her Highness.”</p><p>“It appears so, I wish I could figure out what connections they have, it’s not as if myself and Rose share similar incidents since her birth.”</p><p>“Well, given your upbringing and how you’ve overcome your hardships since you were young more than likely attributed your emotions to maintain focus on your ambitions against reminiscing the past.”</p><p>Beatrix looked down into her cup, seeing her reflection with a concern expression on her face from the small amount of tea left inside it. The years since Sarah’s birth, has been her most concern of Garnet’s wellbeing, the years of figuring out what caused the once strong Queen, slowly deteriorating before her eyes beyond the eyes of her public image. She took a deep breath and closed her eye.</p><p>“All you alright Rosa?” Celes called out to her.</p><p>Beatrix opened her eye and looked up to her friend, the times she recalled herself being in many troubles from their time growing up together. Unknown to the eyes of Alexandria, Beatrix herself was not as strong as she is today from her years of youth. Despite growing up in Treno known for its nobles, was overshadowed by thieves constantly stealing from anyone they saw in their paths. With no help given from the knights whose duty were to protect the people, lay no care in the world to protect its own people.</p><p>“<em>Give up yer gil, young lady.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Come any closer and I’ll stab you myself!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A pretty thing like you? HAH!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I mean it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I dare ya!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young lady lunged forward with her dagger in hand was met with his hand grabbing her wrist and throwing it upward into the air causing her to drop her weapon as they spun around him and he wrapped his free arm around her midsection holding her tight as possible. Her scared brown eyes facing his ice cold green eyes as she began shaking free of his grip. Tucked away deep in a dark alley with very little light, the two struggled with one another as the woman twitched her head all around finding a way out of her assailant’s grasps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Boo hoo! Was that your best!?” he snickered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“UNHAND ME! HELP!!! SOMEONE!!” she screamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No one’s coming for you; you’re just a wench, nothing less, a pitiful wench!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ve any idea who you’re dealing with!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Couldn’t care less babe, looks like I’mma git more than gil now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman’s eyes widened at the thought of the words just spoken, she fought hard to break free of his grip, her arm still held in the air trying to lower it as much as she could. “Oh don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” He whispered in her ears in a raspy voice. She continuously tried to break free of the thief’s grip, she was thrown against a nearby wall with her head planted against it as the thief throw her arm behind her back pressing against her as hard as he could preventing her from squirming out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman screamed for help as loud as she could with no one seeming to bat an eye to her cries, stuck in the dark alley far away from the lights of the nearby road just outside the alley.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Keep crying, nobody is coming for ya.” The thief said as he began sniffing the woman’s hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I SWEAR YOU’LL REGRET THIS!” she screamed breathing rapidly and almost in tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This your first time?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“SHUT OFF!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh hoho, it is your first time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The thief pressed the woman harder against the wall reaching below at for her red skirt, stroking his hand against her buttocks as she continued to struggle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“HANDS OFF!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think not.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grabbed firmly of her buttocks as she continued to cry out, with no ear still heeding to her cries. The thief slowly started ripping the skirt near the back of her hip area as she tried shaking off his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh don’t worry it’ll all be over soon m’lady, you’ll be in seven heavens in no time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“FOR GODS SAKE! SOMEONE HELP!!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hehehehehe!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man soon reached for the front of his own pants, slowly untying his buckle with one hand while the other remained against the woman’s back keeping her from moving. In a split second all the weight against the woman was suddenly lifted as the thief was pulled away with a dagger digging into the thief’s neck slowly but stopped partially with a small hint of blood releasing from the cut area and being held from behind with a mighty grip from an unknown adversary to him while the would be victim fell to the ground and looking up to her assailant being held by a woman she knew.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“YOU DARE HARM HER AND I WILL CONTINUE THIS DAGGER ACROSS YOUR THROAT!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“GODS HELL! WHO THE HELLS ARE AHHHHH!!!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman continued the dagger slowly slitting across the throat then paused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There are only two ways out of this, death or flee like the coward that you are. Make your choice!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You wench! You’ll regret this da- AHHHHH!!!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman furthered slit slowly across the neck as more blood flowed out from the cut area then paused again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The next one I will slit your throat all the way, do not tempt me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“FINE FINE! UNHAND ME!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Remember this day and remember it well, this is the day Celes Chere spared your life and will not grant you another. Understand me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“FINE I GET IT! UNHAND ME NOW!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Celes without warning slowly slit another small cut into the thief’s neck as he cried out again then finally released him. He fell to his knees holding his neck to stop the bleeding as he struggled to pick himself up and flee from the scene running wobbly and hitting a small batch of boxes on his way out from the alley as she watched. She turned her attention to the young lady breathing heavily in fear as she looked up to Celes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you….Celes….” she said as she was trying to pick herself up from the ground. Celes kneeled down just a bit to help the lady stand up to her feet as they both brushed off the woman’s clothes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you alright Rosa? Gods what happened?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was just walking through the road when that bastard picked me off and threw me into this alley. I tried to fend him off but…I was too weak…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well thank gods you’re not hurt.” Celes knelt down again picking up Rosa’s dagger and handing it to her. “Thanks.” She said as she collected it and seethed on the right side of her hip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How did you find me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I heard your voice as I was passing through, I was in need of picking up vegetables for the week and I heard your cry. Gods I can’t believe people here don’t heed to any call of someone in need.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tell me about it, more like the city of the dead is more fitting.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Agreed, but what can we do? It’s our home and all we can do is fend for ourselves when we roam the streets.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I apologize for dragging you into this mess, I still don’t feel as strong as you are.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nay Rosa, you’ve come a long way.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beatrix shook her head feeling ashamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That bastard almost…almost……”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I understand but thank gods he didn’t prevail. You’re alright and you’re still alive too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beatrix brushed her long straight hair back behind her shoulders, she slowly turned towards the direction of the road at the end of the alley and started walking slowly with Celes following beside her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you want to go back home? We don’t have to finish running the rest of our errands if you don’t feel well.” Celes asked as she seethed her dagger on the side of her hip belt. Beatrix sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m…not sure to be honest…” she replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s alright if you need some time to collect yourself, we’ve no rush to finish everything.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nay, I’m just flustered by what just happened…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you want to sit by the café for a bit? Least there it would be much safer than here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe…just for a little bit.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Certainly, let’s make our way over.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Celes…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beatrix stopped walking as Celes stopped a few steps ahead, turning her body towards her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“….thank you.” Beatrix said as she took a deep breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rosa.” Celes said, shaking her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I mean it…I feel as if I’m not as strong as I can be.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rosa, your time will come when you garner the strength to defend yourself, I promise you that time will come someday.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hope so, I just hope that time may come soon…”</em>
</p><p>“Rosa?”</p><p>Beatrix snapped out of her hypnotic state as she saw Celes waving her hand before her eye. “Oh…gods was I out of it?” she replied.</p><p>“Just a bit…are you alright?”</p><p>“I…” Beatrix looked down again towards her now empty cup that was once filled with tea, seeing no reflection of herself.</p><p>“I was thinking about…that night…in Treno…”</p><p>“Hmmm…”</p><p>“Has it been so long?”</p><p>“It certainly has.”</p><p>Beatrix returned her attention to her friend, the years she remembered being protected by her, now being where she is today; she smiled feeling thankful for all the times she heeded her call.</p><p>“I still thank you, for all those times you’ve helped me grow to become a stronger swordsman, though many do not know of my true past like you do.”</p><p>“I shan’t speak of it, because there’s no reason for anyone to need to know that the great General Beatrix was once a weakling. Your reputation holds strong among the people of Alexandria.”</p><p>“Even my own husband does not know of this…I grow fearful of telling him about my deep past. His only illusion is that of what he saw in our training days. Always one to be competitive, trying to outshine me in any ways possible.”</p><p>‘But in the end, you were the one who flourished the most; we both were ahead of our platoon.”</p><p>“I was only ahead because of you, because we sparred more often with each other than anyone else. Along with the many years of studying various histories of Alexandria’s military background to come up with most of today’s strategies that we used before Brahne ascended into the throne. Although…what we both went through during those years though…”</p><p>“Hmmm…I do remember, those particular dark times what we had to go through…”</p><p>Beatrix shook her head.</p><p>“To think, if you hadn’t pushed me the way you did, I wouldn’t have stood up against what almost happened to us, to our platoon.”</p><p>“I came with you to give you my full support, no matter what transpired between us.”</p><p>“…..”</p><p>“Rosa, don’t doubt your self-wellness, you’ve come a long way from where you were then. Seeing you now only proves my point that you manage to overcome such hardships. The loss of your parents, growing up in a crime ridden city, surviving a horrific near death experiences in the army, surviving that gods awful court martial, hells even surviving the destruction of Alexandria, those are all no easy whims to overcome. You’ve grown stronger with each passing.”</p><p>Beatrix looked down to her hands holding a now empty cup, eyeballing her golden wedding band on her finger. To the eyes of many around her, it symbolized her marriage; to her it meant more than that. It meant her husband, her daughter, the family she was given, the life she is living, her duty to Alexandria and its Royal Family, the life she fought hard for, the life she earned, the life she thought would not become a reality.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have been here…if it was not for you old friend.”</p><p>“Please, no need for the modesty now Rosa. If you hadn’t decided to come to Alexandria yourself, we would probably be beating up thieves all over Treno.” Celes said as she brushed her hair to the side.</p><p>“Hear hear.” Beatrix said brushing her curly hair to the side.</p><p>“I swear you need to stop copying me, because that gets old.”</p><p>“You trained me, so I at least acknowledge you for it.”</p><p>“Gods I swear!”</p><p>Beatrix laughed.</p><p>“Though on a more important note, don’t stop supporting Her Majesty Rosa, I’m sure she needs your help just as much as anyone else.”</p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p>“Do you speak otherwise?”</p><p>“To be honest, I feel as if…I’ve not done enough…”</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“Well…at most times I always seem to catch the end of her outbursts, while Her Highness, Lord Zidane, Melody, and Nadine seem to always beat me to the punch.”</p><p>“I’m sure that’s not all you do…”</p><p>“Well…at times when she does have her struggles…she does seek me out to converse her outbursts. I always give her the assurance that everything will be alright…although…I feel as if I could do much better.”</p><p>Celes shook her head.</p><p>“Rosa…even just a conversation can help ease the pain of a dreadful feeling.”</p><p>Beatrix sighed.</p><p>“I understand…maybe I’m just…overthinking…”</p><p>“Don’t beat yourself over the head…trust me, the things you went through I’m sure there’s something you can take from all those experiences to guide Her Majesty onto a better path to recovery.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Come now, even the best of us even need help, there’s no shame offering help no matter how small it may be.”</p><p>Beatrix smiled.</p><p>“Thanks dear friend.”</p><p>Celes smiled.</p><p>“Hey…what are friends for? Her Majesty has always been in good hands since your promotion. I’ve more than good faith placed in you.”</p><p>“FOR GODS SAKE BLANK! HURRY THE HELLS UP!” Ruby yelled from backstage.</p><p>“Perhaps I should partake and assist the unfortunate actor in his predicament.” Celes said as she stood up from her chair.</p><p>“Oh I’m sure he’ll be fine, I’ve heard that young man goes through worse, this does not faze me at all.” Beatrix said as she removed her hands from her cup.</p><p>“Apologies for having to excuse myself, I shall return shortly.” Celes said as she bowed to Beatrix.</p><p>“Must you bow to me?”</p><p>“Would you rather I salute?”</p><p>“That will be all.” Beatrix snipped back in her commanding voice.</p><p>“Yes….Commander.” Celes teased back as she made her way to the door to the backstage area as Beatrix watched.</p><p>“Oh Celes………” she sighed yet couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>Meanwhile at the palace inside Sarah’s room, the young princess was sitting in her chair before her tea table; the windows to her room were open allowing the warm air to fill into the princess’ room. She was swinging her free falling legs waiting patiently for her maid to return for her daily afternoon tea, humming her parents’ song they shared with her, the song that meant a lot to her parents that helps bring a peaceful feeling to the princess. Sarah looked over to the three tall windows with their large red drapes tied to the side separated by a column letting the sun light her room. The room itself hasn’t changed since her mother’s departure from it as it remained empty until her daughter’s arrival. The clean white classical French décor finish filled the walls across the room, with small floral pattern designs protruding in certain parts of the walls and ceiling above. With a recently mopped white marble flooring and red diamond pattern with gold edging carpet underneath the chairs and table. Her mother’s old oak wardrobe and small three candle candelabrum above stood beside her canopy bed, silky white sheets fell to the floor of the bed. Puffy white sheets laid neatly on the bed, four pillows sitting at the head of the bed. Sarah pushed her chair back enough to jump off, making her way to an open window.</p><p>Sarah laid her hands on the stone where the window was, as she looked out seeing Alexandria in full view. The view of her mother who stayed before looked out countless days and nights. She gazed upon the blue skies above, flocks of birds flying across her view she admired. “So pretty.” The sounds of chocobos could be heard beneath her, as she looked below seeing a squad of the large birds covered in armor as they were being led by the guards. “Woooow! So pretty!” She continued watching them as they were led to the nearby ferry. The chocobos cried out making the young princess giggle from their calls. The dock guards were unraveling the ropes tied to the ferry as it began pushing itself away and turning its direction towards the city. The warm sun that landed on the skin of the young princess left a tranquil feeling to her, closing her eyes and hearing the sounds of the outside world. She could faintly hear the crowds of Alexandria in the far distance, the footsteps of the guards marching, and chocobos from the ferry calling. She felt at peace.</p><p>The door to her room opened itself, she opened her eyes looking over her shoulder seeing Nadine return with a silver serving tray in her hand, a large floral aesthetic like tea spout, and a matching cup on top of a plate. “Apologies for the delay Your Highness, your tea is ready.” Nadine announced as she closed the door and made her way to the table in the middle of the room. Sarah pushed herself away from the window and walked back to her chair sitting herself down and observing the maid place down the spout and cup. She then walked across away from the table placing the serving try on a newly added large wooden dresser in the room on the opposite side of the bed then returning back to the table.</p><p>“Today’s you will be served with a fresh cup of herbal chamomile with a small hint of honey, prepared by Chef Quina. Is there any chance I can bring you anything else?” Nadine asked. “No thank you, it smells very refreshing.” Sarah said smiling.</p><p>“It’s one of my favorites, I too fancy a drink when I’m on my breaks.” Nadine said as she began pouring the tea into the small cup.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes it is, the maids and I always share this together, in fact Melody was just telling me when I retire for the night we shall brew our own as well.”</p><p>“Wow...I wanna join too! Can I join too?”</p><p>“Goodness such willingness to venture around the palace aren’t we?”</p><p>“Yis, I wanna meet everyone that I haven’t met yet, I wanna see where you live too!”</p><p>Nadine carefully lifted the spout away from the cup as she laid it gently on the table. “Where, I live?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes, Rose told me all the maids live here too; I wanna see where you live too.”</p><p>Nadine smiled at the young princess.</p><p>“Well, where I live, special younglings like yourself rarely come through.”</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“Uhm…well…it’s like a special place, for myself, Melody and Allison.”</p><p>“Special place? But Rose told me she was able to come see you a couple times. Why not me?”</p><p>“Well…hmmm…”</p><p>Nadine paused for a moment trying to find the right choice of words to say to the young princess. Despite Sarah’s age, she was always curious about the world around her like her mother was before her; the only difference was she wanted to see every part of the palace. Though not forbidden, the idea of a member of the royal family walking among the halls of the palace staff was rarely heard of in any monarchy across Gaia. For Nadine’s case she found herself stumped by Sarah’s curiosity. Rose was an exception to the rule as her mother being the General of Alexandria’s Army, is not obligated to maintain royal family palace etiquettes that Sarah is obliged to. Though in her mind she didn’t want to discourage the young child’s adventurous mind.</p><p>“How about this, allow me to ask your mother to grant you permission, to visit my room, would that be alright with you?”</p><p>Sarah nodded her head and clapped her hand together. “Deal.”</p><p>Nadine smiled and took a seat next to the princess. “Let’s have you drink your tea now; we don’t want it to be cold now do we?” Nadine said as she observed the princess looking back at her.</p><p>“Okies.” She said as she grabbed her cup with both of her hands beginning sipping her tea slowly with a small slurping sound.</p><p>“Is it too warm?”</p><p>“Nope, it’s just right, just how I like it.”</p><p>“Excellent. I’m glad to hear.”</p><p>Sarah continued sipping her tea little by little as the maid continued watching, Sarah slowly placed her cup back on the plate nearly a quarter filled looking up to her maid.</p><p>“Hmmm? Is everything alright Your Highness?” Nadine asked.</p><p>“Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Of course you may, what’s on your mind?”</p><p>“Is…is mama, upset at you?”</p><p>Nadine looked away from the eyes of Sarah; she looked to her right staring at the large oak wooden framed oil painting before her of the palace with a lake in front that was recently added to the room. Her eyes drifted downward towards the spout and Sarah’s hands cupping her tea cup.</p><p>“Nadine?”</p><p>“Uhm…why do you ask Your Highness?” she responded hesitantly.</p><p>“Well…anytime I have an accident or when mama calls me to her room in the mornings…I always see her yelling at you and then send you away. Every time she does that she always spends the rest of the day with me or sometimes Melody or Allison will take care of me. I’m always sad when she sends you away…so…I want to know why mama is upset at you.”</p><p>Nadine slowly adjusted her eyes towards the eyes of Sarah, whom was returning a sad expression on her face, worrying about her maid. She adjusted her glasses.</p><p>“You certainly are very observant, aren’t you?”</p><p>Sarah nodded.</p><p>“I miss you whenever mama sends you away. I want to ask her why she yells at you but sometimes I’m scared she might yell at me too.”</p><p>Nadine’s eyes widened, the idea of Garnet yelling at her own daughter was the last thing on her mind let alone even a thought. For the years she has been at the palace, she never let Garnet’s emotional outburst get the best of her, only because she had hoped to remain strong to her duties, as she herself was also discreetly learning about Garnet’s past that ties their similar experiences. All in hopes of winning brownie points with the Queen herself, including earning her to trust in light of the maid’s efforts of taking care of her daughter.</p><p>“Dear me, I never knew it had such an impact on your daily routine, Your Highness.”</p><p>“Hmmm, I like waking up early for being dressed up by you, eating breakfast with mama and papa, then going to lessons, then play with Rose, have dinner with mama and papa and Rose, Auntie Beatrix and Uncle Steiner when they are invited, then you always join me and Rose for playtime after dinner too, then if we’re at Rose’s home, then you take me back to my room and get me ready for bed and mama or papa read me bedtime stories.”</p><p>“Such memories you have, even though some days differ from one another?”</p><p>“But you always follow me wherever I go and you always play along with us too. It’s not the same without you when you’re sent away.”</p><p>“Aww…well, I can assure you that, your mother is not upset at me, despite how she yells at me, she’s just…worried about you, that’s all.”</p><p>“But why? Why is mama worried about me? Why does she yell at you if mama is worried about me?”</p><p>Nadine smiled at the small worrisome princess.</p><p>“Let’s just say that, something happened to your mother a long time ago, and she wants to protect you from those things.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Hmm…well remember when you had the scary dream about the tonberry?”</p><p>Sarah trembled a bit from the word tonberry and looked away for a moment.</p><p>“Hmm….hmmmmmm.” she said solemnly.</p><p>“Well, let’s just say your mother had something very similar happen to her and all of us here have a job to do to keep her, your father and you safe, even if it means we may get hurt. As long as our heart is strong, we won’t be hurt, even if we are being yelled out.”</p><p>“Ohh…you mean, she had a mean tonberry that hurt her too?”</p><p>“Almost, it was another mean creature that was trying to hurt her, when you grow older, your parents will certainly speak of it and how to deal with the beast so you can protect them too.”</p><p>“Can you help mama defeat the mean creature that’s hurting her?”</p><p>“I…” Nadine looked back at the painting of the palace in the room; she closed her eyes for a moment, recalling the moment she saw Alexandria destroyed before her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly, turning her attention to Sarah.</p><p>“I will do my best to help your mother, Your Highness.”</p><p>Sarah smiled with excitement as she reached for Nadine with her right hand.</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>Nadine looked down at the princess’ small soft hands, she couldn’t help but smile and extended her own and shook the princess’ hand.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>“Yay.”</p><p>They both retracted their hands; Sarah grabbed her cup and continued sipping her tea while the maid watched.</p><p>“Nadine, do you think mama will feel better when you help her?”</p><p>Nadine looked to the painting of the palace on the wall, gazing at it with concern.</p><p>“I hope so…”</p><p> </p><p>A/N: Okay I admit, yes I did throw in a VI reference and not ashamed to admit it lol How does one not love one of the best parts of VI? Sue me lol Anyways lil heads up, the next 2 chapters I’ll be releasing them earlier than the standard Friday release, once my beta finishes her edits, they’ll go live.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Unspoken Words Pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Chapter 10-<br/>Unspoken Words Pt. 1</p><p> </p><p>“I apologize for the short notice.”</p><p>“Nay, I’m privileged to accompany you to meet with Her Majesty, I know my duties required of me here mostly remain in our quarters, however to give her my quarterly report in person is most pleasant.”</p><p>“She’ll greatly appreciate your input as she has in the past; I know our work here is never through, even by the end of the day, so much goes on.”</p><p>“I can assure you our overnight staff maintain a great deal before the morning sun. Though the demand to shift the maids to our overnight staff has gone down significantly, however our demand for the day staff is highly needed.”</p><p>“Does this include the needs of Her Highness?”</p><p>“Her Highness’ roster is perfectly all set; Nadine has everything that she requires to maintain the young princess’ daily activities.”</p><p>“Excellent, would you still be able to squeeze her back onto my roster at some point for additional help? Her Majesty has rescinded her request to have her removed from my roster, so I may ask for her to return again.”</p><p>“I’ll have to take a look, around this time many of our staff begin taking their holidays, so it may be some time before I can have her back on your roster, unless I request for temporary help in the meantime.”</p><p>“Only if you can, I understand if it can’t be done. Thank you for all you do for us Rubie.”</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine, Melody; it’s been an honor to serve you.”</p><p>The two maids continued their walk towards the third floor of the palace, continuing their conversation about the staff needs of the palace. Following the red carpeted trail to the Queen’s chambers laid out across the palace. It was the time of the year when help was becoming scarce as maids were taking their holiday leave to travel, leaving Melody and Rubie to scramble their staff to hold over different shifts across the hours of the day. For today, they were requested by Garnet to meet with them privately in her chamber, were as normally their meeting would take place in the guest hall.</p><p>The two maids entered the grand hall leading up to the three chambers of the Royal family. They continued forward from the entrance, the guards in the area observing the two maids walking across the pathway leading towards the Queen’s chambers. They continued up the small stairway that led to her chamber, with the large statues of the armored knights holding their shields before them on both sides in a circular setting before the Queen’s chambers that held up a portion of the palace’s foundation. With no significant changes to the area since its reconstruction, it remained as it was before its destruction.</p><p>“Let’s review real quickly, Her Highness and Lord Zidane along with Lady Rose are in Lindblum today visiting Regent Cid, Lady Hilda and Lady Eiko. Allison and Nadine are accompanying them; General Beatrix and Captain Steiner are helming their protective escort.” Melody said as she adjusted her bow on the back of her uniform.</p><p>“Correct, I’ve already noted their itinerary for their trip today and while they are away, I’ve made sure to have Her Highness and Lord Zidane’s rooms cleaned up prior to their return. I’ve got four maids who will perform the tasks, I’ve made sure to schedule additional help for tonight’s dinner for the Royal Family and General Beatrix, Captain Steiner, and Lady Rose.” Rubie said as she too adjusted her bow on her uniform and repositioned her book bag slightly she had on her side with the sleeve wrapped around her shoulder.</p><p>“Excellent, I believe there was one other task we needed to do after this meeting….oh that’s right, her advisors will meet with her today at two bells, have we the staff set up the dining hall?”</p><p>“I’ve got them setting up as we speak. It will be ready before one bell.”</p><p>“Gods what would I do without you Rubie?”</p><p>“You’d probably be pulling your hair out.”</p><p>The two maids chuckled together as they approached the wooden door to the Queen’s chamber. Melody knocked on the door awaiting the Queen’s response. “You may enter.” She called out. Melody pulled the metal ring handle opening the door. “After you.” She offered. “Thank you.” Rubie replied as she smiled at Melody while walking through the door. Melody followed after shutting the door, the two maids saw the Queen sitting on her red and brown couch a few feet by her bed, as she was looking out the window of her chamber, the sun lit the entire room, with the warm air circulating the room that was comfortable for the Queen. The window was slightly open for her to hear the sounds outside, the birds calling out to one another, and the sound of the water waves from the lake that circled the palace complimenting the sound. She was wearing her white strapless dress, with a green design that ran vertically from the top, and spread  around the bottom of the first half of the dress. The second half had a golden design around the bottom. The rest of her dress dragged along the floor as she walked. On her arms were white gloves that extended a little past her forearm and almost touched her shoulders. A green design was on the edge of the cloth, matching her dress. She was prepared for her meetings scheduled for the day.</p><p>The two maids approached Garnet standing a fair distance between them and her as they both curtseyed together. “Good afternoon Your Majesty.” The maids greeted.</p><p>Garnet shifted her attention to the maids, adjusting her body position from the window to the maids. “Good afternoon Melody and a pleasure to see you again Rubie.” She responded.</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine Your Majesty, thank you very much for the privilege of being in your presence.”</p><p>“Thank you, uhm, I apologize for asking the both of you to meet here, I know that Melody and I normally meet in the guest hall but, I felt I wanted to meet here instead until my advisors arrive for our meeting later today.”</p><p>“I perfectly respect your wishes, I know under normal circumstances you meet with Melody for our staff’s quarterly meetings and I provide her with all the information needed to provide to you, I must apologize for all my absences in the past when I am unable to meet with you. I work my hardest to make sure the staff is taken care of to keep your daily activities on par with your needs.”</p><p>“Hmmmm.”</p><p>“Your Majesty, as per our routine, we have all the reports for this past quarter for the staff requisites, given this season, we are anticipating much of the maids to begin taking their holidays. I assure we will still continue to maintain diligence while we are slightly short staffed as we have in the past.” Melody said.</p><p>“Hmmm, thank you for the advisory, though…this wasn’t the reason why I called forth for the two of you.”</p><p>The maids looked at each other for a moment then returned their attention to Garnet with a puzzled gaze.</p><p>“I'm not quite sure I understand Your Majesty.” Melody followed up.</p><p>“Well…the truth is….” Garnet slightly lowered her head a bit and closed her eyes taking a deep breath.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Rubie asked.</p><p>“….Nay…..I, I brought you both here to…to apologize.”</p><p>The maids were surprised by the Queen’s apology. Rarely to almost never have they ever been summoned in their lifetimes of service for an immediate apology from their masters, families, and monarchs.</p><p>“I, I apologize but, I’m quite confused from this apology.” Melody said.</p><p>Garnet shook her head.</p><p>“I…I wanted to personally apologize to the both of you…for my actions that have caused much grief among your staff.”</p><p>“Your Majesty…” Rubie said in a concerned tone.</p><p>“I’ve been, so harsh on all of you…for too long…I’ve caused nothing but grief, pain, and burden. Something that I shouldn’t be doing…”</p><p>“With all due respect Your Majesty, there’s really no need for this.” Melody pleaded.</p><p>Garnet lifted her head looking at the two maids who were looking at her with nothing but concern for her. To her, she felt the need to address her problems that she is aware of, the years of emotional and verbal abuse she lashed out.</p><p>“Nay Melody, I must…for all these years, I’ve been nothing but a burden to all of you…and it’s gotten so bad that, I do see it’s been causing morale to take a toll on all of you on my account…”</p><p>“But it’s not your fault Your Majesty, really we have no ill will against you whatsoever.”</p><p>“Please, there’s no need to try to comfort me…I know of all my misfortunes…I just…” Garnet lowered her head; she began to tremble.</p><p>“Oh goodness Your Majesty.” Rubie said as she and Melody rushed beside her, kneeling and placed a hand on her shoulders on opposite ends from each other.</p><p>“I just….” The Queen started to tear up before the two maids.</p><p>“I just wish this would end….gods….it’s just been so much to bear…”</p><p>“Rubie, there are handkerchiefs on the nightstand by the bed, can you grab them?” Melody asked as she looked at Rubie.</p><p>“Right away.” Rubie replied as she stood up. She made her way to the bed behind her to the nightstand beside it, she picked up two white soft handkerchiefs and returned to the tear filled Queen. “Here Your Majesty.” Rubie offered as she handed the handkerchiefs to Garnet. Garnet grabbed the handkerchiefs and blew her nose on them.</p><p>“I’m sorry both of you….you shouldn’t have to see me like this…” she said as she placed the handkerchiefs on her lap.</p><p>“Your Majesty, please don’t apologize, there’s nothing here you’ve done wrong.” Melody pleaded.</p><p>“Your Majesty, everything is alright, I assure you.” Rubie added.</p><p>“I…I just…I just…” Garnet blew her nose again and lowered her hands onto her lap again handkerchiefs in hand. “I’ve even poorly treated that poor girl…so awful…”</p><p>Melody and Rubie looked at each other for a moment knowing full well who the Queen was referring to. They turned their attention back to Garnet.</p><p>“I’ve been such a burden to Nadine….I know it’s all my fault…all of it is my own fault….”</p><p>“Your Majesty…Nadine holds no ill will against you. She does not let any of your emotional outbursts best her work for your daughter. She deeply cares about her and you.”</p><p>Garnet continued letting her tears drip from her eyes down her cheeks, continuing to sniffle and breath heavily. Rubie started fanning the Queen with her hand.</p><p>“Please relax, Your Majesty, please.” Melody pleaded. Garnet took her left hand and rubbed her eyes cleaning her tears, she leaned back on the couch catching her breath. Melody removed her hand from the Queen’s shoulder as she and Rubie stood up taking a few steps away.</p><p>“I’m sorry…….both of you…I didn’t…mean to be…this melodramatic.” She said as she rested her left hand back on her lap.</p><p>The maids nodded.</p><p>“Your Majesty, we are here for you, no matter what the costs.” Rubie said.</p><p>“I just wish for this awful experience to be put to rest…”</p><p>“I understand Your Majesty, we all do. There’s no doubt in our minds that we all want you to overcome this dreadful experience you’re going through.” Melody said.</p><p>Garnet sighed; she looked out the window to the clear blue skies visible from where she sat. “May I ask, you both…a personal question?” She asked.</p><p>“Oh…uhm, of course you may.” Melody answered.</p><p>“Likewise, you may.” Rubie added.</p><p>Garnet looked back at the maids, as they glanced at her in return.</p><p>“What……what keeps the two of you….pushing forward when you feel…down?”</p><p>The two maids briefly looked at each other for a moment then looked away thinking of a response. Many questions normally are asked of the maids would always be for requests and recommendations but for a personal question like this, is highly unlikely to be asked. For Garnet, she always wondered about the people she interacts with and what they thought of her. To which during her travels with Zidane and friends prior to venturing into Memoria to stop Kuja from destroying the planet, she was always willing to learn more and more about the people she had met. Wanting to listen more of who they were helped inspire who she became.</p><p>“I…well…for me Your Majesty…” Melody paused for a moment as she looked away for a moment, then back at Garnet.</p><p>“I’ll never forget my time spent with the Belouv family in Lindblum. Especially their two daughters Renel and Harmony. I spent my years watching them grow, when they were only five years old. I was brought in after my graduation. The two daughters were just a blissful experience; they were mature at such an early age. I always made sure they were well taken care of; their parents were always occupied with their line of work in Treno. Life of the noble family of course, it was bound to become the norm, however their daughters had looked up to me the most. At times, they would even refer to me as their mother, quite a different way to look at one's own servant but, it made me feel as if I was a part of their family because of them. However I knew my time was near the end; my hiring terms had requested me until they had become of age. The one thing I will never forget was their final words to me, they had said because of me, their childhood was most memorable, they would give anything to relieve it again. They would miss me dearly and hope to someday be reunited again. Ever since, I promised myself that I would continue to offer my services to those who dearly need it most. When I was offered a chance to relocate here after taking a break for a year, I felt it was the right time for me to accept the offer. To be given this opportunity to head the maids was not what I had expected to see myself as after a few years of being here. I only did my best to make sure that your family is in good hands. Because of Renel and Harmony, it keeps me moving forward with anything that I may encounter in my life ahead of me.”</p><p>“Melody… such wonderful words.” Rubie complimented as she looked at her.</p><p>Garnet turned her head back towards the maids making eye contact with Melody first. “I…I never knew that you had such a wonderful experience with that family.” She said as she wiped her eyes again making sure she didn’t miss any more tears. Melody nodded.</p><p>“It’s…not something I speak of often. When I see Her Highness and Lady Rose, I am reminded of them. They always brought joy to my days, even just as a servant alone; their hearts were so pure and blissful that I did not ever wish to leave their side. Though it was painful to go our separate ways...but I would never forget them.”</p><p>“Hmmm…what of you Rubie?”</p><p>“Me, Your Majesty?” Rubie asked while placing a hand on her chest. Garnet nodded.</p><p>“Well……I don’t really have much to say compared to Melody…although.” Rubie paused for a moment as she glanced at the window, seeing the mountain range in the distance. In the area where Queen Brahne laid to rest, she looked primarily at the landscape, the green surface of the mountain base with the brown peaks up top clear as day, taller than the palace itself, she took a relaxing breath and looked back at the Queen.</p><p>“I care for all the workers I serve here…the same way a captain would on their airship. When I was asked by Lord Kensington to serve under you on behalf of Regent Cid, I never in my life would ever ascend to such a world that differs from mine. Coming from a farming community to this palace was such a culture shock for me. Though everyone here when I arrived were extremely talented and polite, I felt very welcomed and knew the challenges before me were not going to be easy. I guess one would say that I enjoy a good challenge in my life, it continually drives me every day to better serve your family. Let alone Melody being one of the best leadership I’ve ever worked with in my lifetime.”</p><p>Melody blushed a little and looked away for a moment. “Gods Rubie, there’s no need for such words.” Melody politely interrupted.</p><p>“But I speak the truth and I without a doubt, under your leadership, have been blessed to be here, I myself despite enjoying my life in Dali, would also never alter my decision to come here. This experience has been remarkable and all the challenges everyday just keeps me pushing forward more and more each day. In fact, even in light of Her Highness’ birth, the challenge to meet all the daily requisites each day keeps me motivated to make sure everyone here is taken care of, regardless of who it is. I only wish for everyone to enjoy their day and if there is something wrong, I do whatever I can to resolve those to the best of my own abilities.”</p><p>Garnet lowered her head a bit, staring at her hands holding to her handkerchiefs, seeing the wet stains all over them, slightly damped. She looked back up towards Rubie. “You’ve enjoyed your time working here? Despite everything that’s happened?” she said solemnly.</p><p>“From my years of being here, I too would not trade it for anything else.” Rubie said.</p><p>Garnet looked back up to the two maids, her life entirely filled with almost nothing but one traumatic experience after another, very few times has she ever had much time to feel at peace with herself. There were some things in her life she could be grateful for, at times she wondered at what costs to be where she is. The years since Zidane’s return, many conflicts she was met with primarily were left in rebuilding her kingdom. Through many challenges from economic growth to labor disputes mostly strained the Queen’s ambitions. Despite having her advisors assess the many challenges she faces, Zidane offered his services with a more hands on approach where he himself would meet with many of the people in Alexandria, gaining information on issues that felt needed to be addressed to Garnet personally. This not only helped her with her decision making, but it led to her trust becoming stronger among her people, knowing that their words are being heeded. Despite having a family, Zidane still would make time to meet with the people of Alexandria and continue to deliver their messages to the Queen, all while Sarah was occupied with her lessons for that day.</p><p>“I’m…I’m…sorry, I didn’t mean to let myself…fall so easily like this.” Garnet said as she cleared off the remnants of her tears.</p><p>“Nay Your Majesty, I meant every word of what I spoke of.” Rubie replied.</p><p>“As do I.” Melody added.</p><p>Garnet took a deep breath and looked at the window again, staring at the mountain range in the distance. “I sometimes wonder how…mother was able to overcome the grief when father passed away. It must have been quite a challenge for her, when she took a turn for the worst. I know the both of you were not present when those days were around…”</p><p>Melody briefly removed her glasses and began wiping the lens with her apron. “I’ve only heard little of instances of the former Queen, mostly from the guards.” She said while putting her glasses back on.</p><p>“Hmmm…but I feel as if, there is something the both of you may need to know…”</p><p>The two maids tilted her heads as they were wondering what the Queen had meant by her comments.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Melody asked.</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>Garnet had explained to the maids of who she really was, where she had come from, and how she ended up where she is today. The story caught the two off guard, for most people who would hear the words of who Garnet really was would more than likely be shocked, for Melody and Rubie however, they remained concerned for the Queen’s wellbeing than of who she was.</p><p>“I see...that’s quite the tale Your Majesty.” Melody said as turned her head to the side a bit looking slightly downward to the red rug beneath them.</p><p>“Goodness, that’s such an awful experience; I never knew you had gone through all of that.” Rubie said as she wiped her eyes.</p><p>Garnet nodded and sighed.</p><p>“I’ll understand if you decide to leave here because of me, I know my people may someday hear the truth of who I am and when they do, I know they will want me to exile myself from the kingdom.”</p><p>“Your Majesty…” Melody took a few steps forward to be closer to the Queen as she looked up to her.</p><p>“The night while you laid in that bed over there, I said I would stand by your side, that has not and will not change. In front of Allison, Lord Zidane, Lady Beatrix, and Lord Steiner. That same day, we all learned that you were pregnant with Her Highness. For me, I chose to stay by your side, as I continue to this very moment. I swore my oath to you and your family, and I stand by it. You are the ruler of this kingdom; your people have stood by you and will forever stand by you. You restored Alexandria’s name and brought all of us together. I’ve no doubt in my own heart that all of us here in this entire kingdom would dare not leave your side.”</p><p>“Melody…” Garnet said as she shook her head.</p><p>“Melody is right Your Majesty, I too swore an oath to you and your family, I shan’t ever wish to leave this place, nor would I ever wish to ever see you exiled. The thought of it breaks my heart to hear those words from you.” Rubie added.</p><p>“Rubie…” Garnet said as she looked at the maids who smiled at her.</p><p>“We are at your service Your Majesty, til the end of our days.” The maids spoke together as they bowed to her. Garnet closed her eyes as she took a breath; she opened them as they remained at their spot. Loyal to the one they serve on their own free will, their hearts pure to her, their words comforting as she received. She felt their warmth and comfort, she felt slightly at ease.</p><p>“Thank you…both of you…for everything…” She said slowly, trying to lift her spirit up.</p><p>The maids smiled and nodded their heads.</p><p>“I’m sorry again for all of this, I hope that, this won’t last any longer than it needs to be.” She added.</p><p>“We’ll do everything we can to assist you; it would be our pleasure.” Melody said.</p><p>“And I will bring the best people we can to serve you.” Rubie added.</p><p>Garnet let out a small smile and nodded her head. She fixed herself on the couch, adjusting her posture sitting up straight, taking one quick breath.</p><p>“Again, thank you, both of you for everything.”</p><p>The maids nodded.</p><p>“Uhm…shall we move forward with our agenda?” The Queen said as she fixed her hair.</p><p>“Of course, Your Majesty. Shall we begin?” Melody asked.</p><p>“May I perhaps suggest something?” Rubie politely interrupted.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind, what suggestion do you have?” Garnet asked.</p><p>“Well, part of our agenda included reviewing tonight’s dinner, if I may, might I suggest having Nadine prepare you for tonight and Melody will prepare Her Highness? I feel as if perhaps the two of you may wish to converse with one another as you have with us, after all I know most of the time she always is preoccupied with Her Highness keeping her due diligence at her best.”</p><p>Garnet lowered her head slightly for a moment, considering the suggestion, she wondered if it was an idea she could back.</p><p>“I hope she won’t feel discouraged around me, given everything that I’ve caused her.” The Queen responded.</p><p>“Nay Your Majesty, Nadine is more than willing to take the time to speak with you as you have with us. I’ve great faith in her.” Melody said, trying to perk up Garnet as she lifted her head up.</p><p>“Hmm…I just hope it won’t put her in a damper when we meet.”</p><p>“I can assure you, it won’t Your Majesty.”</p><p>Garnet nodded.</p><p>“Shall we begin our discussion?”</p><p>Garnet nodded.</p><p>Later that evening, Nadine after her return from Lindblum with Zidane, Beatrix, Steiner, Allison, Sarah, and Rose had finished resting for a bit as she was making her way to Sarah’s room to prepare her for tonight’s dinner. She had just reached the royal chamber hall about to make her way to Sarah’s room until she heard someone call for her.</p><p>“Nadine!”</p><p>She stopped in her place and looked behind her as Melody was rushing to her. “Melody, uhm what brings you here?” She asked. Melody stopped by Nadine’s side as she was catching her breath and adjusting her glasses.</p><p>“I meant to speak with you before you left your room, I…I have a request to pass onto you tonight.” Melody said as she straightened herself.</p><p>“Oh, most certainly, what is this request you speak of? I was just about to meet with Her Highness to prepare her for dinner.”</p><p>“Well, I humbly request for you to prepare Her Majesty tonight instead.”</p><p>Nadine shook her head in disbelief.</p><p>“Her….Her Majesty? Tonight?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ve spoken with her earlier today and it was suggested to have the two of you to…well speak with one another tonight.”</p><p>“Oh…uhm upon whose request?”</p><p>“Rubie’s.”</p><p>Nadine looked towards the direction of the Queen’s chamber in the hall; she wondered what would spark such a request. Given her removal from the Queen’s roster as the additional help while discreetly studying Garnet’s emotional woes, it was not something she was expecting to return to.</p><p>“Oh…uhm, I’m not so sure if that is quite, a good idea.”</p><p>“Well, the three of us spoke earlier today and well, I feel the need to express my humble request that you speak to her as well…more on a personal note against that of a servant, if you know what I speak of.”</p><p>Nadine adjusted her attention to the direction of Sarah’s room with two guards standing before her door.</p><p>“Nadine, I understand if you are overwhelmed by this request, I know that much has happened between the two of you, however, today when we spoke together, she was more speaking on personal terms, I feel as if this may be the time to speak to her of your own experience as you’ve spoke with us about.”</p><p>Nadine took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had once thought of the idea of bringing up her personal experiences that she shared with the Queen, at times she could not decide the appropriate time to speak of the experience as she was mostly occupied taking care of Sarah as her duty required of her. She held out for the longest time, while at the same time learning more and more about the Queen’s emotional turmoil within herself.</p><p>“If you wish to decline, I will understand, I don’t wish to force this upon you. I know you yourself have expressed your wish to still continue to help Her Majesty, so if you feel that this ma-“</p><p>“I’ll do it.”</p><p>Melody paused as Nadine turned her attention to her while opening her eyes.</p><p>“I believe this may be the opportunity I’ve been seeking to speak with Her Majesty. I understand that this could potentially result in two different outcomes. My only hope is that, I hope she will be able to learn from my own experiences and how I’ve learned myself to cope with them.”</p><p>Melody smiled and nodded.</p><p>“Are you certain? I mean, as said, I don’t wish to force you into this if you don’t feel ready.”</p><p>Nadine nodded.</p><p>“I am ready.”</p><p>Melody extended her arm in the direction to the Queen’s chamber.</p><p>“She is expecting you. Best of luck Nadine. I wish you well for the two of you.”</p><p>Nadine nodded.</p><p>“I will take care of Her Highness while you tend to Her Majesty.”</p><p>“Thank you Melody, I will bring forth Her Majesty when she is ready.”</p><p>Melody nodded, Nadine began her walk towards the Queen’s chambers. Walking at a generous pace, hearing her own footsteps making contact with the red carpet below her. She glanced around the hall, spotting the large statues of the armored knights holding their shields both sides of the hall. She climbed the small stairway leading up to the chamber, as she observed the engraved sword above the doorway with the wings meeting the helm of the blade. She paused before the double doors; she slowly looked over her shoulder to see Melody still near the hall’s entrance looking at her. She raised her hand and held them just slightly before the door in a fist like position. She knocked on the door just loud enough for the Queen to hear. She waited for a moment, before she heard her voice.</p><p>“You may enter.”</p><p>With one deep breath, she reached for the metal handles below her and opened the doors as she entered the chamber. She closed the doors behind her as she entered the chamber, she briefly observed a portion of the room studying the lit fireplace in front of her with the kingdom’s coat of arms above it. The room was well lit with all the candles inside. She adjusted her posture to maintain her self-presentation. She looked to her left as she saw Garnet sitting on her couch by the moonlit window, as she looked at Nadine.</p><p>“Good evening…Nadine.” She greeted the young maid. Nadine walked towards Garnet as she stopped before her giving a curtsey. “Good evening, Your Majesty. I’ve been asked by Melody to prepare you for tonight’s dinner.” Nadine replied.</p><p>Garnet nodded as she stood up from her couch.</p><p>“Thank you for your time, uhm. I am ready whenever you are.”</p><p>“Right, this way please.”</p><p>Nadine extending her arm in the direction of her bed, on the other side was a brown oak styled vanity desk, with a large oval shaped mirror in the middle. The Queen nodded as she walked towards the desk, with Nadine following, they circled around the bed making their stop before the desk, Nadine pulled the chair away from the desk as Garnet took her seat, gently pushing the chair towards the desk.</p><p>Garnet looked at herself in the mirror, studying her small solemn like expression as Nadine was pulling out a drawer besides her grabbing her wooden comb with a red rose engraving on the back. She positioned herself behind the Queen. “I will be removing your bow just for a moment in order to brush your hair Your Majesty.” Nadine said.</p><p>“That’s fine, please continue.” She responded. Nadine nodded. With the comb still in her hand, Nadine untied Garnet’s light green bow that tied the back of her hair, upon removal the hair freed itself spreading across her back. She placed the bow on the desk as Garnet observed. Nadine repositioned herself again as she began brushing the Queen’s hair. Garnet observed Nadine from the mirror, watching the maid’s concentration on her hair, feeling each stroke with some occasional knots being caught. The moment left the two feeling awkward, rarely the two ever spoke to each other as Garnet normally does with Melody and Allison. Nadine mostly spoke more with Sarah during her duties with her; she had her fair share of conversations from Zidane from time to time, mostly pertaining to her lessons. She felt her priority was more solely focused on the princess, while at the same time keeping the good graces of her parents, along with her secret pact with observing the Queen’s behavior.</p><p>As Nadine continued to fix the Queen’s hair, Garnet swallowed her breath breaking the awkward silence.</p><p>“Uhm…I wanted to say something to you, if I may…” she said.</p><p>“Uhm, of course Your Majesty.” She replied as she continued brushing.</p><p>Garnet closed her eyes for a moment, taking a huge breathe and opened her eyes directing them to Nadine’s reflection.</p><p>“I wanted to….apologize to you…for all these past years that I’ve……”</p><p>Nadine slowed her pace down with the brush and slowly took a glance at the Queen’s reflection, taking note of her solemn expression and pausing mid speech.</p><p>“…for verbally abusing you.’</p><p>Nadine stopped brushing the Queen’s hair, she continued looking at the Queen’s expression, she felt like she had just heard a child apologize to her for destroying an expensive vase. Her ears in that moment only heard her own breath, taking the time to register the Queen’s apology.</p><p>“I…….” Nadine was trying to figure what to say next, still not registering the apology.</p><p>“Say no more…” Garnet said as she closed her eyes.</p><p>“I understand that if you are upset with me, you…you need say no more.”</p><p>Nadine could feel her grip on the comb tightening, her eyes drifted downward looking at Garnet’s white dress she was wearing with the skin of her upper back exposed.</p><p>“….Nay, Your Majesty…I…I’m just, surprised that’s all.” The maid replied. Garnet opened her eyes as she noticed Nadine’s head lowered; she looked over her shoulder looking up to her as she looked back at her.</p><p>“I know that, all these years you’ve been here…I’ve been the burden on countless times as you perform your duties….with my daughter. During her times while she was an infant…if she cried, I know that, I…I became upset…that she was crying. No matter…what the reason was…and not even giving you a chance to explain yourself…”</p><p>Nadine looked away from Garnet’s eyes, briefly thinking of some of the moments she had encountered the mother in her moments of outrage.</p><p>“And…even though she is older now…and at times when she fell and cried in pain…instead of letting you resolve the incident, I end up pushing you away from her… even if it’s a minor incident.”</p><p>Nadine took a step back taking a breath while avoiding breathing on Garnet. She then turned her body to the side of her chair to give herself a more comfortable position to keep her attention at Nadine.</p><p>“I know that, to my daughter, you mean the world to her. I guess because of…some awful things that I’ve been through I’ve become a bit paranoid…paranoid that…I may lose her. The day I lose my daughter would be the day I would never be able to live anymore…”</p><p>Nadine lowered her head more, staring down at the comb in her hand, noting the small pieces of black hair that had shed off of Garnet.</p><p>“I know before you came, many of the maids fled because of me…yet…you…you remained here. Instead of giving you the praise you deserved for all the wonderful things you’ve done…I’ve only caused nothing but abuse to you. For all of this, I apologize; for all that I’ve done to you Nadine…”</p><p>Nadine looked back up into Garnet’s eyes, the brown eyes of someone who for many years caused much verbal abuse to her was realized but not of her own free will. The maid since day one had promised to help the Queen by any means necessary, recalling even her moment with Sarah promising her that she would help her mother.</p><p>“Your Majesty…I forgive you.” The Maid said.</p><p>Garnet eyes widened at the response, she closed her eyes and felt a small sense of relief within her yet the guilt still lingering.</p><p>“I understand what you’re going through.”</p><p>Garnet opened her eyes as she followed Nadine walking beside her, placing the comb on the desk. The maid looked into the mirror seeing her reflection, gazing on her own blue eyes with her glasses on.</p><p>“It all began on that night…the night…I believe you, myself, and all of Alexandria remember very well …”</p><p>She closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I woke up to the sounds of screaming outside my window. I remember getting out of my bed, looking outside, seeing everyone run through streets.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NADINE!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine turned quickly towards the door to her room and dashed out of it, seeing her mother running by her on her way out. “Mother!? What’s going on!?” she called out to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We have to go now!” she yelled back as she ran back grabbing Nadine’s hand and dragging her along.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mother I’m scared now, what’s going on!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bahamut is destroying the city! We have to go now!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“WHAT!? But I thought it was only a legend!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s no time! WE NEED TO GO NOW!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine and her mother ran down the stairs, as fast as they could, the two ran across the living room straight for the door. “Mother, where’s father!?” she asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s helping people get to the boats so we can get out into the lake, it’s our only escape plan we have.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But what if Bahamut attacks us there?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We don’t have any choice! We must try and hope!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two burst through the door as they were met with large crowds of people running in one direction like a herd of fleeing chocobos. “Mother where are we heading!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To the steeple, your father will meet us there; we have to get there as fast as we can.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine tried her best to keep up with her mother, as people were screaming to the top of their lungs carrying across Alexandria. The sounds of children crying, elderly trying to keep at pace with their relatives, with some people tripping over themselves and being picked up by someone they knew beside them. The anarchy ravaged across Alexandria with each fireball crashing throughout the city causing massive explosions that felt they were coming closer and closer. Nadine could feel the cuts beneath her bare feet as she continued rushing with her mother along the cobblestone road. The smell of burning debris littering the air causing discomfort to her nose as she struggled to keep pace with her mother. They continued their run passing the Ticket Plaza as a fireball flew over them landing in the near distance causing a large explosion with everyone in the area screaming loudly. Nadine looked over her shoulder seeing the beast in the air, flapping its colossal wings with its three-claw fang on each wing tip, as it roared in the night. She felt its mighty roar, trembling her entire body not knowing if it was the ground that shuck beneath her because of the blast or the beast’s mighty call.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nadine! Come we must press on!” Her mother called to her but was still distracted by the eidolon. She watched the beast take its flight towards her direction as she watched it fly past above as the people around her screamed in horror at the sight of its flight losing sight of it. “COME ON!” she heard as she looked back to her mother dragging her as she struggled to move her legs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They continued forward, passing Ruby’s theatre as the crowd was dwindling in numbers with many people frantically choosing a different direction at each cross path. Nadine could see the steeple before her, in a split moment she saw the shadow of Bahamut passing by, followed by the creature flying past her in the air with the people screaming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Father should be in the steeple, lets get inside real quick!” her mother called out to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They rushed inside the steeple as they saw a large crowd of people speaking amongst themselves in panic. Her mother called out to her father, as Nadine looked around her seeing some people on the ground hurt, many children crying in agony, people calming one another as the loud explosion sounds were constantly being heard every few moments causing many people to panic more and more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There you are!” Her mother said as a man approached them. He wore a brown water resistant shirt,  with a dark brown undershirt, with sleeves extending to his wrists, and a matching pair of brown pants. Around his waist was a small pouch tied to a rope. On his feet were black rubber boots, the bottom of the boots were a tan color.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank gods you two are alright!” The man said to them. “Father! Are you alright?” Nadine asked as she rushed to embrace him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m alright, but we have to get you on a boat now, we don’t know how much time we have before the beast makes its way here. I need to stay behind to help with the rest of the boats to save everyone here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But father it’s flying above us as we speak! Let's go together!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nay Nadine, I need to help as many as we can, this is our home and I’m going to help everyone here!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But father-!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s no time, come let's get you and your mother onto a boat and fast!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nadine, listen to your father, let's get out now while we still can!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But, but-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her father grabbed Nadine’s free hand and he and her mother started running with Nadine trying to move her feet while being partially dragged. The three ran outside of the steeple, hearing the loud crashing sounds in the distance and cries of people. They ran to the dock nearby with many boats tied up. Many other people were flocking to the boats while her father eyeballed his own just within reach of them, they ran onto the wooden platform making their way down to the lower deck, arriving at her father’s rowboat. “Get in, both of you!” her father screamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not without you, father, please come with us!” Nadine pleaded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s no time! COME ON!” Her father picked up Nadine as her mother released her grasp on her daughter while she was placed on the boat, Nadine scooted herself to the other end. She looked up to her father and mother as he heard his name being called out from the steeple. “I have to go back; I’ll follow you both soon.” He began untying the rope around the bore of the dock attached to the boat. Nadine’s mother carefully stepped onto the boat as she began unraveling the rope attached to the boat itself. “But father! Please, I beg of you don’t leave us!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s no time!” he finished grabbing hold of the rope and threw it onto the boat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nadine, don’t ever look back! Keep moving forward!” he said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please hurry! Don’t stay too long!” Her mother called out to her husband.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I won’t! Get out of here now!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her husband started backtracking on the dock making his way back to the steeple as the boat began slowly following the current of the river flowing through the city.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mother, I beg you please, don’t leave without father!” Nadine pleaded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You heard him, we need to get out now, we can’t wait any longer.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But all the boats will be gone before he has one for himself; please we can fit a fair amount of people and him!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s no time for this discussion we’re leaving now, grab an oar and help me row.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not without father!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nadine there is no time for argument, we’re escaping now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then so be it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine picked herself up and hopped over the bench and jumped off the boat onto the dock as her mother watched in horror. “NADINE! FOR GOD’S SAKE GET BACK IN HERE!” her mother cried now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going back for father! There is nothing you can do to stop me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“FINE! I’ll go! God's sake!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her mother grabbed the rope and threw it at Nadine whom picked it up and pulled her in making sure the boat did not stray far. The boat remained motionless against the dock. “Stay in the boat and I’ll go after him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright.” Nadine said as she laid the rope on the dock only slinging it around the bore. She carefully hopped back onto the boat as her mother handed her the rope to keep it from floating away as it still slung shot around its bore. She sat herself down on the small bench-like seat in the middle of the boat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hold on to it, as soon as we load everyone, we’ll push away fast so do not tie it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Understood.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her mother nodded as she ran up the steps, she called out to her husband as she ran up the deck. Nadine watched her mother make it to the upper deck as she stopped and looked at Nadine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mother?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A bright light like flash lit behind her mother as she looked over her shoulder gasping in shock, while Nadine saw just over her mother’s shoulders a large spiraling fireball coming towards them. Nadine eye’s opened as far as its eye sockets would allow her, with her mouth opened as wide as it could, and without realizing it her hands let go of the rope.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“MOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fireball landed directly into the steeple causing a massive explosion engulfing the area and her own mother. The loud explosion caused Nadine’s ears to ring while the boat was launched from the explosion flowing at an uncontrollable speed down stream of water with other boats included.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Nadine screamed in terror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She began losing her balance while seated as the boat kept rocking in different directions not knowing where it’s going. She tried fighting hard to keep her balance afloat, but distracted by the sight that just transpired before her. The boat kept rocking harder and harder with each wave shaking it vigorously, losing track of where she is, she kept trying to figure where she should be looking, until the boat bounced the side of a wall causing her to fall backwards from her seat hitting the back of her head on the edge of the boat knocking her unconscious as it continued further down the stream as her body laid lifeless inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The cries of the people on the other boats were continuing as Nadine was laying inside her own, as the world around her was soon about to become her inferno resting place. Her own parents dying before her eyes, her fate soon maybe met as theirs. The boat continued down as the wave finally rested from the initial impact. It was slowly floating in the direction of the other boats, as people standing on the edges of several streets in passing were calling out as they passed by, begging to be saved.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her boat slowly began to float close to one of the edges of the streets as someone called out spotting the supposed empty boat, as it got closer a man noticed Nadine’s lifeless body inside of it as he carefully jumped in. “MY GODS SHE’S UNCONSCIOUS!” he yelled out. “Let's take her along, come on, careful now hop in!” another person called out. A small group of people carefully hopped onto the boat one by one. Five adults, two children and two elderly hopped aboard while two of the adults among them grabbed the oars inside as one person carefully adjusted Nadine’s body to sit in an upright position against the boat’s side while people were holding her up to keep her from falling overboard. “Is she okay?” Someone asked. “Is the pretty lady awright?” A child asked. “I think she’s unconscious, she’s still breathing.” Another person said as they put their ear close to Nadine’s mouth hearing her breath. “Let's get moving and fast! You two row fast like your damned arms mean it!” another person called out as the two oar bearing people began rowing their boats following the other boats towards the lake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bahamut continued its attack across the kingdom, destroying every part it could, until the palace suddenly had large white rings floating away from the castle’s sword into the skies, suddenly sprouting large angelic white wings expanding itself from behind the castle. They spread as far as the eyes could see for all around the lake to see. They wrapped themselves around the palace as a bright light on the other side lit. The wings opened themselves up revealing a mysterious large ancient castle-like structure overshadowing the palace. Its large circular pillars on the side exhausting steam like clouds, the mysterious structure was maneuvering its round middle structure back and forth slowly as the angelic feathers of the wings began brightening up. In split second a bright flash lit around the structure as streams of blue lights released from the wings streaming around the structure over the city side as the many boats in the lake witnessed Bahamut ascending in to the skies with the many blue streams of light following it, one by one each light attacked the beast, soon all the streams converged onto the beast causing an explosion in the sky. The small outbursts of flame vanished, Bahamut was no more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The small group with Nadine had made it out into the lake as they watched Alexander standing tall behind the castle as many other boats that fled the city stopped and gazed as Bahamut was no more in sight. The small group still terrified of what they had just survived, the small children still trembling, and the elderly crying as they watched their home still burning in the distance, and the rest of group watching and shaking their heads in disbelief, of what they had just gone through. In a moment of instance, Nadine started to moan a bit as everyone turned their attention to her, as she slowly started to move. “Careful young lady!” The person sitting next to her cautioned. She opened her eyes seeing the group of people looking at her as she struggled to figure out what had just happened. “Wha…where…where am I?” She said as she looked around her at the mysterious group of people before her. “Where…did you all come from and…what is that?” She saw Alexander before her eyes. “I’m not sure, I’ve never seen anything like it in all my years.” An elderly gentleman responded. “It just appeared from behind the castle.” Another person said. “It's…like an angel!” a child said. “It killed Bahamut with these white streams of light, but…Alexandria is still in shambles.” Another person said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine looked past Alexander’s wings still seeing black smoke all across the city as she soon remembered the fate of her parents. “Oh gods…..my parents…” she looked down into the dark pitch black water with part of Alexander’s wings reflecting through it. “What of them?” One of the oar carriers asked. “They….they were…killed…from the one of the blasts…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh dear gods you poor thing.” A woman who sat beside her said as she placed a hand on her back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If I may, how did you end up on this boat by yourself?” another person asked her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…I was docked by the steeple, my father was inside and my mother was going after him when she was on top of the dock…and then…the steeple exploded and the boat was launched down the stream…all I recall was bouncing off a wall and then I blacked out….” Nadine said as she looked back up to the palace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“By gods you poor soul, you barely survived, I am terribly sorry for your loss.” A man carrying the second oar said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine looked around seeing all the boats in the lake stopped and gazing upon Alexander, she could feel the tears rising in her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked down into the water. She saw a couple of her tears dropping into the water; she gripped the edge of the boat with her hands as tight as she could. “Young lady, are you alright?” An elderly woman asked. Nadine shook her head and began to cry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They’re gone…….they’re gone forever!” she cried out in tears. Two of the people embraced her as she pushed herself back from the edge of the boat and sat down on the bottom surface of the boat itself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“WHAT IS THAT!?” someone on another boat screamed out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone in Nadine’s boat looked over into the sky as a bright light was piercing through the foggy air above the palace. As a beam of white flashed down into the palace as a small circular opening within the fog opened up, revealing a large eye like being that sent a shockwave of screams across the lake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh my gods! YOU TWO START ROWING FAST!!” Someone shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two oar carriers started rowing away from Alexandria as fast as they humanly could as well as the other boats following suit. Nadine looked into the eye’s furious flame like colors and its iris dilating. In a matter of a few moments, white circular rings came out from the eye landing around Alexander and the palace. She watched the mysterious rings surrounding the mysterious structure, the structure began exploding section by section, the wings losing its angelic feathers falling all across the palace. The circular pillars that held together the structure was becoming no more, falling around the palace. The palace still stood, yet another bright light was slowly releasing itself from the eye in the sky as another beam of light landed dead on the palace causing a massive explosion that spread all around the palace then spreading to the city itself and the lake causing a massive tidal wave launching many boats towards the other side as many many struggled to prevent their boat from capsizing. Nadine and her boat rode a wave that nearly threw off its occupants as she continued watching the large cloud of flames and smoke rising into the dark starless night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before her very eyes, Alexandria was destroyed.</em>
</p><p>Nadine opened her eyes, looking at her reflection, seeing the Queen’s eyes almost in tears in her peripheral vision.</p><p>“I survived that night…when the airships of Lindblum came for us, we fled there. From there…I was orphaned. I am all that remains of my family. For years ever since…I would have these awful flashbacks to that night. Even til this very day. For years that night continues to haunt me in my own dreams.  At times if I saw black smoke, I would panic, just panic for no reason. Sometimes even the sounds of a stove igniting would send me into a terror filled frenzy where I just scream out of nowhere, causing a scene where I stood. For years I’ve dealt these constant pains, always wondering if someday they will just move on where I can live my life free of that fearful night.”</p><p>Garnet extended her right arm and placed her hand on the maid’s back. Nadine looked towards her as she looked up to her. Her brown eyes looking past her glasses into the maid’s blue eyes. She started to sense Nadine’s sadness recalling that night, the night she stood on top of the palace with Eiko doing everything they could in their power to protect the kingdom from destruction with Alexander’s help. “Your Majesty this…is unexpected I-” Garnet slowly stood up from her chair as she met eye level with Nadine.</p><p>“Nadine…I…I’m sorry…I couldn’t protect your parents that night…” Garnet said feeling sad of her uncontrolled decision from that night.</p><p>“It’s…it’s not your fault Your Majesty…”</p><p>Garnet shook her head.</p><p>“That night, what you saw…I was the one who…well…I was the one who summoned the Eidolon that night…the one called Alexander, what you saw that night…I had help from Lady Eiko. We both summoned it…to protect Alexandria…but feel I was too late…and should’ve acted sooner…”</p><p>Nadine took a step away from Garnet as her hand remained on her back.</p><p>“You……were the one who summoned the winged…being that was behind the palace?”</p><p>Garnet nodded.</p><p>“I should’ve done better…but…I couldn’t have it stop that explosion from the…the…eye that destroyed Alexandria…”</p><p>Nadine had blinked in disbelief in the words she was hearing. To learn of Alexander’s summon was sent forth by the person before her eyes, who she is serving, who swore an oath to her, made her mixed in emotions inside of her, not able to clearly speak any other word. She looked back at the mirror, seeing the two of them looking together.</p><p>“I….”</p><p>She closed her eyes briefly and opened them, seeing her younger self reflection of that night with Garnet looking over her.</p><p>“Nadine…I’m sorry for not doing enough for you and your parents, and everyone who perished that night. There’s never a day where I wish I could’ve done more that night.”</p><p>Nadine continued staring at her younger self, seeing her worn down nightgown, drenched in water, the sadness on her face, clear as she remembered.</p><p>“How old were you that night?”</p><p>“…….fourteen.”</p><p>“Oh goodness…….so young.”</p><p>Nadine nodded.</p><p>“Nadine…I…I know there’s not much I can do for you but-“</p><p>Nadine turned her whole body towards the Queen, surprising her as her hand flew off from the maid’s back. They looked at each other eye to eye, Garnet slightly confused. Nadine took a few steps back further from the Queen and slowly bowed her head. “I forgive you.” She said as she brought herself back up. Garnet shook her head and looked away with her eyes flustered by the maid’s action.</p><p>“I don’t deserve your forgiveness for all that I’ve done to you.” She said.</p><p>“Your Majesty…” Nadine said with a serious tone in her voice.</p><p>Garnet paused as she watched Nadine slowly give her full attention to her with her head and eyes facing her.</p><p>“For as long as I’ve lived since that night, it does me no good to hold any ill will to you. If I were to, all it will do is cause me more pain. To live with that, is not something I want for myself, it would never bring back my parents, and it will never bring back my home. All I wanted to do was forget about that night, but I was not given the opportunity. I was cursed with that night, a curse I would not wish upon anyone to experience. While in Lindblum I was sent to an orphanage with several other younglings and some around my age too. Some of us had the same issue remembering that night in our dreams along with sounds we hear that cause us to remind us of that night. Many of us struggled with this…I can’t speak for the others but…for myself I still have them. All I know is that myself it’s still an awful feeling.”</p><p>Garnet briefly turned her attention to the mirror, looking at herself, her eyes sadden, her hair untied flowing straight down. She took her hands and grabbed all of her free flowing hair behind her. She paused, held her hand with the hair held up, studying her reflection as she matched her once short cut hair from the day she cut her hair as Nadine watched.</p><p>“Your….Majesty?” Nadine asked.</p><p>Garnet took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Nadine, confused by the Queen’s actions, looked at the mirror, seeing their reflection as they stood side by side. Garnet opened her eyes.</p><p>“Nadine, may I ask a favor of you?”</p><p>Nadine continued looking at the mirror as Garnet continued looking as well.</p><p>“May I ask you to please have a seat? I wish to hear more about what happened to you, in Lindblum.”</p><p>Nadine let out a small gasp.</p><p>“Oh…uhm…I…uhm…certainly Your Majesty, may I bring the chair over to your couch?”</p><p>“Nay, I’ll sit on my bed, to make it easier to listen.”</p><p>“Uhm..of course.”</p><p>Garnet nodded and released her hair in her hands as it fell. She placed her hands on the chair and rotated it towards her bed that was behind her.</p><p>“Oh, Your Majesty that won-“</p><p>“It’s alright, I don't mind.” She said as she looked at Nadine. She took a few steps backwards towards her bed, carefully sitting on the edge as Nadine was watching.</p><p>“Please?” Garnet asked as she extended her hand towards the chair. Nadine, surprised by the Queen’s actions, had left her confused. She managed to push herself into taking a seat before Garnet. She fixed her apron making sure it wasn’t in poor presentation.</p><p>“Please, continue your story Nadine.”</p><p>Nadine nodded.</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>A/N: Sorry for the delay, some unexpected things came up that needed to be taken care of first before posting, also I’ll post the next chapter on Friday just to give this one a chance to live. Thank you for your patience I hope this and the next chapter will do itself justice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Unspoken Words Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Chapter 11-<br/>Unspoken Words Pt. 2</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Eowen von Lux Orphanage in Lindblum was where I was taken to; it too suffered damage from its own recent attack similar to Alexandria’s fate. I had not heard of the incident until I arrived there, many of the orphans there also suffered the same fate we did.  Many children who were sent there lost their families; it was utter chaos upon our arrival. Everyone was in tears; one by one we were triaged to our sleeping rooms. The nurses who were tending to us upon our arrival were overwhelmed. Some of them volunteered their time there, though other orphanages in Lindblum were just as overwhelmed as mine. I couldn’t really fathom what they were thinking when many of us arrived. I assumed that all they could really do was care for us the best they could.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Name?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nadine Fallurum.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Age?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fourteen.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Birthplace?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“……..Alexandria.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright, if I may ask you please remain here for a moment, I need to check in on another child.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The nurse rushed away as Nadine observed her walking into a crowd of children of many ages, all in tears as she sat in a chair on a small porch-like section of the room that observed the entire area that appeared to be a playroom for the orphans. The crowded area filled with cries of agony as the nurses were tending to the terrified crowd. Nadine taking small breaths could not find herself to tune out the sounds, the echoes of every child’s cry. She looked away from the crowd looking outside the window, seeing endless sights of scaffolds across the road. The sight of them couldn’t distract her from the sounds; she turned back to the play area, the nurses still rushing all around tending to the terrified children.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s all gone….” She said to herself as she closed her eyes. The sounds of the children’s cries echoed in her ears, it gave her a vivid image of her fleeing on the streets of Alexandria. The sounds of the people screaming in the night, the terrifying sound of Bahamut’s roar, explosions one after another. The cycle never ended for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nadine?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She woke up in bed gasping, seeing another bed above her, the color of a fair brown mahogany finish in her view; she rolled to her left a ladder and a small child in her view with the twin moons’ light beaming through the large circular window. The child stood before her gazing with her innocent soft green eyes wearing a soft pink nightgown staring at her. “Are you okay?” the child’s soft mid tone voice carried. Nadine pulled herself upward as she shook her head. “I’m alright Mei, are you alright?” she replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I couldn’t sleep again…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You poor thing, did you have the bad dream too?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mei nodded as she jumped onto the bed and crawled towards Nadine embracing her. She embraced the child back giving her comfort. “It’s alright, I’m here for you.” Nadine said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry for always waking you up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nay, it’s alright, I was sort of having a bad dream also.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you think the bad dreams will go away?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine looked into Mei’s eyes as she started massaging the back of her neck length brown hair. Mei’s pointed ears that thread through her thin brown hair twitched to the sensation of Nadine’s hand. “I hope so; it’s been a month since they started…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me too…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmmm…how is your tail? Does it hurt?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nay, the nurse was able to fix it and it doesn’t hurt anymore.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine looked past Mei’s shoulder eyeballing her thin white skin colored tail as it curled on the blue wool bed sheets. She spotted the white wrapped bandage near the middle of the tail, remembering Mei’s story of her tail being cut while she was fleeing Alexandria the night it was destroyed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nadine, do you think Alexandria will be alright?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hope so Mei…but what about you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The headmistress said she’ll help me return to Burmecia when they find someone to adopt me from there. I miss my home.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll be able to return home soon, I promise you will.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What about you Nadine? Will you go home too?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine stopped her hand as the small child looked up to her with her small, pointed nose. She had two large perked ears, large hands with long claws, and talon-like feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She couldn’t really give thought to going back to Alexandria at the moment. Though she felt conflicted about returning despite all that has happened to her. “I’m…not so sure to be honest.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hope you will, because home is where we feel safe right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“……”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mama always told me whenever we get scared, we can always go home, and we’ll always be safe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“……”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Papa even said the same thing too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“……your parents…are right. We do feel…safer when we are home.” Nadine said trying to keep the young Burmecian hopeful. Nadine however felt the child’s optimism would not be helpful for her, given her circumstances. The painful reality she was living would not grant her the home she seeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can I sleep with you for the rest of the night?” Mei asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, I don’t mind. Here, under the sheets you go little one.” Nadine replied as she pulled part of her sheets up as the child crawled towards the opening, sliding herself in as she release the sheets on to her. “Thank you, I feel safer when I’m with you.” Mei said as she rested her head on the pillow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can you hold me too?” she added.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…Of course.” Nadine said as she lowered herself under the sheets and rested her head while embracing Mei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry for asking a lot from you…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nay, I dun mind, as long as you’re well.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mei nodded and slowly closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, as Nadine watched.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good night Nadine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine massaged Mei’s back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good night Mei, sleep well.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine stayed up for a little longer as she watched Mei fall asleep before her eyes. The young Burmecian child was given Nadine for her bunk mate in their small room in the orphanage when they had both arrived from Alexandria after several days of trying to organize whom will be staying, several groups children were transferred to other orphanages within Lindblum, the two befriended one another when they were given their room together. The month they spent together, Mei was reluctant to speak with Nadine for the first few days, leaving the two in an awkward silence until one night Mei was suffering from a nightmare relapse of Alexandria’s demise. In that instance Nadine comforted the child that night in hopes her woes would be curated and leave her in a more relaxed state of mind. Nadine offered Mei to spend her sleepless nights with her in hopes she would not relive the nightmare. Since then, the two started to open up to one another about who they were before they came together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later that day, Nadine was meeting with a nurse for her weekly examination following her arrival to the orphanage. The worst day of the week she considered since having to speak of the night always made her uneasy despite the nurse’s attempts to cure the woes Nadine was feeling. Sitting inside the infirmary room with its pure white intimidating walls with one window facing the road beneath them, and a small set of light brown colored oak wood cabinets near the entrance to the room. She was sitting at the edge of the bed as the nurse sat in front of her with a small batch of papers in one hand and a quill in the other writing down her notes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And were you able to sleep last night?” The nurse asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nay…I had another dream…however Mei woke me up from the middle of it…” Nadine responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm, did the two of you speak of that night?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nay…I didn’t want to have her be worried for the rest of the night; however she did ask if she would sleep with me to help her overcome her nightmare.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see, so the two of you slept together, has this been a constant routine between the two of you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“….more or less, it only started maybe after a week after we started bunking together, before I would stay up late as she tried resting so that she wouldn’t experience her nightmare again, until I myself fell asleep. I offered her to sleep with me only after I couldn’t really keep myself up for so long in those nights. Since then, it has helped her a little sleep better.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How often does she sleep with you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uhm…hard to say, it’s been often sort of spoken.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm, does it help you sleep better?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…….I’m not sure to be honest...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, from all that we’ve spoken of so far, it appears that your nights of outbursts seem to still linger strong with you since last week. Has it affected Mei in any form or way?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…….”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine looked away from the nurse, the times that she had her nightmarish flashbacks, she recalled waking up screaming that would be heard at the orphanage, although not being the only one suffering, many of the children would be scared in a domino effect if one started, soon afterwards others would be terrified crying. For as long as she recalled her moments, Mei reacted to her screams.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Has it affected Mei? Nadine?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh? Oh…I’m…not so sure to be honest, most times I hear others screaming if myself or another has a nightmare.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hmm, I see, well unfortunately, I can’t really prescribe anything for you to help nullify the pain of these nightmares; myself and the other nurses have been speaking with many doctors across Lindblum for anything that can help with these outbursts. It’s fairly new to us so not much has been recorded. I do apologize for doing this but our hope is by speaking of it, it would help ease the tension in your mind, to help relax it in hopes that overtime you’ll be able to overcome this debacle. So, that will be all for today, you may return to your room.” The nurse said as she finished writing on the paper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…Thank you…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My pleasure, we’ll speak again next week.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…..of course….” Nadine scuffed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine slid herself off the bed landing on her feet. She walked past the sitting nurse leaving the room; in the hallway as she entered, seeing a row of chairs to her left with a few kids of many ages lined up. She tried her best not to make eye contact with each one, keeping the thoughts to herself walking past the row; she approached a small intersection, making a right turn walking down a hall full of doors on both sides against some dusty beige colored walls and at the end a circular window with the light harshly beaming in hurting her eyes a bit. She walked to the end of the hall, entering through the last door on the left as she took a breath of relief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nadine!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She looked up seeing Mei, jumping up to her feet and ran to Nadine, she jumped onto her as Nadine embraced her. “Goodness, are you alright Mei?” she asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was a little scared of being alone…that’s all.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aww I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting my time to take so long with the nurse.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s okie…did the nice nurse help you today?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine nodded haphazardly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She did…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s good, nurses help us feel better don’t they?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“……of course they do Mei, without them, you wouldn’t be feeling better right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh huh! The nice nurse lady asked a lot of questions, sometimes I didn’t know how to answer them but all she does is write on the paper she carries and sometimes I feel scared when she asks me about my dreams.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, she does the same thing to me as well, so you’re not alone.” Nadine said as she gently pulled the child away from her embrace to keep an eye on her while her arms remained on Mei’s shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nadine, can we go buy some, gysahl pickles please?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine chuckled a little.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You certainly love them don’t you? The smell doesn’t bother you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nay, mama always told me that, just because it smells bad, doesn’t mean it’s always bad, sometimes it can be good.” Mei replied smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t see why not, just between you and me.” Nadine looked over her shoulders and back at Mei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The food here is quite terrible.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mei laughed softly and nodded her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nadine knows it too! Everything they eat here is yucky!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hehe, grab your coat, lets us go now so we don’t have to eat during their supper time here.” Nadine winked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okies!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mei pulled away from Nadine and dashed to the ladder of their bunk bed, climbing up to the top, she reached onto her bed pulling out a child size red wool coat and a wool white beret like hat. She climbed down the ladder then put on her jacket, then carefully placed her hat on as her ears fed through the hat’s slit openings. “I’m ready!” she said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright, let's head out.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine and Mei set forth into the business district where their orphanage was located at. As they walked from their orphanage, walls of scaffolds could be seen as far as the eye can see. Still recovering from the aftermath of Atomos attack, several places were either open partially or closed until reconstruction was completed. They walked through the streets with mostly construction workers walking all around them, several carrying lumber. In passing sometimes they would see some of the local residents walking about tending to their errands or volunteer their time assisting many who still had their homes and businesses wrecked. The two had arrived around a small outdoor farmer’s market with a generous small crowd and shops in a small plaza where one direction led towards the airship stop down the road, the other leading to the weapons storefronts, and from where they came from back to their orphanage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow, there’s so many people here!” Mei said awestruck by the size of the market. “There certainly are, try not to stray far from me, actually lend me your hand, I don’t want to lose you.” Nadine said reaching out to Mei. “Okies.” Mei said as she grabbed Nadine’s hand. The two walked together through the bustling market, hearing many of the vendors calling out different items being sold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“FRESH APPLES HERE!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bundt cakes! Delicious Bundt Cakes!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We just got fresh cabbages and berries fresh from Dali!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t leave without your fresh carrots!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gysahl greens for your chocobos! Don’t leave them hungry!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two kept walking through the stalls looking for a place that sold the pickles; Nadine kept searching left and right between the stands. No luck finding them so far after finishing off one row. “I’m sure someone here must sell them.” Nadine said. “I hope so too, I’ve been so excited to have one.” Mei replied feeling excited.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two walked through another row of stalls searching back and forth between the next set until. “Hey there, you two!” someone called to them. Nadine looked over her shoulder making contact with the stand that appeared to be selling large cabbages with an elderly man with a large grey mustache. He was wearing a white long sleeved  button up shirt with a collar, and bow tie around his neck. He donned black dress pants, and across his waist laid a brown apron matching his brown shoes  “Yes, come forth here young lady and youngling. You both look as if you’re searching for something particular.” He said smiling. “Oh uhm, we are actually.” Nadine replied as she and Mei walked over together. “Hi Grandpa!” Mei said as she looked up to the old person. The elderly man laughed. “What an adorable youngling you are, is she your sister?” he asked looking at Nadine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh…I’m…I’m flattered but unfortunately she isn’t.” Nadine politely replied as she waved her free hand. “Hehe but she acts like one sometimes.” Mei replied smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Haha! Such adorable young minds, if I may you two look as if there’s something in particular, what are you both looking for?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine looked down at Mei who looked up to her. “Go ahead Mei, I think he wants to help you.” Nadine said smiling. Mei looked towards the elderly man. “I’m looking for gysahl pickles, they taste really good but smell really funny.” She said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gysahl pickles you say? Well, you’re both in luck; I was just about to put these out.” The elderly pulled up a small crate as the two looked. Mei jumped up and down excited while Nadine tried her best not to comment about the smell. “Oh…well look…he has some…for you…Mei.” Nadine said, trying to take breathes through her mouth to avoid the aroma. “Yay!” Can I have six please?” Mei asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My word, you certainly love these don’t you youngling?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yup yup! Mama and Papa always bought them for me every time we visit Lindblum!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aww and where are your mother and father?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mei suddenly felt a little uneasy after the elderly man asked about her parents; she looked away and embraced Nadine’s legs burying her head against them. “Oh, my apologies, uhm, her parents well…we both came from Alexandria…not too long ago…where…I’m sure you may have heard…” Nadine said, wrapping her arm around Mei’s head trying to sooth her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh dear, I apologize, I didn’t mean to ask…I’m sorry little one.” The elderly man apologized. Mei pulled herself away from Nadine and looked back up to the man. “Ish okay…I know mama and papa are in seven heavens with Reis and I have Nadine here looking out for me now until I have a home.” She said with an optimistic tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well now, are you two from the orphanage down the road?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We are, we’re from the Eowen von Lux Orphanage.” Nadine said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ahh, I see, I dearly am sorry for the both of you, you both seem to bond well with one another, have you both been well taken care of there at least?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We have been for the most part, though I’m making sure she’s alright the most.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see, well this youngling certainly seems to be in good care, tell you what, I’ll give you both ten gysahl pickles, on the house.” The man said smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mei’s ears perked straight up, smiling and releasing her hold on Nadine. “Really!?” she asked. The man smiled back. “You seem really interested in wanting them so much, it’s the least I could do for a youngling such as you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh dear, thank you so very much, I was willing to pay for them, are you sure?” Nadine asked as she was about to reach in her small money pouch hanging by her hip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nay young lady, this youngling’s lil innocence and heart is more than enough for me. May you eat well today.” He said as he started wrapping up the pickles in a small packaging paper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, well thank you very much and…much apologies, may I ask for your name?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Locke, fine sells of cabbages and gysahl pickles in the flesh m’lady.” He said as he finished wrapping up the pickles. “And here you go youngling.” He reached out from behind the stand with Mei reaching up for the pickles and held them tight in her arms. “Thank you, Grandpa Locke!” Mei said as she smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hahaha! You precious young child. Now you be good to Nadine now, alright?” Locke replied smiling back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Will do! Nadine takes good care of me and I’m happy to be with her!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine looked down at Mei who looked back at her. The Burmecian child smiled at her as Nadine looked into her eyes. Seeing her gentle eyes helped her feel at ease with what they had set out to do today, while at the same time avoiding making her awful experience relapse. She however did note how she was not afraid to admit the loss of her parents to a total stranger. Nadine placed her hand behind Mei’s head gently caressing the back of it as her ears twitched to her touch with Mei smiling. “Are you ready to head back? I’ll pick up something along the way so we can eat in our room instead.” Nadine said. Mei nodded her head and looked back at Locke. “Thank you again! I really like these and can’t wait to have them.” Mei said as she gently bow her head to the elderly man. “Tis my pleasure youngling, may you enjoy the rest of your day, and you as well Nadine.” He replied as he waved at the two girls. “We certainly shall, thank you for your kind generosity. We’ll certainly be back again soon. Enjoy the rest of your day as well.” Nadine replied as she waved back. “Lend me your hand Mei.” She added extending her hand. Mei shuffled with the wrapped pickles holding it in her left arm as she handed her right hand to Nadine as the two started walking back to the orphanage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later that night in their room, Nadine and Mei were staring out their window looking to the stars above them in their nightgowns. Mei was sitting on Nadine’s lap as Nadine was sitting on a tan color wooden chair beside the window. The two have been spending their time together star gazing each night since two weeks after they first met. “See that one over there? That is the constellation Carbuncle. That one next to it, just slightly over to the right, that is a moogle.” Nadine said as she was pointing to different star clusters across the night sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow! How do you know what Nadine?” Mei asked as she followed Nadine’s finger pointing at the stars.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, let me show you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grabbed Mei’s hand and extended her pointer finger, she started it off to one star cluster. “See that cluster over there? Now watch as I move your finger like so.” Nadine moved her hand forming the shape of a Carbuncle. “OOOOHH!!!! I get it now!!” Mei said as she clapped her hands in excitement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now you see it, now see that cluster there?” Nadine pointed to the next set of clusters, pointing at one particular star. “Place your finger there, now follow the stars below it, see if you can make the shape of a moogle.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okies.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mei slowly moved her finger following each star one by one building the shape of a moogle. “WOOOW!” she said as her eyes lit up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s good, that’s good, I think there is one more that we can probably see tonight, let me see.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine looked across the sky from the window, trying to locate another constellation for them to find together. “Oh! Alright, now lend me your hand one more time.” Mei extended her right hand; Nadine gently held it as she helped with a starting point of the next cluster of stars she found for her. “Now, I’m going to draw this one and I want you to guess which this is.” Nadine gently moved Mei’s hand around one cluster of stars as Mei was trying to think what was being drawing to her hand. “Uhm….hmmmm…hmmmm.” Mei kept thinking hard as Nadine finished moving her hand. “Oh…it’s it’s! Uhm….is it….hmmmmm a cactaur?” she asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Very good! Yes it’s a cactuar constellation! Well done Mei!” Nadine said as she lightly clapped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is fun! I’m happy we started doing this every night Nadine!” Mei said as she looked at the cactaur constellation. Nadine smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m glad; this has been very fun and relaxing too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yay!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two continued to star gaze into the night, in the faint distance they could hear the bells ringing in the air. Nadine looked down at Mei who was slowly falling asleep on her lap. “Are you ready for bed Mei?” she asked. “…Yes….Na…Na…dine…” Mei said incoherently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s head for bed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Na…Na…dine?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm? What is it Mei?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can…I…sleep…with you…tonight…….please?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmmm….sure, I won’t mind.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ya…yay…thank…you…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hehe, come, let’s get to bed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mei rubbed her eyes and slowly hopped off Nadine’s lap, Nadine stood up from her seat, and with a hand on Mei’s shoulder helped guide the sleepy child to her lower bunk bed. Mei jumped onto the bed as Nadine watched her getting herself comfortably, pulling out the bed sheets and getting herself situated. She rolled over facing her with her half open eyes still dozing off. “Na..dine?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmmm? What is it Mei?” Nadine asked, tilting her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are…we….sisters?” she asked, closing her eyes while her head laid on her pillow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine paused for a moment, thinking back to their time spent earlier at the market when Locke asked if they were siblings. Being an only child, it never crossed her mind of ever having siblings of her own. Despite not being blood related or even that of the same race, her time spent with Mei in some sense almost felt like they were like sisters. Mei mostly kept herself with Nadine since they first met. She never got along with any of the other children in the orphanage, let alone her own age group, most of the kids were either occupied with their own troupe while Mei felt left out. Nadine being one of the very few older youths whom lost their home in Alexandria found herself more reclusive from the group.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine smiled and slid into her bed, putting her legs underneath the sheets as she laid a hand on Mei’s head between her ears. “You could say…we are…” she responded gently massaging her head. Mei opened her weary eyes looking up to Nadine, she smiled innocently and scooted herself closer to her. “I always wanted a big sister.” Mei said. Nadine slowly lowered herself further under her bed sheets keeping her eyes on Mei as she laid eye to eye with her on her own pillow, with her hand still on her head. “A big sister you say?” Nadine asked. Mei nodded. “I always wished to the stars and pray to Reis, that someday I’ll have one.” Mei said as she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Nadine removed her hand from the child’s head as she began embracing her, keeping her safe and comfortable. “I hope wherever you go, that you’ll find someone who will be your big sister too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hope so…but…I want you as my big sister.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine gently tightened her embrace around Mei, the words sunk in with her feeling as if she just scored a victory from a game of tetra master. She listened to Mei’s breathing; her small breaths made her feel less worried about falling asleep. “Good night Nadine.” Mei said slowly as she started dozing off. Nadine smiled. “Good night Mei.” Nadine said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Over the course of several weeks, Nadine and Mei found themselves spending more time with one another. Despite the usual weekly check up with the nurses which Nadine somewhat despised on account of being reminded of her least favorite topic of choice. Mei would always wait for her after each session where they would spend time playing with each other, whether inside or outside the orphanage. The two found themselves spending time reading books, learning more about one another and where they came from, some little dreams that they shared with one another. At times when some of the orphans spoke to them, it became apparent that Mei and Nadine were closely acting as siblings. Even in the middle of the nights, whomever had a nightmare, they rushed to each other’s aid, making sure that they were okay, this includes staying up late to make sure they were okay, at times it seemed Nadine suffered more than Mei. Many times the two spend their meal times away from the orphanage taking the time to eat at places that offered outdoor dining during their reconstruction times, the two spoke of their favorite meals and what they grew up eating, some that interested the young child more giving her young age. The two worked hard for each other to amend their sleepless nights, the nights seemed to only become more apparent for Nadine that it may linger for a while for her. Mei on the other hand found herself at a slower pace overcoming her nightmares due to being in the care of Nadine. Despite Nadine’s own wellness still causing emotional harm to her, she spent her focus more on helping Mei, allowing the young child to sleep more calmly, unless Nadine suffered from her nightmares and Mei would aid her. Nonetheless the one tradition they never forgot was their night time star gazes, watching the starlit nights from their room, looking for more constellations that became a game to them, though given the unfair advantage Nadine had, she mostly gave Mei the handicap allowing her to win more times than herself. The two bonded closer with each day passing, to the point where Mei started calling Nadine “sister” than her real name. Mei felt her recovery from that dreadful was going well, until one afternoon there came a knock on their door while they were reading together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mei, are you inside?” a voice called from the other side. Mei’s ears perked up to the voice as she looked at Nadine holding a large blue covered book whom looked back at her. “For me?” she asked. “Hmmm, it seems like it.” Nadine replied. “I’m in here.” Mei called out. The door opened as a maid entered with a gentle smile on her face, she saw the two on the lower bunk bed making eye contact with them. “Oh are you two reading?” she asked. “Yeah! Sister is reading me….uhm how do you say the name again?” Mei asked as she looked at Nadine while sitting up with her own book in her hand. “Lord Tolkein, Toll-Keen.” Nadine replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah! Lord…uhm toll…and..king.” she said smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh my such a big book, for someone as young as you to read, it must be quite the story.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is! I love one of the characters, he’s called a dwarf and he says funny things too!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That sounds wonderful, well I don’t mean to intrude but, Mei, you have some visitors who wish to meet you, can you please come with me to see them and the HeadMistress?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh? For me? Yeah yeah! I'll come, and can sister come too?” Mei asked as she put her book to the side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, uhm, I don’t think that will be alright, they strictly asked for you personally, I don’t mean to leave Nadine out of this but I’m sure they’ll let you see her again afterwards. It won’t be for long. I promise.” The maid said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sure it’ll be alright Mei, go with Maid Angeline, I’m sure they have their reasons, I won’t read ahead, we’ll continue reading together when you return.” Nadine said smiling at Mei. Mei looked at Nadine for a moment and smiled. “Okies.” Mei crawled across the bed jumping off the bed, as Angeline smiled stepped to the side having Mei lead out first. “Thank you, we’ll be back Nadine.” The maid said as she smiled and walked out of the room closing the door on her way out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine placed a small bookmark in her book closing and scooted herself off the bed, she placed the book on the nightstand beside the bed, stood up stretching her arms. She walked by the window and sat in the chair left there, taking a look outside the window studying the environment. She observed the people below walking through in both directions. The sun was bright and warm, she took her attention towards the Grand Castle seeing an airship departing from its harbored home as it lifted off into the skies above. It's dark iron and brown wooden features, and its massive size left Nadine awestruck by its size and unique look as people below who saw the large airship cheered. She smiled as the cheers and applause continued until the airship was no longer in sight. “Goodness that was enormous.” She thought to herself. She continued looking towards the clear skies above when the door to the room opened and slammed fiercely as she turned herself around seeing Mei, sniffling and running to her jumping onto her lap crying. “Mei…are…are you alright?” Nadine asked as she held onto the tear stricken child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sister…I…I…I’m going away…..” she said burying herself with her ears flopping than its normal perked state.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You mean…you’ve been…adopted?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ye…yes…but…they don’t want to take you too…I asked and they said they only wanted me…but I don’t want to leave without you…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh goodness, I…I……” Nadine could not figure out whether to say she is sorry or acknowledge the fact that Mei is being adopted, though unsure if she will be returning to Burmecia or somewhere else. She held onto her as Mei continued crying. “Mei, it’s going to be alright.” Nadine said as she began massaging Mei’s back trying to calm her down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t wanna go; I don’t wanna go without you sister…who's going to help you the same way you’ve helped meeee?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine stopped her hands, as she looked down at the child. Mei looked up with her teary green eyes looking at her, worried about someone who was once a stranger to her now someone she looked up to as her sister. “….You…are worried about me?” Nadine asked, perplexed. Mei nodded. “I know that, you still have scary dreams and…I don’t want to leave you without knowing you’ll be okay too….”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine felt her heart sink with heavy weight, she tried her best not to let out a tear, though it became harder to resist holding a strong image to Mei, yet she almost came close to letting out a small tear in her own eyes. ”Mei…I’ll be alright, I appreciate…your concern and your kindness that you’ve given me. I feel more hopeful because of you.” Nadine said as she wiped away the small tears that had escaped her eyes as she and Mei continued looking at one another.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But…but…I’m scared that, you won’t be able to sleep well without me…we always looked out for each other…and and…I’m going to miss all of our trips around Lindblum too…..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine smiled a little as she gently held Mei closer to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mei, do you remember the night when you asked me if I’ll ever go home to Alexandria?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm hmm…I do….”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well…since that night, the more I spent time with you, the more times we spoke about all the things we did in our own lives before we met…I know in my heart that, like yourself, we’ll both find our way home.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But…what about us? I’m gonna miss having you around, I loved all the places we went to, like the cafes, the book store, and the farmers market…I’m gonna miss all of that…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sure wherever you’re going they will have those places and I’m sure your new family will take great care of you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But…who's going to read me bedtime stories like you? I like the way you read to me…..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine smiled, the door to their room opened up as Nadine saw Angeline walk in with a concerned look on her face as she saw the two embracing one another. “Mei…I’m so sorry.” She said as she shut the door behind her and stood before them. Mei turned her head towards Angeline, still teared up and sniffling. “But it’s not fair……I want sister to come too…” she said as she wiped her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m so sorry dear, but they said they can’t take the two of you, I wish I could do more but, it’s their choice.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But…what’s going to happen to sister? Is she going to be alright? I want her to be alright and find a home too…….”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re doing our best for her as with the rest of the children here; I promise you we’ll take care of her too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine looked down towards Mei as she was still looking at Angeline, trying to find more words to sooth her. Their time spent together may have been short lived with one another but in that time, gave Nadine the courage to be able to continue forth with finding where she wanted to go the day she gets adopted. One thing did come to mind in the moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Angeline, may I speak to her for just a little longer, in private?” Nadine asked looking up to the maid. Mei looked up towards Nadine as she wiped her eyes from another few tears escaping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, I’ll let you two be before it’s time for the youngling to depart.” Angeline said as she nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm…thank you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angeline excused herself from the room as she exited the room staying just outside the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mei.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine gently pushed Mei off of her having her stand in front of her as the small Burmecian looked up to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know that, this will be hard to see you go like this but…I’m very thankful to have met you.” Nadine said resting a hand on her shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ve been the most pleasant…little sister I could’ve asked for.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mei wiped off several more tears as she stood before Nadine. The words soothed the young child’s current state of sadness as she tried letting the words sink in. “Re…really?” Mei said. Nadine smiled and nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You really mean it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I mean every word…because of you, my time spent here with you has helped me feel a little better about myself. I have you to thank for all those times you helped me overcome my own sleep woes in the middle of the nights. Along with one other little, important thing that means to me the most.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh? What’s that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Someday, I will find my way back to my home in Alexandria, I know my home itself won’t be there, but Alexandria is my birth home. I grew up proudly there, I felt most safe there the most. Even though it won’t be the same but, in my heart, I know being there will make me feel safe the most and I have you to thank for that. You taught me to believe my home is safe, and when we are afraid, our home is where we go to feel the safest.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mei smiled as she slowly stopped crying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sister…I…I’m happy to hear that too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine scooted herself off the chair as she kneeled before Mei extended her arms to her. Mei walked into Nadine's arms as they both embraced each other. “I’m gonna miss you sister.” Mei said as she held on tight. “Me too as well, I won’t ever forget about you.” Nadine replied. The two released each other as they looked at each other while Nadine remained kneeled. “Do you know where you are going?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They said they were going to take me to Dali for a bit, because they said their home was destroyed too, they said that when we get there, that it will be a surprise for me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm…I see, well, I know in my heart that you'll return to your home in Burmecia someday. I promise you that you will.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okies…I hope so too and…and sister.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you…for taking care of me too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine smiled and placed a hand on Mei’s cheek, Mei’s small hands held Nadine’s hand as she closed her eyes feeling the warmth coming from it. Mei savored the moment before it was time for her to make her leave. The short time they had spent together, was something she would cherish dearly. She opened her eyes to look up into the sincere brown eyes of Nadine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll tell you what, how about this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine gently removed her hand from Mei’s cheek as she let go of Nadine’s hand. She then stood up and turned herself towards the nightstand beside their bed. She opened the small drawer revealing a copy of “I Want to Be Your Canary.” She took the book out, closed the drawer, and returned to Mei as she presented the book. “I want you to have this. This is my favorite book that I love reading, I remember our nights reading this together. When we went to the bookstore together, to buy all the books I lost, this was the first one we read together, and I want you to keep it. So that you’ll know that I won’t ever forget you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mei looked at the book then back up to Nadine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Re…really? But it’s your favorite book, I don’t want to take it away from you…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Trust me, I think it’s better with you, it’ll always bring you comfort and relax you as it did all those nights we read together.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are……are you sure sister?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am sure.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mei looked back at the book and gently took it off of Nadine’s hands as she looked at the golden brown covered cover with the title imprinted in gold lettering. She hugged the book in her hands and looked up to Nadine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you…I won’t ever lose this; I’ll keep it close to me no matter where I go. I promise not to lose it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m glad, well; let’s not keep your family waiting, Mei. I promise things will get better for you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mei took a deep breath as she held on to the book as tight as she could while looking up to Nadine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Will……will we see each other again?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine looked into Mei’s eyes, with her tears cleared away, eyes as hopeful as she’s ever seen them. Not knowing where her future will take her, she herself wondered if someday they would meet again. She didn’t feel the need to stop Mei’s optimism, instead of telling the truth of the odds of finding each other, she felt there was a better way for her to find out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What does your heart say?” Nadine replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mei briefly looked at the book she held briefly in her hands below her, then looked back up at Nadine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hope so……….we…we will.” she answered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nadine smiled and nodded her head. She kneeled down extending her arms again, as Mei walked into Nadine’s embrace while holding the book and using her free arm to hold Nadine for one last time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good bye Nadine…I won’t forget about you.” Mei said as she rested her head one last time against her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goodbye Mei, neither shall I, you are my sister and I’ll always be thinking of you.” Nadine said, trying her best not to shed a tear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two released each other, as Mei took a few steps back while Nadine stood up. She gently bowed to Nadine, she turned around and made her way out the door as Nadine watched. The door shut, to Nadine the sound of closing sounded louder to her than normal. She took one deep breath, taking a slow walk to her bed. She sat down at the edge still looking at the door.  Without feeling it, a small tear drop fell onto her lap as she looked down, followed by a few more dropping one by one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good luck…returning home…….Mei.”</em>
</p><p>“Since that day, I stayed at the orphanage for about another few weeks before I was adopted; the family that adopted me raised me as much as they could. When I spoke to them of my time from the orphanage they thought it would be a wise idea to attend boarding school for maid service when I became of age. They believed that I would be able help others as I have with Mei.  They felt my willingness to help that child could be put to good use for other children who need a role model in their life.  Let alone, Mei was the inspirational influence that helped me find my way here in Alexandria. She reminded me of who I was and where I came from. This is my home, this is where I grew up, and this is where I feel safe. During those times with my adopted parents, I continued suffering from my own flashbacks of that night at times. They cared for me deeply; I don’t really have much to say of them other than they cared for me like my parents did. At times when I screamed in the middle of the night from a nightmare, they rushed for me, gave me comfort, even at their own expense. For being airship engineers with their busy schedule, they took every free time and even as far as skipping their own work to care for me, I was grateful for that. It played a small but important role for my recovery. Over time, it helped numb the pain of those awful dreams. Nowadays, I just feel frustrated when they come back…but not as scared as I was back then. At times, I think of Mei when they come back, to hear her soft and gentle voice, it helps me get through those moments.”</p><p>Garnet nodded as she watched the maid hang her head just slightly looking to her lap. She sensed Nadine’s optimism for normalcy in her life, knowing her time spent in the palace was not the ideal place to be, but knowing her track record with taking care of Sarah made her understand her motivation to stay. “Does...my daughter remind you of Mei?” she asked.</p><p>Nadine slowly looked up to the brown eyes of Garnet; she took a deep breath and sighed.</p><p>“She does…almost similar to each other, their sensible spirit, their deep caring heart, their optimism, and most of all, their pure innocence. At such a young age too, I can’t possibly imagine that poor child living without a family, she tried so hard to have that family adopt me to stay with her. But in the end, she wasn’t able to convince them yet I knew I wanted to come back to Alexandria. I’m sure even she knew that I would find my way home here too. I’d hope someday I would find her again to see how she is doing; I’ve no knowledge of who adopted her or if she ever made it back to Burmecia. ”</p><p>“Oh dear, do you miss her?”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“I apologize if; it’s a question you don’t wish to answer.”</p><p>“Nay it’s alright…to answer your question, I actually do miss her.”</p><p>“I believe one can hope that she is doing well, thanks to you.”</p><p>Nadine closed her eyes for a moment then opened, resuming her attention to Garnet.</p><p>“I’ve done nothing of importance, I just wanted her to be alright, that’s all.”</p><p>Garnet shook her head.</p><p>“Nadine, you cared for her so well, I’m sure you’re forever in her good graces for all that you’ve done. If anything, I should follow her example for all you’ve done for my daughter…”</p><p>Nadine shook her head.</p><p>“Nay, Your Majesty. You’re doing everything you can in your own power to care for her, for me I’ve learned to cope with all of my emotional trauma I suffered from that night, as I’m sure even you too suffer from. I’ve always kept an open mind for those who share my struggle and would never in my lifetime hold any ill wills.”</p><p>“Hmmm. Nadine, I have a request of you, if I may ask.”</p><p>Nadine fixed her glasses as she maintained her posture before the Queen’s presence.</p><p>“Of course, what is your request?”</p><p>“I wish to ask of you, to be my personal…my personal, emotional support…mind healer. Someone who I can trust to help me, overcome these emotional flashbacks I keep having. Whether it be a nightmare or a breakdown of some sort, I wish for you to be there for me when it happens. I understand that, along with taking care of my daughter, I entrust you with my own wellbeing as well. I understand that it may be much to undertake, but my confidence in you is where it should have been years ago.”</p><p>Nadine was surprised by the Queen’s request, though no such healer of this specialty exists, she felt that someone would be more suitable for the task she was asked to perform.</p><p>“But, what of your own doctors? Are they not qualified for such a task?”</p><p>“They’ve done all they could, even with Dr. Tot, he himself is at a loss by all of this, though it would only be fair to arrange a meeting with the both of you to further discuss my emotional well being. Perhaps maybe there is something you may both exchange with one another?”</p><p>“Hmm, that would be alright, I wouldn’t mind an arrangement.”</p><p>Garnet nodded.</p><p>“And, I must also arrange for you and Mikoto to meet as well, she too is involved in this matter, her own take has some valuable information that perhaps she can share with you also.”</p><p>“Hmmm, that would be helpful also; I appreciate your consideration for all of this Your Majesty.”</p><p>“Will you consider it?”</p><p>Nadine gave thought to the Queen’s request, her time spent at the palace since her arrival was not a typical one. There were no thoughts of her ever quitting, even with all the troubles that she had experienced. In her mind she upheld her duty to the royal family, while upholding her personal belief to help those who share her emotional trauma. For this very moment, a promise she made was going to be kept.</p><p>“I humbly accept your request Your Majesty.”</p><p>Garnet smiled and nodded.</p><p>“I accept because…I made a promise to your daughter that I would help you, and because I’ve wished to help you as well, I’ve kept all my own personal observations in private so that, when the time was right, I would be able to find a way to help you Your Majesty because…for your daughter, she wants you very much to be in good health and in good spirit, I will do anything for her. No matter what.”</p><p>Garnet nodded.</p><p>“I understand, I am grateful for her blessing for you. As long as she is…happy with you, then I know I can trust you. She always speaks of you, almost every night, at times, she does ask for your whereabouts when I send you away…so…I promise to you and to her, that I won’t ever send you away again. No matter what.”</p><p>Nadine smiled.</p><p>“Your daughter is lucky to have you as her mother and I’ve enjoyed every moment spent with her. I’m grateful for this opportunity to serve her and your family.”</p><p>“I too am grateful for your arrival here Nadine. I know my daughter is in good hands with you, as she has then as she is now. I hope you will still continue to stay by her side, no matter how old she becomes, I wouldn’t wish for her to ever lose you.”</p><p>Nadine nodded; she stood up from her chair, and bowed to the Queen. Garnet stood up from her bed and bowed her head and smiled.</p><p>“Thank you, for coming into our life Nadine. In a manner of speaking…you are…as much part of our family. If I may, as I was once in a similar position as yours, please allow me to be the first to say…welcome home.”</p><p>Nadine let out a small gasp from the words, trying her hardest not to tear up in the moment. It gave her a warm feeling inside, feeling welcomed, feeling like she had become part of a family. She took a breath and wiped her eyes trying to collect herself.</p><p>“Thank you, very much, Your Majesty. I am not worthy of such words.”</p><p>Garnet shook her head.</p><p>“I know how it feels to have your home taken from you. I too lost my home before; please allow me to request your audience to speak to you of my own history with you, when we have more time to spare with each other.”</p><p>Nadine nodded.</p><p>“Are you certain that is your wish?”</p><p>Garnet nodded.</p><p>“I am, I have great trust in you Nadine. I know you will always do well for all of us here.”</p><p>Nadine smiled and she stepped to the side extending her arm to the chair.</p><p>“May we…continue and prepare you for dinner?”</p><p>“With pleasure.” Garnet smiled.</p><p>As the time had passed, the bells in the distance echoed across Alexandria, striking eight times. Nadine just finished tying the last strap to Garnet’s yellow and burgundy dress, made with a silk-like material. A rose sat in the middle of the chest area. The dress fell down a little past her ankles.</p><p> “All finished Your Majesty.” She said.</p><p>The two looked at the mirror together as Nadine took a step back and to the side of the Garnet as she smiled gently, gazing at herself and discreetly at Nadine. “It’s marvelous.” She said. Nadine smiled and nodded.</p><p>“After many times of dressing Her Highness, I wanted to make sure that I upkeep the standards I have with her.”</p><p>“Hmm, all the times you’ve dressed her, she always looked her best, it shows with this. I couldn’t have expected less of you.”</p><p>“Shall we make our way to the dining hall? I’m sure everyone is awaiting your arrival.”</p><p>“Yes, let us make our way; I’m certain everyone is waiting for us.”</p><p>“….Us?”</p><p>Garnet smiled.</p><p>“You too are a part of our family, just as you have been in the past. With you, Melody, and Allison in our presence, the feeling I neglected was feeling at peace during those times. At times when you weren’t present after I sent you away…looking back, I did feel that, something was missing…and now…I know.”</p><p>Nadine briefly closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them as Garnet turned around facing her. “I’m not worthy of being part of your family Your Majesty…” the maid said.</p><p> “A family is where you feel safe and comfort, is it not?”</p><p>“…..”</p><p>Garnet smiled.</p><p>“You are family Nadine, even families look out for one another, even in their darkest times.”</p><p>“….You…you’re right Your Majesty.”</p><p>“I wish the best for you and for everyone around me. Nothing less.”</p><p>Nadine smiled.</p><p>“Shall we?” The Queen cocked her head towards the door.</p><p>Nadine nodded; Garnet started leading the way as the maid followed behind. They exited the chamber together entering the royal grand hall. Nadine kept a generous distance between herself and the Queen as they walked along the red carpet. “Nadine…I never asked you after all these years…but, do you enjoy living here at the palace?” Garnet asked.</p><p>“Oh…uhm…it’s different actually. You may find this very odd but, I’ve never been given a proper tour of the palace prior to my arrival here.” Nadine replied as she adjusted her glasses a bit.</p><p>“You’ve never seen the entire palace in the past?”</p><p>“Nay, back then it was hard to be given a proper tour, least when I was young, my father was a fisherman, we always came by the palace at times to receive his permits to pass through the canals to make his way to the lake. Anytime he went, I would always go with him, I mostly just saw the main hall since the Kingdom’s clerk always met him there, to be given an opportunity to tour the entire palace back then was very scarce, even to watch the play I Want to be Your Canary was extremely hard to obtain tickets for too since everyone wanted to watch it so badly. I had always dreamed of watching the play since I was little. It’s unfortunate that I am unable to accompany Her Highness to your private viewing throne to watch the play. Let alone during that time I tend to her room cleaning it up before the final curtain call, which I do not mind at all. As long as she enjoys the play, makes me glad she is enjoying herself.”</p><p>“Hmmm, is it your favorite novel as well?”</p><p>“It certainly is, I read it every night before I fall asleep, it helps me take my mind off that night as well, it also reminds me of Mei as well, and it’s helped me little by little have less of my nightmares. Not as much but, it does help a little.”</p><p>“It…does?”</p><p>“Hmmm. With every little effort, it’s a course in the right direction.”</p><p>Garnet took a moment to think about the idea of reading a book before she fell asleep. When there’s available free time in her day, she takes the time to read her books from time to time, though rarely took the time to read to herself before she fell asleep, as most of the times she would read to Sarah before she fell asleep, unless Zidane was reading to her with Garnet watching. She pondered more about that idea as they continued down the steps from the third floor of the palace.</p><p>“Well, maybe I’ll consider your routine before I sleep, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Nay, I don’t mind at all Your Majesty, perhaps may I recommend Lord Tolkein’s novels? I’ve always enjoyed his novels, such whimsical worlds he creates.”</p><p>“Oh? Lord Tolkein? I’ve always heard wonderful words from many people who speak of his novels; I’ll certainly look into them. I’m sure the library will have his novels.”</p><p>“Hmm, I hope they’ll assist with your sleep at night.”</p><p>“Hmm, thank you for the recommendation, I’ll certainly start tonight.”</p><p>Nadine smiled as the two reached the second floor of the palace taking a turn towards the main hallway. As they arrived they made a left turn, Nadine briefly glanced in the direction of Brahne’s portrait then down below of the first floor, briefly recalling the first day she arrived at the palace. “<em>So much has changed since then.</em>” She thought to herself. She quickly returned her focus to Garnet as they round the corner of the walkway, the two stopped before the entrance to the dining hall they were about to enter. They could hear Zidane, Sarah, Beatrix, Rose, and Steiner talking among themselves from the entrance. Garnet turned around facing the maid as she smiled at her. “May you do the honors?” she asked. Nadine smiled and curtseyed her.</p><p>“With pleasure, Your Majesty.” She replied.</p><p>Nadine walked past the Queen making her entrance to the dining hall. As she entered she first saw Melody and Allison next to each other standing on the side of the small white cloth covered round table as they noted her entering, with Sarah sitting on the other side of the table with Zidane and an empty chair next to her, with Beatrix, Rose, and Steiner sitting closest to her. “NADINE!” Sarah called out seeing her first as excited as she could be. She stopped between the table and the entrance of the room, briefly waving at the small princess as everyone paused their conversation and turned their attention to the maid.</p><p>Melody and Allison took note of Nadine’s genuine smile on her face; the first thought that crossed Melody’s mind knew that Nadine had succeeded in speaking with Garnet on a personal note. She sighed with relief but couldn’t help but feel proud of the young maid. “She looks to be in a good mood Melody. I think it went well.” Allison whispered while leaning close to Melody. “She certainly is, I think things will be better between her and Her Majesty now.” Melody whispered back.</p><p>Nadine cleared her throat while covering her mouth.</p><p>“If I may direct your attention please everyone. May you all please rise.” She spoke.</p><p>Everyone at the table nodded and stood up from their seats, all giving smiles at the maid.</p><p>“It is with great privilege to present to you, Her Royal Majesty.” Nadine announced as she extended an arm and stepped aside as Garnet entered the room holding her hands together in front in a graceful manner with a sincere smile on her face.</p><p>“Mama!” Sarah called out to her excitedly.</p><p>“Evening my beloved.” Zidane said smiling.</p><p>“Good evening Your Majesty.” Beatrix said smiling.</p><p>“Good evening Your Majesty.” Rose said sincerely with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Pleasure evening Your Majesty.” Steiner saluted.</p><p>“Good evening Your Majesty.” Melody and Alllison spoke together as they curtseyed the Queen from where they stood.</p><p>Garnet stopped beside Nadine, as she waved at everyone. “Hello everyone, thank you for coming, I apologize for being so late.” Garnet said as she rested her hand.</p><p>“Mama you look so pretty tonight!” her daughter said, starstruck her mother’s appearance. Garnet smiled at her daughter.</p><p>“All thanks to Nadine, she wanted to make sure I was presentable to everyone here tonight, just as she does with you sweetie.” Garnet said as she looked at Nadine. “Huh?” Nadine said taken by surprise by the Queen’s words.</p><p>“She certainly has outdone herself, I’m most impressed.” Beatrix complimented.</p><p>“Smashing job Lady Nadine! Certainly Her Majesty’s best tonight!” Steiner complimented also.</p><p>“You look very beautiful tonight Your Majesty.” Rose complimented.</p><p>“And I get the best seat in the house, seeing you right next to me to stare at you all night long.” Zidane said unexpectedly, realizing he just flirted out loud.</p><p>Beatrix and Steiner turned their heads to him with an unamused look as he hesitantly laughed. “Uh, force of habit…I can’t help she’s beautiful.” He added. Sarah giggled. “Papa’s in trouble now, Auntie Beatrix and Uncle Steiner are giving him a mean look. Hehe!” Rose looked up to her parents staring at Zidane feeling a little confused. Melody and Allison couldn’t help but chuckle quietly while they covered their mouths. Nadine felt even more confused by the situation she was witnessing.</p><p>“Hmmm, I think papa knows what comes next after that little comment.” Garnet teased. Zidane’s eyes widened and his tail suddenly froze in place. “Do I really…have to?” he asked. Garnet nodded and let out a small smirk.</p><p>“Ohhh...” Zidane hung his head as the adults in the room laughed.</p><p>Garnet looked at Nadine as she looked back with a puzzled look. “Nadine, shall we?” she asked. Nadine shook off the puzzled look on her face and nodded. “At once Your Majesty.” She replied.</p><p>The two walked together as they circled around the table to the empty chair as everyone observed. Nadine sped up her pace slightly pulling out the chair for Garnet; she took her seat as everyone else sat together at once. Garnet looked up to Nadine as she stepped to the side making eye contact with Queen. “Thank you Nadine…for everything.” She said smiling. Nadine smiled back as she nodded. “The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty.” She said back.</p><p>Nadine shifted her upper body slightly looking past Garnet to see Sarah who was looking back with a big smile on her face. She nodded towards the princess as she nodded back at her. She turned her attention back at Garnet. “If you require anything else, please feel free to ask.” Nadine said.</p><p>“Will do, thank you.”</p><p>Nadine curtseyed the Queen, as she began walking towards Melody and Allison. As she approached her fellow maids who were smiling at her she heard the sound of Zidane being punished for his comment. “NGAH!!!” he screamed out loud, while everyone at the table laughed.</p><p>She lined up beside Melody, quickly fixing her bow and turning herself towards the table, as the two families began conversing with each other.</p><p>“I can see everything went well between the two of you.” Melody said.</p><p>“They have…Melody, thank you and Rubie, for the opportunity and privilege to speak with Her Majesty.”</p><p>“You’re most welcome, will you both be alright?”</p><p>Nadine looked at Garnet and Sarah, observing the two speaking as gleeful as they have ever been. She smiled gently and took in a huge sigh of relief.</p><p>“I can assure you that, Her Majesty and Her Highness…will always be in great care, as long as we are all in this together.”</p><p>Melody and Allison turned their attention to Nadine, as she looked back at her fellow maids.</p><p>“Well said Nadine…very well said.” Allison complimented sincerely.</p><p>“I agree with Allison, well said indeed.” Melody added.</p><p>Nadine nodded as she returned her attention to Garnet and Sarah.</p><p>“<em>It’s been so long since…I’ve been welcomed home. I couldn’t have asked…for a better place…</em></p><p> </p><p>A/N: Yes I put LOTR references sue me lol and also yes there is a “Locke” in the game, not the exact same VI Locke but he does pay homage to VI in the game lol</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Mother's Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Chapter 12-<br/>A Mother’s Touch</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two ready for bed?”</p><p>“Yes Mother.”</p><p>“Yes Auntie Beatrix.”</p><p>“Good, did you have fun today?”</p><p>“Yes we did! It was so exciting!”</p><p>“Yes mother, thank you for taking us to rose gardens today, it was pleasant.”</p><p>“I’m glad; you both certainly had such an exciting time today. Your Highness, is there anything else you need?”</p><p>“Nay Auntie Beatrix, thank you for letting me sleep over with Rose!”</p><p>“Of course, I don’t mind the two of you spending the night at all, certainly while your mother and father are away in Cleyra for the week, we don’t mind since it must be lonesome in the palace when they are away.”</p><p>“It is, but Nadine takes good care of me when they go on mama’s special trips, but I’m happy mama asked her to take a holiday while they’re away, she said she works so hard that she needs time to have fun like me too.”</p><p>Beatrix smiled at the young princess as she pulled the covers on Rose’s bed up further closer to the children. “Sarah, do you want to…uhm…go by the lake tomorrow? After lessons?” Rose asked as she rolled her head towards Sarah to her left. “Yeah! Let’s do that tomorrow! Can we, can we?” she responded. “My my, such excitement, do you enjoy the lake, Your Highness?” Beatrix asked as she finished adjusting the bed sheets.</p><p>“It’s so peaceful and calm; I love how the water sounds too, right Rose?”</p><p>“Right, I love the view it has too, especially seeing the mountains in the distance on the other side. Mother, would you be able to take us there someday?” Rose asked as she looked up to Beatrix. “Of course Rose, I’d be happy to take you and Her Highness together, perhaps maybe I’ll ask your father if he’d come along too.” Beatrix nodded while placing a hand on Rose’s head. “I would love that, please Sarah? Come with us too?” Sarah looked over to Rose smiling. “Of course! I’d love to, as long as mama and papa are okay with me going too!” she said with excitement.</p><p>“Certainly we can make arrangements, for now let us speak more of this in the morning, may you both sleep well tonight.”  Beatrix said as she leaned in with a gentle kiss on Rose’s forehead as she smiled. “Good night, mother.” Beatrix smiled. “Good night, Rose.” She said. “Good night Auntie Beatrix.” Sarah chimed in while smiling at Beatrix. “And a good night to you to Your Highness.” She replied smiling. Beatrix stood up from the bed while grabbing a small chamber stick with the candle lit as the two children watched Beatrix exit the room; she gently closed the door behind her. She turned to her right walking down the balcony hallway that overlooked the living room below. She stopped at a door just before the stairs leading downstairs; she placed her hand on the wooden door pushing it gently, entering the room where Steiner was waiting for her, sitting by the window on the far left of the room overlooking the courtyard of the palace.</p><p>The room had a large window that was on the left side of the room. The walls were a white color, with French decor and embossed with rose prints. The floor was decorated with white marble titles, matching the colors of the walls. A queen sized bed that sat in the middle of the room. A red comforter with golden trims laid across it, rose embroidery was decorated on the edges. Two large red fluffy pillows sat on top of the comforter. Two brown oak wood nightstands sat on both sides of the beds. Straight across from the bed were two large, sleek armoire  wardrobes, that matched in design and color of the nightstands, each assigned to Beatrix, the one on the right, and Steiner, the one on the left.  A large brown oak wood vanity desk sat in the corner of the left side of the room. A wooden chair was pushed into the desk. Another chair sat facing the large window that was at the edge of the room. Three flowers that  were in pots, sat next to the night stands, two of which were beautiful red rose bushes. The third was a pink rose bush that sat between Steiner’s wardrobe and the desk. </p><p>Beatrix smiled and walked to her husband, the room well-lit from the large window’s opened curtains allowing the two full moons adding serenity to the atmosphere of their room. Originally not part of the original design of the General’s living quarters were it was only a single floor residence for one, at the request of Garnet to add the additional floor and space allowing Beatrix and her family to have a full single family home that suited their needs without the need to relocate themselves elsewhere at the palace or as a last resort having to live in the city itself. When asked if there were any other rooms she wished added, it was politely declined as Beatrix did not feel the need to add any more rooms than what they were already given for her, Steiner, and Rose.</p><p>“Hello dear.” She whispered into his ear as he closed his eyes embracing the soothing voice of his beloved. “Good evening to you to my dear.” He responded as he took his left hand and wrapped it behind Beatrix’s neck. She gently placed the chamber stick on the vanity desk near them as she pulled herself a little forward grabbing the chair next to the desk and sitting down. “Are they asleep?”</p><p>“They are, today was such a wonderful day well spent with them.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear, I swear I can’t really believe Her Highness is really…sleeping in our own home…”</p><p>“Hehe, the times have indeed changed.”</p><p>“No…Royal Highness in all these years have ever…well…slept among our…kind.”</p><p>“It’s alright to say it; I do not take any ill will against it.”</p><p>“But, you’re not like that, you’re more than that.”</p><p>Beatrix rested her head on Steiner’s broad shoulders closing her eyes savoring the atmosphere she was welcomed to. Steiner turned his head to her, seeing her how peaceful she was in the moment. He repositioned his arm to wrap his arm around her from behind holding her closer.</p><p>“Even you know my life wasn’t always like this, given everything we saw when we both were cadets long ago…”</p><p>“I do recall, let’s not speak of it, let’s not spoil this night; the two moons look gorgeous tonight.”</p><p>“Hmmm, Steiner are you sure you’re alright with Her Highness here?”</p><p>“Of….of course...after all, our daughter loves her company when she is around.”</p><p>“Hmm it’s alright, I know it’s a lot to adjust to all the changes around here nowadays. Even Celes had mentioned she couldn’t believe all the changes she had heard about since Her Majesty ascended onto the throne. In fact till this day she’s still in disbelief she saw me, Rose, and Her Highness just walking about with no squad escorting us.”</p><p>“Haha. She certainly has missed a lot since she has returned. Are we to see her play soon?”</p><p>“We shall, she was kind enough to compliment us tickets for you, Rose and I. I’m excited to see her perform, I’m still struck she has taken the arts of theatre.”</p><p>“As you said, times have changed have they not?”</p><p>Beatrix chuckled a little as she wrapped an arm around Steiner pulling herself closer to him. She slowly opened her eye, looking deep at the two moons with their vibrant blue and red glows in the sky.</p><p>“They certainly have.”</p><p>“And what are tomorrow’s plans for the two little girls?”</p><p>“Well, after lessons Rose wants to take Her Highness to the lakeside tomorrow, I was thinking we could all go together.”</p><p>“That sounds like a marvelous idea, it’s certainly well worth the trip.”</p><p>“Hmm, I agree. Plus it gives us a chance to enjoy the last few weeks before the warm season ends, fall is almost upon us.”</p><p>“It is? Goodness where does the time past? I could’ve sworn it was only midseason.”</p><p>“Hehe, because you’re so focused on your daily duties you sometimes forget the times of day don’t you?”</p><p>“I…well…I…”</p><p>“Oh Steiner.” Beatrix laid a gentle kiss on Steiner’s cheek as he looked at her while he started blushing. He took his free arm and embraced Beatrix, keeping her close to him as he returned a gentle kiss back on her cheek. She looked into his eyes feeling taken into his embrace, allowing herself to feel at ease.</p><p>“Perhaps one day we should take our own holiday, it’s been so long since we’ve had one of our own, with Rose too.”</p><p>“That would be lovely; I know Dali is beautiful around this time of year. Rose would love their gardens there they have recently become known for. Who would’ve known the farmlands could become such a gorgeous field of flowers.”</p><p>“Aye, it certainly has made its changes, I still remain on good terms with the local pub owners, they’ve established if we ever need lodging, they would be so kind to offer us compliment nights at the local inn.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful; we should take their offer before the season ends. Perhaps I’ll ask Her Majesty if we may take the holiday leave. Though, I’m sure it’ll cause huge shock among both companies. Hehe.”</p><p>“Gods, if they heard you taking holiday is the day Zidane ascents to the throne.”</p><p>“Hehe, despite his wish to leave the throne to his daughter?”</p><p>“It…was the only metaphor I could come up with.”</p><p>“I would’ve gone with the day when Regent Cid stops finding himself a mistress.”</p><p>“Gods…that’s awful!”</p><p>“Am I wrong?”</p><p>“Touché.” Steiner shrugged.</p><p> “Hehe.”</p><p>The two spent their time together staring outside from their room, the moment in harmony as the bells in the distance kept striking at each hour as they watched the moons move across the window. During which the two reminisced about their adventures during Gaia’s ill-fated war across the Mist Continent when Kuja arrived. At times they laughed at certain moments, such as Steiner’s mishap which included Garnet’s sixteenth birthday, to getting through South Gate, to becoming somewhat a thief, and so forth. The one memory they savored was their unexpected love letter mishap courtesy of Eiko only to be ruined by one particular thief whose allergies always set off at the worst moments of his life. Without realizing the last set of bells that had run struck twelve, the couple made the realization that it was getting late. “Perhaps it’s best to retire for the night.” Steiner noted. “Hmmm, I was enjoying the time we spent reflecting, must we end it now?” she said as she rubbed her head against his shoulder and head simultaneously.</p><p>“I’d love to; however we must be up early, so we may feed breakfast for Rose and Her Highness.”</p><p>“Hmmm, alright, I guess it must be time for rest then.”</p><p>The two stood up from their chairs, stretching their arms at different angles, Steiner closed the drapes to the windows as Beatrix blew out the candle she had left on the nightstand. They both made their way towards the bed, with Steiner first sliding in as Beatrix walked to the other side first taking a seat on the bed as she removed her white eye patch from her right eye placing it on the nightstand next to her side of the bed. She opened the drawer of the stand and pulled out her hand mirror with the little light still piercing through the drapes she looked at herself in the mirror unveiling her partially burned off faded dead skin where her patch covered her aniridia eye. She brushed away the curls straightening her hair as it fell further past her shoulders. She continued studying herself in the mirror seeing as she remembered her younger self years ago. “Do you ever wish that day never happened?” Steiner asked as he looked over. “Hmm…nay, I had to stand my ground that day. If I hadn’t…he would’ve gotten away with what he did with our platoon. The bastard nearly sent us to our deaths.” She said as she closed her eyes recalling the day she had potent acid thrown at her from her former commanding officer who was put on trial for war crimes against his own soldiers from Beatrix’s platoon who were staging a mutiny against him. When the trial had ended she earned the respects of her fellow soldiers and Celes who still remained and eventually earned the respects of their General at that time.</p><p>“I’m grateful that you were not killed that day, it was a bit hard to swallow everything that happened that day…”</p><p>“Hmm…I shan’t forget, otherwise, we may not be here today.”</p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p>“Do you miss…the way I used to look?”</p><p>Steiner shook his head. “Nay, you’re beautiful no matter how you look. To me, you are Beatrix no matter what.” She smiled into the mirror as she placed it back into the drawer and closed it. She looked over to where Steiner laid on the bed as he gazed at her smiling. She pulled up the sheets to the bed, kicking off her slippers then placing her legs inside first then lowering herself underneath while keeping an eye on him meeting his eye level. “You’ve not aged yourself; you’re still that young cadet whom I first met.” She said, laying a peck on his cheek. Steiner blushed at the thought and shook it off leaving a small grin on his face. “More than likely I’ve lost most of my hair from all the madness that’s transpired.” He teased while wrapping his arms around Beatrix. “At least I don’t tap off your nose like Her Majesty does to poor Zidane.” She led a pointer finger on his nose as she stroked it gently as he smiled. “Haha, only because Her Highness still enjoys it, he does admit he does not mind as long as Her Highness is in good spirits.”</p><p>“Hehe, they’ve both grown so much for one another, such a fantasy one dreams of since they’ve been reunited. At times when Celes and I meet, I always overhear younglings speaking of meeting their future significant others ala Her Majesty and Zidane. It’s adorable to hear their young minds speak of such fantasy that inspires many.”</p><p>“They’ve been Alexandria’s most inspirational indeed. No doubt in my mind they’ve changed her for the better.”</p><p>“They certainly have…”</p><p>Steiner placed a hand on Beatrix’s left cheek as she closed her eyes, he watched her slowly in his grasp relaxing herself as he closed his own eyes letting her breathing be his guide to his rest. “Good night my beloved…” She placed a hand just behind his neck gently massaging it, giving Steiner a soothing sensation that slowly laid him into his deep slumber. “Good night my darling…” she whispered drifting deeper into her slumber.</p><p>The night continued as they slumbered in their bed, the guards around the palace attended to their posts, their commanding officers from time to time given their status reports as they met with each guard one by one. The night seemed normal like any other nights, the calming waters that surrounded the palace added calmness to the overnight guard. That was until…</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”</p><p>Beatrix on instinct awoke from her slumber breaking free of Steiner’s embrace searching in her own room for the source of the scream. She immediately slid herself off the bed making her way out the door as Steiner slowly woke up from his wife’s sudden actions as he saw her leaving the room. “Beatrix?” As she entered the hallway she could hear small cries coming from within her own home, she turned her head in the direction of Rose’s room, without evening giving second thoughts she immediately rushed towards the room as the crying became louder with each step taken. She opened the door and witnessed Sarah propping herself against the bed’s headboard almost in a sitting fetal position burying her head in her legs shaking  vigorously and fur tail trembling with her daughter holding her trying to calm her friend. “Oh gods, what happened?” Beatrix asked as she approached the bed sitting beside Sarah. Rose looked up to her mother with a small hint of fear in her eyes trying her best to keep Sarah embraced still. “She….she…she had a scary dream…” Rose tried to speak with Sarah still crying in her arms. “It was the scary tonberry….he’s come to kill me.” She cried out keeping her head buried.</p><p>“Oh dear you’re alright, I’m here now Your Highness I’m here. Rose and I are here for you.” Beatrix wrapped her arms around the terrified children. “I’m sorry mother…..” Rose said as she looked up to her mother feeling disappointed in herself. “It’s alright dear, you did well.” Rose began patting the back of Sarah as she still continued crying in the care of her friend and Beatrix. Moments later Steiner came in spotting the group. “Are they alright? What happened?” He asked with a concerned look on his face. “Sa…Sarah had a bad dream…about the tonberry…” Rose said as she looked at her father. “Goodness! Is she alright?”</p><p>“She’s alright, just a little terrified, she’ll be alright.” Beatrix said looking down at Sarah.</p><p>“I…I….I’m scared…I’m sorry Rose…I’m sorry Auntie Beatrix…I’m sorry Uncle Steiner…I’m scared…” she cried, still trembling.</p><p>“Rose, did you fend off the foul creature?” Steiner said as he scratched the back of his head.</p><p>“I…I tried too…I kept holding Sarah close to me as she was crying out…I thought I was doing the right thing…I hope I was...”</p><p>Steiner smiled as he approached the bed, he went around to Rose’s side as she watched him, he slid on pushing himself closer to the children, he wrapped his left arm behind them giving comfort to them. “I’m proud of you Rose, tis no easy task to fend off this foul creature. I…I too grow terrified of the beast.” He said trying to raise Rose’s confidence in herself. “Re..really father?” She asked.</p><p>“Aye, it seems you protected Her Highness well, such fine work you’ve done tonight.” Sarah pulled her head away from her legs as she looked up to Steiner with tears streaming down her cheeks. “Ro..Rose never left me…she…she stayed here…the whole time…” she sniffled. Beatrix looked up to Rose who turned her attention back to Sarah still holding her. “Rose, I’m very proud of you.” She smiled as Rose looked up to her mother. “I…but I…”</p><p>“You fended the creature away from her, right Your Highness?”</p><p>Sarah looked up towards Beatrix for a moment, then taking her attention to Rose who looked back at her slightly confused. “You…you did?” Sarah said as she brushed away the tears. “I…I did…” Sarah lowered her legs and leaned into Rose embracing her. “Thank you Rose.” She said. Rose’s eyes blinked with disbelief as she wrapped her arms around Sarah, hearing her sniffles through her ear, she looked up to her mother who nodded at her with a gentle smile. The two parents gazed at the children, sharing their warm embrace for one another. Beatrix placed her hand behind Rose’s head giving the young child a sense of accomplishment for standing beside her friend. In her mind, the moment felt all too familiar to her from long ago.</p><p>“<em>BEATRIX! BEATRIX! BEATRIX!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Huh? Your Highness?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A small young child wearing a soft white nightgown ran into the legs of the General, as she buried herself deep against them gripping her red stockings as tight as she could without letting up. “Your Highness? Are you alright? Why are you out of your room?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…I…I had a scary dream…and…I’m scared to go back to my room.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh…were you off to see your mother?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was but then I saw you so…I came to you instead…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well now, did you still wish to go see her? She’s more than likely still asleep.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nay, I rather be with you instead…I feel safer…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beatrix placed a hand on top of the black short haired princess as she looked up with her brown eyes and tears dripping little by little from her eyes. “And and…mother always tells me that the scary dreams will go away on their own. But I don’t know when that will be.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m flattered you would rather come to me instead of Your Highness.” Beatrix kneeled down beside the child as she let herself off of her leg and looked up to the General’s eye. “What happened in your dream?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well...a...scary red dragon was chasing me and I kept screaming for help…but nobody helped me. Not even Steiner came to help me too…I was really scared and…before I knew it, I was in my bed screaming and then I ran out here and saw you…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goodness, it was the red dragon? Goodness that can be scary, well luckily for me I’ve defeated such creatures before.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You…you have?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Certainly have, I’m not sure if I ever told you this, but during my time in Dali, the beast once terrified the small village some time ago, long before you were born. Your Mother had asked me to assist with them fending off the beast away from their farmlands so they can continue to grow all their crops to help feed our home kingdom. If I hadn't there would be no food for your people.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Re…really? Did you slay it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beatrix chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I certainly have, perhaps this beast needs to be taught a lesson, is it in your room?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The princess nodded as she looked over her shoulder to her room with Beatrix looking over as well. “I…I…I don’t know…maybe…I’m too scared to go back in there.” Beatrix smiled and looked back at the young child. “Then, allow me to vanquish the beast for you Your Highness.” She stood up and started making her way with the princess following behind her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know, I remember your mother once had me slay a hoard of yans that were near the entrance of the city once, they may seem cute but they certainly are fierce creatures.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They are? In the books they look cute…are they scary?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nay, if they roam together in groups they are more dangerous but if it’s by itself, they’re not so fierce. It was quite odd because they rarely roam around these parts of the region.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh wow…that sounds scary.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hehe, your young mind has yet to witness the rest of the world Your Highness. Though your love for books recently certainly has built quite the imagination you have.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You think so?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know so; I remember Dr. Tot mentioned to me how you started reading only one book before expanding yourself with many more. It certainly has developed such an imagination any time we speak together.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well…I want to someday ride the chocobos in the stables, they look pretty and so majestic!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hehe they are wonderful creatures, very noble and very obedient. When you grow older, I’ll certainly teach you how to ride one.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“OOH!! I’d love to! Pretty please!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Certainly, I’ll just have to make sure your mother will approve of it, we don’t wish to scare her now do we?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okies!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Excellent Your Highness, well here we are now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two stopped before the door with the child standing behind Beatrix holding her legs trembling just a bit. She peeked her head over with her small shaking hands against the general’s legs. “I…I’m scared to go in….” she said as she started trembling. Beatrix looked down as the princess looked up to her seeing her fearful eyes in hopes she did not have to go back into her room. “How about this, wait out here for a moment while I go inside and vanquish the beast from your room, would that be alright?” The child looked to her door then back up at Beatrix and nodded hesitantly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright, stand aside Your Highness; allow me to slay the beast.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The princess let go of Beatrix’s leg as she pushed open the door with one hand and the other placed on Save the Queen. “Be careful!” the child yelped. Beatrix looked back at the child giving her wink, then walked inside her room closing the door behind her. She looked around the dark room, seeing the bed sheets half off the bed. She smiled and walked towards the bed; upon arriving she sat on the edge facing the door, giving herself a moment thinking of how to convince the young princess she had slayed the dragon. After much thought, she came up with a potential plan, she cleared her throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“FOUL CREATURE! THOU SHANT HARM THY PRINCESS OF ALEXANDRIA!” She yelled out loud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She made some random sounds of loud crashing and creature noises, though not able to make the right pitch noise of such a beast, occasionally her voice would crack at times but she continued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“AGH! HOW DARE YOU COME TO THE PALACE! HAVE AT YOU!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She continued making more loud noises until she felt it was more than enough to convince the young princess.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I HEREBY BANISH YOU FROM HER HIGHNESS’ LAND, BEGONE WITH YOU!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She took a deep breath feeling the wind taken out of her, though not her duty to take care of the princess in the matter of motherhood, at times she found herself spending time with the young child when the Queen was not present. She couldn’t help but smile at her accomplishment of vanquishing the dream beast that haunted the princess.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You may enter Your Highness, the beast is no more.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door to the room opened slowly as the young princess peeked her head in, seeing Beatrix sitting on the bed, legs crossed and a smile on her face. “Is…is it…is it…gone?” she asked. Beatrix nodded. “All is clear Your Highness; you shall be free of the beast’s presence.” The young princess finally managed the courage to enter her room, closing the door behind her and cautiously walking towards her own bed. “I’m…I’m sorry for making you do all this Beatrix.” She said holding her hands together as she stopped before Beatrix.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s alright Your Highness, I live to serve you, it’s the least I can do for you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young princess smiled as she jumped on top of Beatrix catching her off guard as she fell back on to the princess’ bed letting out a small yelp. “Yo..Your Highness!?” The princess embraced the confused General as she held on to her duster tight. “Thank you Beatrix……thank you for helping me.” Beatrix looked down at the relieved princess, hearing her soft relieved voice made her feel at ease of her concern for the young child’s potential sleepless night. “You're most welcome, Your Highness; let us get you ready for bed shall we?” The princess nodded as she lifted herself up and crawled onto the bed while Beatrix picked herself up from the bed fixing part of her duster. She turned towards the princess walking closer to her on the side of her bed while she pulled up the red bed sheets over her small body as she looked up to Beatrix against her pillow. “Comfortable?” Beatrix asked as she adjusted the bed sheets a bit. “I am…and I’m worry for…making you stay up late…” The princess said. Beatrix smiled. “It’s quite alright, I usually tend to stay up late making sure everything is safe around here, tis my duty to make sure you are guarded by any means necessary.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Including my dreams?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beatrix led a soft chuckle and placed a hand on the child’s head gently massaging it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Even dreams too, especially yours.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The child smiled and let out a soft yawn while stretching her arms underneath the sheets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you again Beatrix…will I see you in the morning again?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Certainly, I will be with your mother before we come to awaken you, just like always.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm! Okies, good night Beatrix.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good night Your Highness. Rest well.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The princess closed her eyes as Beatrix made her way to the doorway of the room; she looked over her shoulders one last time seeing the sleeping princess, letting out one last smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sleep well Garnet.” She thought to herself.</em>
</p><p>“Auntie Beatrix?”</p><p>“Hmm? What is it Your Highness?”</p><p>“I...I feel…a little better now…”</p><p>“That’s wonderful to hear, did you want me and Uncle Steiner to let you two rest again?”</p><p>“Hmm, Rose will protect me…right Rose?” Sarah said looking at her friend.</p><p>Rose nodded her head as she let go of her embrace, gently holding one of Sarah’s hands. “I…I promise I’ll protect you…I don’t want anything to happen to you too.” She spoke softly while trying to keep her focus on her friend. “Tha…tha…thank you Rose.” Sarah said as she smiled and leaned her head on Rose’s shoulder, taking her by surprise. “Hehe. Rose dear, I’m proud of you tonight.” Beatrix said smiling. “As am I, bravo Rose, job well done for protecting Her Highness.” Steiner added in.</p><p>Rose looked up to her mother then her father. “I’m…I’m glad, I just want my friend to be safe and well too. I’ll make sure she won’t be afraid tonight.” Rose said as she gently tightened her grip on Sarah’s hand. The parents smiled as they both lay a hand behind Rose’s head brushing her hair together. “Did you want us to stay here a little longer?” Steiner asked. “Nay Uncle Steiner, I think…I’ll be alright now…thank you.” Sarah said as she reached with her free hand grabbing the bed sheets and pulling them up. “Alright, well if you need us, don’t hesitate to call us; we’re only next room over now.” Beatrix said as she slid off the bed with Steiner following from the opposite side. “We will, thank you mother, father.” Rose said as she watched them stand before her bed.</p><p>“Both of you get some good night’s rest now, if you need extra time to sleep a little longer before lessons, don’t be afraid to ask.” Beatrix said as she wrapped an arm around Steiner. “Perhaps I’ll request Chef Quina to make something a little extra for the two of you for morning meal time. What shall you tw-“</p><p>“OOH! Second breakfast!?” Sarah interrupted. Steiner laughed. “My my, someone with quite the imagination, I’ll see what s/he can make for the both of you.”</p><p>“Okies!”</p><p>“Second breakfast…where have I heard that before?” Rose pondered as she looked at Sarah.</p><p>“Hehe! From Lord Tolkein’s novel The Hob…Hob…Hob…byte? Mama started reading it to me and I love it!”</p><p>“Oh, that’s right; I forgot about that, I’ve been studying so hard I’ve been forgetting some of my favorite novels that mother has read to me…I’m sorry for not remembering.”</p><p>“It’s okies Rose, let's read it together when we can read all the big words it has in it.”</p><p>“Hmm, I would like that too.”</p><p>Beatrix and Steiner smiled at the two young children, letting out small sighs of relief. The children finished putting themselves underneath the bed sheets as they looked over to the parents.</p><p>“Good night mother and father.” Rose said as she held onto Sarah’s hand underneath the sheets.</p><p>“Good night Auntie Beatrix and Uncle Steiner.” Sarah said as she pulled out her free hand and waved.</p><p>“I hope you too will sleep well, good night to the two of you.” Beatrix said, giving a gentle wave back.</p><p>“May you two have a much more pleasant sleep tonight, do rest well.” Steiner said, also waving as well.</p><p>The children nodded as they closed their eyes together, Beatrix and Steiner took their leave from Rose’s room, as Beatrix quietly closed the door behind her, she paused as looked towards Steiner. He heard the sudden pause of footsteps from behind him as he turned around seeing Beatrix look at him. “Is…everything alright?” He asked. She shook her head.</p><p>“I…I remembered the time when Her Majesty first had her first nightmare when she was young. Almost the same age as Her Highness.” She said as she looked towards the door to Rose’s room, as if she could see through it.</p><p>“Ahh, I remember recalling hearing of it, she had her fair share of sleepless nights at the palace back then as well.” Steiner said as he walked back towards Beatrix.</p><p>“Hmm, I remember she always came looking for me whenever she had them. Though it felt rather…different for me, so to speak.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Well…the times that I comforted her when she was young, I felt as if…I was the mother figure she was seeking. When the King passed away, I recall that was when Queen Brahne began acting, irrational around her daughter, until…he arrived of course.”</p><p>“Hmm…I remember as well…”</p><p>“Since then…I didn’t really realize that…she was being neglectful towards her…”</p><p>“…..”</p><p>“I just…kept pondering why at those times Her Majesty came to me, yet I simply saw it as…another duty to uphold.”</p><p>“I…I understand fully…and it’s alright to feel the need to step in from time to time.”</p><p>“Hmmm…I remember promising myself to never let anyone see me at my weakest, to always maintain the image I gained during that time period when I arrived back here. While at the same time, caring for Her Majesty during those times she needed someone to be there for her. In the past years since the birth of Her Highness, I still find myself beside her, caring for her the same way I did back then, she always was grateful for the comfort I would give her anytime she had those dreadful nightmares. To know that myself and the rest of us have been trying so dearly to help her pull through, just makes me glad that…I never stopped then and won’t ever stop now.”</p><p>“Beatrix…”</p><p>She lowered her head and leaned back against the door, letting out a sigh.</p><p>“To see her own daughter following a similar path she once walked, I hope that they both won’t suffer together…they don’t deserve to live their lives in fear. They deserve to be free of their dreadful nightmares, to never have to worry about sleeping.”</p><p>“You’ve been doing so well with the both of them, especially with Her Majesty, she is forever grateful for all you’ve done for her. You understand her more than anyone among us; you’ve done such a service to her.”</p><p>“Hmmm….I only hope that, myself, Nadine, Zidane, Mikoto and Miyagi will be able to do our part to help her overcome her dreadful past haunting her.”</p><p>“And all of you will…I know despite my duties to protect the palace, I shall at least do my part to be at her side when she needs us most. I’m most certain the rest of our dear friends will follow suit too.”</p><p>Beatrix raised her head to her husband with a hopeful expression; he stepped closer while embracing her with his arms gently rested around her shoulders and neck. He took his hand closest to Beatrix’s burnt area as he gently brushed away her hair covering it, gently caressing it. She felt his soft fingers, relaxing her mind, as she breathed softly with her eyes closing. She raised her right hand placing it on top of his, the feeling of peace that calmed her woes of the Queen and Princess she cares for. “Steiner…” she breathed. “Hmmm?”</p><p>“I…I must confess to you…I do worry about…our daughter…should…one of us pass…”</p><p>“I understand…I would never neglect our daughter, no matter how much pain I go through should…gods forbid losing you…”</p><p>“Promise me?”</p><p>“Til the ends of Gaia across my heart.”</p><p>She opened her eye as she saw the gentle smile that helps ease her pains. To know that some parts of her worries from her past experiences with Garnet’s parental losses worried her. Given her and Steiner’s role in the palace, she tried her best not to let the worries of their unfortunate potential to pass away. In a conversation not too long ago, the topic of leaving Alexandria’s army for her to spend time with her family at peace without the worry of potential death lurking about was brought up. Though for Beatrix, she remained loyal to her duty. At times, she looked back at her decision and wondered when her time to leave would truly come for her.</p><p>“Thank you Steiner…thank you for promising me. I…I shall promise you as well…gods forbid ever losing you…”</p><p>“For you my beloved, I shall always be at your side as well. You and my daughter are my world.”</p><p>Beatrix smiled, she leaned closer to Steiner placing a gentle kiss on his cheek then pulling herself back staring at his smile. “Let us rest; morning will soon be upon us.” She nodded as he pulled his hand off of her. “Hmm, lets rest.” She pulled herself up as the two began making their way back to their room. She took one last look over her shoulders looking towards Rose’s room.</p><p>“<em>I promise you too Rose…I will never let you feel neglected.”</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>